


Vivo (estas) Nun

by Bewa



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: AU, Annet sted i Norge, Beskrivelse av vold, Blir nok kliss og klass, Det tar nok litt tid, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marinbiolog Isak, Pubdriver Even, fortvilelse, litt angst, pub, smerte
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 43
Words: 95,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bewa/pseuds/Bewa
Summary: Even driver puben Vivo Nun i en kystkommune midt i vårt langstrakte land.Nyinnflyttet marinbiolog Isak kommer inn i puben en kveld, og Even blir betatt.





	1. Gjesten

Stemningen står virkelig i taket denne onsdagskvelden.

Selvfølgelig på grunn av fotballkampen som akkurat var avsluttet. Det hadde visst endt med seier til det laget som hadde flest tilhengere på puben. Even vet faktisk ikke. Fotball engasjerer ham ikke i det hele tatt.

Det er gjestene som engasjerer Even. Han liker rollen som vert, å være den som sørger for at de har det bra, liker å prate og bli kjent med dem. Å gi god service og gi dem lyst til å komme tilbake er hans viktigste oppgave. Og noe må han gjøre riktig, for de kommer tilbake.

Igjen og igjen.

 

Han tar kluten og tørker over bardisken. Fyller nøtter i glass. Vet at det snart vil komme en strøm av øltørste fotballfans som skal feire seier eller ta en gravøl for sitt tapende lag.

Uansett om laget vinner eller taper, skal de ha øl og peanøtter. De tøffeste skal ha chilinøtter. Det er alltid sånn.

Det tar cirka halvannet minutt fra det siste nøtteglasset er fylt til området foran bardisken er fullt av fotballsupportere som bestiller halvlitere. Fotballdrakter dominerer påkledningen. I dag er de røde og blå. Even gjetter Manchester United og Chelsea, men har egentlig ikke peiling.  Det er både damer og menn som ser fotball på puben hans. Noen forholdsvis gamle, det vil si i sekstiåra, mange i tjue-tredveårene,  men flest i førtiårene.

Even liker den blandingen som er på puben. Alle, uansett alder og kjønn er hyggelige å prate med og oppfører seg stort sett ordentlig, både de faste gjestene og de som er innom av og til.. Det hender at et par av de gamle traverne må ha et glass vann og en pause på barkrakken i hjørnet, ved inngangen til toalettene, men det går fint. Det er rutine og gjestene vet at det er krakken eller ut. Even gidder ikke å ha bråk her på Vivo Nun.  

 

Det er pappa som eier puben, men Even har drevet den i to år nå. Pappa følte at han var blitt for gammel til å drive, hadde passert femti med god margin, nærmet seg seksti, og orket ikke de sene kveldene hele uken igjennom lenger. Men han er en god mentor. Har gode råd og tips til drift og organisering dersom Even spør, holder seg unna hvis han ikke spør.

Han kommer innom med ujevne mellomrom da, tar en øl, og uttrykker at han er veldig fornøyd med driften og de endringene Even har gjort. Om han er overrasket over at endringene, og spesielt satsningen med fotballpuben, har vært så vellykket, vet ikke Even. Pappa sier aldri noe om sånt. Han bare nikker og smiler og sier at “Dette klarer du veldig, veldig bra, Even.”

 

Det var Mikael som hadde foreslått fotballkveldene. Even ser nå hvor god ideen var. Det hadde blitt en umiddelbar suksess. Han smiler når han tenker på det, later som han ikke husker at han var litt skeptisk i utgangspunktet. Omsetningen hadde gått opp og det samme hadde det totale besøkstallet uken igjennom. Det samme gjaldt antall middagsgjester.

Han, nei Mikael og han, har fått et godt rykte. En god pub med god pubmat. Mikael og han hadde blitt enige om en liten meny som skulle være fast hele uka. Mat som folk ville ha, og som de forventet på et sted med øl og fotball. Ulike burgere, chips, kebab, porsjonspizzaer og salater. Garlictoast og cheestoast. På engelsk. De drev jo en pub.

 

Mikael og han jobber smidig og godt sammen bak disken. Det tar ikke lang tid før alle  gjestene har fått påfyll, og Even tar en runde rundt i lokalet for å samle brukte glass, mens Mikael går på kjøkkenet for å lage mat. De har hvert sitt ansvarsområde selv om de samarbeider om alt. Mikael har kjøkkenet, han har baren. Også hjelper de hverandre når det trengs.

Even rydder, prater med gjestene og tørker bord og går på kjøkkenet med de møkkete glassene. Når han kommer ut bak bardisken igjen, går døra  opp, og en ukjent mann kommer inn.

 

Han er kledd i grå hettegenser, rød caps bak fram, svarte jeans, og sneakers. Han har litt ubestemmelig alder. Alt fra tjue til tredve, Even er usikker. Har aldri sett han før.

Mannen ser seg rundt i lokalet. Som om han ser etter noe eller noen.

 

Even følger blikket hans. Ser at han ser på alle fotballsupporterne som har samlet seg i området foran den store flatskjermen. Den som akkurat nå viser reklame mellom alle “etter kampen”-intervjuene.

Han ser på de fire  gjestene som ikke er interessert i fotball, de som sitter ved et av bordene lengst fra flatskjermen. Han ser på kjæresteparet som sitter innerst i kroken og kliner.

Den nye mannen ser på alt og alle, akkurat som han vurderer om han skal våge å komme helt inn, eller om han skal snu og gå ut igjen.

Så ser han mot bardisken.

Han ser ikke på Even, bare på disken, på barkrakkene, på spritflaskene som står bak ham og på tappetårnet. Even smiler, prøver å få øyekontakt med denne nye, men han får det ikke.

 

Mannen beveger seg mot disken. Setter seg på enden, ganske langt unna Even. Drar fram mobiltelefonen sin og taster kjapt noe på den før han legger den med skjermen ned mot bardisken og ser opp.

Even går langsomt mot ham.

“Hei? Har du lyst på noe?”

“Ja.” mannen svarer. “En halvliter, takk.” Han ser rett fram.

“Selvfølgelig.”

 

Even går bort til tappetårnet, tapper i en halvliter og setter den foran mannen.

“75 kroner.”

“Hæ?” Mannen ser opp på ham, og Even ser at øynene hans er grønne, vakre, men veldig alvorlige. Han ser også at det er et blått merke under det ene øyet, det går nedover langs kjeven og ned til haka. Haka, som har en liten kløft.

“75 kroner.” Even sier prisen en gang til.

“Jøss. Det var billig.” Han drar fram en krøllete hundrelapp fra baklomma og gir den til Even. “I Oslo betalte jeg 135 kroner for halvliteren på fredag.”

“Fikk du den blåveisen på kjøpet da?”

Even burde ikke sagt det, skjønner det med en gang han ser ansiktet hans forandre seg.  

Mannen setter øynene i ham. De mørkner. Even ser at han biter kjeven sammen og mumler med sammenbitte tenner. “Det har faen ikke du noe med.”

Even kryper til korset med en gang. “Sorry. Var ment som en spøk. Unnskyld.”

Blikket til den fremmede er stivt, han ser ned i glasset sitt og mumler noe Even ikke hører.  

Even går bort til kassa, slår inn beløpet og går tilbake med vekslepengene. Mannen tar imot og stapper myntene i lomma.  Even tar et par skritt tilbake og blir stående og se på ham. Han stirrer stivt ned i ølglasset, fikler mer servietten som ligger på bardisken, tar en slurk og lar en pekefinger gli rundt kanten på glasset.

 

To gjester kommer opp til ham og bestiller en øl hver. Even serverer dem, prater litt, før de betaler og går videre i lokalet. Hele tiden har han den fremmede mannen i øyekroken. Det virker som det er noe som henger over ham, noe som holder ham nede. Akkurat som det ligger et tungt lodd på ham som hindrer ham i å komme seg opp, som ikke lar ham strekke seg ut, men presser ham ned i stedet.

Even går bort til ham igjen, har kluten i hånden og tørker bort usynlige flekker på bardisken.

“Du er ny her?” Even spør forsiktig.

Vil ikke trenge seg på og skjønner at han dreit seg ut med kommentaren om blåveisen.

Spørsmålet er egentlig unødvendig, for Even vet jo egentlig at mannen er ny. Han kjenner stort sett til alle som bor her. Har bodd her siden han var 14 år, da pappa kjøpte denne puben og dro med seg mamma og ham på lasset. Flyttet fra Oslo og til dette, ikke veldig store stedet midt i Trøndelag. Men han liker seg her. Ellers ville han selvfølgelig flyttet tilbake til Oslo for lenge siden. Men Even liker stedet, folkene, naturen og selvfølgelig puben.

 

“Ja.” mannen ser fortsatt ned i glasset sitt. “Kom på søndag.”

Det var onsdag i dag. Han hadde vært her i tre dager.

“Hvorfor hit?”

Mannen ser opp. “Hva mener du?”

“Nei, dette er ikke akkurat stedet man flytter til”

“Hæ?”

“Frivillig liksom.” Even prøver seg på et smil.  

Han ler.

Hele ansiktet hans slapper plutselig  av, smilet hans er helt nydelig. Øynene, leppene, kinnene, kjevene, smilet, tennene. Hele mannen er vakker. Even må legge hånden sin på bardisken for å støtte seg selv når han ser på ham.

“Nei, du har rett i det." Han nikker. "Jeg er marinbiolog. Skal jobbe på et toårig forskningsprosjekt, med hovedfokus på hvilken innvirkning luft- og vannforurensning har på livet i sjøen.” 

“Kult.” Wow, det var svaret sitt det, tenker Even og gir seg selv en usynlig klaps i bakhodet.

“Er kanskje litt nerdete å drive med, men jeg liker det da. Biologi og grave i fjæra og sånn.”

“Regner med du har fått deg sted å bo?” Even fisker. Han vet det. Han er skikkelig på fisketur.

“Ja, eller nei, egentlig ikke. Akkurat nå bor jeg i en campinghytte der borte.” Han peker i retning av campingplassen. Den eneste i kommunen. Fire skranglete campinghytter, noen faste campingvogner og selvfølgelig døgnutleie av campingvogn- og  bobilpasser.

“Auda.”

Mannen gliser. “Ja, det kan du si. Arbeidsgiveren min hadde ordna hus, men det viste seg at det var rotteinvasjon i kjelleren der. Ville ikke akkurat bo der.”

“Nei, det skjønner jeg.” Even ser på ham. Litt usikker på om han skal tørre, men han hopper i det. “Du vet, vi har rom til leie her. I andre etasje. Ikke noe fancy greier altså. Det er stilen som du ser på TV fra engelske puber, liksom. Et rom til deg, dele bad og do på gangen om det er noen andre gjester. Forholdsvis sjelden det skjer nå etter sommerferien, så du får nok herligheten for deg selv. Og det er billig da.”

“Pris spiller ingen rolle. Det er som sagt arbeidsgiveren min som betaler. Jeg må nesten høre om de har en plan B til meg kjapt, ellers er jeg nok interessert. De campinghyttene er uaktuelle i lengden. Helst ikke for mange netter til. De tre nettene som jeg har vært der til nå, holder egentlig i massevis!”

“Skjønner jeg godt. Bare si fra da.”

Han nikker.

 

Det kommer folk til baren, og Even må servere dem. Mikael kommer etter hvert ut og hjelper til han også, tapper øl og rydder glass. De stenger alltid matserveringen klokken 2200, slik at begge kan være bak bardisken til de siste to timene, og ikke minst være to når de stenger.

Even håper han kan få prate litt mer med den nye fyren. Han kjenner at han godt kan begynne å like ham. De grønne øynene. Det fine smilet.

Det var noe med ham. Even kan ikke fri seg fra tanken om at han var litt lukket på noen områder. Samtidig var han veldig åpen når han pratet om jobben sin. En litt sammensatt type kanskje? .

Even går på kjøkkenet med en stabel med glass, setter dem i steameren og går ut i baren igjen for å slå av en prat med mannen.

 

Han er borte.

 

Ølglasset står tomt på bardisken.

Faen, tenker Even. Før han tar seg sammen. Stedet er jo ikke så stort. Han kommer sikkert til å se ham igjen.

Håper han.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nå er jeg veldig spent på hva dere syns om Even i ett nytt univers. Ny jobb. Nytt sted. 
> 
> Og det er vel ingen tvil om hvem den ukjente mannen er. 
> 
> Tusen takk til Ane Rikke Jegass for starthjelp og setningsvrengning. ❤
> 
> Om du vil, trykk gjerne på kudos og sleng inn en kommentar. Setter som vanlig stor pris på det!   
> ❤


	2. Håpet er lysegrønt

“Jorda kaller Even?”

Han skvetter. Kjenner hånden  på skulderen sin, snur seg, og ser på Mikael som ser spørrende på ham.

“Hæ?”

“Du har stått og tørket den delen av bardisken i snart ti minutter nå, Even. Jeg TROR det er bra nå.” Mikael peker på disken.

“Ja, ja, det er sikkert det.” Even mumler.

“Går det bra eller?” Mikael ser bekymret på ham, Even vet hva han tenker, men det er ikke noe sånt.

“Jada. Ble bare stående og tenke på noe. Datt vel litt ut da.”

“Okey.” Mikael trekker på skuldrene. “Jeg er ferdig på kjøkkenet, alt i orden der. Jeg kjører og henter varer i morgen før jeg kommer, er nok ikke her til tolv i morgen, men ikke lenge etter tenker jeg. Greit om jeg stikker?”

“Ja jøss. Jeg låser.” Even nikker. “Alt i orden. Vi ses i morgen, Mikael!”

“Hadet!”

Mikael tar jakka som ligger på barkrakken i den andre enden av bardisken, den krakken som den fremmede mannen satt på i sted. Even hører smellet i døren etter Mikael og går etter for å låse, før han går bort til barkrakken der _**han**_ satt, bare for litt siden.

 

 

Det _**var**_ han Even hadde tenkt på når Mikael kjørte buldoseren inn i tankene hans. De grønne øynene hans og det forsiktige smilet hans.

Hva var det med ham? Hvorfor vekket han alle disse rare boblende følelser i magen hans, en fremmed mann, en mann han aldri hadde sett før? Joda, han hadde blitt betatt av menn før, flere ganger. Både real life men og hotte skuespillere.

 

Men aldri sånn som dette. Umiddelbart, liksom.

 

Even rister tankene ut av hodet og går opp trappen til kontoret. Låser inn dagens oppgjør. Det er jo ikke mye, det meste blir betalt med kort og Vipps. Det gjør ting mye enklere for dem, når de ikke trenger å gå i banken mer enn max to ganger i uka.

Han stopper i det han skal til å gå ned trappen. Snur seg i stedet og går til den andre enden av gangen. Låser opp døren inn til fløyen der rommene som er til leie ligger på rekke og rad.

Han vet at det er i orden der, han sjekket rommene bare for et par dager siden, ettersom de faktisk hadde hatt en del overnattingsgjester her i sommerferien. Resten av året er det sjelden det er gjester. Bare en eller annen slenger. Men han må bare sjekke. De fem rommene som er i orden. Prikkfrie, rene, oppredde senger, håndklær på dynene. Han kikker innom fellesbadet og doen også. Alt pent der også.

Even sukker lett.

Han har lov å håpe på at den fremmede mannen kommer igjen i morgen og sier at han vil leie rom her? Har han ikke det?  

Han slukker lysene, låser dørene og går ned i puben igjen. Ser over at alt er i orden der også før han slukker, setter på alarmen, går ut bakdøra og låser etter seg.

 

Puben ligger helt ved sjøkanten. Terrassen som de har uteservering på nå om sommeren, strekker seg ut i sjøen og når det er høyvann er vannet bare en drøy meter under terrassegulvet. Litt skummelt på vinteren når det er springflo med  ujevne mellomrom, men det har gått bra til nå.

Det ligger bolighus på begge sider av puben, små toetasjes bolighus, mange av dem fra begynnelsen av 1900-tallet. Minner litt om en sørlandsk bebyggelse, her midt i Trøndelag. Even smiler for seg selv. Mener å ha hørt en historie om en steinrik skipsreder fra sørlandet som bosatte seg her og bygde hus til både seg selv og alle barna sine, inspirert av bebyggelsen i Kragerø, Arendal eller en eller annen sørlandsby. Men det kan jo være skrøner også, Even vet ikke helt. Fine hus er det i allefall. Sørlandsidyll i Trøndelag liksom.

 

Det er nesten helt stille ute på denne tiden av døgnet. Han hører bare fjern motorlyd fra noen biler og måkeskrik fra luften. Han går ut på gaten og svinger til venstre og ned mot fjæra i steden for til høyre for å gå hjem. Ser utover det mørke havet. Kan skimte fyrlykten langt der borte, den sender ut sine støtvise lyssignaler i kveld også.

Akkurat som det gjorde den første kvelden han så den.

Det var den andre kvelden etter de flyttet hit og han hadde stukket hjemmefra. Han hadde vært lynforbannet fordi han innså hvor langt det var herfra til Oslo og fordi foreldrene hans faktisk hadde bestemt, uten å spørre han, at de skulle bli BOENDE. Han hadde trodd at de bare skulle være her et års tid.

Men fyrlyktens jevne lyssignaler hadde gitt ham en ro da. Og gjør det nå også. Sammen med bølgeskvulpet mot steinene og faktisk også måkeskrikene.

Joda, måkene kan være plagsomme. Irriterende. Den skjærende lyden de lager, at de er nysgjerrige og uredde, prøver seg alltid på å stjele en matbit av gjestene når de har uteservering på sommeren. Eller driter ned møblene når det ikke er noen der ute. Men de hører jo til her da, og det var jo de som var her først, sikkert. Det er jo menneskene som har tatt over deres plass, så det var bare å finne seg i at de var her.  

 

Even balanserer på steinene bortover fjæra og setter seg på den steinen han alltid pleier å sitte på. Den som ligger godt ovenfor flo-målet, så han alltid kan sitte der, samme om det er flo eller fjære.

Det er hans stein.

 

Hans sted.

 

Han aner ikke hvor mange ganger han har sittet her og sett utover havet. Drømt seg bort i både tid og rom til tider. Noen ganger har han prøvd å ikke tenke i det hele tatt, de gangene det har vært litt vanskelig å puste, litt vanskelig å takle livet. Andre ganger igjen, har stedet vært perfekt for å sitte og løse verdensproblemer.

Det er noe med å sitte her på steinen som gir ham ro.

Trygghet.

Steinen er alltid der. Har sikkert vært her i flere hundre år, er umulig å rikke på, så stor er den. Et trygt sted, et festepunkt. Å sitte her og bare høre måkeskrikene og bølgeskvulpene mens øynene kan hvile på horisonten eller på noen av øyene som bryter det flate vannet er fantastisk og skremmende. Han føler seg noen ganger helt ubetydelig i det store universet når han sitter her, som et støvkorn som bare kan bli borte med et lite pust. Andre ganger føler han det som om han har den totale oversikten over alt, at han er på toppen av verden, kan klare alt.

Nå er det ingen av delene. Nå er det bare litt rumling i hodet og magen om hva det er med denne nye mannen.

 

Han vender hodet i retning av campingplassen. Ser den ikke på grunn av trærne og buskene som vokser tett mellom fjæra og veien på andre siden. Men han vet at den ligger der. Drøye kilometeren unna. Lurer på om mannen har gått til hytta si, eller om han er ute. Han sa at han skulle jobbe i fjæra, ta prøver, se på tang og tare. Kanskje han skal ha base her, like ved puben?

Eller kanskje han skal ha base borte ved kaianlegget. Det er vel mer sannsynlig. Der er det jo tross alt bygninger med rom egnet til å drive med vann og sjøplanter. Det gamle fiskemottaket må jo være ypperlig å ha som base for et sånt arbeid?

 

Even ser på klokka.  

Snart ett.

 

Han kan gå bort på kaia og se seg rundt nå. Se om det er noe nytt som har kommet. Om det er noen tegn til at det er der han skal jobbe. Men nei, han slår det fra seg, han bør komme seg hjem og i seng. Puben skal åpne igjen i morgen, og Mikael sa  at han ikke kom til å rekke åpning klokka tolv, siden han skal hente varer.

På veien hjem fra fjæra, passerer han den mørklagte arbeidsplassen sin. Svinger ned gata og forbi et par hus før han kommer til sin egen dør, og går inn i leiligheten som ligger i førsteetasje, tre hus bortenfor puben.  

Det er en leilighet i andre etasje på puben han kunne valgt å bo i. Men han ville ikke det. Ville ha følelsen av å gå på jobb. Og gå hjem. Låse dører. Være nødt til å ta på seg sko for å komme fram og tilbake. Dessuten, hvis han blir dårlig, er det ikke spesielt rolig å ligge i andre etasje på en pub.

Han henger fra seg jakke og nøkler i gangen og går inn på kjøkkenet. Det er som vanlig stille og tomt. Slenger telefonen på kjøkkenbenken, åpner skapet over kjøleskapet og finner dosetten. Tømmer rommet for onsdag kveld og svelger pillene med med et glass vann. Klapper seg selv på skulderen og sier lavt. “2 år og 9 måneder, Even. Bra jobba.”

Det var så lenge siden han hadde hatt en stor episode sist. Og han er veldig stolt over at han har klart å holde seg så stabil siden da.

 

Mamma hadde grått den dagen han sa at han ville overta driften av puben. Hun hadde vært helt sikker på at pubdrift kombinert med bipolar lidelse ikke kom til å gå overens. Hun hadde vært hellig overbevist om at han kom til å få for lite søvn, for mye stress og ustabilitet. Kom til å gå på en smell innen et år.

\---

_“Even, tenk deg om. Å drive en pub er ikke bare å stå bak bardisken å tappe øl. Det er mye mer. Forpliktelser i forhold til avtaler og leverandører, bestillinger, fakturaer, regnskap, ansatte. Det er mye.” Mamma hadde plassert ham ved kjøkkenbordet en kveld for å snakke ham “til fornuft.”_

_“Jeg vet det mamma.” Even hadde pustet oppgitt. “Jeg vet, mamma. Jeg har vært med pappa det siste halve året. Jeg vet alt det der. Det kommer til å gå bra, slapp av.”_

_“Hvordan skal jeg kunne slappe av? Det er ikke mer enn ni måneder siden du hadde en stor episode, og du brukte nesten to måneder på å komme deg opp av senga etterpå. Hvem skal drive puben hvis det skjer igjen?”_

_“Mamma, jeg gjør alt jeg kan for at det ikke skal skje. Jeg har justert dosene på medisinene, jeg har snakket med psykologen min, jeg passer på meg selv og jeg kjenner signalene. Den forrige episoden skjedde fordi jeg ikke tok dem på alvor. Jeg kommer ikke til å gjøre samme tabben igjen.”_

_“Men Even, tenk litt på det da. ”_

_“Mamma. Jeg har tenkt på det. Lenge. Jeg er 28 år. Det er mitt liv. Jeg vil drive den puben. Mikael er med meg, jeg skal stå som ansvarlig driver, men vi skal gjøre det sammen.” Han hadde sukket. “Jeg kan ikke sette livet mitt på vent selv om jeg har en sykdom, mamma.”_

_Mamma hadde gjemt ansiktet i hendene sine. Even hadde sett at øynene hennes var blanke, og han kjente et stikk av dårlig samvittighet rase gjennom kroppen. Dårlig samvittighet fordi han gjorde mamma lei seg. Men han måtte skyve det bort. Dette var hans valg. Hans liv._

_“Men det kommer jo til å skje, Even.” Mamma hvisket ordene ut i det han reiste seg og gikk fra bordet._

_\---_

 

Det hadde ikke skjedd.

 

Han var stabil og hadde det stabilt.

 

Det var bare ikke på den A4-måten mamma mente.  På den måten at han sto opp klokka sju og la seg klokka elleve på kvelden, jobbet 7,5 timer om dagen og hadde fri hver helg. Men det var stabilt. Han hadde for det første forskjøvet døgnrytmen, og for det andre var han bevisst på å ikke jobbe for mye. Ettermiddagene på puben var oftest så rolige at han og Mikael ikke trengte å være der sammen.

De hadde annenhver dag fra 12-18,  også var begge der på kveldene. Unntaket var torsdager og lørdager. Da var de to hele dagen.Torsdag ettermiddag var Evens kontordag, mens Mikael hadde varehenting før åpning. Lørdagen var det ofte mye besøk og da var de i pub og kjøkken begge to. De hadde valgt å holde søndagene stengt. De kunne sikkert tjent mye penger på å ha åpent og servere middager, men de hadde tatt et valg om å ha en dag stengt, og det valget sto de for.

Han hadde drevet puben sammen med Mikael i to år nå. Klart det strålende. Uten en eneste manisk episode, kun et par tilfeller med noen dager i senga og så hadde han vært på beina igjen.

 

Pappa og en pensjonist som hadde jobbet for pappa, var back-up de sjeldne gangene de trengte det, dersom Mikael eller han ble syke eller det var andre grunner til at de ikke kunne jobbe. Det siste halve året hadde mamma faktisk sagt at hun var glad for at han ikke hadde hørt på henne, at hun tok feil, og at hun var glad for valget hans.

Det sa ikke lite. Og han var veldig glad for at hun hadde sagt det. Mammas støtte betydde masse.

 

Even går på badet og tenker på de grønne øynene igjen. Pusser tennene mens han kikker ut av vinduet og blikket dras i retning campingplassen. Lurer på hvordan det er å komme til et nytt sted, helt alene, uten å kjenne noen. Hvorfor har han valgt dette stedet? 70 mil unna Oslo? Man har vel et valg når man er marinbiolog og skal forske? Han kunne vel valgt et annet prosjekt et annet sted om han ville det? Hvorfor hadde han blitt så sint når Even flåsete bemerket blåmerket? Hvorfor virket han så nedtrykt og lukket?

Even lurer på så mye, ønsker veldig å prate med ham igjen. Han blir stående og tenke litt med tannbørsten i munnen. Dersom han står opp klokka ni i morgen så rekker han en tur i fjæra, bort til kaia før han skal åpne puben. Kanskje han får sett ham igjen.

Han smiler for seg selv når han skyller tannbørsten og setter den i glasset.

 

Kanskje han får sett de grønne øynene igjen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen, tusen takk for fantastisk hyggelig respons på ny historie i nytt univers! 
> 
> Stas å kunne flytte handlingen ett stykke nordover - og ut på bygda. Har valgt å ikke navngi stedet handlingen er lagt til, har for øvrig ikke gitt det noe fiktivt navn (enda) heller, men har tatt utgangspunkt i et virkelig sted. Eneste som er navngitt er puben til Even, Vivo Nun, for øvrig en fiktiv pub. (Tror jeg da.)
> 
> Tusen takk til Ane Rikke Jegass for hjelp og setningsvrengning. ❤
> 
> Om du vil, trykk gjerne på kudos og sleng inn en kommentar. Setter like stor pris på det som alltid!  
> ❤


	3. Fjæra

Han blir dratt ut av drømmen av den gjennomtrengende alarmen fra mobilen. Men han vil jo ikke våkne. Vil ikke forlate drømmen, for han står og prater med den nyinnflyttede mannen. Mannen med de grønne øynene og det fine smilet. Han med den røde capsen og krøllene.

Even vrir seg rundt i sengen, får tak i mobilen og skrur av alarmen. Slenger telefonen irritert ned i madrassen og kaster hodet tilbake ned på puta.

Drar hendene over ansiktet og puster ut.

Drømmen hadde vært så livlig. Så ekte. De hadde møttes på butikken, og begynt å prate om sjø og hav, jobb og fritid. Even lukker øynene og prøver å få drømmen tilbake, men det går ikke. Blir bare liggende å vri seg. Han bestemmer seg for å stå opp i stedet og ta den turen han planla i går.

 

 

Det smeller høyt når han slenger igjen ytterdøren bak seg. Han går raskt forbi puben og ned til fjæra. Der stopper han opp. Kikker utover, lar øynene hvile på fyrlykten i noen sekunder før blikket sveiper over den blanke sjøen. Han ser flere båter som tøffer utover, de etterlater seg små krusninger i det stille vannet. Krusninger som til slutt når inn til land og skvulper over steinene. Det er sikkert noen som har ferie enda som skal ut på fjorden for å fiske, eller finne en vik eller en øy de kan legge til og bade fra. Augustsola varmer nok til at det fortsatt er badetemperatur for de som klarer seg med rundt 19-20 grader i vannet.

Even ser seg rundt og plukker opp en plastikkpose, før han begynner å gå bortover. Han har alltid gjort det. Plukket opp søppel han finner ute. Husker sitt eget barnslige, men oppriktige, engasjement som miljødetektiv da han var liten, lekset opp for mamma og pappa hvor viktig det var med kildesortering og miljøvern. Og etter de siste årenes fokus på strandrydding og alle bildene av fisker og dyr som både blir skadet og drept av forsøplingen i havet, har det bare gjort det enklere å fortsette. Så han har alltid med seg en bærepose når han går tur, både her i fjæra, i skogen og på fjellet, for å kunne plukke med seg det søppelet han finner. 

 

Kaia er cirka en kilometer borte. Veien bort er kjent, han har gått der hundrevis av ganger før. Han liker roen han får av å gå langsmed sjøen, i stedet for å gå på den trafikkerte bilveien. Han kjenner på følelsen av kontroll når når han balanserer på de store steinene. Han må holde fokus, kontrollere bevegelsene for ikke å dette ned mellom dem. Akkurat som han gjør med livet sitt. Holder seg oppe, er oppmerksom på forandringer og korrigerer seg selv når det trengs.

Han klarer det.

 

Også liker han å gå bortover uten å bli sett, skjermet av trærne som følger fjæra parallelt med veien bortover. Ingen ser ham, han ser ingen. Det er rolig og stille.

Han er i kontakt med mye mennesker på jobben, så på fritiden er det faktisk ganske godt å  være helt alene av og til. Nå på sommeren tar han gjerne båten ut på sjøen en dag han ikke jobber før seks, eller en søndag. Liker det å kunne kjøre ut og kjenne sjøluften i ansiktet og håret, kjenne på frihetsfølelsen, bare være alene og gjøre akkurat det han vil. Å rømme fra ansvaret han har på puben for en stakket stund. Ikke det at han ønsker seg bort, langt ifra, men det er deilig å bare tenke på seg selv også.

Men det er jo hyggelig med selskap noen ganger. Kanskje han skal invitere med seg innflytteren på båttur? Argumentere med at han får kommet seg litt lengre ut enn bare fjæresteinene, og sett litt av området rundt, sett stedet fra sjøen. Han som er ny liksom?

Næsj, han har sikkert en sånn svær gummibåt, en sånn med to store påhengsmotorer med masse hestekrefter. Ribb er det vel de heter.

Selv har han bare en liten 22 fots plastsnekke med en 20 hesters motor. Men det er nok for ham.

 

Men tenk om?

 

Det skader jo ikke å spørre.

 

 

Når han nærmer seg kaia, ser Even at det er satt opp et telt på gressbakken, rett ved kaipilarene, helt øverst i fjæra. Det står noen svære dunker på utsiden av teltet, og det går kabler ned fra kaianlegget, og inn i teltet. Det er et stort hvitt arbeidstelt eller kanskje det heter lagringstelt? Even vet ikke, men det er sikkert plass til en bil inne i det.

Et menneske reiser seg opp i vannkanten. Even hadde ikke lagt merke til at det var noen der før personen plutselig står oppreist. Det er en lang, tynn skikkelse. Med caps.

Det er han. Han bøyer seg ned, løfter en bøtte og begynner å gå opp mot teltet. Han har på seg lange støvler, de går faktisk over knærne, blå shorts og grå t-skjorte.

Antrekket ser litt komisk ut, så Even fniser litt for seg selv, men det er uten tvil praktisk når man skal ut i vannet og det i tillegg er så varmt som det er nå.  

 

Even senker tempoet og begynner å tenke på hvordan han skal gå fram. Hva skal han gjøre? Hvordan skal han nærme seg? Det var kanskje litt i overkant å forvente at det skulle gå av seg selv? Hva om mannen tenker at han er creepy? Han må kjapt komme opp med en unnskyldning om hvorfor han er her liksom, må han ikke det?  Han lusker bortover, bøyer seg ned, plukker opp et ispapir og en ispinne som ligger mellom to steiner, gløtter bort mot teltet.

Mannen er nesten framme ved teltet nå, stopper, setter ned bøtten og ser seg rundt. Even prøver å se forbi ham, men blir fanget av blikket hans. Han løfter hånden og hilser, Even hilser tilbake og smiler for seg selv. Kjenner allerede at det romsterer i magen, han er faktisk litt nervøs. Han som aldri egentlig har noe vanskeligheter med å prate med fremmede. Mannen griper bøtten igjen og går videre opp mot teltet. Even går mot teltet han også, mens han ser mannen forsvinner inn i det.

 

Akkurat når Even kommer opp til inngangen, kommer mannen ut igjen, med en tom bøtte i den ene hånden og en hov i den andre.

“Hei.”

“Halla.” Even smiler, kjenner at stemmen skjelver litt, eller bare føles det sånn?

Mannen ser på ham og nikker mot søppelet han har i hånden. “Søppelplukker?”

“Jah...” Even ser på posen i den ene hånden og ispapir og ispinne i den andre. “Det er så stygt når det ligger strødd her i fjæra.”

“I hvaforno?” Han setter ned bøtta, og setter enden på hoven ned i bakken. Støtter seg litt på den.

“I fjæra. Ja, eller på stranda da. Det heter fjæra her. Er liksom ikke noe strand å snakke om. Er for mye stein til at det kan kalles strand liksom. Må vel ha litt sand for å kalle det strand kanskje?” Even vet at han babler, men klarer ikke å stoppe. Mannen ser på ham og nikker.

“Nei, det er ikke som stranda på Huk liksom.”

“Ikke akkurat.” Even ler. “Også er det jo mye større forskjell på flo og fjære her. Når floa kommer så går den nesten helt opp hit. Blir det springflo, kommer du til å få det vått i teltet ditt. Vannet kan faktisk gå nesten opp til veien der.” Even peker bak teltet og opp mot veien. Samtidig som han snakker til seg selv. Må roe ned. Ikke snakke så mye på en gang liksom. Og mannen hadde jo snakket om fjæra selv, på puben i går, og vet sikkert om både fjære, flo og springflo fra før, han jobber med sjøen, liksom.

Marinbiologer gjør det.

“Jaass, vet det." Han smiler litt. "Det teltet er bare midlertidig. Jeg får en husvogn som skal stå oppe på kaia. Kommer i løpet av helga håper jeg. Der får jeg et lite laboratorium, kjølemuligheter, lagringsmuligheter, datamaskiner og litt bedre internett enn her på stranda.”

Even ler. “Jah, det er ikke så god 4G her, du må nok få deg WiFi om du skal jobbe her.”

“Ja....” mannen ser utover vannet, smiler litt forsiktig. “Jeg får det. Etter som jeg skal jobbe her i to år så må jeg det.”

“Ja?” Even ser spørrende på ham. “To år med å samle tang og dyr i fjæra?” Hvordan kan det gå an å bruke to år på å samle litt tang og småkryp er utenfor hans forstand.

Mannen blir litt alvorlig, ser fortsatt ut over vannet. “Ja, det må nesten gå over tid for å få korrekte resultater. Prosjektets hensikt er å finne ut hvilken påvirkning klimaendringer og forurensning har på alger, tang- og tarevegetasjon og livet ellers strandkanten, eller fjæra da.” Han kikker skjevt bort på Even, et lite smil kommer fram. “Krabber, blåskjell, rur, sjøstjerner og så videre. Og jeg skal ta prøver av vann og samle inn artseksempler hver måned. For å se på hva som har størst innvirkning på livet, og hvilken innvirkning det har og prøve å finne eventuelle skader.”

Even ser  på mannen når han forteller. Det er tydelig at han er både engasjert og dedikert til det han driver med, for øynene hans stråler. Han snakker med hendene i tillegg til munnen, veiver rundt med hoven han fortsatt har i den ene hånden.

Even registrerer plutselig at han har stoppet å prate. “Å, ja. Men så bra da.” Han ser seg rundt, føler han må si noe. “Innebærer det forsøpling og?”

“Hvis du tenker på den forsøplingen som er mulig å plukke opp....” Han peker på ispapiret Even fortsatt har i hånden. “...er ikke det en så stor del av det. Selv om det selvfølgelig er viktig, og har innvirkning på hele økosystemet.” Mannen ser utover sjøen.  “Hovedfokuset mitt går på virkningen av forurenset vann og temperaturendringer. Men alt henger jo selvfølgelig sammen.”

“Å. Ja.” Even ser på ham. Kjenner han blir imponert. Mannen som står foran ham kan ikke være så veldig gammel, også driver han med forskning.

“Kan jeg spørre hvor gammel du er?” Det ramler ut av Even.

Mannen ser på ham, smalner øynene litt men smiler forsiktig. “Jeg er 28. Hvordan det?”

“Nei, jeg trodde bare at det var regler om at man måtte være over femti eller noe for å være forsker. Ser bare for meg en litt gråsprengt dame eller mann i sånn hvit frakk og briller på hodet.”

Han begynner å le, og Even tenker at han er da ubeskrivelig fin? Det bobler i magen og han klarer nesten ikke å stå stille.

“De fleste som forsker på dette er nok eldre enn meg. Men jeg…” han kremter, ser plutselig litt flau ut, ser ned, smiler forsiktig, vrir litt på seg. “:..jeg gjorde det ganske bra på videregående og universitetet da, og fikk tilbud om en marin forskerstilling nå i vår. Og da måtte jeg bare slå til.”

“Kult.”

“Syns du det?” Han ser opp på Even igjen.

“Jah,” Even smiler. “At du er så dedikert og god på noe at alt klaffer liksom.”

Mannen nikker. “Men, hva med deg da? Jobber du på den puben ved siden av studier eller noe?”

Even ler. “Nei. Jeg driver den puben. Tok over for to år siden.”

“Wow.” mannen er tydeligvis overrasket. “Og hvor gammel er du?”

“30” Even smiler.

“Er vel ikke mindre imponerende å ha en pub når man er tredve vel. Det er jo drittøft.  Å drive egen bedrift.” Mannen virker oppriktig imponert når han prater, og Even kjenner at han blir glad for det. Er jo ikke sånn at det har kommet gratis. Han har virkelig jobbet for det.

“Joda, men forskning er jo liksom mer anerkjent. Mer akademisk.”

“Men det handler vel om at man skal gjøre det man syns er gøy vel?” Mannen ser på ham. “Jeg syns biologi, forskning og sjø er gøy. Jobber med det. Du driver en pub. Regner med du syns det er gøy å ha masse folk rundt deg, prate, være sosial og et midtpunkt?”

Even nikker. Han har jo rett i det. Det er det han liker.

“Det er definitivt ikke noe for meg.” Han ser ned, stemmen blir litt svakere og Even legger igjen merke til den blå stripen han har nedover fra øyet og nedover kjeven. Mannen snur seg og kikker utover sjøen, mumler halvhøyt, nesten så han sier det til seg selv. “Nei, jeg får nesten jobbe litt igjen jeg.”

Tonen i stemmen hans er forandret. Litt...sår? Resignert? Eller avvisende kanskje? Nei ikke avvisende, Even får ikke den følelsen. Skeptisk? Engstelig?

Even nikker, peker over skulderen med den ene tommelen.  “Ja, og jeg får komme meg tilbake så jeg rekker å åpne puben. Men vi snakkes?”

Mannen nikker, ser kjapt opp på ham og smiler så vidt, men bare med munnen. Øynene hans smiler ikke nå. “Ja, det gjør vi.”

 

Even begynner å gå tilbake samme veien som han kom. Han har kommet rundt 20 meter når han bråstopper og snur seg.

Ser etter ham. Han er nede ved vannet igjen.

Faen.

Han glemte jo å spørre hva han heter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ingen overraskelse at det ble tur i fjæra og at Even møtte Isak, kanskje? 
> 
> Tusen takk igjen til Ane Rikke Jegass for setningsvrenging og fornuftige innspill! ❤
> 
> Tusen, tusen takk for kjempehyggelig respons på starten på denne fic'en, utrolig glad for det. ❤
> 
> Nysgerrig på hva dere tenker om dette møtet også, selvfølgelig. Alltid spennende å høre hva dere som leser syns! 
> 
> ❤❤
> 
> Også driver jeg og roter litt rundt på Tumblr (@bewa2bewa) og kommer til å legge ut noen bilder som illustrasjon til ficen der. (Når jeg skjønner hvordan jeg gjør det...) Kom gjerne og kikk!


	4. Rom

Mikael smiler til ham fra bak bardisken idet  han kommer inn på jobben fredag ettermiddag. Det er ikke mange gjester der enda, men det pleier det heller ikke å være før i åtte-nitida. Og nå er den bare litt før seks.

“Halla Mikael!”

“Hei, Even.” Mikael stabler glass på plass bak disken.

“Rolig ettermiddag?” Han går mot disken og setter seg på barkrakken ved enden av bardisken. Den krakken den fortsatt navnløse satt på på onsdag.

“Ja. Bare to hyggelige som skulle ha mat rundt tre. De skulle ha pizza og burgere, så lett å ordne alene.” Mikael snur seg mot ham. “Ja, også var det en mann innom her og spurte etter deg.” Mikael smiler når Even retter seg opp,

“Javel. Hvem da?”

“Han sa ikke hva han het, og han visste ikke hva du het heller. Han var her for en times tid siden. Ung mann, midten av tjueårene tenker jeg, caps og hettegenser. Han snakket østlandsdialekt.  Han spurte etter han som drev puben, og det er vel deg?”

“Okey?” Even kjenner det kiler litt i magen. Det høres ut som den navnløse marinbiologen. Smilet kryper oppover, han prøver å holde det nede, men vet at han ikke klarer det. Ser at Mikael ser litt spørrende på ham..

“Ja, han så egentlig litt stressa ut. Men han sa ikke noe om hva det var da. Jeg sa at du var her fra seks, så han skulle komme tilbake.” Mikael ser ser på ham, de brune øynene hans vider seg litt ut, han hever øyenbrynene. “Det var greit det?

“Jada. Fint.” Even puster ordene kjapt ut. Det er det kan klarer å si. Det kribler i beina og i magen, egentlig i hele ham. Kribler alt for mye til at han kan sitte rolig.

 

 

Han sklir av barkrakken og går bak disken. Gjør seg opptatt med noen papirer ved kassa,  later som han er veldig travel. Gløtter opp mot døra, og ser i papirene igjen. Og han merker Mikaels blikk i ryggen.

“Even?”

Han kan omtrent kjenne at blikket til Mikael brenner. “Hm?”

“Hva skjer?”

Even retter seg opp, legger fra seg papirene og ser på MIkael. “Skjer det noe da?”

“Ett eller annet skjedde med deg når jeg nevnte han mannen. Vet du hvem det er eller?”

“Ne-ei.” Even vet han er busta. Mikael kjenner ham så godt. De har kjent hverandre siden de var små. Bortsett fra de få årene han selv bodde her, og Mikael fortsatt bodde i Oslo, har de hengt sammen som erteris. I tykt og tynt.

Mye tykt.

Mikael kommer helt bort til ham. “Even? Snakk!”

Even snur seg mot ham. Mikael lener seg bakover, setter håndflatene i benken bak ryggen sin og ser på ham. Even kjenner skuldrene synker ned, og kriblingen i magen fortsetter. Han ser ned i gulvet.

Og forteller.

Om mannen som kom inn på onsdag, om øynene hans, om at han bodde på campingplassen og om smilet. Even forteller at han gikk  tur for å se etter ham i fjæra, at de pratet sammen, han forteller om latteren hans, at de hadde pratet om jobben hans, og om at han hadde tilbudt ham rom her på puben.

Even ser opp på Mikael når han er ferdig, og Mikael står der, det svarte håret i en krans rundt hodet, de brune øynene skinner og han gliser, omtrent så bredt han klarer. “Forelsket, Even?”

“Ne-hei. Og dessuten, jeg vet jo ikke om han er keen på gutter en gang da.” Han kjenner han blir varm, han pleier jo ikke å bli flau eller rødme, men nå kjennes det ut som hele fjeset er farget som en tomat.

“Okey. Men han så ut som en grei fyr da. Og du tilbød han rom, men vet ikke hva han heter?”

“Eh, ja. Og nei.” Even trekker på skuldrene. “Vet ikke hva han heter.” Han blir enda mer varm. Gnir seg i ansiktet med den ene hånden.

“Kult.” Mikael nikker, retter seg opp og går i retning kjøkkenet. “Si fra når du er klar for å innrømme at du har forelsket deg da. For du har det.” Han går  gjennom døren til kjøkkenet mens han gir  tommel opp.

 

 

“Pffft..” Even fnyser for seg selv. Han har vel ikke forelsket seg. Han har sett mannen to ganger. Men de øynene, de er noe de peneste han har sett. Det er helt sikkert. Og smilet. Og krøllene som stikker fram under capsen. Men forelsket.

Nei.

Kan han bli det?

Ja.

Definitivt.

Han dukker ned i papirene igjen. De som han lot som opptok ham da Mikael var der. Han må faktisk lese dem ordentlig.

 

Midt i leveranselisten fra Ringnes, mellom antall brett Battery og kasser med Solo og Pepsi, går det i døra. Even ser opp og registrerer at det kommer noen inn, han ser ned igjen. Stirrer på papiret, på tallene og bokstavene, de gir plutselig ikke mening lenger.

Han ser opp.

Det er han.

 

Han står rett innenfor døra, akkurat som på onsdag. Ser seg rundt i lokalet. Lar blikket sveipe fra den ene siden til den andre.  

Even retter seg opp og svelger. “Halla!” Han kjenner at han smiler litt for bredt, men klarer ikke la vær.

“Hei.” Han virker litt usikker, men kommer fram mot bardisken. “Ja, eh…. det gjelder det rommet. Arbeidsgiveren min hadde ikke noe alternativ løsning på bosituasjonen min, så jeg vil gjerne se på det rommet?”

“Ja?” Even ser på ham. “Ja? Ja. Selvfølgelig. Jeg skal bare si fra til Mikael at jeg blir borte litt.”

“Okey.” Mannen ser på ham og nikker.

Even går kjapt inn på kjøkkenet. “Mikael?"

Mikael snur seg og ser på ham. "Ja?"

"Han er her nå, og vil se på rommet. Jeg blir borte fra baren litt. Passer du på?”

“Seff!” Mikael gir ham tommelen opp. “Og Even? Ta det rolig!”

“Jada.” Even rister på hodet, men Mikael har rett. Ta det rolig.

 

Even trekker pusten to ganger før han går ut i puben igjen og bort til mannen.

“Vi burde kanskje hilse? Jeg er Even Bech Næsheim, og driver altså denne puben. Mikael som er bak der og som du hilste på i sted, er kollega, kjøkkensjef og bartender. Vi driver sammen.

“Isak Valtersen.” Han strekker ut hånden og Even tar den. Håndtrykket er fast, og hånden  varm og myk. Det kribler i håndflaten  når de hilser. Deilige kriblinger.

Også heter han Isak.

Pent navn.

Pen mann.

 

“Hyggelig å få vite hva du heter.” Even ser på ham, smiler.

“Jah... vi glemte visst å presentere oss i går.” Isak ser såvidt opp på ham, og smiler litt.

“Ja...” Even blir stående og se på ham en liten stund, før han tar seg sammen og prater. “Men så var det det rommet da. Denne vei.”

Even går foran, opp trappen, forbi kontordøren og inn i fløyen til utleierommene.

“Vi har fem rom, alle er egentlig like. Du kan jo se på alle sammen, også velge hvilket du vil ha?” Even låser opp alle dørene og ser på Isak.

Isak.

Han sier navnet inni seg flere ganger mens Isak kikker inn i alle rommene.

“Er de like store alle sammen?”

“Ja, ganske like store.”

Isak går inn i det ene rommet, nummer tre, og kikker seg rundt, stopper i døråpningen på veien ut av rommet.

“Er det noe mulighet for å lage mat her?” Isak ser på ham, ler litt. “Ikke det at jeg er så god på det, men et kjøleskap og en kokeplate er jo alltid kjekt?”

“Jada.” Even går bortover gangen, ser seg tilbake for å forsikre seg om at Isak henger på. “Vi har et lite kjøkken. Det var egentlig det sjette rommet, men ettersom puben ikke er åpen hver dag, og ikke er åpen til frokost,  gjorde vi om det ene rommet til kjøkken. Det er både kjøleskap, koketopp, stekeovn og vask her.”

“Fint.” Isak ser på ham. Går bort til kjøkkenbenken, stryker over den, ser på stekeovnen, på koketoppen. Han åpner et skap og drar ut en skuff, prøver kranen på vasken. Åpner kjøleskapet, kikker kjapt inn i det og lukker det. “Ser jo veldig bra ut. Og penere kjøleskap enn det på campinghytta. Der var det rester fra før krigen tror jeg. Har spist nesten bare polarbrød med tubeost siden søndag.”

“Serr?” Even ser på ham.

“Ja. Det går fint altså. Mat er mat, liksom.”

Even fnyser og ler kort. “Mat er ikke mat. Du? Du må ta en burger nede etterpå. Mikael lager sykt gode burgere. Spesielt den grove burgeren med skogsbacon og løkringer. Sinnsyk god.”

Isak ler. “Okey.” Også løfter han blikket og ser på ham. Even føler blikket til Isak som en magnet som trekker ham mot seg. Han har lyst til å stryke litt forsiktig over det blå merket på kjeven hans, det som nesten er helt borte nå, selv om han kan skimte det så vidt. Sikkert fordi han vet at det er det. Han har lyst til å ta litt på armen hans eller holde hånden hans, den var så varm og myk.

 

Det er ikke lenge de står sånn, men det føles nesten ut som en evighet før Isak bryter øyekontakten og ser ned.  “Men du, jeg tror jeg tar et rom jeg. Nummer tre, det med de gule gardinene. Jeg kommer med tingene mine i morgen. Gidder ikke stresse med det nå i kveld liksom.”

“Det er helt i orden. Da må vi nesten skrive kontrakt. Har det på kontoret. Bli med.” Even tar seg sammen og blir pubvert igjen. Må ikke glemme formalitetene selv om Isak står her foran ham og snur verden på hodet.

“Seff.” Isak smiler.

De går inn på kontoret til Even og skriver kontrakt. Isak får nøkler, både til rommet sitt og til bakdøren, så han kan komme seg ut og inn selv om puben er stengt.

“Bli med ned i puben da, så skal du få en burger på huset.” Even ser på Isak, har lyst til at han skal være litt lenger. Kanskje de rekker å prate litt mer.

“Det trengs ikke. Jeg kan betale maten min selv ass.” Isak mumler litt.

“Nei. Se på det som en sånn kontraktsmiddag. Du leier av meg, og jeg spanderer en burger på deg. Er det ikke sånn når de store kaksene skriver kontrakter da?”

“Sikkert.” Isak ser på ham, rister litt på hodet men smiler. “Men jeg er ikke noen kakse ass.”

“Nei, det var ikke sånn jeg mente det da.” Even svarer kjapt, legger hånden på skulderen hans, egentlig uten at han mener det, det er bare refleks. Isak trekker seg bort. Ikke sånn brått, men han tar et skritt bak slik at hånden til Even detter ned. “Jeg mener bare... se på det som en velkomstgave da. En burger liksom.”

Isak ser på ham. Det ser ut som han tenker. Også smiler han. “Okey. En burger. Men ølen betaler jeg selv.”

“Det er greit. Det skal du få lov til.”

Even strekker ut hånden, og Isak griper den. Klemmer den raskt før han slipper igjen. Den korte berøringen sendte igjen tusen stråler inn i armen til Even og hjertet banket litt fortere. Han puster ut, hører Mikaels ord i hodet _Ta det rolig_. Og nikker for seg selv. Han skal det.  

 

 

De går ned, Isak bestiller seg en burger og får en øl av Even. Som han fortsatt insisterer på å betale for.

Det har begynt å komme litt gjester i puben, så Even må servere og ta imot matbestillinger fra dem mens Mikael går på kjøkkenet og lager mat.

Han gløtter bort på Isak med jevne mellomrom.

Isakhar fått maten sin av Mikael og ser fornøyd ut. Even går bort til ham når kundene har fått sitt og funnet seg plasser. 

“Hva syns du om burgeren?”

Isak ser på ham, tygger og svarer med munnen full av mat. “Digg.” Han svelger. “Skikkelig digg.”

“Så bra. En øl til eller?”

“Nei. Tror det er bra. Jeg må stikke når jeg har spist.”

“Å?” Even kjenner at skuffelsen skyller over ham. Kjenner at det roper _"Nei,_ _ikke gå"_ inni ham.

“Ja, tenkte å pakke sammen det jeg har klart å rote ut i løpet av uka, så jeg kan få det med meg hit i morgen formiddag.”

“Åja. Ja, det er vel greit å få det gjort..” Even ser på Isak og han ser opp. “Trenger du hjelp til å få med deg sakene i morgen eller? Har du bil? Ellers kan du låne min, eller jeg kan kjøre for deg?”

“Det går fint. Jeg har bil. Er det noe sted jeg kan parkere her forresten?”

“Det er parkering i bakgården her. Du kan bare la bilen stå der. Verken Mikael eller jeg bruker bil til jobben, så det er bare å parkere hvor du vil. Bare ikke foran rampa, der får vi varer.”

Isak nikker.“Fett. Takk.”

Han tar den siste biten av burgeren i munnen og skyller den ned med øl. Even følger med på ham i sidesynet idet han går mot tappetårnet for å tappe øl til to gjester.

Isak reiser seg, griper jakken og tar den på, snur seg og ser mot ham. Blikkene deres møtes, og Even smiler til ham. Nikker.

Og Isak smiler forsiktig tilbake..  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Såå... da var det heldigvis et rom ledig til Isak da. Og de fikk hilst. 
> 
> Mange hyggelige og interessante kommentarer på forrige kapittel. Tusen takk for de. Noen måtte jeg smile litt ekstra av... Dere er så fine! 
> 
> Tar mer enn gjerne imot kommentarer på dette kapittelet også! 
> 
> ❤❤
> 
>  
> 
> Også driver jeg fortsatt og øver på Tumblr da...(@bewa2bewa) Det kommer bilder der, av hvordan jeg ser for meg blant annet pub og litt av området. Bare ha litt tålmodighet...❤


	5. Fridykker

Even våkner som vanlig rundt ti.

Han strekker seg i sengen, gnir seg i øynene og ser i taket. Griper etter telefonen. Blar opp i kontaktene sine og finner fram Isaks nummer. Han hadde lagret det på telefonen sin i går, i tilfelle han måtte ha tak i Isak i forbindelse med rommet han leide.

Det er innafor det?

Fingrene løper over tastene, han prøver å finne på noe han kan skrive som ikke lyser interessert lang vei, men kommer ikke fram til noe. Han sletter meldingene og legger fra seg telefonen.

Står opp og går på badet i stedet.

Vannet i dusjen er først iskaldt. Som vanlig. Han trekker seg inn til dusjveggen og lar det renne litt før han går under vannstrålen. Lar vannet renne over kroppen mens han står med armene rett ned. Han prøver å tenke på alt annet enn Isak. Prøver å tenke på puben. Kontorarbeid. Mamma. Pappa. Burde egentlig tatt seg en tur til dem nå på formiddagen, tatt en kaffe før puben skal åpne klokka tolv.

Men nei, det blir ikke mamma og pappa i dag. Han tenker å gå bort på puben etter frokost. Sette seg der og gjøre litt kontorarbeid, ordne med noen nye bestillinger og bilagene.

Det er vel ikke så uvanlig at han gjør det på lørdags formiddag. Ikke så vanlig heller kanskje, men han har gjort det flere ganger tidligere. I alle fall et par ganger.

Og i dag passer det utmerket.

 

Har selvfølgelig ingenting med Isak å gjøre.

 

Eller kanskje det har litt med Isak å gjøre da.

Det er klart Even vil være på puben når Isak kommer. Han må jo trenge hjelp? Til å bære og sånt. Han har sikkert mye med seg, skal bo og jobbe her i to år liksom.

 

Med håndkleet rundt livet går Even ut på kjøkkenet. Strekker seg som vanlig opp og henter ut dosetten fra over kjøleskapet, svelger pillene ned med vann, setter kaffekoppen i kaffemaskinen og trykker på start. Alt på rutine.

Han fikser seg noen brødskiver og setter seg ved kjøkkenbenken og spiser. Scroller gjennom nyhetene på telefonen. Ser plutselig at Adams ansikt lyser mot ham fra skjermen. Han gjør det bra som musiker. Even smiler for seg selv. Tenker på når de hang sammen alle seks før han flyttet hit. Mikael, Elias, Adam, Yousef,  Mutta og han. “De seks uovervinnelige.”

De fire som er igjen i Oslo henger sammen enda, når de har tid. Mikael og han henger her. Både Elias og Yousef har vært her på besøk. Yousef har til og med hatt med seg Sana opp hit et par ganger. Hun var forresten også sykt opptatt av fjæra, kommer Even på når han tenker tilbake til besøket i fjor sommer. Han kan ikke skjønne hva som er så spennende med den, men må innrømme at han er litt nysgjerrig på hva marinbiologer egentlig driver med.

Google vet.

Even googler. Bør for så vidt ta det Wikipedia sier med en klype salt, men noe bruker å være riktig.

 

 **_Marinbiologi_ ** _er et spesialfelt innen_ [ _biologi_ ](https://no.wikipedia.org/wiki/Biologi) _som kort kan defineres som studiet av livet i_ [ _havet_ ](https://no.wikipedia.org/wiki/Havet) _. Nærmere bestemt omfatter det studier av hvilke_ [ _arter_ ](https://no.wikipedia.org/wiki/Art) _som finnes i det marine miljøet, hvordan artene har utviklet seg og hvordan de lever i samspill med miljøet og hverandre, og hvordan energien i form av føde overføres fra primærprodusentene og til ulike dyregrupper._

[ _Alger_ ](https://no.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alger) _utgjør den viktigste gruppen av_ [ _primærprodusenter_ ](https://no.wikipedia.org/wiki/Prim%C3%A6rproduksjon) _i havet, og gir derved grunnlaget for det rike dyrelivet._ [ _Organismene_ ](https://no.wikipedia.org/wiki/Organisme) _som lever i havet er helt tilpasset et liv i_ [ _saltvann_ ](https://no.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sj%C3%B8vann) _, og de vil ikke kunne overleve lengre tid på land. Marine organismer finnes fra fjæra og til de største dyp i_ [ _verdenshavene_ ](https://no.wikipedia.org/wiki/Verdenshav) _, og i de frie vannmasser. Hovedgruppene er_ [ _bakterier_ ](https://no.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bakterier) _,_ [ _alger_ ](https://no.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alger) _,_ [ _virvelløse dyr_ ](https://no.wikipedia.org/wiki/Virvell%C3%B8se_dyr) _,_ [ _fisk_ ](https://no.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fisk) _og_ [ _marine pattedyr_ ](https://no.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marine_pattedyr) _. Studiet av formering, levesett og bestandutvikling til kommersielt viktige fiskearter blir av og til skilt ut fra marinbiologi og kalt_ [ _fiskeribiologi_ ](https://no.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Fiskeribiologi&action=edit&redlink=1) _._

 

Ja, han ble kanskje litt klokere da. Hadde forsåvidt skjønt at det var livet i havet det dreide seg om. Men det var vel noe med de algene da, og forurensning som Isak skulle se på. Langtidseffekt, var det ikke det?  Even husker ikke helt. Og dessuten, det er jo ikke marinbiologi Even er interessert i.

 

Det er marinbiologen.

 

Han rydder sammen etter frokosten, finner nøkler og jakke, griper telefonen, tar på seg skoene og går ut.

Den krispe, skarpe høstluften er på vei, han kjenner det når han kommer utenfor. Det er i midten av august, og det kjennes at  høsten nærmer seg, spesielt nå på morgenen, selv om det aner han at det kommer til å bli varmt utover dagen. Even ser seg rundt mens han går bortover mot puben. Det er ingen ute så tidlig i dette området. De fleste som bor her er enten eldre, nyetablerte eller enslige. Barnefamiliene bor i boligfeltene lengre inn i sentrum. Det er helst stille rundt ham, bortsett fra en bikkje som bjeffer et eller annet sted, og måkeskrikene. De er alltid der. Som en konstant i verden. Egentlig litt godt, tenker Even, at noe alltid er likt selv om verden forandres.

 

Bakgården er tom ser han, når han går inn i den. Og ingen bil, betyr ingen Isak.

Enda.

Inne i puben henter han pc’n og permen med papirene han skal gå gjennom oppe på kontoret. Tar alt med ned i puben. Han kan jo ikke sitte gjemt oppe på kontoret når Isak kommer. Et av bordene i nærheten av bardisken blir midlertidig kontorpult, han legger fra seg alle sakene der, før han går bak disken, setter på litt musikk og lager seg en kopp kaffe.

 

Stemmen og musikken til Nas strømmer ut fra høyttalerne. Den stødige rytmen i musikken og den jevne rappingen fyller rommet. Even liker å gønne på med musikken sin når han er alene i puben. Det er ikke akkurat pubmusikk. Det er hans musikk, den han spiller når han er alene. Hodet nikker i en jevn rytme mens han går igjennom bestillingslister og fakturaer fra alle leverandører. Skal levere bilag til regnskapsfører i slutten av måneden.

 

“Hei.”

Stemmen er der plutselig og Even skvetter, snur seg rundt og ser Isak stå der med sekk på ryggen, bag over skulderen og en pc-veske i den ene hånden.

“Halla!”  Even reiser seg, demper musikken litt med fjernkontrollen og blir stående og se på ham.

“Fet musikk, trenger ikke å dempe for min del!” Isak nikker i takt med musikken.

“Ja? Syns du?”

“NAS ja? Digger ham.”

“Kult.” Even smiler. Isak  setter pris på god musikk han også. Digg. Even ser på bagen på skulderen og sekken på ryggen.  “Eh… trenger du hjelp til å bære eller no’? Jeg sitter bare og  får unna litt kontorarbeid på formiddagen. Digg å kunne sitte å gjøre sånn i fred og ro liksom.”

“Men da skal jo ikke jeg forstyrre da, hvis du jobber..”  

“Du forstyrrer ikke…..du…..” Even stopper seg selv. “Det går bra. Jeg kan hjelpe deg å bære jeg. Har du parkert i bakgården?”

“Ja.” Isak vrir litt på seg, før han ser opp og møter blikket hans. “Har ikke så mye da. Det er en bag igjen, en  kasse med bøker, og litt utstyr der som jeg skal ha opp. Men den kassen er drit tung. Vi kan sikkert ta den sammen, om du har tid til å hjelpe meg med den?”

“Seff. Vil du gå opp med det først?” Even nikker mot det han har i hendene, og Isak nikker. “Jeg henter det som er i bilen som jeg klarer alene, hvis bilen er åpen da?”

“Okey, kult av deg. Bilen er åpen.”

 

Isak går opp trappen mens Even går mot bakdøren og ut. Bilen, en liten svart Audi A3, står i bakgården. Isak har rygget nesten inntil døren, bakluken er åpen og Even går bort og kikker inn i bagasjerommet. Det står en stor kasse der stappfull med bøker. Han tar opp en og kikker på den. _“Marine Ecology: Processes, Systems, and Impacts”_ Den er illustrert med koraller og det  Even syns ligner på delfiner. Han ser på siste side, 500 sider faktisk.

På engelsk.

Han rister lett på hodet, legger boken tilbake igjen og tar opp en annen. _“Biology”_ av en som heter Campbell. Også på engelsk. Legger denne også kjapt tilbake.

Tenker at han er glad det ikke er han.

Ved siden av kassen ligger en bag og en veske som er åpen. Han kan se en dykkemaske og svømmeføtter på toppen av vesken. Even tar både bagen og vesken ut av bagasjerommet, går inn og opp på rommet til Isak.

Han tar seg i å tenke på hvor lite bagasje Isak har, til å skulle være her i to år. Kanskje han har mer som kommer senere, med flyttebil eller noe sånt. Det må vel være sånn. For et par bager, en veske, en sekk, og en eske er jo ingenting.

 

Isak møter ham i døren, tar imot bagen og vesken.

“Å, takk. Det var snilt.”

“Dykker du?” Even nikker mot vesken med dykkermasken og svømmeføttene.

“Næsj, eller jo, av og til. På sommeren, når det er varmt nok. Hvis jeg finner ut at jeg vil se etter noe langt under vann. Jeg var på fridykkerkurs for et par år siden. Kjekt å kunne i jobben.”

“Wow. Snakk om å gå all inn da.”

Isak smiler. “Sykt deilig da, å svømme rundt under vann. Bare flyte rundt, kikke seg rundt og være i ett med fiskene liksom.” Han ler kort, før han brått blir alvorlig igjen. “Skulle egentlig ta dykkersertifikat nå i våres, for å kunne dykke ordentlig, men det…” Isak stopper plutselig og prate. Trekker pusten. “Men det ble ikke noe av.”

“Ikke?”

“Nei.” Isak snur seg med ryggen til ham, stryker seg over kjeven og opp til øyet. “Ble litt mye greier når jeg skulle ta det.” Han mumler, og Even er ikke sikker på om det siste egentlig var ment for han å høre.

“Okey. Ble du skadet eller?” Even klarer ikke å la vær å spørre.

Isak snur seg bort. “Skal vi bære inn den store kassen? Den er litt tung. Jævlig mye bøker.” Han går ut døra.

 

Even nikker og følger etter. Skjønner at verken blåmerket eller manglende dykkersertifikat får sin forklaring nå. “Jeg så det. Skikkelige mursteiner noen av dem også. Imponert over at du i det hele tatt har lest de jeg.”

“Det er jo sykt spennende da!” Han smiler igjen når han ser på Even.

Even klarer ikke å la vær å riste litt på hodet, ler litt. “Sikkert når man er interessert. Jeg syns bare det virket litt heavy.”

Isak ler. “Ja, det er det, om du skal bære de. Men å lese, det går fint.”

De bærer kassen inn sammen, og Even finner ut at han bør trekke seg litt bort. “Jeg får gå ned og komme gjennom papirhaugen før vi åpner jeg. Men si fra da, hvis det er noe du lurer på. Også kan du jo komme ned i puben i kveld? Vi kan ta en øl etter stengetid også, om du har lyst til det?”

Isak snur seg og ser på ham, smiler forsiktig. “Ja. Kanskje det. Jeg må jo ha litt mat, og den burgeren til Mikael var sykt god. Vi får se om jeg kommer ned senere. Takk for hjelpen, Even!”

“Bare hyggelig.” Even skal til å gå ned, men snur seg og ser på Isak.  “Ses da?”

Isak nikker. “Vi ses, Even.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isak er installert, og Even klarte vel å ta det forholdsvis rolig.  
> Å drikke noen øl etter stengetid, det er innafor det... Ikke sant? 
> 
> Dere er så fine i kommentarfeltet altså! Så mange superfine kommentarer. Og noen av dere har begynt å spekulere på hva som er historien til Isak. Det syns jeg er litt gøy da! Det er bare å fortsette... 
> 
> ❤❤
> 
> Jeg har knekt én Tumblr-kode (har noen igjen fåsds), så nå kommer det bilder der til hvert kapittel. For den som har lyst til å se; @bewa2bewa. :-)


	6. Karsk?

Det er en forholdsvis stille lørdagskveld.

Egentlig litt typisk sånn rett før skoleferien er over. Folk har vært sosiale hele sommeren, og nå slapper de litt av hjemme før alt braker løs med skole, jobb, fritidsaktiviteter og hverdagen generelt.

Even tapper en øl mens han ser bort på Isak som sitter ved bardisken og spiser burger. Samme sted som han satt første kvelden og i går.  

Like fin som han var første kvelden og i går.

 

Han kom ned rundt halv ti, bestilte seg en øl og en burger. og satte seg på enden. Leser et eller annet på telefonen. Det plinger i den innimellom. Even ser at han både smiler, himler med øynene og rynker pannen når han leser. Noen meldinger blir skrevet langsomt med et smil om munnen, andre med en bekymret rynke mellom øyenbrynene.  

Even går bort til ham når han legger ned telefonen.

“Kommet litt i orden?” Spør han, prøver å virke litt tilfeldig mens han tørker over den prikkfrie bardisken rundt tallerkenen til Isak.

“Jah. Var ikke så mye å pakke ut. Var mest klær og bøker, og det gikk jo for så vidt kjapt. Fint rom forresten. Og innmari deilig seng. Sovnet faktisk da jeg lå og leste litt i sted.”

“Ja, de sengene er faktisk ganske nye. Kjøpte inn nye til alle rommene i vinter. De gamle var fra 70-tallet. Litt utdaterte kan du si.” Even ler når han tenker på de gamle tresengene de hadde kastet ut. Og skumgummimadrassene fra helvete.

“Det kan jeg tenke meg. Mamma og pappa har et par sånne 70-tallssenger på loftet.” Isak smiler til ham, det nydelige smilet.

“Venter du flyttebil en av dagene eller?”

“Hæ?” Ansiktet hans forandrer seg plutselig, smilet blir borte og øynene smale.

“Ja? Tenkte kanskje at ettersom du skal være her i to år så hadde du litt mer med deg liksom?”

“Nei.” Svaret er kjapt. “Nei, ikke noe mer.”

Even ser på ham. Ser at dette er et ikke-tema.

“Å.” Even vet ikke helt hva han skal si.

Isak trekker pusten, akkurat som han tenker han må ta seg sammen.  “Nei, ass. Det huset jeg skulle bo i var jo møblert, så jeg trengte liksom ikke å ta med noen ting, annet enn klær og bøker.”

“Nei, da skjønner jeg.” Even tar et skritt nærmere. “Kjipt da, hvis du ender opp med et hus uten møbler etter hvert.”

“Ja..... men det er vel møbelbutikker et sted i området vel. Får vel bare kjøpe litt da. Eller loppemarked eller no’.”

“Jada. Det finnes både det ene og andre rundt her. Kan stille med bil og henger og hjelpe deg jeg, om det trengs.”

Isak ser på ham, og et lite smil kommer over ansiktet hans. “Du, det er veldig snilt av deg. Takker lett ja til det tilbudet om det blir sånn at det er nødvendig.”

 

Isak sitter fortsatt ved bardisken når den siste gjesten går ut døra og Even låser etter ham. Han har gløttet jevnlig bort på Isak den siste halvtimen, og de grønne øynene har møtt hans mer enn en gang. Even kjenner det kribler i magen. Små blikk, noen smil, et par kjappe replikker innimellom servering og rydding. Han er helt sikker på at det er noe der. Helt sikker på at det ikke er tilfeldig.

Nesten sikker i alle fall.

Isak ser på ham når han tørker av bardisken en siste gang, drikker kjapt den siste skvetten med øl og rekker Even glasset. Når Even tar imot, kommer fingrene hans over Isak sine. På ingen måte tilsiktet, men Isak ser opp på ham og det rykker lett munnviken hans. Even klarer ikke å gjøre annet enn å smile han heller, og mumler et lite “Takk,” før han setter glasset på toppen av stabelen han har i hånda.

“Jeg får vel se til å komme meg opp jeg da, ettersom du stenger.” Isak smiler fortsatt, og reiser seg.

“Nei.” bryter Even ut. “Eller, jeg mener.... Vi kan vel ta en øl sammen etterpå? Når jeg er ferdig å rydde? Etter stengetid liksom.”

“Er det lov det da? Alkoholservering her etter stengetid? Sier ikke bevillingen noe om at det ikke er lov?”

“Trenger jo ikke å ta den ølen her da. Vi kan gå opp, ta en øl på kjøkkenet?”

“Ja?” Isak ser på ham, men raskt bort igjen.

“Vil du?” Even tar et skritt nærmere og prøver å fange blikket hans.

“Okey.” Isak trekker på skuldrene, men smiler også.

“Fett.” Even klarer ikke å la være, men må bare smile. “Du kan bare sitte og vente altså. Det går fint. Skal bare steame disse glassene før jeg slukker og låser.”

Isak nikker og Even går kjapt inn på kjøkkenet.

 

Mikael står og tørker over benkene. Han retter seg opp når Even kommer inn, ser på ham. “Alt klart her. Skal jeg låse i kveld eller?”

“Neida, det går fint, Mikael. Skal steame disse glassene jeg, så låser jeg.”

“Jeg tar de jeg, Even. Så kan du stikke. Du har vel en øl å drikke med han som sitter i baren?”

Even bare ser på Mikael. Prøver å finne på noe å si, men klarer ikke å tenke en gang. Hvordan i all verden fikk Mikael med seg det? Alt han klarer å klemme ut av seg er et lavt “Jah…..”

Mikael ser på ham, smiler. “Men så gå da! Ta en øl. Kos deg!”

“Jaja..” Even ser en stund på Mikael som nikker i retning baren, også går han ut i baren igjen.

 

Isak ser på ham i det han kommer ut. Er det noe i ansiktet hans som betyr mer enn at de skal ta en øl? Even er litt redd for å overtolke. Det kan jo hende at Isak bare vil henge fordi han ikke har andre å henge med.

Selvfølgelig har han ingen andre å henge med. Han har jo vært her en knapp uke.

Even plukker ut et lite utvalg øl fra kjøleskapet og nikker til Isak. “Skal vi gå opp?”

Isak nikker og sklir av barkrakken, følger etter ham.

 

 

Oppe på kjøkkenet setter Isak seg på den ene siden av det lille bordet som er der.

Kjøkkenet er lite og innredningen er knall rød. Når han kjøpte den tenkte han at det kanskje var litt too much, men nå liker han den veldig godt.  Gir hele rommet en litt fancy touch - selv om det er i sterk kontrast med resten av andreetasjen. Det er en liten kjøkkenbenk med vask, en innebygd komfyr og koketopp, kjøleskap og kjøkkenbenk på knappe halvannen meter. Et IKEA-klaffebord og to stoler står inntil den ene veggen, og det er ved det bordet Isak har satt seg. Og selv om bordet er lite, holder det i massevis for de to.

Even legger alle unntatt to øl i kjøleskapet og gir den ene til Isak som nikker “Takk!” og tar en slurk. “Øl tror jeg aldri jeg blir lei av.”

“Nei” Even setter seg. “Det er jeg helt enig i. Det er godt. Drikker ikke så ofte da. Men det smaker godt.”

“Nei, du kan vel ikke drikke på jobb, vil jeg tro. Og ettersom du er her hver kveld så begrenser det seg selv?” Isak ser på ham og pirker på etiketten på flasken. “Full bartender er vel ikke akkurat noe som ses mellom fingrene med.”

“Nei, det kan du si..” Even ser på fingrene hans som pirker på papirbiten, ser på senene i hendene hans, ser på hvordan de beveger seg under huden når han pirker. Ser at neglene er helt nedbitte. Tenker på om han skal fortelle den egentlige grunnen til at han ikke drikker så mye. Men ikke nå kanskje? Even ser opp på ansiktet til Isak som ser spørrende på ham.

“Må være fett da? Stå og servere øl kveld etter kveld? Du virker skikkelig god på det. Eller dere da, du og Mikael. Dere gjør det bra?”

“Ja, vi har fått til noe her. Og det er gøy. Alltid gøy med suksess.” Even smiler til ham, tar en slurk av ølen og fortsetter. “Men du da? Hvorfor hit liksom? Langt til Oslo, og helt ukjent?”

“Jaass.” Isak stirrer rett foran seg. “Måtte komme meg bort fra Oslo. Mye greier der. Var ikke bra for meg å bo der, så når denne sjansen kom så bare kastet jeg meg på.”

Even møter blikket hans. “Tøft da. Reise fra alt liksom.”

“Ja....” Isak sukker og ser bort på kjøkkenbenken. “Litt langt unna mamma og pappa da, men jeg håper det går bra.”

“Med deg?”

“Nei, med……..” han trekker pusten.  “Det går bra med meg. Jeg gleder meg til å komme ordentlig i gang med å jobbe jeg. Spesielt når den husbilen kommer og jeg får litt mer utstyr. Nå må jeg bare ta prøver og legge inn resultatene på laptopen uten å ha noe å sammenligne med, dyrke prøver, lagre prøver og sånt.”

“Okey.” Even holder blikket hans, lurer på hva han var i ferd med å si når han avbrøt seg selv. “Men foreldrene dine bor i Oslo liksom?”

“Ja.” Isak ser ned. Pirker på lappen på flasken igjen. “Dine da? Du sa faren din eier puben og du driver den.”

“Ja,” Even strekker ut det ene benet under bordet og kommer borti Isaks, og Isak rykker til, setter seg brått opp, vrir seg på stolen. “Å, sorry. Lange bein.” Even mumler mens han drar til bena. “Nei, mamma og pappa de bor like borti her. Borte ved Coop Prix.”

“Forresten veldig imponert over at du ikke har lagt om til dialekt. Du har bodd her en del år eller?” Isak gliser.

“Ikke så mye å bli imponert over egentlig, vanskelig dialekt å lære seg denne trøndersken. Men noen ord har det blitt da. Som fjæra blant annet. Og karsk….”

Isak begynner å le. “Karsk.”

Even tenker at nå må han bare puste, for Isak er så fin når han sitter sånn avslappet og ler. Det bobler i magen hans, og Even har lyst til å bøye seg fram og holde hånden hans, stryke ham over kinnet, kysse ham…  “Jah…. ble introdusert til det da jeg var 16. Gift ass. Har ikke drukket det siden. Holder meg til øl.”

“Enig med deg. Øl.” Isak tar siste slurken av ølen og hever den tomme flasken opp som for i en skål. “Kan jeg ta en til?”

“Seff. Står i kjøleskapet.”

“Skal fylle opp kjøleskapet, så kan jeg spandere neste gang.”

“Ja? Kult.”

Neste gang, tenker Even. Isak tenker at de skal sitte her og drikke øl flere ganger. Jatakk, vær så snill! Isak reiser seg og tar ut to øl fra kjøleskapet, nikker mot Even mens han holder den ene fram, og Even nikker.

 

Fingrene deres møtes igjen når han tar imot ølflasken fra Isak, og det prikker i fingrene hans. Som små nåler med elektriske støt skyter inn i fingrene hans. Han må faktisk konsentrere seg om å holde fast i flasken. Men nå trekker ikke Isak hånden til seg som om han brente seg. Han ser i stedet opp.

Blikkene deres møtes og det er som om han blir fylt av all verdens sommerfugler når de grønne øynene ser på ham mens fingrene hans glir sakte over Isaks når han langsomt slipper ølflasken.  

Even må bare innrømme det for seg selv nå.

Han er litt forelsket da.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Øl i andreetasje, bli litt mer kjent... Og jada, Even er jo selvfølgelig forelska, men det visste vi jo. 
> 
> Elsker tankene deres om hva som har skjedd med Isak altså. Spesielt tankene om bad-ass Sana... Så vil det jo vise seg når Isak gidder å fortelle litt da. 
> 
> Tusen takk til Ane Rikke Jegass som herja litt med både dette og forrige kapittel. Det hadde ikke blitt det samme uten dine kloke tanker! 
> 
> Fortsett å kommenter da, kjære dere! Jeg digger hver eneste kommentar!


	7. Steve Irwin

Lyset som slipper inn i glippen mellom vinduskarmen og den lystette rullegardinen vekker ham. Pokker at han ikke dro gardinen helt ned da han gikk og la seg. Men han vet hvorfor han ikke gjorde det, for om den er helt nede, kommer det ikke inn et eneste friskt pust. Og det må han ha.

Ulempen med å bo midt i Norge er at han ikke får det helt mørkt på natta på sommeren, uten å ofre luftkvaliteten i rommet. Og luft er viktigere enn mørkt. Selv om Even egentlig er en “Jatakk, begge deler”-type.

Han strekker seg ut i senga.

Kjenner faktisk på kroppen de ølene han hadde drukket med Isak i natt. Han er slett ikke vant til å drikke øl. Det er  faktisk lenge siden han har tatt mer enn et lite glass når han har spist middag hos mamma og pappa.

Even tenker tilbake på timene med Isak. De hadde blitt sittende lenge å prate på det lille kjøkkenet i andre etasje. De knirkende, litt ukomfortable trestolene ved det lille klaffbordet til tross, tiden hadde gått fort. Det hadde vært så fint, så behagelig og så godt å sitte der med Isak og han håpet Isak syns det samme. De pratet, han sendte og fikk små blikk som han sikkert overtolket, men det blåste han i akkurat nå. Det kilte så deilig i magen av det. Han hadde vært nede i puben og hentet flere øl et par ganger, egentlig ikke helt innafor, men ikke strengt ulovlig heller.

Isak hadde fortalt litt mer om jobben han skulle gjøre og Even hadde benyttet anledningen og spurt om han hadde båt tilgjengelig, for eventuelt å kunne komme seg utpå fjorden om han trengte det. Det hadde Isak bare ledd av og sagt at hans område var kun det som var tilgjengelig fra land. Even fortalte Isak om plastsnekken han eida, og Isak hadde blitt ganske interessert da Even sa at de godt kunne dra ut med båten hans en dag det passet for dem begge.

Isak hadde spurt ham om jobben på puben, og Even hadde fortalt mer om driften og samarbeidet han og Mikael hadde. Isak hadde lyttet oppmerksomt og det virket som han var oppriktig interessert, noe som gjorde Even veldig glad.

 

 

Senere hadde de snakket om musikk, og da fant de ut at de hadde mye lik smak. Even hadde vært nede i puben og hentet høyttaler, og de hadde hørt på både NAS, NWA, Kanye West og Eminem. Isak hadde skrytt av egne rappeskills, men når han skulle prøve å rappe, hadde de endt opp med latterkrampe begge to, mest på grunn av Evens dårlige beatboxing, men også på grunn av Isaks forsøk på rapping iblandet krampelatter.

 

Når Even tenker tilbake på Isak med latterkrampe, kommer stormen med sommerfugler tilbake i magen. Han lukker øynene en liten stund og ser det for seg. Smilet, øynene, krøllene som danser rundt hodet hans mens Isak ler så han hikster.

 

De hadde snakket lenge om filmer også. Even hadde ledd, og ertet ham litt,  da Isak kom med kun naturfilmer, fortrinnsvis med David Attenborough eller Steve Irwin som sine favoritter. Even mente at han burde se litt mer klassiske filmer, og fortalt om sine favorittfilmer. Isak hadde bare ristet på hodet. Han hadde sagt at han hadde sett mye på filmer før, men nå syns det var bortkastet tid å se på noe som ikke hadde et faglig innhold. Og unnskyldte seg i neste setning med at nerden i han nok tok litt mye plass og at han kanskje trengte hjelp til å få slappet av litt. Hadde sett opp på Even, og Even kunne nesten banne på at han hadde blunket.

 

Litt over tre hadde han småsjanglende kommet seg ned trappen og hjem, med hjernen litt bedøvet av øl og Isak, men full av spørsmål som han veldig gjerne ønsket svar på og magen full av sommerfugler.

 

 

Even griper etter telefonen. Scroller seg fram til nummeret til Isak og sender en melding.

_Hei!_

_Takk for hyggelig selskap i natt._

_Lyst til å se en_ **_vanlig_ ** _film i dag?_

_Even_

 

 

Han spiser frokost mens han kikker ut kjøkkenvinduet og ser på den grå sjøen som bølger seg utenfor. Det blåser litt mer i dag enn det har gjort på noen dager, og noen få steder er det hvite skumtopper på bølgene. Det ligger et par båter fortøyd på bøyer ti-femten meter ute, og de vugger i takt med bølgene. Even tenker på  hvor digg det må være å ligge i en båt sånn og bare bli vugget i søvn. Hans egen båt er ikke egnet til overnatting, er for liten til det. Drar han på overnattingstur med den, har han alltid med telt, finner en vik eller et annet passende sted og telter på land.

Han rykkes ut av tankene når det plinger i telefonen.

 

**Mamma**

_Vil du komme og spise middag her i dag? Lenge siden du har vært innom nå._

_Pappa lager elgsteik._

 

Even leser meldingen flere ganger. Joda, han vil gjerne ha elgsteik. Men dersom Isak vil se film med ham, vil han jo mye heller det.

Han legger ned telefonen. Velger å ikke svare riktig enda.

 

Etter frokost scroller han ukonsentrert gjennom nyhetene. Lurer på om han skal ta seg en tur bort på puben, sånn bare for å sjekke om alt er bra der liksom. Ikke for at han kanskje da kan få et glimt av Isak og kanskje slå av en prat.

Eller jo.

Selvfølgelig er det derfor.

 

Plinget fra telefonen setter ham litt ut. Han venter litt før han åpner meldingen. Fra Isak.

 

**Isak Valtersen (rom 3)**

_Takk det samme._

_Må jobbe litt, dessverre._

_Takk for tilbudet._

 

 

Even kjenner skuffelsen fyke gjennom ham. Den starter som en dytt i magen som brer seg utover hele ham. Gjør ham tung i kroppen og lite lysten på noe som helst. Han synker ned i sofaen, griper etter fjernkontrollen og pløyer gjennom filmtilbudet på Netflix. Ingenting han har lyst til å se alene. Finner fram laptopen og leter gjennom filmene han har der. Ingenting som frister der heller. Søker heller etter Steve Irwin, og setter på “Crocs down under”, en femti minutter lang film.

Om krokodiller.

Og Steve Irwin.

 

Når filmen er ferdig, legger han hodet bakover og klarer ikke å la være å glise. Han skjønner at Isak er fascinert av filmen. Fy for en mann. Han søker videre på Irwin og finner flere filmer. Og en artikkel som forteller at han ble drept under innspilling. Av en piggrokke.

 

Fy faen, tenker Even.

 

Klarer ikke å la vær, men tar telefonen og sender en melding til Isak.

 

_Synd du måtte jobbe._

_Så akkurat en film med Steve Irwin - skjønner du syns han var kul._

_Men han ble jo faen meg drept jo. Av en piggrokke._

 

Det tar ikke lang tid før svaret kommer.

 

**Isak Valtersen (rom 3)**

_Ja, tragisk._

_Kult at du syns filmen var bra. Hvem så du?_

 

_Crocs down under._

 

_Den er bra. Du burde se “Steve Irwin most dangerous adventures”, om du ikke er redd for slanger og andre farlige kryp. Han var bare rå den mannen._

 

_Ok. Skal sjekke ut._

 

_Kult._

 

Even leter fram filmen og ser på den. Okey, det var ikke helt i hans gate, det må han bare innrømme. Kobraslanger, komodovaraner, tigerhaier, flodhester. Fy flate. Han skvetter jo mer enn Steve Irwin selv. Klarer ikke å se hele filmen uten pause en gang.

 

_Jævlig glad jeg bor i Norge ass._

 

Svaret kommer kjapt.

 

_Hehe… ja, det farligste vi har her er vel flått, huggorm, havmus og fjesing. Og elgku med kalv. Veps om du er allergisk. Men de er jo reine kjæledyra sammenlignet med noen av de Steve Irwin var ute med._

 

_Ikke sant._

_Jobber du fortsatt?_

 

_Jepp. Forskerhverdag- og helg._

 

_Kjipt da._

 

_Neida, det går fint._

 

Even legger seg bakover i sofaen igjen og innser at det nok ikke blir noe film med Isak. Han sender melding til mamma om at han kommer på middag, og spør når. Han får svar om at han bare kan komme bort når det passer for ham. Middagen er klar i tre- fire-tiden.

Han ser på klokka og finner ut at han like gjerne kan stikke bort. Det er hyggelig å være hos mamma og pappa og prate litt med dem, selv om han helst ville pratet med Isak.

Han har akkurat kommet innenfor døra hos mamma og pappa, fått en klem av dem, når telefonen ringer.

 

Innkommende samtale fra.

 

**_Isak Valtsersen (rom 3)._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En hyggelig kveld hadde de, og Steve Irwin var faktisk utrolig! 
> 
> Tusen takk til Ane igjen, både for gjennomlesing, tekstflikking, gode forslag og egoboost. 
> 
> Takk til alle dere som leser for hyggelige kommentarer på forrige kapittel. Blir veldig glad for en kommentar på dette også!


	8. Viktig

Even kommer inn i bakgården til puben litt før tolv mandag formiddag. Han gløtter bort på bilen til Isak. Den står parkert der den ble parkert i går kveld. Even kjenner nøklene han har i lommen. Isak sine nøkler. 

Når han tenker tilbake på ettermiddagen i går, er det fortsatt hundre spørsmål som surrer i hodet hans. 

Og veldig få svar. 

 

Isak hadde ringt da han sto i gangen til mamma og pappa. Han hadde virket både stresset og usikker. 

_ “Hei, Even. Det er.. Isak.” _

“ _Halla!”_ _Han hadde blitt så glad for at Isak ringte, kanskje han hadde ombestemt seg angående den filmen._

_ “Du? Jeg er nødt til å reise til Oslo i kveld. Det er viktig. Kunne du kjørt meg til Værnes tror du?” _

_ “Hæ?” Even hadde ikke koblet med en gang. Oslo? Han hadde jo akkurat kommet. “Værnes?” _

_ “Jah. Jeg må hjem og ordne noen greier. Det haster litt. Jeg skjønner om du ikke gidder eller kan ass, hadde bare vært fett å slippe å la bilen stå på Værnes. Vet ikke hvor lenge jeg blir....” _

_ “Ja.” Even hadde sett seg rundt i gangen til mamma og pappa. “Ja, selvfølgelig kan jeg det. Når da?” _

_ “Flyet går ikke før åtte, vet ikke hvor lang tid vi bruker herifra jeg?” _

_ “En og enhalv til to timer må vi beregne. Vi kan kjøre halv seks?” _

_ “Fett. Takk Even. Kjenner liksom ikke så mange å spørre her. Sorry ass.” _

_ “Du, det går fint. Jeg kommer til puben halv seks.” _

_ “Supert.” _

 

 

Han gjesper mens han slår på lys og skrur på kaffemaskinen, før han går til andre enden av puben og låser opp døra. Går tilbake til baren, lager seg en kopp kaffe og setter seg ved bardisken. 

Turen til Værnes hadde vært av den stille typen. De hadde pratet litt om løst og fast, men Isak hadde ikke sagt noe mer om hvorfor han plutselig måtte reise til Oslo. Han hadde bare svart unnvikende om at det var noe greier hjemme og at han måtte hjelpe faren sin  med det. 

Even gav til slutt opp, og satte på musikk. 

 

Men selv om han ikke fikk ut av Isak hva det var, og bilturen var veldig stille, så var ansiktet og kroppsspråket til Isak så tydelig at Even skjønte at det var noe alvorlig som sto på. Isak tekstet omtrent hele veien til Værnes. Skiftet ansiktsuttrykk fra oppgitt til alvorlig bekymret til flatt, nærmest resignert. Da de kom på flyplassen hadde han sett på Even, lagt hånden sin på underarmen hans og smilt forsiktig. 

 

_ “Du, tusen tusen takk for at du kunne kjøre meg, Even. Setter utrolig stor pris på det.” _

_ “Ikke tenk på det! Du hadde sikkert gjort det for meg du også?” _

_ Isak hadde sett ned, så på hånden sin som lå på Evens arm, og dro den langsomt tilbake. “Joa, jeg hadde det.” _

_ “Håper det går greit med det du må ordne opp i.” Even hadde lagt hånden sin på Isaks skulder.  “Og trenger du å prate, så si fra da. Mye blir lettere om man sier det høyt.” _

_ Isak hadde ikke trukket seg unna, men sett på ham, holdt blikket hans og smilt forsiktig. “Takk.” _

_ Så hadde han snudd seg og gått ut av bilen og inn i avgangshallen.  _

 

 

Even tar kaffekoppen og vandrer rundt i lokalet. Tenker på hva som kan være grunnen til at Isak måtte reise så brått. Har tenkt mange av de samme tankene sikkert hundre ganger før. I bilen på vei tilbake fra Værnes, i går kveld før han la seg, på morgenen når han sto opp. 

Han prøver å ta seg selv i nakken og skjerpe seg. Han kjenner jo ikke Isak egentlig. Han har snakket ordentlig med ham bare en fire-fem ganger. Sendt noen få meldinger. Isak hadde ingen meldeplikt til ham, overhodet liksom. Han behøver ikke å blande seg, og Isak trenger ikke å fortelle ham noen ting. 

Men det går ikke. 

Han klarer ikke å la vær å tenke på det.

Hva slags historie er det Isak bærer på? Hva er det som gjør ham så engstelig, så nedtrykt, så lukket? 

Han håper han får svar snart, men skjønner at det gjelder å trå utrolig forsiktig. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kommentarfeltet altså - digger dere! Tusen tusen takk! 
> 
> Og takk igjen, Ane - hva skulle jeg gjort uten deg? 
> 
> Isak stakk til Oslo, Even har hundre spørsmål i hodet. Ikke så rart kanskje.


	9. Taxi

**Isak Valtersen (rom 3)**

**_Tirsdag 20.58_ **

_Hei Even._

_Har du mulighet til å hente meg på Værnes i morgen kveld kl. 1845?_

_Vet du jobber, men må bare spørre deg, har ikke noen andre å spørre._

_Eventuelt går det vel an å ta tog, buss eller taxi fra Værnes?_

_Isak_

 

 

**_Even_ **

_Jeg kan hente deg._

 

 

_Takkass!_

_Du kan ta bilen min. Du har jo nøkkelen._

 

 

_Ikke no stress!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det korteste kapittelet jeg noen gang har posta... Men det måtte med.  
> Spent på om dere har noen tanker om det...
> 
> Tusen takk for alle fine kommentarer på forrige kapittel, og så fint å se at det er så mange nye i kommentarfeltet! Stas! 
> 
> Suser fortsatt rundt på Tumblr - bratt læringskurve, men gøy. Jeg er @bewa2bewa der, sleng gjerne innom og se på bildene jeg legger ut til denne historien.


	10. Hvem sier neitakk til burger?

Even ringte pappa med en gang meldingen fra Isak tikket inn tirsdag kveld. Om han kunne jobbe onsdagskvelden? Selvfølgelig. Var lenge siden han hadde fått tatt en vakt på puben nå. Han gledet seg.

Evig takknemlig for pappa, sitter Even i bilen på vei til Værnes. E6 er dørgende kjedelig å kjøre. Det er så innmari mye 60- og 70-soner, fotobokser, gjennomsnittsmålinger og drit og møkk. Han kjenner han er irritert på vegmyndighetene som ikke kan få i stand en ordentlig E6, selv om det er nord for Trondheim liksom.

 

 

Litt over halv åtte svinger han inn i parkeringshuset på Værnes, betaler avgift og går med raske skritt inn i ankomsthallen. Gløtter opp og ser på skjermen at flyet har landet. Han tråkker litt på stedet før han bestemmer seg for å kjøpe en kaffe.

Han står og betaler når han hører stemmen hans bak seg.

“Hei Even.”

Even snur seg og ser på Isak som står der med en bag over skulderen. Han ser sliten ut, har mørke ringer under øynene, håret er klemt ned under den røde capsen, men han smiler forsiktig.

“Hei Isak. Gikk turen bra?”

“Jada. Det gikk… fint.” Isak sukker. “Kan vi gå til bilen?”

“Seff. Vil du ha en kaffe? Jeg har ikke drukket av den.”

“Jatakk.” Isak nikker, og Even rekker ham koppen.

“Jeg kjøper meg en ny en.” Even ser på Isak som knuger kaffekoppen mellom hendene sine.

Han nikker, tar en kjapp slurk og ser på Even. “Takkass. Trengte den.”

 

 

Even nikker, går bort og kjøper seg en ny kaffe. På vei ut til bilen legger han merke til at Isak halter litt på det høyre beinet. Ikke mye, men akkurat så mye at han ser det. Han skal til å spørre, men i det samme han åpner munnen, rekker Isak å si noe først.

“Fikk du noen til å jobbe for deg i dag eller styrer Mikael  puben alene?”

Even ser på ham, smiler. “Neida, pappa hoppet inn på kort varsel. Han har jo drevet stedet før, så han liker å jobbe litt innimellom.”

“Så bra. Hadde litt dårlig samvittighet for at jeg spurte.”

“Du, det trenger du ikke å ha. Hadde jeg ikke hatt mulighet, hadde jeg sagt nei.”

“SIkker?” Isak ser bort på ham, Even kan se usikkerheten i ansiktet hans.

“Ja. Helt sikker.” Even legger en hånd på den ene skulderen hans, og klemmer den. Isak ser kjapt opp på ham,  flakker litt med blikket, før han trekker seg forsiktig tilbake, ikke brått, men med en langsom bevegelse og akkurat så langt tilbake at hånden til Even glir ned langs armen hans og ender opp i løse luften. Isak sukker, snur seg og går rundt bilen. Even tenker at det er noe som har skjedd, noe som ikke er bra. Isak virker enda mer lukket nå enn han var før han reiste til Oslo på søndag.

 

Etter bare en drøy kilometer sovner Isak. Even gløtter stadig bort på ham, ansiktet hans er helt avslappet, munnen litt åpen og håret er nydelig bustete etter at han tok av seg capsen og rufset i det da de satte seg inn i bilen. Capsen ligger i fanget hans, og han holder den hardt med den ene hånden. Even kan se det stramme grepet Isak har rundt bremmen, selv om han sover.

En halvtime senere tipper hodet hans inn mot vinduet så det smeller i ruta. Han skvetter til, og mumler litt aggressivt _“Faen da, drit i det,”_ men sover videre etter å ha rettet seg opp. Even stusser litt over utbruddet og vurderer en liten stund å stoppe bilen, for å legge setet bakover så han kan få sove mer behagelig, men dropper det.

 

Når de parkerer i bakgården til puben, glipper Isak sakte med øynene og ser litt flau på ham.

“Sorry. Sovna visst jeg. Skikkelig dårlig selskap.”

“Det går fint. Sliten?”

“Jaass.” Han ser ned på hendene sine som holde capsen. “Digg å være tilbake. Tusen takk igjen.”

“Bare hyggelig.”

De går ut av bilen og inn i puben.

 

 

Lyst til å holde meg med selskap og ta en burger? Jeg er dritsulten, bare må ha mat.” Even ser på han når de går inn, og nikker et hei til pappa og Mikael bak bardisken.

“Hvem sier nei til burger?” Isak smiler forsiktig.

“Ingen?”

“Ingen. Men jeg betaler, det er det minste jeg kan gjøre for at du stiller som sjåfør.”

“Okey.” Even smiler henvender seg til Mikael. “Kan vi få to burgere og chips? Du har ikke stengt kjøkkenet enda?”

“Døgnåpent for deg, boss.” Mikael gliser.

“Det er det i hvert fall ikke” Even ler, og Mikael ler og rister på hodet når han går inn på kjøkkenet.

 

 

Even sklir inn i sofaen ved et av bordene ikke langt unna bardisken. Ser på Isak, som ser seg rundt og blikket glir kjapt over de andre gjestene, før han kommer bort og setter seg på andre siden av bordet. Pappa serverer to menn en øl hver før han kommer rundt bardisken, drar med seg en stol og setter seg ved enden av bordet.  

“Hei, Vidar heter jeg.” Pappa rekker fram hånden mot Isak og Isak tar den. Sier hva han heter. “Så? Turen fra Oslo gikk greit?”

“Jada.” Isak ser på pappa. “Går jo kjapt med fly, og når jeg er så heldig å ha privatsjåfør fram og tilbake til Værnes, så er det jo greit.”

“Jah.” pappa gliser. “Han var kjapp til å svare ja på søndag gitt.” Pappa nikker mot Even, som prøver å signalisere tilbake at han ikke må si noe mer. “Hadde nesten ikke tid til å spise middag med oss en gang.” Even lurer på om han rødmer, og om det syns. Isak ser på ham, og Even kan ane et lite smil i munnviken hans.

“Må jo stille opp når noen trenger hjelp.” Even mumler.

“Var veldig snilt da.” Isak ser rett på ham nå, og smilet er litt større, men fortsatt litt skjevt. “Kjipt å måtte ha bilen på Værnes når jeg ikke ante hvor lenge jeg skulle være liksom. Men veldig glad at jeg kunne reise tilbake hit igjen så kjapt.”

“Å?” Pappa ser overrasket ut. “Trives ikke i Oslo lenger?”

“Nei.”

Det kommer kunder til baren og pappa reiser seg og går dit.

 

“Sorry for pappa ass.” Even ser på Isak.

“Du det går greit.” Isak ser på ham, trekker pusten som om han skal si noe, men  gjør det ikke allikevel.

“Men det gikk greit? Med…. eh… med det du måtte eller?” Even prøver seg.

“Jada, det gjorde det. Det gikk fint.” Isak drar i ermet på hettejakken og pirker på en liten flekk. Han gløtter opp på Even før han ser ned på jakken sin igjen og trekker pusten. “Det er bare… Ja, det er mamma da. Hun er syk. Også måtte pappa avgårde på et hasteoppdrag med jobben. Og mamma kan jo ikke være alene når hun er syk, også har de bare meg da. Så da følte jeg at jeg måtte dra.”

 

Det knyter seg i Even.. Det ser ut som om Isak er livredd for at det han forteller skal velte hele verden.

“Hvordan syk da?” Even bøyer seg litt fram, spør lavt, prøver å få øyekontakt, sånn at det ikke skal være tvil om at han ikke spør fordi han er nysgjerrig, men fordi han bryr seg, og sørger for at  ingen andre skal høre hva de snakker om.

 Blikket til Isak viker, han ser til siden og så ned på fingrene sine. “Nei, ass, hun er psykisk syk.” Isak gløtter såvidt opp på ham før han ser ned igjen. “Schizofreni.”

Ansiktet til Isak er nesten hvitt, og det er små svetteperler på overleppen hans. Har han fortalt dette til andre og de har slått hånden av ham, er det første som fyker gjennom Even. Har han fått pes for at moren hans er syk?

“Å, det må være vanskelig, å være pårørende.” Even vet jo det. Han vet at det har vært beintøft for mamma og pappa når han har vært syk.

“Ja…” stemmen hans skjelver litt. “Hun har helt syke vrangforestillinger når hun har episoder. Spesielt religiøse. Tror Gud snakker til henne, og da sier hun det hun hører Gud sier videre til oss, og spesielt til meg, fordi jeg…” Han stopper, trekker pusten. “Ja, til meg da, om at jeg ikke er god nok, ikke kommer til himmelen og sånn fordi jeg ikke tror på Gud. Og at jeg er syndig og uverdig.”

“Åh.” Even må virkelig konsentrere seg om å prate. For det høres så vondt ut, at hun sier sånn til den pene mannen som sitter foran ham.  “Det må jo være drit-tøft?”

Isak ser på ham. “Ja, eller det var verre før, da jeg var yngre og ikke skjønte så mye av det. . Nå vet jeg jo at hun ikke mener det, at det er sykdommen som snakker. Men så er det det da, at  hvis hun er ute blant folk, når hun er dårlig… og sier sånne ting.... Så er jo det vondt at noen tror at mora mi hater meg liksom. Selv om jeg vet at hun ikke gjør det.”

Even bare nikker, kan ikke sette seg inn i situasjonen egentlig. Han vet jo at han selv kan si temmelig vonde ting til mamma og pappa, men  han må  jo si noe. “Mmm… Da er det ikke noe rart at du er sliten.”

“Nei.” Isak sitt blikk vandrer igjen. “Det er tøft…. .” Han avbryter seg selv.

“Det skjønner jeg godt.” Even har så lyst til å strekke ut hånden og klemme hans, eller reise seg og gi ham en klem, men det er en slags avvisende aura rundt ham. En “ikke-ta-på-meg”-aura, “ikke-kom-nærmere”. Så han gjør det ikke. I steden kremter han litt, og Isak ser på ham. Even svelger. “Og jeg vet hvor tøft det kan være.”

Isak tipper hodet opp og ser på ham. “Okey? Har du noen i nær familie som er psykisk syk også?”

“Jeg er.” Even ser på ham, venter  på reaksjonen. Han har fått mange ulike reaksjoner på det opp igjennom. Alt fra total avvisning via overbeskyttelse, til de som har ønsket å overvåke ham totalt til enhver tid. Han grøsser når han tenker på en jente han var sammen med på videregående.Hun skulle ha total kontroll over alt han gjorde. Sjekket medisiner, at han spiste, at han sov, at han ikke drakk for mye, at han ikke festet for ofte, at han hadde nok klær på, og til og med at han gikk på do regelmessig.

Isak ser opp på ham. Øynene vider seg og munnen åpner seg litt. Even må faktisk smile. Isak ser ut som noen akkurat har fortalt ham at Dovre har falt eller at Donald Trump har blitt statsminister i Norge eller noe sånt. “Du?” blåser han ut. “Du virker ikke…”

Even ser på ham. “Jeg har bipolar lidelse.” Han nikker når han sier det. “Men jeg føler jeg har god kontroll nå da.”

“Å?” Isak lener seg fram. “Så bra at du har kontroll da. Og veldig kult at du forteller det, da vet du jo litt om hvordan det er da?”

Even ser på ham, smiler. “Ja, eller jeg vet jo ikke så mye om hvordan det er å være pårørende da, bortsett fra det mamma og pappa sier til meg, om hvordan det er. Men jeg skjønner jo at det er tøft, for jeg vet jo at det er tøft å være rundt meg når jeg er syk. Både de gangene jeg er manisk og når jeg er deprimert, spesielt de langvarige depresjonen. Men nå er det heldigvis lenge siden jeg hadde en episode sist.”

“Så bra.” Isak smiler forsiktig. “Det er lenge siden mamma var syk sist også. Pappa trodde kanskje at det at jeg flyttet var en trigger for henne. Han skyldte ikke på meg altså, det er ikke sånn, men forandringer er vanskelig for henne. Så jeg var vel kanskje litt forberedt på at det kunne skje også.”

Even nikker. “Skjønner. Men det er jo viktig at ikke hun styrer livet ditt? Jeg mener, jeg vil ikke at mamma og pappa skal la være å gjøre ting de har lyst til fordi om jeg er syk, om det gir mening?”

Isak smiler det lille, forsiktige og usikre smilet sitt igjen. Han har sluttet å plukke på jakkeermet, hendene ligger rolig på bordet.  “Vi har snakket om det, og mamma er veldig glad for at jeg har fått, og tatt, denne muligheten. Og de fikser det de, det var bare at pappa måtte avgårde nå, og da vet de jo at jeg er der for dem.”

“Så bra da, Isak. Og jeg er glad for at du fortalte meg det. Var litt bekymra for deg når du kom på Værnes. Du så helt utkjørt ut.” Det spenner seg i magen når han sier det. Er det for mye?

“Ja, det er vanskelig..….”

 

Mer rekker han ikke å si før det kommer to tallerkener med  burger og chips ned på bordet foran dem. Even ser opp på Mikael.

“Å, digg Mikael. Tusen takk!

“Bare hyggelig, håper det smaker!” Mikael smiler.

“Takk, ser supert ut. Den er sikkert like god som sist.” Isak smiler han også, griper burgeren med begge hendene og tar en bit. “Mmm, digg!”

“Takk!” Mikael smiler bredere. Vil dere ha en øl og eller?”

Even rister på hodet, “Neitakk, ikke til meg. Du Isak?”

Isak rister på hodet han også. tygger fort før han svarer. “Nei, jeg tror jeg holder meg til Fanta, om du har det?”

“Da blir det Solo. Ok?.” Mikael smiler.

Isak nikker.

“Du da Even?”

“Vann.” Even nikker.

 

Mikael går over i baren og Even tar en bit av burgeren. Den er veldig god.

De klarer å pense praten over på alt annet enn sykdom. Kommer inn på musikk igjen, og diskuterer litt rundt hvilket NAS-album og NAS -sang som er best. De blir ikke enige, men Even ser at samtalen gjør at Isak slapper mer og mer av.

“Skikkelig digg med mat ass.” Isak lener seg bakover i sofaen og spiser en av de siste chipsene. “Kom på at jeg faktisk ikke har spist siden frokost. Det er ikke bra.” Han smiler.

“Siden frokost? Du tuller. Du må jo spise.” Even later som han er streng.

Isak ler. «Skal du passe på at jeg går på do og?»

Even ler også. «Neiass.»

“Var bare så mye greier i Oslo. Også ble det stress med å komme seg til Gardermoen, ja. Glemte mat da.” Isak åpner hettejakken og drar den av seg og lar den gli ned i sofaen.

Når han legger albuene opp på bordet, ser Even at han har et blåmerke på overarmen. Det er stort, veldig stort faktisk og ferskt. Even blir sittende og stirre. Han kommer på at Isak haltet også, og nå dette store merket. Han nikker mot armen og kremter.

“Hva har skjedd?”

Isak ser på ham, som han ikke skjønner hva han spør om. “Hva da?”

“Armen din, Isak. Den er helt blå.”

Han ser på armen sin og ser opp på Even.

Ansiktet stivner, han trekker pusten.  

Han stopper seg selv fra å si noe flere ganger.

“Ja”, sier Isak til slutt.

Han vrir seg i sofaen, tar tak i hettejakken og tar den på igjen, reiser seg.

“Jeg tror jeg må gå opp og legge meg jeg. Veldig sliten. Takk for at du hentet meg, og hyggelig selskap.”

Så går han fra bordet, opp trappen.

 

Even rekker ikke å si noe før han er borte.

 

Han kjenner at han sitter med munnen åpen, og han skjønner fortsatt ingenting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Og vipps, der var han borte igjen, og Even sitter vel fortsatt igjen med 88 av de 100 spørsmålene han har... og dere? 
> 
> Takk for alle kommentarer på forrige superkorte kapitlet. 
> 
> Og tusen takk igjen, til Ane Rikke Jegass, som pirker i setninger og krøller med tankene mine så kapittelet ble mye bedre enn det var først!
> 
> Tumler fortsatt rundt på Tumblr... @bewa2bewa Stikk gjerne innom der.


	11. Takk for at du bryr deg

**Even**

 

**_Onsdag 23.34_ **

_Unnskyld hvis jeg sa noe galt._

_Syns bare det merket var litt stygt._

_Sov godt._

 

 

**_Torsdag 12:45_ **

_Hei Isak._

_Kom gjerne ned i puben i kveld og ta en øl. Eller brus. Eller noe._

 

 

**_Torsdag 19:23_ **

_Det går bra med deg?_

 

 

**Isak Valtersen (rom 3)**

**_Torsdag 20:50_ **

_Hei. Alt bra._

_Orker ikke øl._

_Eller masse folk._

_Men takk for at du spør._

 

 

**_Torsdag 20:55_ **

_Ok._

_Si fra da, om du ombestemmer deg._

 

 

**_Torsdag 22:45_ **

_Skal gjøre det._

_Takk for at du bryr deg._

 

**_Torsdag 22:50_ **

_:-)_

 

 

**_Fredag 21:00_ **

_Lite folk her i dag._

_Lyst på selskap er det bare å komme ned._

 

 

**_Lørdag 11:14_ **

_Alt bra?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ett skritt fram og to tilbake, eller to skritt fram og ett tilbake? Isak er vel ikke så avvisende som han var når det var snakk om film, så det går kanskje rette veien? Hva tenker dere om denne meldingsutvekslingen?
> 
> Tusen takk for alle fine og undrende kommentarer på forrige kapittel. Gøy og lese hva dere tenker, både om hva som har skjedd med Isak, om Even er for på eller ikke, om hvorfor Isak stikker osv... Det gir masse lyst til å skrive og poste fort, men så kommer RL og forstyrrer innimellom da, så det går ikke bestandig akkurat som jeg hadde tenkt.
> 
> ❤❤


	12. Grille pølser?

Even vet at han er ukonsentrert, ufokusert, distrahert og det er en dårlig dag å være det på.

Han tipper at det kommer mye folk i kveld. Det er lørdag, det var lite folk forrige helg og da er sjansene veldig store for at det kommer mye folk i dag.

Klokka er ikke ett en gang, aller helst kunne han tenkt seg å stenge puben og gå hjem. Eller nei, ikke gå hjem. Gå opp til Isak. Han har ikke sett Isak siden onsdag, da han plutselig reiste seg og gikk, da Even hadde bemerket blåmerket på armen.

Det så skikkelig stygt ut det merket. Så ut som noen hadde slått ham med noe stort, balltre eller noe sånt.

Hvorfor i all verden ville noen slå Isak?

Isak hadde svart på meldingen hans på torsdag. Korte svar.

 _Hei. Alt bra. Orker ikke øl. Eller folk. Men takk for at du spør_ og _takk for at du bryr deg._

Selvfølgelig bryr han seg, kanskje litt for mye.

Isak hadde ikke svart i går, og heller ikke på meldingen Even sendte på formiddagen i dag.

Kanskje han maser. Ja, han gjør nok det, men han er faktisk bekymret. Det var jo derfor han sendte den siste meldingen, _“Alt bra?”_

Even har bevisst valgt å ikke gå opp og banke på døren til Isak. Har hatt lyst mange ganger, men klart å holde seg fra det. Han skjønner, eller antar vel mer, at Isak vil være for seg selv, ettersom han ikke har kommet ned- Og ettersom han har svart som han har gjort på meldingene. Men det har holdt hardt mange ganger. Særlig når han har hørt Isak i trappen og han enten har gått ut eller opp.  

 

 

Even sukker mens han rydder to bord. Gjestene som satt der har forlatt lokalet for en stund siden, og det er ikke flust med andre gjester, så det gjør ingenting at han ikke smiler og stråler akkurat nå. Han kan tenke mens han rydder. Tenker på hvorfor Isak ikke svarer,  hvorfor han er så lukket, hvorfor han trekker seg unna og er så alene.

Er han ensom? Vil han være alene, eller er det en annen grunn til at han trekker seg unna?

Og han har jo ikke virket helt uinteressert heller. Spesielt ikke på lørdag da de satt og drakk øl sammen. Han hadde pratet og smilt, og Even kunne egentlig banne på at det hadde vært noe litt flørtende der også. Det samme hadde han fått litt følelsen av da de satt og pratet i puben på onsdag. Kanskje ikke akkurat flørting, men litt omtanke og ja, interesse, var vel mer riktig å si? Men så var det akkurat som Isak hadde skrudd av noe, da Even spurte om det blåmerket.

Han hadde sagt noe sånn halvveis da de snakket om moren hans, noe om at det var mer hun anklaget han for når hun var syk. Når hun fikk de religiøse vrangforestillingene. Kunne det være om at han kanskje var…? Nei, Even kunne ikke tenke det. Men gjorde det allikevel. For han håpet jo det. For da hadde han i det minste en sjanse. Var Isak straight, var jo det bare å erkjenne at hjertet kom til å knuse. Even kjente det nå, at det kom til å knuse. Samtidig så hadde han en følelse...?  Men kunne han stole på akkurat **_den_ ** følelsen?

Even tenkte tilbake på videregående, da han hadde prøvd seg på bestekompisen, kysset ham, og Marius hadde dyttet han fra seg, reist seg og ropt: “I hælvete Even, ka det e’ du heill på me?” Marius hadde stirret på ham, og Even hadde ønsket at jorden bare åpnet seg og slukte han. Da hadde han trodd at Marius likte ham litt mer enn en kamerat. Men han gjorde jo ikke det, det var jo ikke sånn det hadde vært.

Det hadde bare vært i hodet til Even.

Han lukker øynene. Vil ikke tenke på det nå. Vil IKKE tenke på det nå.

 

 

Bordet er ferdig ryddet og han retter ryggen, puster dypt inn og ut, før han løfter brettet og går mot kjøkkenet. Smeller opp døren og setter brettet ned på benken så det skrangler i tallerkener, glass og bestikk..

Mikals snur seg brått, og ser på ham.

“Even? Hva er det?”

“Ingenting.” Even mumler, egentlig oppgitt, men han hører at han høres sur ut. Han legger kjapt bestikket i vann og begynner å skrape matrester i søppelbøtta, skyller tallerkener, og setter dem i kurven til steameren.

Mikael er oppe ved siden av ham uten at han legger merke til det. Tallerkenen han holder blir nappet ut av hånden hans, Mikael har den, setter den i kurven, skrur av vannet, tar tak i skulderen hans og snur han rundt.

“Even. Drit i å spille for meg. Jeg har sett det på deg i hele dag. Det er noe.”

Luften går ut av Even. Med en gang. Mikael vet alltid. Og Even vet alltid om Mikael, sånn er det bare. Har alltid vært sånn.

Even lener seg mot oppvaskbenken, legger hodet bakover og sukker. Blåser luft ut mellom nesten lukkede lepper.

“Nei, ass. Det er Isak da. Han svarer jo ikke på meldinger. Jeg har ikke sett ham siden onsdag. Han hadde et digert blåmerke på overarmen og han haltet da han kom tilbake fra Oslo. Jeg er bekymret liksom.”

Mikael ser på ham. “Og litte granne forelska.”

Even stirrer på ham. Ser i øynene på Mikael at det ikke er noen grunn til å prøve på noe annet. “Ja. Og litt forelsket. Men så vet jeg ikke om han er interessert i gutter en gang.”

“Okey. Du har ikke stalka litt? Lett etter hint?”

“Hæ? Stalka? Hvor?” Even rister på hodet. “Det er liksom ikke notert i folkeregisteret hvilken legning folk har da. Er ikke bare å sjekke det vel?”

Mikael ser på ham og rister på hodet. “Even er du helt dust eller?”

“Nei? Hvordan kan jeg finne ut av det da, uten å spørre?”

“Even? Face? Insta? Et eller annet?”

“Mikael. Jeg er ikke på Face. Det vet du jo. Bare på insta. Og der står det ikke noe om hva Isak Valtersen er eller ikke er, eller hvem han liker eller ikke liker. Det er kun bilder av tang, krabber, fisker, en øl og en burger. - Den burgeren var forresten herifra, og han hadde skrevet #besteburgerenjegharspist - kudos til kokken, Mikael.” Even smiler så vidt.

“Faen. Glemte at du bare er på insta jeg. Skal jeg søke ham opp på Face for deg?”

“Ja?” Even kjenner et lite håp.

Mikael drar opp telefonen, ser på ham. “Var det Isak Valtersen du sa han heter?”

“Jepp.”

 

Mikael scroller og trykker seg fram i rasende fart og gliser. “Det er faktisk bare ÉN Isak Valtersen på face.” Mikael snur telefonen mot Even og det er to ting som lyser mot ham fra skjermen. Det ene er bildet av Isak. Et profesjonelt bilde ser det ut som, tatt hos fotograf eller noe sånt. Han er pen på bildet, selvfølgelig. Det er i svart/hvit, og han ser rett i kameraet. Smiler nesten, håret er perfekt lagt på hodet hans og øynene. Øynene de ser rett på ham. Det andre er bakgrunnsbildet.

Regnbueflagget.

Even kjenner det rører seg i magen, og et smil er på vei.

Mikael ser på telefonen igjen og trykker et par ganger, smiler og viser den til Even.

Even tar telefonen fra ham og stirrer på skjermen.

Det er et bilde av Isak. Han har den ene armen rundt en annen mann og kysser ham på kinnet. Isak har på seg en hvit t-skjorte med teksten "STOLT" i regnbuens farger malt over brystet, og har en  regnbue på hvert kinn. Even trykker på bildet og det dukker opp en billedtekst. _"Proud på OsloPride."_

Even ser opp på Mikael som bare smiler, og Even selv kjenner selv at gliset går omtrent rundt. Og bortsett fra den lille knivspissen som pirker litt borti noe på grunn av den andre mannen, er han glad. Even kikker ned på telefonen igjen og kikker nærmere på skjermen. Datoen. Tre år siden. Okey, det går bra. Isak hadde sikkert ikke flyttet hit dersom den mannen…

Nei, ikke tenk på det en gang.

 

***

 

Rundt halv ti går bakdøren opp, og Isak kommer inn i lokalet. Han stopper, som han alltid gjør, og lar blikket sveipe over alle gjestene, før han går videre inn. Han kommer bort til bardisken og smiler. Han ser ganske uthvilt ut, øynene smiler sammen med resten av ansiktet og det er ingen mørke ringer under dem. Krøllene danser fritt ettersom capsen er borte og han har på seg en tettsittende hvit t-skjorte og svarte jeans. Tighte, svarte jeans.

Even kjenner at hjertet slår litt raskere.  

“Hei.” Isak smiler litt forsiktig, men allikevel er det noe i det smilet som gir Even masse kriblinger i magen.

“Halla! Kult at du kom ned. Har jo ikke sett deg siden onsdag. Går det bra med deg?”

“Jada. Det går fint.” Isak nikker. “Har vært litt mye med…. ja, jobben da, måtte få sendt inn de første prøveresultatene slik at de kan loggføres og alt blir riktig og sånt. Sorry at jeg ikke har svart mer på meldingene dine ass. Jeg er litt dårlig på det innimellom, når jeg har mye å gjøre og mye…. ja, å tenke på.”

“Okey. Det går fin.” Even smiler, tenker at så lenge Isak er her nå, så spiller det ikke så stor rolle egentlig. “Har du lyst på noe?”

“Ja. Er det for seint for en burger eller? Og en halvliter.”

“Burger og halvliter skal bli.” Even taster inn bestillingen på burger og sender den til Mikael, før han tapper en halvliter.

Isak har satt seg på plassen ved enden av bardisken, og Even går dit med halvliteren, setter den foran ham. “Burgeren kommer om litt.”

“Fett.” Isak tar en slurk. “Du, sorry at jeg bare stakk opp på onsdag, men jeg var bare litt sliten og lei. Måtte være litt for meg selv.”

Even ser på ham. Vet ikke helt hva han skal si. Trekker pusten og hopper uti det. “Jeg ble bare… Nei, ass. Det var bare det merket. Det så bare så ille ut. Det var ikke meningen å være nysgjerrig eller noe…”

 

Isak ser på ølen sin, flytter blikket langsomt, helt til øynene deres møtes. “Nei, det merket.” Isak sukker. Even ser en mørk skygge gli over øynene hans, han virrer litt med øynen igjen før han møter Evens igjen. “Det…. det var ingenting. Jeg bare dundra inn i en hylle hjemme hos mamma og pappa. Ikke no big deal.” Han tar kjapt en slurk av ølen sin.

Even skjønner at det ikke er sant det han sier, men også at han ikke får noe svar, så han nikker og lar temaet ligge. Spør heller om noe annet. “Går det bra med mamma’n din forresten? Etter at du dro?”

Isak nikker, og ansiktet forandrer seg og han kan se smil i øynene hans igjen. “Ja, det går bra nå. Mye bedre nå enn når jeg reiste på onsdag. Det tar jo tid, men jeg snakket med pappa i dag, og det går bedre. Heldigvis.”

“Så bra. Godt å høre. Pleier det å ta lang tid før hun er, ja, stabil igjen?” Han kremter. “Ja, jeg  håper det ikke gjør noe at jeg spør?”

Isak nikker. “Det går fint. Litt godt å kunne prate om det også, egentlig.” Han nøler litt før han fortsetter. “Det varierer litt. Fra en uke opp til tre-fire uker. Det kommer an på hvor hard episoden hennes var.”

Even nikker tilbake “Høres ut som det er med meg. Kommer an på.”

Isak tar en liten slurk til, nikker. “Er det…. Er det lenge siden du hadde en episode sist?” Isak ser på ham, og Even kjenner at det er greit at han spør. Og han vil svare.

“To år og snart ti måneder. Ja, jeg teller.”

Isak smiler. “Ikke så rart kanskje? Har du hatt… mange?”

“Nok.” Even sukker. “Første episoden var da jeg var 18. Siste året på videregående. Det var tøft. Fikk diagnosen etter den.” Even ser seg rundt, det er ingen i nærheten av bardisken akkurat nå, så han legger albuene ned på den og lener seg litt fram. “Hadde en del både små og litt større episoder etter det, før jeg klarte å justere medisinene ordentlig.”

Isak ser på ham, og Even kan ikke se noe medlidenhet hos han, bare forståelse og varme. Så han fortsetter. “Også var jeg stabil, helt til siste episode, da jeg fikk det for meg at jeg var så stabil at jeg kunne kutte ut medisinene. Det var kjempelurt for å si det sånn.” Even klarer ikke annet enn å le litt.

Isak smiler. “Høres ut som en super ide, ja. Men…. det gikk bra?”

“Ja, men depresjonen etterpå var drittøff den siste gangen.” Even tenker tilbake på de svarte, tunge ukene og han må bare skyve det fort bort. “Drittøft, men jeg kom meg opp fra mørket igjen, sakte men sikkert. Og kommer aldri til å gå på den lure ideen igjen, det er helt sikkert.”

  

Isak løfter hånden fra glasset sitt,  beveger den i retning hans, er såvidt nær knokene med fingrene før han  bråstopper og griper rundt glasset igjen, når en mann kommer bort til bardisken. Even kjenner pulsen stige brått bare av den lille, avbrutte bevegelsen til Isak, og ønsker i et kort sekund mannen langt pokker i vold, men smiler til Isak og skyver seg bakover.

“Duty calls.” Han smiler, og Isak nikker tilbake. Øynene hans glitrer når Even tar et steg bakover, og snur seg. Det bobler i magen, det brenner nesten på knokene der fingrene til Isak hadde vært nære. Bena skjelver litt når han går bort til tappetårnet og spør hva mannen vil ha.

Han serverer mannen feil øl, og må tappe en ny fra det andre fatet, rister på hodet av seg selv og unnskylder seg, og mannen ler og rister på hodet av ham for han betaler og går, og Even går bort til Isak igjen.

 

“Virker som det er litt lite folk her i dag?” Isak ser seg rundt.

“Ja, litt overraskende egentlig. Pleier å være mer folk på disse lørdagene, men det er jo fint augustvær da, sikkert mange som er ute på fjorden i kveld. Mange velger heller sjø enn pub på denne tiden. Pub kan de få masse av når høststormene kommer liksom.”

“Ja, jeg har sett mye båter ute på sjøen. Det er mange her som har båt?”

“Båt må man ha når man bor her. Forresten…” Even tenker at han må ta mot til seg nå. “Jeg har tenkt meg en tur utpå i morgen. Har du lyst til å være med?”

“Ja?” Isaks blikk møter hans i noen sekunder, “ Ja! Det hadde vært kult. Få se stedet fra sjøperspektivet.”

“Ja? Du vil? Kult.” Pulsen er der igjen, nesten like brått som i sted. “Vi kan kjøre ut til en av øyene, kanskje fyre bål og grille noen pølser?”

“Høres perfekt ut.” Isak smiler. “Aldri feil å grille pølser.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ikke feil med båttur og pølsegrilling vel? Eller båttur sånn generelt? Håper dere henger med på en tur på den trønderske fjorden når den kommer! 
> 
> Mange tusen takk til Ane_Rikke som igjen krølla - og rettet ut - tankene mine, ordene mine og setningene mine. Hva skulle jeg gjort uten deg? ❤❤
> 
> Og tusen takk for alle kommentarer og spekulasjoner på forrige kapittel - digger det, hvordan dere tenker, og hvor forskjellig tankene er!  
> Og det er vel ingen som tror særlig på at det var en hylle han gikk på når han fikk blåmerket på armen?


	13. Fendere, babor, styrbor og rett fram.

 

Isak kommer mot ham, smiler, med sekk over den ene skulderen, kledd i shorts og t-skjorte med en hettegenser knyttet rundt livet. Det er nesten så det lyser en gul aura rundt hodet til Isak når han nærmer seg, på grunn av lyset fra sola som stråler fra blå himmel. Sjøen ligger blank, det er rett og slett perfekt vær for båttur.

“Hei.”

Even kan ikke la være, men bøyer seg fram for å gi ham en klem og Isak trekker seg ikke unna, selv om han holder en liten avstand. Man-hug er det det, det heter?  Klapp på ryggen med håndflaten. Men når kinnet til Isak berører hans, og lukten fra Isak kommer inn i nesen hans, hopper hjertet sikkert over minst fem slag, og tar dem igjen umiddelbart etterpå.

Even må trekke pusten dypt før han klarer å svare, han har aldri blitt så påvirket av en lukt før. “Halla. Fin dag for en tur på sjøen. Du er klar?”

“Jepp. Klar som bare det. Pølser og lomper i sekken, litt klær, holder det?”

“Jada. Tenkte vi kunne kjøre ut til en av øyene, det er dritfint der, sitte på berget, prate, se på tang om du vil, bade om du er hardhaus.”

“Tok med badetøy for sikkerhets skyld.” Isak klapper på sekken. “Og tang, næsj, tenkte å ta fri i dag.”

 

De går nesten ved siden av hverandre ned mot småbåthavna. Even et lite skritt foran, Isak like bak. Det bruser i Even. Han skal ut på fjorden med Isak. Kjøre båt, prate, være sammen med ham i flere timer faktisk. Even tenker tilbake på praten i går, tenker på hvordan de hadde pratet om både mammaen til Isak og han selv. Det kjentes ut som Isak åpnet seg litt, slapp ham litt inn i livet sitt.

Og Even hadde så lyst til å være der.

“Her er den.” Even stopper foran båten sin, og ser på Isak.  

“Fin båt.” Isak smiler. “Ikke det at jeg har greie på båt, men den ser jo fin ut.” Han ler litt.

“Så, ikke noe matros i deg altså?” Even gliser.

“Nei, ikke akkurat. Jeg er bedre på det som er under havoverflaten enn oppå.”

Even går på den smale broen som går ut på siden av båten. Hopper oppi båten og nikker til Isak. “Kom igjen.”

Isak går ut, tråkker på ripa og hopper ned i båten han også, mister nesten balansen, men tar seg fint inn. Setter fra seg sekken på dørken og ser seg rundt. “Greit at sekken står her eller?”

“Jada. Det går fint.” Even setter nøkkelen i tenningen og starter motoren, det brummer akkurat som det skal. “Jeg må bare løse fortøyningene foran. Kan du løsne den akter på babord side?” Even ser på ham og skjønner når han ser ansiktet hans, at Isak ikke er med. “Løsne tauet, bak der, på venstre side.” Even peker på den ene fortøyningen.

Isak ser på ham og smiler. “Seff. Sorry, båtterminologi er ikke min sterkeste side ass.”

“Går fint.”

Even forlater båten igjen, går foran og løsner fortøyningene før han går tilbake.

“Kan du løsne den på andre siden når jeg sier fra, også drar du inn fenderne når vi bakker ut?” Even ser på Isak igjen, og begynner å le. For Isak står der med store øyne, munnen litt åpen, skakker litt på hodet og det kommer et svakt “Hæ?” ut mellom leppene hans.  

“Fenderne er de bøyene som henger på siden av båten. De er der for at båten ikke skal slå inn i bryggekanten når den ligger fortøyd.”

Isak nikker og begynner å le han også, men strekker seg ut og løsner fortøyningene når Even nikker til ham. Fy faen, han er pen altså. Even kjenner boblingen fra i sted fortsette og må konsentrere seg skikkelig når han setter båten i revers og bakker ut. Isak drar inn fenderne og setter seg helt akter i båten og ser seg rundt. Even tar det rolig og svinger pent ut før han setter båten i gear og kjører framover. De forlater småbåthavna i sakte fart, mens han hilser til alle de andre båtfolkene som er ute. Mange av dem hilser tilbake, og noen roper “god tur”. Even nikker til dem og smiler.

 

Når de er ute i mer åpen sjø, øker han farten litt, ser mot Isak og smiler. “Vil du styre?” Even må rope litt for at han skal være sikker på at Isak hører. Isak rister på hodet. “Sikker?” Han nikker, men reiser seg og kommer framover i båten, stiller seg ved siden av ham, legger albuene opp på vindskjermen og ser utover sjøen.

Even klarer ikke å la være, men må se på ham der han står. Ser den lange ryggen hans som blir helt strukket ut når albuene ligger oppå vindskjermene. Ser en stripe med bar hud komme til syne der t-skjorta glir opp over linningen på shortsen. Øynene til Even følger shortsen litt nedover før han lar blikket gli langsomt oppover, opp til overkroppen og når han kommer helt opp til hodet, har Isak snudd seg mot ham og ser på ham.

Han smiler.

Even drar blikket til seg og stirrer stivt framover i stedet. I ti sekunder før han er nødt til å gløtte til siden.

Og ser Isak som gjør akkurat det samme som han selv gjorde.

Isak snur hodet kjapt han også. Nå er magen i fullt opprør akkompagnert av hjertebank og Even gliser for seg selv.

 

De kjører videre utover i stillhet, Even gir litt mer gass, vinden rusker skikkelig i håret, og han må knipe sammen øynene for at de ikke skal bli overfylte av tårer på grunn av vinden. Han setter seg ned i setet et øyeblikk, for å få puste og blunke bort alle tårene. Etter en liten stund er han klar til å bryte stillheten. Han reiser seg, sakker farten litt, peker utover og halvveis roper til Isak for å overdøve motorduren.

“Den øya der er den mest populære badeøya her, men jeg tenker vi kjører litt videre utover, om det er greit for deg?”

Isak nikker og ser utover sjøen. Snur seg mot ham igjen og halvveis roper. “Pleier det å være mye folk på sjøen eller?”

Even nikker. “Ja, spesielt på søndager med sånn vær som i dag. Du ser det er båter som legger til der?” Han peker mot den ene viken på øya, og Isak ser i den retningen han peker og nikker. “Den andre øya er litt lengre unna, og mindre folk. Om du syns det er greit?”

Isak tar et par skritt sidelengs for å komme nærmere. “Hva sa du?”  

Han lener hodet sitt nærmere, og Even bøyer seg mot ham. “Den andre øya er litt lengre unna, og mindre folk. Om du syns det er greit?”

Isak nikker, bøyer seg mot øret til Even og svarer. “Absolutt. Jo mindre folk, jo bedre, spør du meg.”  Pusten til Isak kiler ham i øret, og lukten av ham  gir ham den kriblende, gode, men også litt nervøse følelsen i magen igjen. Samtidig som det gir hjertet ekstra fart, og litt tørr munn.

 

Etter et kvarters tid er de framme ved øya, og Even senker farten og peiler seg inn på det stedet det går an å legge til. Det stedet uten for mye store steiner under vannet og med en liten hylle i svaberget som er fint å tråkke i land på.

“Gidder du å legge ut fenderne på venstresiden, Isak?”

Isak nikker, og vipper fenderne ut fra båten.

“Også kan du  ta fortøyningstauet og hoppe i land på den lille hyllen der?” Even ser på Isak og peker.

Isak ser på ham, øynene er store og spørrende. “Hva slags tau?”

Even smiler. “Fortøyningstauet. Det er det hvite og svarte tauet som sitter fast helt på forut på båten. Du bare går på utsida av vindskjermene der, på kanten av båten, tar med deg tauet og hopper i land.”

“Og bare hopper i land.” Isak ler kort. “Du får det til å høres så enkelt ut?”

“Jammen det er jo det.” Even smiler.

“Ja, for deg, som sikkert har gjort det hundre ganger før ja. Tenk på meg, jeg er en enkel bygutt. Har ikke fortøyd en ting i hele mitt liv.”

Even skrur farten helt ned, lar båten gli i fri, før han bakker litt og setter den i fri igjen. Det er praktisk talt speilblankt vann, så de blir liggende rolig. Even tar de små skrittene bort til Isak, og peker på kanten av båten og på tauet mens han forklarer.

“Du bare holder deg i vindskjermen, går forut, altså helt fram til tuppen av båten, tar tauet og hopper inn på det lille utspringet der. Jeg legger oss helt inntil, så det er ikke noe stort hopp.”

Isak ser på ham, med store øyne og hevede øyebryn.

“Eller vil du kanskje styre båten?” Even gliser, og Isak rister bestemt på hodet.

“Og risikere at jeg vræker skuta? Neitakk, da hopper jeg heller.” Han ler kort, og klatrer ut på kanten. Balanserer med korte skritt fram og griper tauet. “Jeg er klar. Regner med du redder meg om jeg havner i sjøen?”

Even nikker. _Vær du trygg, jeg skal redde deg, Isak. Uansett._

Han setter båten i gir igjen, og gir forsiktig gass. Båten glir sakte framover. Isak står klar med tauet, og idet de er helt inne ved knausen, hopper han i land med tauet i hånden.

“Nydelig!” Even roper og gliser, og han møter blikket til Isak som gliser tilbake. “Stram tauet nå, og gå litt innover!”

Isak gjør som han sier, Even setter motoren i fri og skrur den av.

På land, viser han Isak hvordan han fortøyer båten, før de går langs sjøen og finner seg en plass på svaberget der det både er lett å komme seg ned til vannet, og fint å sitte.

 

Even setter seg ned og drar av seg hettegenseren og t-skjorten, lener seg bakover på armene og kjenner augustsola varme godt. “Glad i å bade eller?” Han ser på Isak som drar ut et håndkle av sekken sin før han setter seg på det, litt foran ham men allikevel på siden.

“Ja. Digger det. Tok ikke med meg dykkermasken da, men det burde jeg jo gjort. Sikkert mye kult å se på her.” Han drar t-skjorten over hodet, holder den i hendene før han rister den ut og  drar den raskt på seg igjen. Han sitter helt stille et par sekunder før han bøyer seg fram og graver ned i sekken sin.

Even blir sittende å stirre. Ikke bare var den overkroppen fin å se på. Han rakk å se musklene i både overarmene og ryggtavlen, men han så også det det store blåmerket på overarmen, og  et stort blå-gult merke på ryggen , midt mellom skulderbladene. Det var formet som en halvmåne, på størrelse med et middels stort eple.

“Eh.. .Isak?”

Isak snur seg brått, holder fram en kaffekopp mot ham.

“Ja? Kaffe?”

“Jatakk.” Even tar imot koppen, biter seg lett i leppen og trekker pusten. “Isak? De merkene du har. Blåmerkene. De er ikke pene.”

Isak skrur opp korken på termosen og skjenker kaffe til dem begge. Legger termosen fra seg, griper koppen sin og snur seg, så ansiktet hans vender utover sjøen. Tar en slurk av kaffen og sukker.

“Nei.”

“Det var ikke… en hylle?” Even spør forsiktig, aker seg fram og setter seg ved siden av ham. Våger seg på å la pekefingeren gli over det blå-lilla-gule merket på overarmen hans. Han skjelver litt når pekefingeren forlater armen til Isak som har fått gåsehud.

Isak rister på hodet. “Du… du skulle ikke se dem. Jeg glemte…. “ Han trekker pusten og ser forsiktig mot Even før han ser utover sjøen igjen.. Even så i det korte øyeblikket at øynene var blanke og han hører at stemmen hans skjelver litt. “Det er…” Han sukker og trekker pusten igjen. “Det er….det er en gjeng i Oslo som er… som er, eller var eller, jeg vetta faen jeg.” Kroppen hans er helt stiv, han stirrer utover sjøen, senker stemmen og snakker med sammenbitte tenner. “De er ute etter meg.”

“Okey.” Even vet ikke hva han skal si, men må jo si noe. “De…. du møtte dem når du var i Oslo nå?”

“Ja... “ Isak ser på ham og Even ser en enslig tåre trille nedover kinnet hans. Isak børster den kjapt bort med håndbaken og fortsetter. “Jeg var på apoteket og hentet medisiner til mamma, og på vei hjem kom de etter meg. Jeg…. jeg rakk nesten hjem før de tok meg igjen. Den ene sparka meg i låret, så jeg falt, og da sparket de flere ganger. De traff armen, på samme sted. Jeg rakk heldigvis å dekke til hodet mitt. Han ene planta hælen i ryggen min, det er der det merket kommer fra, han kalte det en avskjedsgave.”

Even setter seg litt nærmere, legger armen rundt skuldrene hans og Isak trekker seg ikke unna, det brenner i både armen og hjertet hans, men han må ikke blande inn det akkurat nå. Må høre på Isak. Være der for ham. Dette var ille. Even stotrer fram. “Men… men….. men du må jo anmelde dem, Isak.”

“Nei.” Han svarer brått. Snur seg og ser på ham, senker stemmen. “Nei.”

“Hvorfor ikke? Du kan jo ikke la dem holde på sånn?”

“Det er jo derfor jeg har flyttet da, så jeg ikke skal være nødt til å møte dem. Men så fant de meg nå, da jeg var hjemme. Men jeg reiser ikke til Oslo igjen med det første. Så lenge jeg holder meg unna Oslo så går det bra.”

“Men, men….” Even vet ikke hva han skal si.

“Jeg kommer ikke til å anmelde dem, Even.” Isak er bestemt, men han trekker seg ikke unna. Han sitter helt inntil og Even drister seg til å stryke lett over overarmen hans.

“Hvorfor ikke?” Even kjenner at stemmen hans nesten svikter.

“Fordi da må jeg sikkert reise dit, face dem, vitne mot dem, se på dem.” Isak ser på ham, tårene står i øynene hans. “Og det vil jeg ikke....igjen.  Jeg har reist bort, hit, for at jeg skal slippe å se dem, og da kan jeg ikke anmelde dem. For da kan det hende jeg må reise ned.” Isak drar bena opp, legger armene rundt leggene og hviler pannen mot knærne.

Even stryker ham langsomt over ryggen. Kjenner varmen fra ryggen hans gjennom t-skjorten, tenker på det stygge merket som er under det tynne bomullsstoffet. Han kjenner at Isak skjelver, både hører og kjenner at han jobber med å kontrollere pusten sin. Isak drar pusten inn et par ganger, puster ut og løfter hodet. “Jeg kan ikke.”

Even nikker. Fortsetter å stryke ham over ryggen. “Jeg tror jeg skjønner.” Han trekker pusten. “Selv om jeg ikke syns det er riktig at de slipper unna..”

Isak snur hodet langsomt, ser på ham. “Takk.”

Blikkene deres møtes, og det skyter stråler ned i magen til Even, stråler som sprer seg rundt i hele kroppen i rekordfart. Han har så lyst til å dra Isak tett inntil seg. Holde ham hardt, klemme han, være et beskyttende skjold rundt ham. Kysse ham. Men han gjør det ikke. Lar bare hånden gli sakte over ryggen hans og stopper på skulderen. “Takk for at du fortalte det, Isak. Jeg har vært litt bekymret for deg siden onsdag. Siden… ja, siden du bare gikk opp fra puben.”

Isak ser ned et øyeblikk før han ser på Even igjen og trekker pusten. “Ja, sorry for det. Ble bare litt mye… og, ja, jeg vet jo ikke helt hvordan folk her ser på… ja, på meg, da. Om det er.. Nei, jeg vet ikke helt hva jeg tenkte jeg.” Han ser utover sjøen igjen. “Er vel kanskje litt redd for at noen skal komme og banke meg her også da.” Han slipper ut en liten sår latter.

“Det tror jeg ikke kommer til å skje.”

“Ikke? Ingen homofobe drittsekker i Trøndelag?” Han snøfter nesten.

Even kvepper litt, hadde ikke forventet at Isak skulle være så direkte. “Det er derfor..... var det derfor… du ble banket?”

Isak nikker.

Even rister på hodet, kan nesten ikke tro det er sant. “Joda, de finnes nok i Trøndelag også, men **_jeg_ ** har ikke opplevd noen. Helt sant.”

Isak snur hodet og ser på ham igjen. “Du har ikke?”

Even rister bare på hodet, ser på ham. Og smilet som starter i munnviken til Isak og kryper opp til øynene hans er ikke stort, men allikevel noe av det vakreste han har sett. Han klarer ikke å si noe, men smiler tilbake, sommerfuglene i magen tar nok en gang fart og spinner i vill fart rundt. Even ser ham inn i øynene og rister på hodet en gang til.

Isak snur ansiktet utover mot sjøen igjen og mumler. “Fett.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, det var litt av historien til Isak, men om det er hele?  
> Og hva gjør de nå? 
> 
> Mange takk igjen til Ane_Rikke, som har pirka og kommentert på dette kapittelet også! ❤
> 
> Og tusenvis av takk til alle dere som leser, og for alle spekulasjoner og fine kommentarer på forrige kapittel. Gøy å se at det kommer nye til i kommentarfeltet. Setter så stor pris på hver og en!! ❤❤


	14. Bål eller engangsgrill?

Even styrer båten trygt inn mot småbåthavnen  og båtplassen.

“Isak? Gidder du å legge ut fenderne?”

Isak smiler opp mot ham og nikker. Even vet at han vet hva fendere er nå, og Isak vipper dem ut, smiler skjevt  og blunker. Blunker.  “Skal jeg hoppe ut med fortøyningstauet og eller?”

Even gliser tilbake, det kribler i magen. Han må jobbe for å konsentrere seg om det han skal gjøre, istedenfor å tenke på blunkingen og smilet til Isak. Dempe farten, manøvrere riktig, stoppe motoren i tide. “Gjerne. Du bare hopper rett inn på brygga. Og om du snur deg kjapt og tar imot båten også, så den ikke støter inn i brygga, er det superfint.”

Isak nikker mot ham og klatrer rundt vindskjermen og går framover. Han hopper inn på brygga når båten er nesten inne, og støtter imot akkurat som Even bad ham om. Even skrur av motoren og smiler. “Bra jobba, Isak!”

“Jaass, båtmasteren jeg vettu!”

“Særlig.” Even ler, og Isak ler faktisk han også. “Jeg fortøyer her først, så kommer jeg og viser deg hvordan du gjør det der framme etterpå.”

“Okey.”

Even tror nesten han kan kjenne blikket til Isak på seg når han henger over ripa for å fortøye båten. Han klarer ikke la vær, men gløtter kjapt over skulderen i retning Isak og får rett i sine antagelser. Isak får en lett rosafarge i ansiktet, slår blikket raskt ned, og når Even snur seg tilbake til fortøyningene, kan han ikke la vær å smile for seg selv, mens han kjenner sommerfuglfarmen ta fart og spinne rundt i magen - for sikkert tjuende gang den dagen.

 

De hadde brutt opp fra øya etter at de hadde drukket opp kaffen Isak hadde skjenket til dem  og historien til Isak var fordøyd. Det var Isak som hadde spurt om det, om de kunne dra. Kanskje det var for å gjøre noe annet, få noe annet å tenke på, få litt luft rundt seg? Even visste ikke. Håpet det ikke var fordi Isak ikke ville være sammen med han mer, og  trodde vel egentlig ikke det var derfor heller. Isak hadde jo faktisk stått nesten helt inntil ham hele båtturen tilbake. Akkurat så nære at alle tilfeldige, og ikke tilfeldige, bevegelser førte til kroppskontakt, armene dultet borti hverandre, skuldrene, hoftene.... Even hadde tatt seg i å ønske seg bølger slik at de hadde dultet enda litt mer i hverandre. Men sjøen lå fortsatt blank og stille, bortsett fra de små bølgene fra møtende og kryssende båter.

 

“Skal vi bare grille de pølsene nedi fjæra eller?” Even ser på Isak. Fortøyningene i front sjekket og bagasjen er hentet ut av båten.

Isak nikker og smiler til ham. “Ja, pølser er alltid digg. Hvor er det fint å sitte å grille pølser en sen søndags ettermiddag da?”

“Det er et sted bortenfor puben. Jeg pleier å gå dit når jeg trenger litt luft, kan du si.”

“Lead the way!” Isak strekker ut armen og Even går forbi ham og bortover brygga.

Isak kommer opp på siden av ham, og Even peker og forteller om småbåthavnen, om husene som ligger tett i tett, forteller til og med om den påståtte rike sørlendingen som fikk dem bygd, og Isak rister på hodet og ler av historien. Tydeligvis tvilende, men samtidig ser han nøye på de hvitmalte små husene som ligger tett i tett.

 

De går forbi puben, og Isak gløtter bort på den og nikker.

“Dere har ikke vurdert å ha søndagsåpent da? Sånn for å kunne fôre innbyggerne i området - og en sulten marinbiolog - med søndagsmiddager?”

Even ser på ham og ler. “Nå sørger jo jeg for at marinbiologen får mat i dag da, uten at puben er åpen.”

Isak ler, og nikker. “Joda, men de andre da?”

“Vi har snakket om det, Mikael og jeg. Men vi syns det er godt å ha en dag i uka fri. Og så lenge vi ikke har høy nok omsetning til å ansette en til, så har vi stengt på søndager. Men fotballpuben er såpass vellykket, at det kan hende i fremtiden.”

“Jeg hadde lett spist burger hos dere hver søndag. De er sykt gode ass.”

“Jepp. Lokale råvarer ispedd litt måkekjøtt.” Even ser på Isak som snur brått seg mot ham.

“Måker?”

“Det er sant. Måker er et stort problem her, de er altfor mange, men vi har en certifisert måkejeger og en slakter, som gjør alt riktig for oss….”

Isak avbryter ham. “Nei?”

“:.og mattilsynet har godkjent det, så lenge vi ikke bruker mer enn 20 prosent måke i burgerne.”

“Du kødder!” Isak har stoppet helt opp, og er helt hvit i ansiktet.

Even prøver å holde seg alvorlig, men begynner å le av det måpende ansiktet til Isak. “Ja, selvfølgelig kødder jeg. Det er kun storfekjøtt i de burgerne. Så kan de som ikke spiser svin spise burger hos oss også. - Ja bortsett fra baconburgeren da.”

“Du kan ikke kødde med noe sånt, Even!”

“Jeg kunne kødda med noe mye verre.”

“JA?”

“Ja, jeg kunne sagt vi brukte løsbikkjer.”

“Bikkjer. Det ville vært for drøyt.”

“For drøyt.” Even dulter i skulderen hans og de går videre.

 

Når de kommer ned til fjæra, går Even bort til steinen sin, setter seg ned og nikker til Isak, som setter seg ved siden av ham. Even ser utover sjøen.

“Første gangen jeg satt her, var like etter vi flyttet hit. Jeg var lynforbannet på mamma og pappa fordi de hadde bestemt vi skulle bo her, fast liksom. Jeg trodde vi skulle være her et år. Men da jeg satt her og kikket utover, la jeg merke til det fyret der ute.” Even peker utover og Isak følger fingeren hans med øynene. “Det blinket og roet meg ned liksom. Aner ikke hvorfor, det bare gjorde det.”

Isak ser på ham og nikker. “Skjønner det var kjipt å flytte hit fra Oslo egentlig. Hvor gammel var du?”

“Fjorten.” Even ser på ham. “Skulle begynne i niende. Jeg var dritnervøs, men det gikk fint da. Fikk masse venner og hadde en super ungdomsskoletid.”

“Så bra.” Isak ser ut i luften. “Niende.... Jeg gikk på Grefsen. Hadde ikke så mange venner, enda jeg hadde gått i klasse med mange av dem helt fra første. Hadde en da. Jonas. Bestekompisen min.”

“De sier at en venn er nok da.” Even ser på ham, Isak ser fortsatt utover sjøen.

“Ja, de sier det. Og takk og lov for Jonas. Spesielt på videregående. Det var han som… som…”

Even sier ikke noe. Venter på fortsettelsen, og er helt stille. Ser utover sjøen sammen med ham.

Isak trekker pusten. “Det var han som backa meg da jeg ble, ja, kan vel kanskje kalle det outa da, på Nissen.”

“Du ble outa?”

“Jah. Eller jeg mista litt kontrollen over det.” Ansiktet hans er fortsatt vendt utover mot sjøen. Even ser på profilen hans. Haken, den søte nesen som stikker ut, leppene hans, pannen, håret som krøller seg over den. Han pirker på neglene og neglebåndene igjen. Even gjenkjenner bevegelsene hans, nå er det noe vanskelig han skal fortelle.

Så snur han seg brått mot Even og ser ham i øynene, det kjennes nesten ut som han blir tatt på fersken i å stirre. Og han hadde jo forsåvidt stirret, så følelsen var vel riktig.

“Det skjedde  i andreklasse, da jeg fortsatt var trygt plassert langt inne i skapet. Jeg var på en fest der jeg ble litt full, litt høy, og endte opp med å kysse en fra tredjeklasse i en eller annen teit drikkelek. Ikke noe følelser eller noe sånt, og det var sånn, absurd “alle kysset alle” greie som jeg aldri hadde blitt med på om det ikke var på fest. Uansett, det ble tatt bilde av at vi kysset, og det ble lagt ut på Facebook…” Han trekker pusten, ser seg rundt, før han vender blikket utover sjøen igjen.

“Det var Jonas som fortalte meg det, dagen etter. Han lo så han nesten grein da han fortalte det, for han trodde det bare var kødd. Mens jeg var dritredd. For det var jo ikke kødd for meg. Og så klarte jeg ikke å skille på det som var den der vanlige giftige «jævla homo», og det som jeg var redd ville bli forakt for meg. I mitt hode tenkte jeg, at hvis Jonas fikk vite det, ville han ikke være kompisen min lenger. Og hvis mamma fikk vite det, ville sikkert hun sikkert ikke ha noe med  meg å gjøre i det hele tatt. Jeg var egentlig redd for at alle skulle hate meg, se på meg som “han homoen”, som en helt annen enn den jeg var. Alle på skolen så jo det bildet, og flere andre også.”

“Shitt. Det er ikke greit.” Even holder blikket hans, og han rister på hodet.

“Nei, det var ikke det.” Isak sukker. “Så jeg jobbet hardt for å komme meg gjennom det. Klarte å overbevise folk om at jeg ikke var homo. Klinte med jenter på fest og sånn. Det gikk vel et par måneder kanskje, og det meste hadde sklidd over. Jeg hadde faktisk begynt å tenke på å snakke med Jonas om det, fortelle ham at jeg liker gutter. Så kom det enda et bilde, sammen med det kyssebildet. Etter en ny fest, der jeg satt og pratet lenge med en litt eldre gutt. Han var tydeligvis interessert i meg, men jeg turte jo ikke vise at jeg var interessert i ham. Et par jenter fikk med seg at jeg pratet med ham, og han var ute, så det var kanskje noe jeg gjorde som jeg ikke tenkte over, jeg vetta faen. De la uansett ut bildene med kommentarer, og da var det i gang igjen.”

“Faens folk altså.” Even ser på ham.

“Ja, det sa jeg og. Sikkert hundre ganger dagene etter den festen. Og i hodet mitt ble det til en regel på en måte. «Isak skal aldri nærme seg en gutt, da går alarmen». Alle ble potensielle fiender på en måte, så jeg måtte bygge opp et sterkere og sterkere forsvar. Det tok over alt i livet mitt.  Jeg klarte ikke holde på vennene mine eller fikse skolen. For det var bare én jobb. Beskytte meg og gjemme meg. Til slutt var det en jævla fjern helsesøster som fikk meg til å prate med noen. Og det ble det liksom henne eller Jonas. Så jeg valgte å komme ut til Jonas først, skjønte at jeg ikke kunne noe annet lenger. Jonas var jo selvfølgelig helt cool. Jeg burde jo visst det.” Isak smiler forsiktig, ser på ham.

“På skolen gikk det sånn passe. Men bedre enn det jeg hadde fryktet. Jeg fikk ikke noe hat, men det var en del blikk og kommentarer bak ryggen min som gjorde ting vanskelig. Det var der Jonas reddet meg fra å fucke helt opp. I forhold til fravær og eksamener. Og han støttet meg etter hvert som jeg valgte å bekrefte de ryktene som allerede gikk. Brøytet vei, sto sammen med meg, hele tiden.”

“Så bra at du hadde Jonas da, men uansett kjipt å bli outa. Man skal fortelle det selv, om man vil og når man vil. Og ingen skal føle at de må gjemme seg.”

“Sant det.” Isak ser utover fjorden igjen. «Men fortsatt kan det hende at det er vanskelig å huske på at du ikke egentlig er noe tryggere når du gjemmer deg. For da er det bare deg mot deg. Ingen fiender, men ingen allierte heller.»

Stillheten blir liggende der mellom dem. Even tar inn det Isak har sagt, lar ordene hans synke inn. _"For da er det bare deg mot deg. Ingen fiender, men ingen allierte heller."_ , og han skjønner litt bedre hvorfor Isak gjør de tingene han gjør, eller ikke gjør. Ting har vært så vanskelig for Isak, ikke bare med gjengen i Oslo, men videregående også liksom. Men  _ **han**_ ****vil gjerne være Isaks alliert. Mer enn gjerne. Men...  Tankene hans blir avbrutt av Isak som kremter, han høres litt usikker ut når han prater.

“Du da?”

Han kikker kjapt på Even før han ser ned, ut, bort.

Even ser på fyrlykten. Ser lyset svakt der ute, det ser ut som det blinker taktfast, men det er bare lampen inne i fyrlykten som snurrer rundt og gir lys innover mot dem regelmessig. Må tenke tilbake, tenke på noe annet enn Isaks historie.

“Unnskyld hvis du ikke vil snakke om det.” Isak snakker ned mot steinene. Fingrene hans plukker fortsatt på en negl.

“Neida, jeg måtte bare tenke.” Even ser lyset fra fyret forsvinne og komme tilbake igjen. “Jeg tror egentlig jeg og alle rundt meg bare visste det. Tror egentlig aldri jeg har vært inne, hvis du skjønner hva jeg mener. Jeg har alltid visst at det ikke spiller noen rolle om det er jente eller gutt jeg forelsker meg i. Det har liksom ikke vært noen big deal, ikke for meg og ikke for de rundt meg. Jeg har bare forelsket meg.”

Isak ser på ham og smiler forsiktig. “Skulle ønske det var meg.”

“Var det det du mente, på onsdag, når du snakket om at mamma’n din sa noe spesielt til deg når hun var syk?”

Isak nikker. Han tvinner fingrene i hverandre. Even har lyst til å legge hånden sin over dem og stryke dem, holde han, klemme han, men våger ikke.

Isak kremter. “Hun sa det jo ikke direkte til meg da, egentlig,  men snakket om homofile generelt. At Gud sa at de var fordømt, fortapt. Men det gikk jo inn på meg. Spesielt når jeg gikk på ungdomsskolen og videregående, og når de bildene kom ut og sånn.”

“Men hun er okey med det nå?” Even kjemper mot trangen til å ta på Isak. Gjøre et eller annet for å trøste.

“Jada. Vi har snakka om det. Hun er helt cool med det nå. Pappa og. Og jeg skjønner hva hun mener når hun sier at det er sykdommen som snakker, når hun er dårlig, så det går ikke sånn inn på meg lenger, selv om det selvfølgelig er vondt å høre.”

“Ja, det må det jo være. Vondt å høre altså.”

Isak nikker igjen. Reiser seg opp. “Men du, skulle vi grille de pølsene eller? Jeg begynner å bli sulten jeg.”

Even nikker. “Ja. Bål eller engangsgrill?”

“Engangsgrill. Går mye fortere. Er sykt miljøuvennlig, men shit, la oss være helt gærne!”

Even ler. “Ja la oss være det!”

 

Han drar opp engangsgrillen fra sekken og setter den på en flat stein og tenner på. Isak graver ned i sekken og finner fram pølser og lomper, ketchup og sennep. Og jammen meg drar han frem to øl og. “Øl?”

“Jatakk.” Even ser på ham og han smiler.

“Min tur til å spandere i dag. Tror de skal være gode og kalde.”

Even tar imot boksen og kjenner på den, den er kald, duggen gjør boksen våt. “Digg.” Han åpner, hever boksen mot Isak og smiler. “Skål!”

“Skål. Og takk. For at du gidder å høre på meg.” Isak ser på ham og smiler, før han snur seg og ser utover vannet igjen. “Det er…. nei, det har vært litt vanskelig å prate om det da, men nå var det bare deilig. Du… du er lett å prate med... Even. Fin å prate med.” Isak kikker bort på ham, smiler det skjeve smilet som sender kriblinger gjennom hele kroppen hans. .

Nå klarer ikke Even å la være lenger, setter fra seg ølboksen på steinen, tar de to skrittene som skiller dem bort til ham og legger hånden mykt på skulderen hans, klar til å ta den bort om Isak virker ukomfortabel med det. Han gjør ikke det. Kikker bare på hånden og ser på ham igjen.

“Det er godt prate, selv om kanskje det ikke er så lett. Takk for at du fortalte det, Isak.”

Det er helt stille, ikke et vindpust i luften. Solen er på vei ned bak øya som ligger rett ut fra der de står. Even kan høre pusten til Isak, ser han i øynene, ser på leppene hans, de er litt adskilte. Han har fortsatt hånden på Isaks skulder, trekker pusten. Lar tommelen bevege seg litt over t-skjorten hans, kjenner kragebeinet hans under fingeren. Varmen fra kroppen til Isak trenger inn i håndflaten hans, og han føler seg nesten forhekset. Isak ser fortsatt  på ham, øynene er mørkere grønne enn de var i sted, med gult helt innerst mot de store pupillene. Det ser nesten ut som det gule skinner. Hodet hans kommer noen centimeter nærmer,  munnvikene beveger seg litt oppover og Even flytter det ene beinet litt nærmere hans, bøyer seg litt fram, og Isaks ansikt, nese og lepper kommer litt nærmere, øynene ser fra leppene til  øynene og tilbake på leppene igjen. Enda litt nærmere.

 

En høy lyd kommer fra lommen til Isak. Han skvetter til, rygger bakover og putter hånden i lommen, drar opp telefonen og ser på den. “Sorry ass. Det er pappa. Jeg må nesten ta den.”

Even nikker og smiler, men inni seg tenker han “faen, faen, faen”. Han er sikker på at dersom ikke telefonen hadde ringt, hadde han kysset Isak nå. Tanken på det gjør at det kribler i hele han. Helt ned i tærne og ut i kinnene. Han er varm på halsen, svett i hendene og hjertet hamrer som han skulle løpt Cooper-testen.

Isak går bortover fjæresteinene mens han prater med pappaen sin. Han veiver litt med den ene armen, og sparker i steinene på bakken. Noen triller noen centimeter bortover, mens andre spretter langt. Han stopper, ser litt utover før han snur seg og kommer tilbake igjen. Smiler mens han prater.

“VI prates pappa. Ja, jeg skal grille pølser nå. Med Even. Ja, det er han med puben, som jeg leier rom hos. Hils mamma da. Hadet.”

Isak ser på ham når han putter telefonen i lomma. “Det var pappa. Ville bare fortelle hvordan det går med mamma.”

“Og? Det går…?”

“Det går fint.” Isak nikker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, not sorry. Ikke noe kyss... men enda mer av Isaks historie. 
> 
> Isaks historie her har vært litt vanskelig å få formulert som jeg ville. Så en kjempetakk - igjen - til Ane_Rikke. Jeg digger hva du gjør med teksten, hodet og tankene mine! Uten deg hadde ikke dette kapittelet blitt sånn som det ble! ❤
> 
> Mange tusen takk for fine kommentarer på forrige kapittel.❤ Dere hadde selvfølgelig rett, det var mer til Isaks historie enn han fortalte på øya! 
> 
> Det er bare å hive seg rundt og skrive noen ord her og! Setter utrolig stor pris på hver og en av dere som kommenterer!


	15. I etasjen under deg

**Søndag 21:45**

**Isak Valtersen (rom <3)**

_Tusen takk for en veldig fin tur._

_Og dag._

 

**Even**

_Takk selv, for at du ville bli med._

_Jeg har kost meg veldig i dag!_

 

 

_Jeg og._

_Ja, og takk for at du hørte på meg._

 

 

_Du, ikke tenk på det._

_Det hjelper å prate vet du._

 

 

_Ja, jeg vet._

_Men er ikke så lett da._

 

 

_Selvfølgelig ikke, jeg vet det._

_Glad du gjorde det._

 

 

_Jeg også._

_Lyst til å finne på noe i morgen formiddag?_

 

 

_Å, det hadde vært kult._

_Men jeg skal til Trondheim i morgen._

_HMS kurs._

_Men gjerne en annen dag altså._

 

 

_Ja?_

 

 

_Tirsdag?_

_Eller onsdag? Da begynner jeg ikke på jobb før 1800._

 

 

_Begge deler passer for meg._

_Jeg har jo ikke akkurat fast arbeidstid. ;-)_

 

 

_Onsdag da?_

_Vi kan ta en roadtrip._

_Guidet tur i området. Ettersom vi tok sjøen i dag?_

 

 

_Høres perfekt ut!_

 

 

_Og vi kan jo ses tirsdag også, selv om vi ikke finner på noe._

_Jeg jobber jo i etasjen under deg._

 

 

_Sant._

_Vi ses._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avtale om nytt/nye møte/r, eller date eller whatever....det må vel karakteriseres som at det går framover i alle fall! 
> 
> Passer litt dårlig med det HMS-kurset for Even akkurat nå, men er liksom ikke bare å stikke fra ansvaret som pubdriver heller... 
> 
> Tusen takk for alle (frustrerte) kommentarer på forrige kapittel! Setter stor pris på hver eneste kommentar fra dere fantastiske lesere, så det er bare å legge igjen en på dette kapittelet også!


	16. Kan vi prate?

Regnet trommer kraftig på vinduet når Even våkner tirsdag morgen. Han drar dyna opp til haken og hører på dråpenes taktfaste spill mot glasset. Det blåser også, han hører suset, kan se for seg hvordan sjøen bølger seg, hvordan toppene er hvite og vannet slår inn over steinene, mot bryggen, mot moloen, mot kaianlegget der Isak jobber. Det er deilig å ligge i den varme sengen og høre på været ute.

Dagen før hadde vært stress og mas. HMS kurs i Trondheim for utelivsbransjen var ikke noen ferie, for å si det sånn. Også så mange ulike meninger det er i bransjen. Diskusjonene hadde vært høylytte og engasjerte, mange av de gamle traverne var oppgitte over pålagte kurs og nye systemer. Ting fungerte jo sånn som de hadde gjort det i alle år. Hvorfor forandre på det?  De hadde sett på risikoanalyser og skjemaer, lover og regler. Even føler at det spinner litt  i hodet av all informasjonen han hadde fått. Men han er helt enig i at det trengs en opprydning i bransjen. Det er faktisk en god del som driver på samme måte som for 20-30 år siden, uten kontrakter for de ansatte,  og med helt horrible arbeidstider, arbeidsforhold og andre uregelmessigheter.

Men så mye papirer da. Han er faktisk glad for det er flere kurs, og at neste kurs skal foregå i litt mindre fora. Restaurantene, hotellene og små puber som han drev skulle være hver for seg.

 

Han strekker seg ut og kikker på klokka. Litt over halv ti.  Det kribler i hele han når han åpner telefonen og kikker på meldingene mellom Isak og ham fra søndagskvelden. Han tenker tilbake på søndag, da de nesten hadde kysset. Even hadde hatt lyst til å pælme telefonen til Isak langt pokker i vold da den ringte. Er det mulig liksom? Men det hadde heldigvis ikke blitt klein stemning etterpå, egentlig bare fint, flere blikk og smil enn det hadde vært før. De grillet pølser og drakk opp ølen, pratet og lo. Mange gode følelser og litt flørting. Deilig. Even er helt sikker på at det er noe der, noe som kan bli til mer. Han bestemmer seg for å gå en tur bort til kaia etter frokost. Sånn tilfeldigvis stikke innom for å hilse på.

 

Ute blåser det surt, og selv om regnet har tatt en liten pause, drar han glidelåsen på jakken helt opp og trekker hetta over hodet. Det er friskt, men deilig langs sjøen. Han gløtter utover, den går godt, hvite topper over alt og bølgene skyller taktfast inn over steinene.  Fyret der ute er nesten usynlig på grunn av vind, sjøsprøyt og lavt skydekke. Og selv om det ikke regner, blåser det såpass at sjøspruten når opp til ham og gjør venstre bukseben litt vått der han går.

 

Ved kaia er det tomt. Ingen biler, ingen mennesker, og de eneste lydene er de som vinden lager når den snor seg rundt bygningene og slamrer litt med noen løse deler på det forlatte kaianlegget. En plastpose virvler rundt i vinden, lander og letter, blåser høyt for plutselig å lande på bakken og ligge stille. Even ser fascinert på den en stund før han går bort til den store husvognen til Isak. Det ser ikke ut som han er der. Det er ikke lys på,  og det er ikke tegn til noe aktivitet. Even går opp til døren og banker på. Ingen svarer, og når han tar tak i døren, er den låst.

Han stusser litt, men så kommer han på at Isak ofte sitter og jobber på PC’n, og det kan han jo like gjerne gjøre på puben. Han forlater kaia, og går raskt tilbake samme veien som han kom. Han blir like våt av sjøsprøyten på det høyre buksebeinet på veien tilbake. Tenker på at det er greit for likevekten, og at han må ta en dusj før han drar på jobb, for ellers kommer han til å være stiv i ansiktet av salt hele dagen.

 

Litt før tolv låser han opp døra til puben og går inn. Han smiler for seg selv når han ser at lyset er på og jakken til Wenche ligger over bardisken. Da er hun ett eller annet sted her og vasker. Han priser seg fortsatt lykkelig for at de bestemte seg for å ansette henne. Selv om hun kan være litt spesiell til tider, så gjør hun en god jobb, og smiler alltid. Even er nesten helt sikker på  at hun er litt forelsket i både Mikael og han selv. Hun er i hvertfall desperat flørtende til tider. Even rister på hodet og ler for seg selv når han tenker på det, Wenche, den 55 år gamle fraskilte, litt eksentriske venninnen til moren hans. Trønder, flere generasjoner tilbake, på godt og vondt.

Even gjør unna alle åpningsrutiner, og setter til slutt en kaffekopp under kaffemaskinen og får på litt musikk.

Etter en liten stund hører han skritt oppe i andre etasje. Han ser opp, prøver å høre hvem sine skritt det er, det er jo enten  Wenche eller Isak. Han griper kaffekoppen og ser mot døren og trappen han så vidt skimter. Håper på Isak, men når han hører skrittene i trappen, skjønner han at det er Wenche. Hun kommer gjennom døren med vaskebøtten i den ene hånden og moppestativet i den andre. Hun skvetter litt i det hun ser ham.

“Å, hei Even. Jeg visste ikke at du hadde kommet, er klokka så mye?” Hun kikker opp på den store klokka på veggen.

“Jada, jeg er på plass.” Even smiler mens Wenche stryker svetten av pannen, legger håret som har falt fram i ansiktet bak øret og strammer hestehalen.

“Ja, jeg har vært oppe og tatt kontoret. Også var jeg på vei til å ta rom tre da, men han var inne. Jeg skulle til å banke på, men hørte han pratet der inne, så jeg lot være. Han hørtes sint ut.”

“Sint?” Det ramler bare ut av Even. For det første har jo Wenche ingenting med å lytte  ved dørene til gjestene, men hun har i hvertfall ikke noe med om han er sint, egentlig ikke han selv heller, men det er jo en annen sak.

“Ja, eller, ja det hørtes ut som han snakket i telefonen da. Sa navnet Jonas mange ganger, og noe om at de visste hvor han var, og at de sikkert kommer til å **_ta oss hvis de får sjansen_**.” Wenches øyne er store og det er tydelig at hun syns dette er dramatisk, og det er jo forsåvidt det. “Og for å være helt ærlig, jeg tror det er noe med ham.” Wenche lener seg mot ham, hvisker. “Jeg tror han spiller på det andre laget, Even.” Hun blunker til ham, og Even kjenner at han ikke liker det. Blir litt utilpass.

Han kveler en litt for krass replikk, før han tar frem arbeidsgiveransiktet og -stemmen sin. “Wenche, du kan ikke stå og lytte ved dørene til gjestene. Det har vi snakket om før.”

Wenche rødmer, ser i gulvet og retter på håret igjen. “ja, men… Jeg lyttet ikke da, ikke egentlig. Jeg... det var ikke så lett å ikke høre, for å si det sånn.” Hun retter seg opp og ser på ham. “Og dessuten, han spiser ikke særlig mye. Jeg tømte søpla på kjøkkenet, og det var bare noen brødposer og brødskalker og påleggsbokser der.”

“Wenche.” Even ser på henne igjen, prøver å være streng. “Søpla til gjestene har du heller ikke noe med.” Han trekker pusten. “Men fint at du vasket på kjøkkenet også, selv om du ikke fikk tatt rommet hans.”

“Jeg kan ta det i morgen, hvis han ikke er der.”

“Det er fint Wenche. Men jeg må nesten sette i gang jeg. Lunsjgjestene kommer sikkert snart.” Han snur seg og går mot kjøkkenet.

“Even.” Stemmen til Wenche får han til å snu seg. “Unnskyld, jeg mente ikke å lytte altså. Men han hørtes skikkelig fortvilet ut, det var derfor jeg ikke gikk....inn altså.”

Even ser på henne, hun ser alvorlig ut. “Okey.” Det vibrerer i hver eneste muskel i ham, har lyst til å stikke opp og høre hva det er, men da får jo Isak vite at Wenche har lyttet ved dørene, og det er kanskje ikke noen god ide. “Det går sikkert bra, Wenche. Ting er ikke alltid som vi tror, vet du.”

“Sant det, Even.” Hun prøver seg på et smil i det hun går fra ham og mot bakdøren.

 

Even puster ut og går inn på kjøkkenet, begynner å gjøre klart til lunsj. Setter det som ikke må stå kaldt klart. Er ute i puben med jevne mellomrom for å dobbeltsjekke at det ikke kommer gjester. Og grubler over det Wenche hadde sagt om at Isak hadde vært sint i telefonen. **_De kommer til å ta oss._ ** Hvem var det Isak snakket om når han sa oss? Og hvem var **_de_ ** som skulle ta han sammen med en annen? Det var ikke de fra Oslo? Even kjenner at han bare må vite, men han vet ikke hvordan han skal spørre. Ender opp med å tråkke rundt både på kjøkken og ute i puben. Får gjort det han skal, men det tar dobbelt av den tiden det pleier.

Etter en halvtime hører han skrittene ovenifra og de kommer ned trappa. Han håper ikke Isak stikker rett ut, går selv mot døren for å stoppe ham. Men Isak kommer inn i puben av seg selv før Even rekker bort.

“Hei Isak!” Even ser på ham.

“Hei.”

Det er noe som ikke stemmer. Noe er ikke som det skal være.

Isak har mørke ringer under øynene, kroppen hans virker anspent og han flakker med blikket, ser seg rundt i lokalet som om det skulle være noen der. Selv om det ikke er en eneste gjest der, er øynene hans store, og han virker engstelig. Ermene på jakken hans er dratt over fingrene, og han biter seg i underleppen. Han tar et par skritt mot bardisken før han stopper.

“Jobbet herifra i dag?” Even spør forsiktig.

“Ja, eller, nei… Har sovet dårlig... i natt, og sovnet på morgenen.”

“Men du…..” Even skal til å spørre hvor han har lyst til å kjøre i morgen. De har jo en avtale om det. Men Isak avbryter han.

“Jeg er nødt til å stikke jeg, Even.”

Isak ser ham i øynene noen  få sekunder, men det føles mye lengre. Blikket er tomt, det er ingen gnist der som det var på søndag. Også snur han seg mot døren og går.

Det tar noen sekunder før Even skjønner hva som skjedde.

Han gikk.

Men så går det i døren igjen, og Isak kommer tilbake. “Du?”

“Ja?”

“Om du har tid i kveld, kan vi prate litt?”

“Ja, selvfølgelig.” Even puster ordene ut, glad for at Isak kom tilbake, men forvirret over hvordan han er.   

“Fint.” Isak ser på ham. Blikket hans er sårt, trist, og det er noe der som Even ikke kan sette fingeren på. Klarer ikke å forklare det. Men det er en avstand i blikket hans, lik den som var der den første kvelden i puben. Det er mye med hele Isaks fremtoning nå, som er som tidligere kanskje, og det var ikke der på søndag.

 

Døren smeller igjen bak Isak, og Even blir stående igjen alene i den tomme puben. Den føles enda tommere enn før. Ikke en gang musikken som kommer ut av høyttaleren når inn til ham.

Han drar den ene hånden gjennom håret. Kjemper imot lysten til å gå etter Isak. Men han kan jo ikke gjøre det. Han er alene, og har åpnet puben. Klokka er snart ett, og tar han ikke feil kommer det snart noen som vil ha lunsj.

Klumpen i halsen kommer snikende, og øynene hans blir fylt med tårer. Følelsen av avvisning er der, samtidig som det var noe i  øynene til Isak som han ikke helt kunne forklare. Noe sårt, noe vondt, men også unnskyldende. Som om han egentlig ikke ville gå, men som om han måtte.

Even retter seg opp. Prøver å tenke positivt, selv om alt i ham stritter i mot. Kanskje han endelig kan få noen svar i kveld? På hva vaklingen til Isak skyldes. Hvorfor han var så sint i sted? Hvorfor han av og til er så trist og redd. Er det noe mer bak det han fortalte om den gjengen som banket ham? Er det noe mer med mammaen? Eller er det noe helt annet. Even kjenner at han trenger noen svar. Han er forelsket, og det begynner å bli uutholdelig. Han må få en avklaring om han skal vente, eller om han skal bare komme over Isak.

Tårene presser på når han tenker det siste en gang til.

Komme over Isak.

Akkurat som det er mulig.

Det går i døren, og Even retter seg opp. Drar hånden over øynene, kjenner at håndflaten blir våt. Håper han ikke er rød i øynene.

 

Han trekker pusten. Det er kunder i lokalet og han må ta seg sammen. Må være serviceinnstilt og hyggelig. Dette er jobben hans.

 

Han klistrer på seg et smil, går fram mot mannen og damen som kommer inn, og ønsker dem velkommen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry... 
> 
> Tusen takk Ane_Rikke for god hjelp og pirking på nok et kapittel. ❤❤
> 
> Og til alle dere som leser, tusen tusen takk for kommentarer! Selv på et kapittel med tekstmeldinger klarer dere å få meg til å smile og boble over av glede av hva dere skriver! 
> 
> Hva jeg får nå, er jeg litt mer usikker på, men tar imot alle kommentarer med stor takk! Dere er så gode! ❤❤


	17. Hva skjedde?

Ettermiddagen hadde vært rolig, og Even hadde klart å samle seg litt etter pangstarten da Isak raste ut av puben tidligere.

Han hadde pratet litt med Mikael bak bardisken, mens de få gjestene som hadde vært innom i dag hadde spist. Even hadde fortalt litt om hva han og Isak hadde gjort på søndag, ikke noe om hva Isak hadde fortalt, men om båttur og grilling. Og Mikael hadde fortalt at Isak hadde vært innom og spist dagen før, når Even var i Trondheim.

Det gjorde Even litt mer optimistisk enn han hadde vært etter tidligere på dagen. En liten spire av optimisme i hvert fall.

 

*

 

“Du, Mikael?” Even ser på ham.

“Hm?” Mikael blar i noen papirer som ligger ved kassen.

“Da Isak var innom i halv ett-tiden så, eller..... ja, altså han lurte på om vi kunne prate litt når han kom tilbake.” Even ser på klokken, den er snart åtte. “Også lurte jeg på, ja hvis det er ok for deg da, om jeg kanskje kan stikke når han kommer?”

Mikael retter seg opp. Ser utover lokalet, på de seks gjestene som sitter fordelt på tre bord. Han smiler. “Og forlate meg med alle disse gjestene helt alene?”

“Nei, jeg skjønner hvis du ikke syns det er greit altså.”

Mikael ler kort. “Even, jeg kødda. Det er helt greit. Ser ikke ut som det kommer veldig mange flere i kveld. Og for å være helt ærlig, skjønner jeg det, med det været vi har.”

Det hadde blåst opp utover dagen, og regnet strømmet fortsatt ned. Eller ikke ned, det regnet sidelengs i takt med vinden, det var sikkert storm i kastene nå. Det hørtes sånn ut på knakingen i bygningen, det trommet heftig på vinduene, og det var ingenting som fristet mindre enn å gå ut. De få gjestene som hadde kommet i løpet av ettermiddagen og kvelden, hadde alle vært dryppende våte, og det var sølete på gulvet. Even var så glad for at de hadde Wenche på sånne dager. Selv om hun av og til var litt too much. Hun kom til å sørge for at puben var skinnende ren til åpning i morgen.

“Så det er greit? Tenkte jeg kunne ta med meg Isak hjem, og lage mat til ham. Han virket helt utslitt da han var innom her på formiddagen.”

“Det går fint, Even, jeg klarer meg.”

“Takk.” Even ser på Mikael og han smiler bare, får et lite klapp på skulderen fra ham.

“Ikke no’ stress.”

 

 

En halvtime senere kommer Isak inn døren. Gjennomvåt, ser det ut til. Det renner i allefall vann nedover jakken hans. Håret som ikke er dekket av caps og hette er vått, og han har våte striper i ansiktet. Allikevel stopper han like innenfor døren. Han ser seg rundt, før han ser på Even.

“Hei Isak!” Even går rundt bardisken og møter ham før han får gått opp.

“Hei.” Isak ser på ham, han forsøker seg på et smil, men det når ikke opp til øynene hans. Even går helt bort til ham.

“Sliten?”

Isak trekker på skuldrene. “Og kliss våt. Måtte redde noe utstyr som hadde løsnet før jeg kjørte. Det var litt heftig bortpå der kan du si..”

“Ser det.” Even kikker i gulvet før han ser på Isak, senker stemmen. “Du... jeg tenkte… du spurte før i dag om vi kunne prate litt. Eh… jeg har ferdig lasagne i kjøleskapet hjemme, bare til å varme opp. Om du har lyst på?”

Isak ser på ham, flakker litt med øynene før han nikker svakt. “Burde skiftet først, men blir vel like våt på veien bort til deg.”

“Du kan låne tørre klær av meg, det går fint.” Even kjenner at han er litt vel ivrig, men får et kort nikk av Isak, så da er det vel greit. “Fint.” Even snur seg mot Mikael. “Da stikker jeg, Mikael!”

Even henter jakken sin og snur seg mot Isak. “Bli med da?”

Isak står litt stille før han snur seg etter Even og følger ham.

 

 

 

Inne i leiligheten vrenger de av seg de våte jakkene, sparker av seg sko og Even ser at Isak har både våte sokker og våt bukse etter å ha vært ute i regnet.

“Jeg skal hente klær til deg. Badet er der inne.”

Han peker mot badedøren og Isak nikker. Han har ikke sagt et ord på veien bort. Bare gått rett bak ham. Even har ikke sagt noe selv heller, tenker alt for mye på hva Isak vil prate med ham om. Han er egentlig sikker på at det ikke er noe superhyggelig med tanke på at Isak fortsatt ser like sliten ut som på formiddagen.

Even finner frem tørre klær og gir dem til Isak som går inn på badet. Mens Isak skifter, ordner han med lasagnen, putter den i ovnen. og lager en kopp kaffe til dem hver. Han setter en kopp til Isak på salongbordet og setter seg i sofaen.

 

Isak kommer ut av badet med hans bukse på seg, og når Even ser etter, er det faktisk hans t-skjorte også.

“Eh… genseren og t-skjorten min var våt også, jeg tok denne jeg.” Han drar i t-skjorten og ser spørrende på Even. “Den lå på kommoden der inne. Jeg hang klærne mine over dusjkabinettet, håper det er ok?”

Even nikker. “Det går fint.”

Isak dumper ned i sofaen, trekker beina oppunder seg og setter seg inntil armlenet så han ser mot Even. Even nikker mot kaffekoppen. ”Kaffe?”

Isak nikker, lener seg fram og tar koppen. Holder den med begge hendene og tar en forsiktig slurk. Ser på koppen mens han drikker, den ene pekefingeren hans glir langs kanten på koppen når han senker den og setter den på låret sitt. Han trekker pusten og ser opp på Even.

“Du… du husker det jeg fortalte når vi var på den øya, på søndag?”

“Ja?” Even ser på ham. Øynene hans er litt mørke, virker nesten som de har trukket seg inn i hodet hans. Han biter seg i leppa, og fingrene knuger rundt koppen. Skuldrene ser anspente ut.

“Det har skjedd før.”

“Ja, du sa de hadde vært etter deg.”

“Ja, men ikke bare det. Det de gjorde, de har gjort **_det_ ** før også.” Isak gløtter opp på ham før han ser ned i kaffekoppen igjen. Pekefingeren går langs kanten på den.

Even klarer ikke å komme med noe fornuftig med en gang, men summer seg og fortsetter. “Har de banket deg før?”

“Ja.” Han tar en slurk av kaffen. Ser over hodet på Even, kanskje på taklistene, eller spottene i taket. “Det er vel et år siden det skjedde første gang.” Isak trekker pusten. “Jeg var ute på byen sammen med Jonas, og en kompis som heter. Eskild. Jeg bodde i kollektiv med Eskild rett etter videregående, det var litt mye styr hjemme med mamma og pappa en periode, orket ikke bo der. Men samme det, det er ikke viktig nå.”

 

Isak ser på ham, og Even vet ikke hva han skal si, og Isak fortsetter. “Vi var ute, på en bar Eskild dro oss med til, han er homo han også forresten, ikke det at det spiller noen rolle. Men altså, anyway…... Det kom et par-tre fyrer inn og kjøpte seg en øl. Han ene satte seg ved siden av meg, og jeg tenkte at han kan jeg jo prate med, så jeg gjorde det. Og vi hadde en god tone, helt til Eskild kom opp til meg, klasket meg på skulderen og spurte om jeg hadde funnet kveldens date.”

Isak ser ned i fanget sitt. “De tre fyrene skjønte visst ikke at de var på homsebar, eller de var kanskje ute etter å finne noen å ta, det kan godt hende. Men de var slett ikke interessert i alle fall. Heller motsatt. Han ene klikka, ikke han jeg pratet med, men en av de andre. Klikka sånn skikkelig, kjeftet og ba meg stikke et annet sted, ba meg holde de skitne fingrene og fantasiene mine langt unna hans kompis. Jeg trakk meg tilbake og sa bare sorry. De ble kastet ut av puben, og da tenkte vi egentlig at alt var ok.”

“Men det var det ikke?” Even ser på ham. Isak plukker på fingrene, på neglene, på kanten av t-skjorten og rister på hodet.

“Nei. Da vi kom ut av puben, ventet de på oss. Med forsterkninger. To stykker holdt Jonas og Eskild, mens en tok tak i kragen på skjorta mi og klistret meg opp etter veggen. Han som kjeftet inne på puben, truet med mer juling om jeg la an på “fine straighte gutter som dem” en gang til, og bokset meg først i magen før han gav meg en skikkelig uppercut, så jeg besvimte.”

“Nei?” Even rister på hodet, legger armen på skulderen hans og stryker nedover armen, blir så eitrende forbannet på Isaks vegne. “Fy faen.”

“Ja. Jonas ringte sykebil, og jeg ble kjørt på akutten. Politiet kom, og oppfordret meg til å anmelde, noe jeg gjorde.”

“Du gjorde det?” Even ser på ham, overrasket over å høre det, etter det han sa på øya, da han var så innmari klar på at han ikke ville anmelde det.

“Ja. Da.” Han ser forsiktig opp på han.  “Problemet var, at da de fikk vite om anmeldelsen, begynte de å true meg. Eller oss. At de skulle ta oss. Med anonyme meldinger. Saken ble selvfølgelig henlagt. Ikke nok bevis - og de hadde sikkert jævlig gode advokater, og var sikkert jævlig gode til å prate, eller vetta faen… . Jeg mistenker vel at politiet ikke brukte så innmari mye krefter på akkurat saken min heller da. Men det spiller heller ingen rolle. Ikke nå.”

“Helvete.” Even klarer ikke helt å beherske seg.

Isak ser på ham, og et lite smil er der, før han blir alvorlig igjen.

“Så, like etter jul da, så fikk jeg tekstmeldinger igjen. Hatmeldinger. Fra ukjent nummer. Med homo-tema, kan du si. Jeg skjønte jo at det var de som sto bak, og ignorerte. Det kom ikke ofte, så det var greit. Jeg snakket med politiet, og de oppfordret meg til å anmelde, og jeg vurderte det, helt til meldingen om at hvis jeg anmeldte, kom de til å ta Eskild og Jonas også. Og kanskje samboeren til Eskild, Kristoffer. Og Eva, samboeren til Jonas. De visste hvem alle mine folk var, og jeg var ikke interessert i å sette dem i fare, så jeg lot det være. Blokkerte nummeret i stedet.”

“Og det funket?” Even ser på ham. Ser at han er sliten, lei og trist.

 

Isak nikker. “Helt til nå i vår. Da Jonas og jeg skulle ta dykkerkurs.”

“Hva skjedde?”

“De var på samme kurset.” Isak ser på ham. “De gjorde ikke noe utav det under undervisninga på den første kvelden, da det var teori. Men da Jonas og jeg sto utenfor, etterpå, fikk jeg klar beskjed om at jeg ikke burde komme neste gang.”

“Og du gjorde ikke det?”

“Jo.”

“Oi.”

“Ja, det var ikke det smarteste valget kan du si. Jeg så dem for seint til å kunne snu og stikke, de bare poppet fram. Jonas hadde ikke kommet enda, og jeg hadde ikke sjans. De slo ikke så hardt at jeg svimte av denne gangen. Men jeg gikk ikke på kursen for å si det sånn. Jeg gikk hjem. Jonas var forbannet, mente jeg burde anmelde dem, og jeg gjorde det. Selv om det gikk så dårlig sist .”

“Skjedde det noe denne gangen?”

“Ja, etter et par uker. De ventet på meg en kveld utenfor der jeg jobbet. De tok meg. To brukne ribben, brist i kjeven og et blått øye. Og med klar beskjed om at hvis jeg ikke trakk anmeldelsen, så kom andre til å måtte betale for meg. Da trakk jeg den.”

“Hæ? Du trakk den?”

“Ja.” Isak ser ned.

 

Even vet ikke hva han skal si.

Det triller en enslig tåre nedover kinnet til Isak. Even strekker seg fram og drar den forsiktig bort med tommelen sin, og Isak ser opp på ham. Even griper hånden hans og klemmer den hardt.

“Når var dette?”

“I juni.”

“I juni? Faen ass.”

“Ja, men så hadde jeg litt flaks oppi alt også da. Noen dager etter det siste overfallet, fikk jeg tilbud om å reise hit, jobbe her, så da grep jeg den sjansen. Komme meg unna, beskytte både Jonas og Eva,  Eskild og Kristoffer. Og meg selv.”

“Du vet at det er helt feil det du sier? At _**du**_ må beskytte dem mot de gærningene.”

Isak ser på ham, nikker forsiktig. “Jeg vet jo egentlig det, men hva ellers kan jeg gjøre? Jeg tør ikke noe annet. Hvis de tar Jonas eller Eskild, eller Eva eller Kristoffer.... fordi... fordi jeg er homse…. Nei, jeg… Eller hva om de går etter mamma? Eller pappa? Det kan til og med hende de kommer og tar meg her også.” Isak ser opp på ham, og øynene er helt blanke, han trekker pusten fort.  “Og deg.”

“Meg? Her?”

“Ja.” Det kommer som et hvisk. Isak ser opp på ham og Even skjønner ikke helt hva han mener.   

 

Klokken på ovnen ringer, og Even skvetter til, reiser seg. “Skal bare ta ut lasagnen. Vi kan vel forsyne oss på kjøkkenet og sette oss her igjen?”

Isak nikker. Han ser så liten og redd ut der han sitter, og Even får lyst til å bare klemme ham inntil seg, holde ham tett. Isak reiser seg og kommer etter ham inn på kjøkkenet. De forsyner seg med lasagne, og setter seg i sofaen igjen.

“Dette er skikkelig godt.” Isak smiler forsiktig til ham. “Laget selv?”

Even nikker.

“Du er god på mat ass.” Isak tar en munnfull til, lukker øynene mens han tygger.

“Prøver så godt jeg kan da.” Even ser på ham.

“Du nailer lasagne hvert fall. Dette er den beste jeg har smakt.”

“Takk.”

 

Isak legger gaffelen ned når tallerkenen er tom, ser på Even, og Even ser tilbake. Svelger den siste biten han har og kremter.

“Hva mener du med at de kan ta meg?”

Isak strekker seg etter telefonen. “Dette. I går kveld fikk jeg  en melding igjen. Fra et nytt ukjent nummer. Og et bilde.” Han tar opp mobilen og scroller seg fram til meldingen og rekker ham telefonen.

Even tar den imot og leser: _“Se deg over skulderen. Vi vet hvor dere holder til.”_   Det går kaldt nedover ryggen på Even, han kikker opp på Isak som er helt hvit i ansiktet nå.

“Hæ?”

“Det er et bilde der,  scroll nedover.”

Even scroller, og ser på bildet av Isak og ham. Tydelig en screenshot av en eller annen sin instagram. Det er av de to på båten, da de kom inn etter turen på søndag. De smiler mot hverandre. Sikkert en av de på bryggen som hadde tatt det. Personen bak bildet kunne jo ikke vite konsekvensene av å legge ut det bildet.

“Unnskyld, Even. Jeg ville ikke at du skulle bli involvert i dritten min.” Isak kryper sammen i sofaen, Even kan høre at han puster raskt, litt for raskt. Det er vondt å se på ham.

Even legger telefonen på bordet, setter seg nærmere Isak i sofaen og legger armene rundt ham. “Isak? Dette er ikke din skyld. Det er de _idiotene_ sin skyld, og dessuten, jeg tror ingen reiser over 60 mil for å gi noen bank. De vet vel knapt hvor Trondheim er.”

Isak lener seg inntil ham, og Even kjenner at t-skjorten blir fuktig, sikkert av tårene hans. Han trekker pusten og setter seg bakover igjen. Håndbaken glir over øynene, tørker bort tårene. “Du vet ikke hva de er i stand til, Even. Og jeg vet ikke heller egentlig. De bare dukker opp hvor som helst. Jeg tenkte at å komme hit, starte på nytt, rømme fra dem, skulle gjøre alt fint. Men så, helvetes sosiale medier altså. Også dra inn deg da, true deg. Du som ikke har vært annet enn fantastisk mot meg helt siden jeg kom.”

“Jeg… jeg liker deg, Isak. Veldig.” Even må bare si det. Må bare få det ut. Nå, med en gang, så det ikke skal være noen tvil for Isak. At noen liker ham liksom, at hele verden ikke er fylt av idioter.

“Å.” Isak ser på ham. Han fikler med kanten på t-skjorten, ser ned på fingrene sine, han skjelver litt. Even ser på de nedbitte neglene, fingrene som tvinner seg inni t-skjorten. Men han sier ingenting. Isak trekker pusten et par ganger, akkurat som han vil si noe, men det kommer ingen ord. Luften mellom dem er tykk som grøt og fylt med et eller annet udefinerbart, ikke ubehagelig egentlig, men usagt. For  Isak sier ingenting, og Even aner ikke hva han skal si når ikke Isak sier noe. Even bøyer seg fram, griper tallerkenene deres og  reiser seg.

 

“Jeg bare går på kjøkkenet med disse jeg.”

Isak nikker.

Even snur seg i det han går mot kjøkkenet, må bare si noe. Bryte stillheten. 

“Vil du ha noe å drikke? Øl? Brus? Mer kaffe?”

“Neitakk.” Isak ser opp på ham, munnen smiler, men øynene er ikke helt med. “Tusen takk for maten, forresten, det var kjempegodt.”

“Bare hyggelig. Du ble mett?”

“Stappmett!” 

 

Even går ut på kjøkkenet med oppvasken. Skyller den og setter inn i oppvaskmaskinen. Regner seg fram til at det sikkert var dette Isak hadde snakket med Jonas om, da Wenche hadde hørt ham tidligere i dag. Tenker på hvor fælt det må være å gå sånn og være redd for at noen skal ta han. For at noen skal stå bak neste sving og gi ham bank. At noen har den kontrollen over livet hans. Det er ikke noe rart at han kikker seg rundt i puben hver gang han kommer inn døra.  

Han tenker på om det er noe han kan gjøre for Isak, for at han skal føle seg trygg, gjøre ham sikker på at de ikke kommer hit, finner ham. Men han klarer ikke tenke ute noe. For han kan jo ikke gi noen garantier. Selv om han selv ikke har opplevd noe her, så vil det jo ikke si at det ikke finnes, eller at noen kan komme.

Han lukker oppvaskmaskinen, tapper i et glass vann og henter tablettene sine. Skyller dem kjapt ned før han går ut i stua igjen.

“Sånn, da var kjøkkenet…” Han stopper midt på stuegulvet.

Ser mot sofaen.

 

Isak ligger krøllet sammen, knærne nesten opp til haken og det ser ut som han sover. Even går bort, setter seg på huk ved sofaen, stryker han langsomt over kinnet. Hvisker “Isak?”

Isak grynter. Krøller seg enda mer sammen. Even stryker ham over kinnet en gang til, før han reiser seg og henter et teppe. Legger det over ham og slukker lyset.

Idet han skal til å gå, lyser telefonen til Isak opp på bordet, og Even kikker, ikke egentlig så nøye, men ser det allikevel.

Det er en melding.

Teksten skinner mot ham, og Even kjenner det knyter seg i magen.

 

_“Watch your back!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen, tusen takk til Ane_Rikke som igjen fikser tekst, kommer med innspill og retter ut mine krøllete tanker... Og ikke minst gir meg skikkelig egoboost! ❤
> 
> Tusen takk til både gamle og nye i kommentarfeltet for fantastiske kommentarer på forrige kapittel. Det er så fint å lese hva dere tenker! Og jeg vil gjerne vite hva dere tenker om dette kapittelet også, så legg gjerne igjen en kommentar, fine dere! ❤❤


	18. Egg og bacon

Even våkner tidlig, bare halv åtte ser han, når han kikker på mobilen. Bestemmer seg for å drøye litt før han står opp. Trenger ikke agere morgenfugl når han har besøk liksom.

Besøk ja. Even ruller seg over på ryggen og ser i taket. Han er egentlig veldig overrasket over seg selv, at han i det hele tatt fikk sove i går kveld, ettersom Isak lå på stuen hans og sov. Men søvnen hadde kommet snikende, og han hadde sovet forholdsvis godt.

Etter nesten en time med funderinger rundt han som ligger på sofaen, iblandet nyhetslesing på telefonen, bestemmer Even seg for å stå opp. Han åpner døren, går forsiktig ut og kikker inn i stuen. Han ser Isak som ligger på sofaen. Han har snudd seg på ryggen, og Even hører små lyder fra ham. Smiler for seg selv og går inn på badet mens sommerfuglene danser en liten morgendans i magen.

 

 

Isak sover fortsatt når Even kommer ut igjen, ferdig dusjet og påkledd, så han går på kjøkkenet. Mekker frokost. Tar fram egg og bacon, rister brød og lager kaffe. Han knekker det tredje egget i panna når han hører et forsiktig “hei” bak seg, og kikker over skulderen..

“God morgen!” Even ser på Isak og snur seg. Isak tar et par skritt mot kjøkkenbenken og lener seg mot den.

“Sorry for at jeg sovna i går og okkuperte sofaen din.”

Even rister på hodet. “Det går helt fint. Jeg hadde ikke noe bruk for den sofaen i natt, jeg. Og jeg prøvde å vekke deg, men du sov så tungt. Sovet….godt?”

“Faktisk.” Han ser på Even og nikker. “Bedre enn på lenge egentlig. Sykt god sofa du har!”

“Fornøyd med den ass. Er ikke få kvelder jeg har sovnet på den selv.” Even ser ned i stekepannen, på egget som begynner å bli ferdig. “Liker du egget snudd eller ikke?”

“Helst ikke.” Isak går over gulvet mot ham, stiller seg ved siden av og kikker i stekepannen. “Om det går greit.”

“Seff. Enig med deg, helst ikke.” Han lar egget skli ut av stekepannen på en tallerken og knekker et egg til oppi panna. “To? Tre?”

“Neiass, det holder med to, men du trengte ikke lage frokost da.”

Even ser på ham. “Men jeg hadde lyst til det.” Blikket til Isak møter hans og kriblingen i magen er der igjen. “Liker å lage mat da, spesielt når jeg kan lage til… andre.”

Isak smiler forsiktig. “Sier ikke neitakk.” Han kikker på benken. “Bacon også?”

“Alltid bacon når det er egg.” Even nikker. “Egg uten bacon er som pizza uten ananas.”

“Som pizza uten ananas faktisk!” Isak ler kort og ser på ham. “Da klarer jeg meg godt med egg ELLER bacon jeg ass.”

“Ikke fan av pizza med ananas?”

“Nope. Frukt har ingenting på pizza og gjøre. Ellers derimot, er ananas digg!” Isak ler fortsatt.

Even må le han også, for når Isak står der foran ham og ler, avslappet og uten det triste, redde ansiktet som han hadde i går, så kan han bare ikke la være. “Jeg tar ananas både på og uten pizza jeg da.”

 

De setter seg ved det lille kjøkkenbordet og spiser. Isak tar en slurk kaffe og ser på ham og nikker. “Digg kaffe også. _Den_ serveringen jo, omtrent hotellfrokost. Du er sikker på at du ikke skulle blitt kokk i stede? Lasagnen i går var helt nydelig, og jeg gjetter at du har en finger med i mekkingen av de burgerne på puben?”

“Nehei, Ikke akkurat kokk nei, men jeg liker å lage mat da. Prøve meg fram, finne gode kombinasjoner, og ikke minst, lage mat til andre.”

“Hoste middagsselskaper og sånn?” Isak smiler skjevt til ham.

“Hadde jeg hatt mulighet hadde jeg gjerne gjort det. Men…” Even trekker pusten. “Vanskelig når jeg jobber som jeg gjør, dessuten… har ikke så mange å lage mat til da.”

“Å?”

“Nei, eller det er jo Mikael da. Og dama hans, om han har det, når han har det. Og mamma og pappa. Mia når hun er her.”

Isak får en rynke i panne, øynene smalner litt og han lener seg tilbake. “Okey.”

“Ja, Mia er lillesøsteren min. Hun bor i Trondheim og er hjemme innimellom. Studerer litteraturhistorie, master, også er hun leder for en sånn studentorganisasjon eller hva det er. Følger ikke så godt med kan du si, men det er ikke så ofte hun er her.”

“Å.” Isak lener seg framover. “Ikke noe…... kjæreste?”

Even kjenner spørsmålet som en dytt i magen. “Nei.” Han ser på hendene til Isak, den ene holder rundt gaffelen, den andre rundt kniven. Han skjærer brødet med speilegget sakte. Løfter gaffelen til munnen, leppene legger seg rundt biten og drar den av. Tungen hans kommer ut og drar med seg litt eggeplomme fra underleppen og munnviken. Even må kremte før han fortsetter. “Ikke enda.” Søker blikket hans og finner det. Pupillene i øynene til Isak utvider seg litt mens han tygger, så Even våger å fortsette. “Du da?”

Isak rister bestemt på hodet. “Nei,” Ser på ham, “Trives vel godt alene da, egentlig. Ja…. selv om…” Han ser ned i tallerkenen, skjærer en ny bit av brødskiven. “Nei..… ja, du skjønner kanskje.”

Even nikker. Skjønner kanskje hva han mener. Har vel ikke vært så aktuelt å ha kjæreste sånn som situasjonen har vært. I hvert fall som den har vært det siste året.

“Men du?” Even legger fra seg kniven og gaffelen. “Kan jeg spørre om en ting? Du trenger ikke svare om du ikke vil altså.”

“Mmm?” Isak tar den siste brødbiten i munnen, ser på ham.

“Den første kvelden du kom til puben, den onsdagen. Da hadde du et blåmerke på kinnet, fra øyet og ned. Det som jeg kødda med, og sorry for det ass.” Isak vifter det bort mens han tygger, rister på hodet. “Men… var det… var det de samme som hadde gitt deg det?”

Isak legger fra seg kniven og gaffelen, lener seg bakover og føttene hans berører Evens under bordet. Han trekker dem ikke til seg, og Even lar sine være også, kjenner at Isak beveger på tærne sine mot buksebeinet hans. Konsentrerer seg litt for ikke å røre på sine egne ben.

Isak ser på ham og nikker sakte. “Ja.” Han trekker pusten før han fortsetter. “Jonas, Eskild, Kristoffer, jeg og to kompiser til skulle ta et par øl den fredagen før jeg reiste. Sånn avskjedspils-greier som Eskild insisterte på. Da jeg var på vei hjem, kom de etter meg på gata, og han ene ropte, _Der har vi jo homofaen jo!_ Jeg vet jo at jeg ikke burde snudd meg, og i hvert fall ikke stoppet, men gjorde det, og “bam”, der fikk jeg en rett på trynet.” Isak legger hånden opp til kjeven, stryker over den. “Jeg svima ikke av eller noe, snudde meg og gikk, eller løp da, det forteste jeg kunne. Var dritredd for at de kom til å følge etter meg, men de gjorde ikke det. Da jeg kom hjem, tenkte jeg at **_det_** var siste gang. Dagen etter pakket jeg, også kjørte jeg hit.”

“Shitt.” Even ser på ham. “Skjønner godt at du er redd for at de skal komme hit ass. Men tror du virkelig det?”

Isak rister på hodet og sukker. “Jeg vet ikke. Jeg tror vel egentlig ikke det, men samtidig så vet man jo aldri da. Det er det som er så vanskelig. Jeg har ikke kontroll. Jeg vet ikke.”

“Nei, men nå vet man liksom ikke hva som skjer i morgen heller da. Plutselig kommer det en atombombe og ramler i hodet på oss liksom.” Even leter etter alle mulige positive signaler i ansiktet hans, og finner noen. Litt glimt i øynene, et lite smil i munnviken.

“Sant det.” Isak ser på ham og et ordentlig smil kommer over ansiktet hans. Helt opp i øynene, og smilehullene kommer til syne. Det skjer noe i magen igjen. Det er kribling, flaksing med vinger og hjertet slår litt raskere. Even har så lyst til reise seg, dra ham inntil seg, klemme ham, kysse de vakre leppene hans, ta på, stryke på, gjøre alt liksom. Men skjønner at det ikke er veien å gå. Isak trenger tid. Men hvor mye tid?

“Eh, Isak? Tror du at, ja, ettersom du bor her nå, og ikke i Oslo… Eh…. Tror du at du kanskje... kanskje etter hvert, hadde våget å…” Han kommer ikke lenger, for ansiktet til Isak forandrer seg. Øynene hans vider seg ut og smilet blir litt svakere, men ikke borte, mer som at det er spørrende. Og øynene skinner like mye, om ikke mer.

“Hva da?”

Even mister motet og reiser seg. Plukker med seg tallerkene deres og går mot kjøkkenbenken. “Nei, ingenting, bare glem det.”

 

 

Han stiller seg ved oppvaskkummen, med ryggen til Isak. Fingrene griper i kanten på oppvaskkummen, må bare ha noe å holde seg fast i. Han bøyer hodet ned og puster.

“Even?”

Stemmen er nære og hånden på ryggen er der helt plutselig. Han hadde ikke registrert at Isak hadde gått fra bordet en gang. Isak står ved siden av ham, helt inntil. Den ene hånden er på ryggen hans og den andre legger han over hans egen som knuger kjøkkenbenken.

Even snur hodet sakte mot Isak og ser på ham. Han er helt alvorlig. Men de grønne øynene, de er mørkere enn vanlig, de er store og dype.

Isak nikker til ham. “Ja.”

Tiden står stille.

Det kjennes ut som de står og ser hverandre i øynene i en evighet. Even har blikket sitt langt inn i øynene til Isak. Han klarer ikke å tenke. Klarer å gripe det han sa, selv om det virker som det glipper fra ham av og til. _“Ja.”_ Han sa _ja_ , på det halvuttalte, klønete spørsmålet, han stilte.  Even klarer ikke å slippe kanten av kjøkkenbenken, for varmen og tyngden fra hånden til Isak er som et lodd på hånden hans. Klarer ikke å flytte bena, for da kommer hånden på ryggen til å gli bort. Han bare stirrer på Isak.

Det er Isak som gjør det. Tar et lite skritt mot ham. Og det er akkurat som den transen Even følte han var i, blir opphevet med et fingerknips. Han flytter det ene benet langsomt. Hånden til Isak, som lå på ryggen, flytter seg til hoften hans, og Even bøyer seg fram, kjenner varmen fra Isak mot kinnet sitt. Hører det suser i ørene, blodet fosser rundt og gjør ham litt svimmel. Hører og kjenner pusten til Isak mot sitt eget kinn.

Også hører han en annen, intens skingrende lyd, etterfulgt av hamring.

Isak tar kjapt et steg tilbake, øynene er store, munnen åpen, han ser skrekkslagen ut.

Det er noen på døra.

Faen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry ❤....... dette måtte bare med. Og jeg lover.... - det står kliss og klass i taggene da. ❤
> 
> Ane_Rikke; Tusen takker og et par ❤❤ til deg igjen! 
> 
> Tusen takk for engasjerte kommentarer etter forrige kapittel. Ja, det er drittsekker/psykopater/homofober/idioter etc. i verden, i denne, og i den virkelige. Og noen er faktisk som de som er etter Isak, dessverre. Og tragisk nok er det (fortsatt) noen som opplever akkurat det som Isak opplever her. 
> 
> Håper engasjementet deres fortsetter etter dette kapittelet også. Veldig gøy at det kommer nye navn til i kommentarfeltet! Velkommen til dere, og håper dere vil fortsette å legge inn kommentarer. Det betyr så utrolig mye! ❤❤❤


	19. Ikke som de andre

“Det er dem.” Isaks øyne er store, stirrende og stemmen hans dirrer.

“Neida.” Even stryker ham over armen. “De som skal banke noen, ringer ikke på først vel?” Han prøver å smile, tenker at de gjør jo ikke det, Men Isak smiler ikke, han er blek, har svetteperler på overleppen og nevene er knyttet stramt, knokene er hvite. Og hvordan kan egentlig Even vite at det ikke er de som står utenfor?

Even går litt nærmer Isak, legger den ene hånden sin på skulderen hans, stryker forsiktig med tommelen mot halsen hans, kjenner at det dunker i halspulsåren hans. “Bare vent her, Isak. Jeg åpner. Det går fint.”

Isak nikker sakte, og Even snur seg og går ut av kjøkkenet.

Han banner stille for seg selv på vei gjennom stuen, og videre ut i gangen for å åpne døren. Det var liksom ikke bare et ring på ringeklokka, det var mange, intenst. Og når han nærmer seg, banker den eller de som står utenfor hardt på igjen. Det virker som det er  noe alvorlig som står på. Litt irritert, men også litt engstelig, med tanke på hvordan Isak så på ham når han gikk ut fra kjøkkenet, låser han opp og åpner døren på gløtt.

 

Det er Wenche.

 

“Hei, Even.”

 

Hun presser seg forbi ham og inn i gangen, tar av seg regnjakke og støvler og går videre inn i stuen. Akkurat som om hun er hjemme. Even rekker ikke å tenke, langt mindre å stoppe henne før hun er inne. Hun snur seg idet hun når midten av stuegulvet.

“Du, beklager at jeg kommer hjem til deg, men du vet det uværet i går og i natt? Det har skjedd noe, det er masse vann i andre etasje på Vivo. Ikke i kontordelen, men i hele utleiedelen. Det er sikkert etter vinden i går, tror du ikke? Kanskje det er noe på taket som har løsnet. Ja, jeg prøvde å ringe deg, men du tok ikke telefonen. Og ikke Mikael heller, så da tenkte jeg det var lurt å komme bort.” Hun ser på ham med store øyne.

Han må skynde seg å benytte sjansen til å si noe nå, når hun er stille. “Ja, jeg pleier ikke ha på lyd på telefonen når jeg begynner sent. Men det er… eh... greit at du kom.” Han går rundt henne og stiller seg mellom henne og kjøkkenet for å forhindre at hun skal gå videre inn. “Jeg kommer bort jeg, Wenche. Når jeg bare får spist ferdig. Jeg sitter og spiser frokost nå. Også skal jeg si fra til Isak, ja…..eh…altså til han som leier, om at det er lekkasje, så han får hentet tingene sine og funnet seg et annet sted å bo.”

“Ja, for han kan jo ikke bo der nå. Rart at han ikke har sagt fra til deg allerede egentlig, han må jo ha merket det i natt liksom?” Wenche ser ut som hun tenker.  “Men…. trenger jeg å vaske der nå da?”

Even ser på henne, tenker ikke å svare på det første hun spurte om, for Wenche trenger IKKE å vite hvor Isak var i natt. “Er det veldig vått, er det veldig fint om du kan få bort litt av vannet, Wenche. Sånn at vannet ikke trenger ned i gulvet, hvis det ikke allerede har gjort det da..”

“Ja, selvfølgelig… men…”

“Det blir ekstra betaling, Wenche. Helt klart.” Even legger armen på skulderen hennes og leder henne mot gangen.

Smilet i ansiktet hennes kommer med en gang. “Selvfølgelig skal jeg få bort det vannet. Stol på meg Even!”

Hun stopper, ser ut som hun ikke har tenkt å gå. Even kremter, “Men, jeg må nesten..” Lyden som kommer fra kjøkkenet får dem begge til å snu seg dit.

“Å? Har du besøk Even? Beklager.”

“Ja…” Noe sier Even at han ikke skal si det er Isak.

“Jammen, da skal jeg gå vet du.” Ser seg rundt i gangen. “Var litt vanskelig å se at du hadde besøk, er liksom ikke noe klær her som tyder på det.”

“Neivel?” Even skjønner ikke.

“Nei, ingen damesko eller damejakker her.” Hun dulter ham i skulderen, hvisker “Hadde dere det så travelt i går at hun ikke rakk å ta av yttertøyet i gangen?”

Even kjenner han blir irritert. Ordentlig irritert.

 

Men han må drite i det hun sa. Kan ikke bruke tid på det nå.

 

“Nei, det er ingen dameting her, for det er ingen dame her. Men nå må du gå, Wenche.”

Ansiktsuttrykket til Wenche er ubetalelig. Og hadde det ikke var for at han var så bekymret for hvordan Isak hadde det, og hvordan Isak kunne reagere, hadde han sikkert ledd. Men han gjør ikke det. Han holder ansiktet sitt like alvorlig og nikker mot døren. “Vi snakkes på Vivo etterpå, Wenche. Takk for at du prøver å få bort det du klarer av vannet. Jeg fører på fem timer ekstra på lista di jeg, høres det greit ut?”

“Ja.” Wenche ser på ham mens hun tar på seg støvler og jakke. Strekker seg litt på tå for å prøve å se over skulderen hans, om det er noen andre i stuen. Even ber til høyere makter om at Isak holder seg på kjøkkenet. 

“Jada, fem timer holder i massevis det. Du er en snill sjef, Even. Tusen takk!

“Og takk, Wenche. For at du kom og sa fra!”

Han dytter henne praktisk talt ut og lukker døra.

 

Og låser.

 

Puster.

 

Isak sitter ved kjøkkenbordet når Even kommer inn på kjøkkenet. Han har ryddet bort maten og satt oppvasken i maskinen. Han ser opp og Even stiller seg ved kjøkkenbenken, ser mot ham. Smiler ikke Isak litt? Han ser ikke engstelig ut lenger, så han har vel skjønt at det ikke var dem han fryktet.

“Det var bare Wenche, renholderen på Vivo. Det har vært vannlekkasje fra taket. Det har visst løsnet noen takstein eller noe, ja, noe har skjedd i natt, så det er oversvømmelse på rommet ditt.”

Isak ser på ham. Også begynner han å le. “Særlig. Går ikke på spøken din en gang til.”

“Det er sant, Isak. Jeg kødder ikke nå. Det er helt sant. Eller i følge Wenche er det det.”

Isak slutter å le og ser på ham. “Du kødder ikke?”

“Nei. Sorry.”

“Faen.” Isak ser ned rister på hodet før han ser opp på Even. “Alle rommene?”

“Hun sa det, men vi kan jo sjekke da. Kan stikke bort nå om du vil. Jeg begynner jo ikke i puben før seks i dag.”

Isak nikker og reiser seg, smiler et lite smil og Even kan skimte et lite glimt i øynene hans også. “Ingen sightseeing da?”

Even rister skuffet på hodet,. ”Nei, sorry. Blir dårlig med det.”

Isak reiser seg og går mot badet, men snur seg halvveis. “Får ikke gjort noe med det. Men du, forresten, de klærne mine, er de tørre?”

“Nei, eh… jeg puttet dem i vaskemaskinen da jeg sto opp i dag jeg. Tenkte det var greit. Eller sorry…. Jeg tenkte vel egentlig ikke.” Even sier ikke at han både kjente på og holdt i t-skjorten hans, før han puttet den i maskinen. Luktet vel sånn bittelitt på den også vel. Ikke mye da, bare litt. Luktet parfyme, skyllemiddel og noe han ikke visste hvordan han skulle beskrive, bare at det luktet godt. Veldig godt.

Det luktet Isak.

“Neiass, det går greit det. Jeg har jo klær.” Isak ser nedover seg selv, på t-skjorten og buksen som er Evens, og smiler. “Skal vi stikke?”

 

 

Jakken til Isak er fortsatt våt etter regnværet i går, så Even finner fram en av sine som han kan bruke, før de går den korte veien bort til puben.  Det regner ikke lenger, men vinden røsker fortsatt godt, ikke så ille som i går og i natt, men de går med bøyde hoder og raske skritt bort til puben. Når de nærmer seg, kikker Even opp, og ser at det ikke ser så bra ut. Taket mangler takstein, mange takstein. Han kan tydelig se gapende hull over hele den ene siden, og det ligger knust stein på bakken. Han rister på hodet og peker så Isak skal se. Han stirrer litt og ser på Even før han legger hånden på skulderen hans.

“Shit, det ser ikke bra ut.”

“Nei. Det gjør ikke det.” Even ser på bakken,  det ligger knust takstein over alt. Peker på bilen til Isak. “Ser ut som det har gått bra med bilen din da. Det kan vel kalles flaks?”

“Noe må vel jeg også ha flaks med.” Isak trekker på skuldrene.  

 

Bakdøren er låst, og Even stusser litt over det. Trodde Wenche skulle være der fortsatt. Lurer litt, men rister det av seg. Låser opp og tar med seg Isak inn, og de går rett opp i andre etasje. Synet som møter dem i gangen utenfor rommene er ikke så hyggelig. Det er tydelige spor etter vann nedover veggene som skiller gangen fra rommene, og det er små dammer på gulvet. Når Even ser opp, ser han roser i takplatene etter vannet som har trengt gjennom. Han trekker pusten. Blåser luft støtvis ut mellom lukkede lepper. Banner stille inni seg, og ser for seg forsikringspapirer og håndverkere i et sammensurium, kjenner han blir litt stresset bare av tanken på det.

 

Isak går bort til rom nummer tre og låser opp døren sin. Skal til å åpne den, men den sitter fast. Han bruker hoften til å skyve den opp. Tydelig at treverket har utvidet seg på grunn av fuktighet. Etter et par dytt, gir døren tilslutt etter og han går inn. Even er litt nølende til om han skal gå inn etter Isak. Det er jo hans rom, men Isak snur seg mot ham og nikker ham inn i rommet.

Det er vått på gulvet enkelte steder, og samme rosene i taket som i gangen. Isak går raskt bort til bordet ved veggen og sjekker PC og annet utstyr som ligger der.

“Dette er heldigvis tørt. Hadde vært litt krise om det hadde vært vått.”

Even nikker. “Ja, det skjønner jeg.” Han ser seg rundt. Den store pappesken med alle bøker står ved enden av sengen, og Even ser at den er fuktig i bunnen. Vannet har trengt oppover langs veggene, nesten halvveis opp. Even går bort til den, setter seg på huk og kjenner på esken.

“Dette har blitt vått. Får håpe ikke vannet har trengt helt inn og gjort bøkene dine våte.” Even begynner å plukke bøker opp av esken, legger dem på sengen.

“Oi, ja fuck.” Isak kommer bort til ham, setter seg på huk og begynner å løfte ut bøker han også.

“Har du med alle bøkene du har brukt i studiene dine?” Even ser på ham og smiler.

“Ja, eller nesten, bruker en del av dem som oppslagsverk. Andre har jeg bare ikke hjerte til å kvitte meg med.” Han rister på hodet og et lite smil kommer fram.

Even stikker hånden ned i kassen mens han ser på Isak, og ser ikke at Isak griper etter samme bok. I steden for å gripe rundt boken, treffer han hånden til Isak. Han klarer ikke å slippe, holder den, stryker litt forsiktig over den med tommelen.

Isak ser på ham.

Tiden står helt stille igjen. Smilet i ansiktet og gløden i øynene til Isak er tydelig, og han klarer ikke annet enn smile selv. Varmen fra hånden til Isak er behagelig og han kjenner berøringen helt ned i magen.  

“Eh, sorry….” Even trekker hånden sin langsomt bort fra Isak sin hånd. Fingertuppene stryker langsomt over hånden og fingrene hans. Fingertuppene blir kalde i det de forlater Isaks varme hånd. Han ser kjapt ned på boken som Isak fortsatt holder, før han ser opp igjen.

Isak legger boken opp på sengen, og tar en ny en. Even ser at han smiler ned i kassen mens han gjør det, og det kiler deilig i magen av det smilet.

“Jeg…. eh….. jeg går ned og henter en annen eske vi kan legge bøkene i jeg.” Even reiser seg og Isak nikker.

 

Han må bare puste litt.

 

Ute i gangen tenker han på om det er innafor å tilby Isak gjesterommet sitt. Han antar at de andre rommene er like våte som rom nummer tre, men for å være sikker tar han en rask kikk. Drar opp nøkkelknippet sitt og etter en kjapp runde, finner han ut at det er vått på alle de andre fire rommene også. Even sukker før han stikker ned og henter to esker på kjøkkenet.

 

Når han kommer opp, ligger alle bøkene på sengen, og Isak har begynt å pakke klær i bag.

“Skapet var heldigvis tørt, så jeg har klær. Men…  vet du om noe sted jeg kan bo? Er ikke så veldig keen på å bo i den campinghytten igjen ass.”

Even ser på ham. “Det er ikke flere overnattingssteder her, dessverre.”

“Jeg kan jo bo i husbilen da, selv om den ikke akkurat er innredet for å sove i, og....” Isak får et mørkt drag over øynene, tydelig at han er lite lysten på å bo i husbilen på kaia, helt alene uten noen andre rundt seg.

“Jeg har et gjesterom.” Even avbryter. “Du kan… om du ikke syns… Altså, du må gjerne bo hos meg, til vi får tørka opp her og fiksa taket. Eventuelt til du finner noe annet.”

 

Isak ser på ham, ser på tingene sine som står spredt utover. Drar den ene hånden over ansiktet,  gjennom håret og trekker pusten, akkurat som han skal si noe, men det kommer ingen ord, ikke en lyd en gang. Han kikker på tingene sine igjen, og i gulvet. Biter på en negl.

 

Faen, han har tråkket over streken. Det ble for mye for Isak. Even forbanner seg selv i noen sekunder.

 

Isak trekker pusten igjen, tørker hendene på buksebaken. “Ja.” Ser opp på ham og smiler i stedet. “Takk. Jatakk. Det vil jeg gjerne.”

Even slipper ut pusten han ikke visste han hadde holdt. “Ja?”

“Hadde takket ja til sofaen din og jeg. Den var sykt digg.”

“Neiass. Jeg har gjesterom. Det er Mia som pleier å bruke det mest, når hun er her og ikke gidder å bo hos mamma og pappa. Står oftest tomt for å si det sånn.”

Isak nikker.

 

Even begynner å legge bøkene i eskene han har hentet opp. Fyller dem ikke helt opp, tenker at da blir det for tungt å bære.

“Hvor lang tid tror du det tar å få fikset opp her?” Isak ser på ham.

“Aner ikke. Jeg må ringe forsikringsselskapet, også må jeg få tak i håndverkere. Vet ikke hvor lang tid sånt tar jeg.”

“Ikke noen håndverker selv?”

Even ler, “Ikke akkurat. Jeg kan bruke en drill da. Og en hammer, men det er begrenset.”

“Samme med meg. Begrenset altså.” Isak ler, “Jeg går ned i bilen med denne, jeg.” Han tar en bag over skulderen og går ut døren.

Even tar en av eskene og følger etter.

 

 

Nede i puben kommer Wenche inn døren. “Å, hei Even. Jeg måtte bare bort på butikken og kjøpe noe å spise før jeg starter oppe.”

“Det går fint, Wenche. Vi holder på å flytte ut tingene til Isak nå. Ikke så mye vann egentlig, men fint om du mopper over alle gulv for å få bort det som er der. Og sjekk sengene på alle rommene, er du grei. Madrasser, dyner og sånt. Kanskje vi kan redde det som eventuelt har blitt vått, hvis det kan stå og tørke? Og sengetøyet må vel vaskes.”

“Fikser det jeg, Even. Hvor skal leieboeren bo nå da?”

“Han skal bo hos meg.”

Wenche ser på ham. Øynene blir store, hun åpner munnen, lukker den igjen og nikker.

Even går ut i bilen med esken, setter den i bagasjerommet og ser på Isak som akkurat retter seg opp etter å ha plassert bagen i baksetet.

“Jeg må nesten ta noen telefoner til forsikring og sånn jeg. Si fra når du er ferdig da, så kjører vi sakene bort til meg.”

Isak nikker og går inn igjen. Even følger etter ham opp trappen, men går inn på kontoret i stedet for til utleiedelen. Tar de telefonene han må, til Mikael, til pappa, til forsikringsselskapet. Forteller hva som har skjedd og får beskjed om å gjøre det han allerede har bedt Wenche om å gjøre. Tørke det som er mulig å tørke. Samt få noen til å dekke hullene i taket midlertidig.

Håndverkere altså. Han leter på gule sider, ringer et par håndverkere, og får napp på fjerde forsøk. De kan komme i løpet av dagen og tette midlertidig. De ringer når de er på vei.

Even legger på og finner fram alle forsikringspapirer han har på puben, samt tegninger over bygget. Legger alt klart på pulten og sukker. På den ene siden er han lei seg, frustrert og irritert over at dette har skjedd, mens på den andre siden er han litt glad også.

Isak skal tross alt bo hos ham.

 

Det banker på den åpne døren, Even ser opp og ser Isak stå der.

“Alt er i bilen. Jeg venter nede til du er klar.”

Even reiser seg. “Jeg er ferdig jeg. Vi stikker.”

“Ok. Åssen gikk det?”

“Takstmannen fra forsikringsselskapet kommer i ettermiddag eller i morgen, også kommer det et par håndverkere i løpet av dagen og tetter midlertidig. Wenche tar seg av tørking oppe.”

“Det er hun renholderen?” Isak ser på ham.

“Jepp.”

“Møtte henne i sted. Hun er litt…” Isak demper stemmen. “Spesiell?”

Even ler. “Ja. Du kan si det sånn. Ikke noe vondt i Wenche altså, men hun har litt rare meninger og kan oppføre seg litt spesielt. Har blant annet prøvd seg på både Mikael og meg. Hun er over det nå altså, tror jeg, men pass deg.” Even prøver å blunke til ham.

Isak ler. “Tror hun har skjønt tegningen, gitt. Hun mumlet et eller annet om “feil lag” når hun gikk forbi meg i sted. Hørtes ikke ut som noe vondt ment da.”

“Neida, ikke noe vondt i Wenche. Men litt ubetenksom i uttalelsene sine, det er hun.” Even ler. Glad for at Isak ikke tok det ille opp.

 

 

Isak parkerer bilen sin utenfor hos Even, og de bærer inn sakene hans. Even viser ham gjesterommet og går ut på kjøkkenet. Tenker at lunsj er på sin plass og åpner kjøleskapet. Der blir han  møtt av et litt større ekko enn han husket.

Han går tilbake, banker på den halvåpne døren til Isak.

“Jeg stikker og handler litt mat jeg, så vi har noe å spise til lunsj.”

Isak ser på ham. Nikker.

Even snur seg og går mot gangen.

“Even?” stemmen til Isak stopper ham, og Even snur seg, han står i døren til gjesterommet. “Gjør det noe om jeg kobler meg opp til anlegget ditt? Liker å ha litt lyd rundt meg, eller musikk da, når jeg er alene, eller når jeg driver med ting. Eller ja, jo, når jeg er alene da.”

Even nikker. “Jada, koble deg til du. Passordet på WiFi’en er forresten _Nattergal_.”

“Nattergal?” Isak ser på ham, følger ham ut i gangen.

“Nattergal.” Even smiler.

“Okey.”  

“Ses snart.” Even løfter hånden og snur seg og går ut, hører at døren blir låst bak ham når han går ned trappen.

 

 

Han er rask på butikken, og er tilbake igjen etter en halvtimes tid. Isak sitter i sofaen når han kommer inn døren. Pc’n på fanget. Det er noe absurd deilig med å komme hjem til seg selv og se Isak sitte der. Akkurat som han hører hjemme der. Alltid har vært der. Skal være der.

“Hei.” Isak ser opp, setter fra seg pc’n. “Skal jeg hjelpe deg med varene?” Han reiser seg opp og kommer mot ham, tar posene ut av hendene hans, og fingrene stryker over hans. Han går mot kjøkkenet akkompagnert av musikken som strømmer ut fra høyttalerne. Akkurat nå er det ett eller annet av Kanye West som spilles. Even er ikke så kjent med han, men kjenner igjen stemmen og beaten. Han nikker i takt når han går inn på kjøkkenet med Isak.

De pakker ut varene, Isak tar ut av posene og Even setter på plass. Han slår på kaffemaskinen og dekker bordet. Kjenner igjen på denne deilige følelsen av å ha Isak i samme rom som seg. Gjøre dette sammen, rydde på plass varene, lage lunsj. Noe han definitivt klarer å se for seg som noe han vil ha.

 

Isak står ved kjøkkenbenken og ser på ham når Even henter fram kaffekopper. Even går mot kaffemaskinen, setter en kopp under. Akkurat i det han skal til å  trykke på knappen kommer en ny sang over høyttaleren. Isak ser på ham med en gang den første tonen klinger, og når stemmen til Sondre Justad kommer ut med de første strofene, er det akkurat som Isak er magneten han trekkes mot, og et smil kryper sakte over ansiktet til Isak.

_Trekkes mot dæ, inn i lyset_

Isak tar sakte de få skrittene bort til Even, stiller seg foran ham, ser ned, før han ser opp, og de grønne øynene skinner mot ham. . “Sondre har helt rett, du er ikke som de andre, Even…..” Isak stryker forsiktig over hånden hans som ligger på kjøkkenbenken.

Even snapper etter pusten. Det var langt fra det han hadde forventet, men lukker avstanden mellom dem med to små skritt, og ordene fra sangen svever rundt i rommet, pakker dem inn.

_Ustanselig, som bølgan, skylla livet over mæ_

“Jeg er bare så redd….. men du får meg til å føle meg….. trygg. Men jeg trenger nok litt…. tid.”

Leppene til Isak er helt ved øret hans når han er ferdig med å snakke. Even legger hendene sine på skuldrene hans. Stryker langsomt over dem og nedover armene, lar armene gli bak på ryggen hans. Drar han forsiktig inntil seg. Isak vrir litt forsiktig på hodet og leppene deres er så nære. Even kjenner pusten til Isak mot leppene sine, kjenner varmen fra ham, ser øynene hans som er åpne, grønne og dype. Armene til Isak ligger rundt ham nå, den ene hånden mot korsryggen mens den andre er midt mellom skulderbladene.

Sondre synger _“Du e ikke som de andre”_ og  Even tenker at det er helt riktig, Isak er heller ikke som de andre, og han beveger hodet de centimeterne som står igjen inn mot Isaks lepper.

Og må lukke øynene.

Hjertet galopperer avgårde, det kiler i magen, kribler nedover beina som nesten mister all kraft. Det kjennes ut som han svaier, kjennes ut som han skal falle, men armene til Isak holder ham. Og han holder seg fast i Isak. Varmen fra kroppen til Isak mot sin egen gjør han enda varmere, i hele seg. Armene som ligger inntil Isaks rygg holder han, selv om Even føler at han glipper hele tiden.

Men han gjør jo ikke det. Han glipper ikke. For han holder Isak, og Isak holder ham. 

Leppene til Isak er myke og varme, bløte og perfekte. Armene hans ligger stødig rundt kroppen, og Even kjenner at Isak kommer enda litt nærmere. Leppene hans beveger seg langsomt mot hans, ikke dovent, men forsiktig prøvende, som om han smaker på ham. Og Even gjør det selv. Beveger forsiktig på leppene, smaker litt på Isaks lepper og klemmer armene sine tettere rundt ham. Holder ham fast.

Isak avslutter kysset, men trekker seg ikke unna. Han klemmer seg i steden enda nærmere Even, om det er mulig. Legger ansiktet inn mot halsgropen hans og sukker. Even holder ham, prøver å omslutte hele ham med seg selv. Legger kinnet sitt inn mot Isaks hode og hvisker lavt. “Jeg har tid. Jeg har god tid.”

Grepet fra armene til Isak strammer seg enda hardere rundt ham, han sukker, som om han er lettet. Legger leppene sine mot halsen til Even, kysser ham forsiktig der, før han puster ut. Even strammer sitt grep. Holder ham fast, holder ham trygt.

Passer på ham.

Even kan stå sånn for evig, bare han kan holde Isak.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤
> 
> Ane_RIkke har som vanlig lest og pirka. Tusen takk for 19.gang... Digger det du gjør! ❤❤
> 
> Og til alle dere i kommentarfeltet. Wow. Jeg koser meg så med å lese alle kommentarer (selv om jeg er dritnervøs etter hvert kapittel, og må vente en god stund før jeg åpner første kommentar og begynner å lese). Dere er altså sååå fine! Tusen tusen takk, dere er fantastiske, og fortsett med det! 
> 
> Kudos til Krumme; du gjetta hvem som sto på døre!


	20. Unnskyld

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les tilføyde tagger før du leser dette kapittelet.

_Du innser ikke hva som skjer før det faktisk skjer._

 

_Når de kraftige armene lukker seg rundt deg bakfra, og du blir holdt fast._

_Når døra smeller igjen og stolen bak deg velter._

_Når ropene gjaller gjennom rommet, med ekkoet som følger etter. De harde ordene spretter fra vegg til tak til vegg._

_Når du prøver å komme deg løs, men grepet er for hardt, for tett, for fast._

 

_Noe blir lagt over munnen din, men du skjønner ikke hva det er med en gang. Ikke før du kjenner det grove stoffet mot kinnene dine og du kjenner det stramme i nakken. Det lugger når skjerfet knytes fast, men smerten i hodebunnen er ingenting i mot smerten du kjenner i kroppen når knyttneven treffer for første gang._

 

_Ikke deg._

 

_Den treffer han._

 

_Men du kjenner det selv, i din egen kropp, når ansiktet hans vrir seg  i smerte idet slaget treffer._

 

_Du får ikke gjort noe, du kan ikke gjøre noe, for armene som holder deg er for sterke, og skjerfet som ligger over munnen er for stramt og synet foran deg er for vondt. Du klarer ikke rope, du klarer ikke kjempe._

 

_Du klarer ingenting._

 

_Bortsett fra å lukke øynene._

 

_Og høre._

 

_Lyden fra slagene som treffer kroppen hans._

 

_Stemmene som roper._

_“Homofaen.”_

_“Jævel.”_

_“Du burde tenkt deg om.”_

_“Dere burde forsvinne.”_

_“Avskum.”_

 

_Stemmene som roper er helt nære, men likevel så fjerne, som om de er pakket inn i bomull, eller som noen har mutet dem. Du ønsker at de ikke angår deg, men de gjør det. De angår deg, de angår dere, men du vil det ikke. Du kjemper imot, ønsker deg bort, men ingenting i kroppen virker._

 

_Tårene som triller nedover kinnene dine blir fanget i skjerfet som strammer over munnen din. Ikke en gang tårene får strømme fritt._

_Du hører en hes, grov stemme inntil øret ditt, den ler kort før den sier. “Ikke noe vits i å grine, det er bare jenter og pyser som griner, men dere er vel kanskje begge deler dere?” Latteren hans blander seg med latteren fra de andre._

_Det gjør vondt det også._

 

_Ordene._

 

_Latteren._

 

 

_Du åpner øynene._

 

_Det renner blod fra nesen hans og fra munnviken._

_Han stønner når knyttneven treffer magen hans. Han vakler, knærne knekker, men en av de andre holder ham oppe._

 

_Det siste slaget._

 

_Og den som holder ham, slipper._

 

_Han synker sammen ned på gulvet, ligger på siden. Puster. Stønner. Brekker seg. Og blir liggende helt stille._

_Grepet rundt kroppen din er plutselig borte, og du hører skritt som beveger seg bort fra dere. De er raske, lyden av gulv under skoene blir svakere, lyden av stemmene som roper ordene fader bort, en dør blir smelt igjen og det blir helt stille._

_Bortsett fra lyden av pusten din._

 

_Og hans._

 

_Raske, hivende åndedrag som rasper nedover halsen din, blander seg med et hikst og ender i lungene. Men fester seg ikke, for de presses ut igjen. Og dras inn._

_Og presses ut._

_Inn._

_Ut._

 

_Du river av deg skjerfet og faller ned på knærne foran ham._

_Stryker over kinnet hans. Først med fingertuppene, så legger du hele hånden mot kinnet og lar tommelen din gli over kinnet, under øyet, og tilbake. Forsiktig, så det ikke gjør mer vondt._

_Han har øynene lukket, men du hører pusten, hører en svak lyd fra halsen hans._

_Du bøyer deg fram, legger kinnet ditt inntil hans blodige. Tårene triller fortsatt fra øynene dine, de blander seg med blodet hans, og tårene fra hans øyne. Munnen din er helt ved hans øre, og du hvisker._

 

_“Unnskyld.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤❤❤
> 
> Jeg har gått noen runder med meg selv og tenkt på om jeg skulle poste dette kapittelet eller utelate det. Landet på å poste det selv om det var vondt å skrive og nok er vondt å lese. Takk til Ane_Rikke som har lest og backet meg ❤❤! 
> 
> Jeg lover at neste kapittel kommer i løpet av helgen. 
> 
> Tusen takk for alle nydelige kommentarene jeg fikk på forrige kapittel! ❤❤ Blir både rørt og utrolig takknemlig over at så mange tar seg tid til å skrive kommentarer! Det betyr så mye, og gir meg lyst til å skrive mer og poste hyppigere, men akkurat nå er det litt mye som skjer i RL, så blir ikke så ofte som jeg egentlig vil. 
> 
> Har dere lyst til å legge igjen en kommentar på dette kapittelet også, så gjør gjerne det. ❤❤


	21. Modig

Det er fremmede lyder som vekker Even, og det første han tenker på når han åpner øynene, er kysset.

Isak og han hadde kysset.

 

Midt på kjøkkengulvet.

 

Det kribler i hele han når han tenker tilbake på øyeblikket leppene deres hadde møttes. Det hadde føltes som å smelte sammen med Isak, samtidig som han nesten hadde svevd avgårde. En helt fantastisk deilig følelse. Mye bedre enn noe Even noen gang hadde forestilt seg. Mye bedre enn alle kyss han tidligere hadde fått eller gitt.

Bedre enn alt han hadde opplevd med et annet menneske før faktisk. Og selv om det hadde blitt bare med det ene kysset, var det mer enn Even hadde sett for seg at kunne skje.  

 

Men nå er han våken og lytter til lyder som ikke pleier å være i leiligheten. Han strekker seg etter mobilen og ser på klokka. Null to null fire. Han kaster dynen til siden og går ut av sengen. Drar t-skjorten som ligger på kommoden over hodet og går ut på kjøkkenet. Skrittene han hører fra kjøkkenet er ukjente, men likevel er han sikker på at det er Isak.

Uansett hva han gjør nå, kommer Isak sikkert til å skvette, så han sier bare “Isak?” så lavt og forsiktig han kan, idet han går inn på kjøkkenet.

Isak spinner rundt på gulvet, og ser på ham med oppsperrede øyne. “He-hei. Sorry, hvis jeg vekket deg, jeg måtte bare ha litt vann. Jeg…”

“Du, det går bra.” Even går nærmere, ser at håret hans er vått ved tinningen og det krøller seg i nakken på grunn av fuktigheten. T-skjorten han har på er våt på brystet, som om han har vært ute og løpt og svettet. “Du kan bare åpne vinduet på rommet altså, så det ikke blir så varmt.” Even nikker mot t-skjorten.

“Ja, neiass, jeg har vinduet på gløtt. I lås, altså. Det var bare….” Isak tar en slurk av vannglasset han har i hånden. Even ser at han skjelver. Han er rød i øynene, har striper nedover kinnene og stemmen er tykk.

Even finner et glass til seg selv i skapet og fyller det med vann. “Mareritt?” Han ser på Isak. Han kjenner tegnene. Har vært der selv. Våknet dyvåt av svette, bare vært nødt til stå opp, gå rundt på gulvet og få roet seg ned, få ned puls og adrenalinnivå i kroppen.

Isak nikker kort. Ser i gulvet.

“Been there, for å si det sånn.” Even tar en slurk av vannet. “Skal vi sette oss i sofaen? Vi kan se på en film om du vil tenke på noe annet?”

“Neida, det går sikkert fint, bare jeg får pustet litt. Tenkte først å ta en dusj, men så kom jeg på at da kom du sikkert til å våkne, men nå er du jo våken, så da kanskje jeg kan gjøre det?”

“Selvfølgelig. Ta en dusj du!”

Isak nikker, går mot badet, snur seg i det han skal til å gå inn døren og sier “takk” før han går inn.

 

Even blir stående stille på kjøkkengulvet en stund før han bestemmer seg for å lage en kopp kamille-te til dem hver. Drar ut kjøkkenskuffen og roter gjennom den. Finner boksen under ris og pasta, og ser på datoen. Utgått for noen måneder siden, men det spiller sikkert ingen rolle. Det er mamma som har kjøpt det til ham, påstår at den er beroligende. Og hun har kanskje rett? Han pleier å lage seg en kopp innimellom, vet ikke helt om den egentlig har den effekten som står på pakken, men det er vel noe i det, kanskje? Uansett, en kopp varm drikke er aldri feil.

 

Lydene fra badet fyller det stille kjøkkenet. Han hører dusjen blir skrudd på, lyden av vannet som treffer dusjveggene og gulvet er uregelmessige, men fine å høre på. Lenge siden han har stått utenfor og hørt på noen som har brukt dusjen. Lurer på om Isak bruker såpen hans? Hvordan Isak ser ut når han dusjer, når vannet renner over kroppen hans. Står han rett opp og ned, eller tråkker han rundt i dusjen? Såper han inn bare håret, bruker han såpe på hele kroppen, eller lar han bare vannet renne over seg og slapper av etter marerittet? Det kribler litt i magen når han tenker på at Isak faktisk står på hans bad, i hans dusj, helt naken. Lenge siden han har kjent på den følelsen nå, og den blir nok ikke borte med det første.

 

Vannkokeren begynner å brumme, og Even blir dratt ut av tankene sine. Han tar fram to kopper og tar to t-skjeer med kamille-te i hver kopp, heller vannet over når knappen på vannkokeren spretter opp. Rører rundt, og bærer koppene ut i stuen. Han setter dem på bordet, før han går inn på soverommet og henter dynen si. Setter seg godt til rette i den ene enden av sofaen, drar dynen over bena og venter.

 

Det tar ikke lang tid før Isak kommer ut av badet. Han er våt i håret enda, det drypper litt ned på skuldrene hans og dråpene triller nedover armene og brystkassen. Han har håndkle rundt livet og t-skjorte og joggebukse i den ene hånden. Even må jobbe hardt for ikke å stirre på den nakne overkroppen. Skuldrene, armene, brystkassa… Han drar seg ut av tankene før fantasiene begynner å spinne.

“Du kan bare slenge klærne i skittentøyet altså. Det går fint.” Even nikker mot klærne.

“Ja?” Isak ser på klærne og så på Even.

“Ja. Det går fint. Helt sikkert!”

Isak nikker og går inn på badet igjen. Han kommer ut igjen og ser på Even, et lite smil kommer over leppene hans.

“Pysjparty?”

“Kanskje? Jeg mekka en kopp te til deg. Kamille-te. Skal visstnok gjøre det lettere å sovne igjen. Også pleier jeg å ta med meg dyna på sofaen når jeg ikke får sove.”

“Ser deilig ut.” Isak smiler forsiktig. “Jeg skal bare…” han peker på gjesterommet “...få på meg klær. Og hente dynen min.”

Even nikker, ser etter han når han går inn på rommet sitt. Hører han romsterer litt der inne før han kommer ut, med dynen i armene.

 

Isak setter seg ned i den andre enden av sofaen. Krøller seg sammen under dynen og bøyer seg fram etter koppen med te. Han tar en slurk og ser opp på Even med krøll i panna og smale øyne.  

“Liker du dette?”

“Nei.” Even ler. “Men det funker faktisk på en eller annen måte. Tror jeg da. Om det er placeboeffekten eller om teen faktisk funker aner jeg ikke. Men jeg blir ofte trøtt av å drikke den.”

“Smaker jo ikke sånn supergodt, men om det kan funke så er det nok for meg.” Isak tar en slurk til.

Even ser på ham, nipper forsiktig til sin egen te før han våger å spørre. “Var det… var det de i Oslo du drømte om?”

Isak ser opp fra koppen, og rett på ham. Øynene hans er smale og slitne. “Ja.” Han setter koppen ned på dyna. Holder om den med begge hender. “De… de kom.”

“Hit?”

 

Isak nikker, ser opp på ham. “De kom hit, og tok… deg. Mens de holdt meg fast.” Han trekker pusten, rister på hodet. “Faen ass, det var skikkelig jævlig. De banka deg mens de holdt meg fast, jeg fikk ikke gjort noen ting. Fikk ikke ropt en gang for han ene hadde dratt et skjerf over munnen min. Også stakk de, mens du bare lå der. Og det var min skyld. Det var min skyld at de kom og banket deg, og jeg kunne ikke gjøre noen ting, det var, det var…”

Even setter sin egen kopp på bordet og flytter seg mot Isak. Tar koppen fra ham, setter den på bordet og tar tak i hendene hans, holder dem fast i sine.

“Isak? Isak?” Han prøver å få kontakt, men Isak bare fortsetter.

“...det var bare slag på slag, mens de lo og gjentok flere ganger at homofaen fortjente det, og at vi burde forsvinne, og at jeg burde tenkt meg bedre om.... at du ikke…”

“Isak! Isak!”

Even legger hendene sine på hver sin side av ansiktet hans og holder det. Han kjenner pulsen stiger og at han må få stoppet Isak på en måte, hever stemmen litt. “Isak! Stopp! Se på meg!”

 

Isak stopper brått. Løfter blikket langsomt mot ham og Even finner øynene hans, holder blikket, snakker lavt, sakte. “Det var en drøm, Isak. Et mareritt. Det går bra.”

Han snapper etter pusten. “Men det gjør jo ikke det, Even. De kommer til å komme. De gjør det. Og de kommer til å ta deg, jeg er sikker på det. De folka der, de….  de gjør alt for at jeg ikke skal ha det bra, og da kommer de til å ta deg. For du…”

“Isak.” Even avbryter ham igjen. Hendene hans ligger fortsatt på hver sin side av ansiktet hans, han stryker tomlene opp og ned over kinnene hans. “Isak. De. Kommer. Ikke. De kommer ikke til å ta meg. Og ikke deg.”

“Du kan ikke vite det.” Isak ser på ham, stemmen hans er trassen, den skjelver og Even skjønner at han er redd. Skjønner at han har det vondt. “Du vet ikke hvordan de er. Hva de er i stand til. De er farlige, Even.”

Even lar hendene sine gli ned over skuldrene til Isak, over armene og ned til hendene. Han tar hendene hans i sine, og Isak klemmer til.

“Jeg skjønner det, Isak. Jeg skjønner det. Og nei, jeg kan ikke vite det. Men jeg tror det ikke.” Even ser på hendene sine som holder Isak sine. Knokene til Isak er lyse, han klemmer hardt. “Og jeg kan ikke tillate meg å tro det heller, fordi da kan jeg ikke…” Han bråstopper og ser opp på Isak.

Isak klemmer rundt fingrene hans. “Kan ikke hva da?”

“Gjøre dette.”

 

Even slipper den ene hånden hans, tar tak i nakken til Isak og drar ham inntil seg. Kysser ham. Kanskje han tråkker over streken nå, men han må bare få Isak til å skjønne at han ikke kommer til å la noe eller noen stoppe han. Han kommer ikke til å la Isak flyte avgårde. Han må få Isak til å skjønne at han er villig til å satse, uansett hva noen Oslofyrer driver med. Han vil ikke la dem styre hans valg. Han kan ikke la dem bestemme.

Isak trekker seg ikke unna. Han lener seg mot ham, aker seg litt nærmere, legger armene rundt ham og kysser ham tilbake. Forsiktig, prøvende, akkurat som i går. Og Even kan ikke helt tro det, at han har Isak her i sofaen, hjemme hos seg selv, og at de kysser. Igjen. Magen tar salto, blodet fosser rundt i kroppen hans og det svimler nesten for ham.

Isak avslutter kysset og trekker seg sakte bakover igjen. Ser på ham med de tristeste øynene Even har sett på lenge. “Men, Even. Skjønner du ikke? De kommer til å komme, og får de tak i deg… de kan ta deg skikkelig. Og det er min skyld. Og det….” Isak ser i taket, svelger “:.. og det… klarer jeg ikke.”

“Isak?” Even ser på ham, ser at han svelger. Gang på gang. Han tar tak rundt skuldrene til Isak og flytter på seg så de sitter mer side ved siden av, enn mot hverandre. Drar Isak inn mot seg, inn mot brystet sitt. Slår begge armene rundt ham og Isak legger hodet ned på skulderen hans, sukker tungt, og Even stryker ham over overarmen, lange beroligende strøk.

“Om de kommer hit, noe jeg slett ikke tror, men om de gjør noe som helst, så er det uansett ikke din skyld. Det er DE som gjør det, det er DE som har tankene og regien, det er DE som gjør alle feil her, ikke du.”

“Men…” Isak svelger igjen. Snur ansiktet mot ham, snakker mot halsen hans. “Men om jeg ikke er her, kommer ikke de.”

“Kanskje ikke. Men da lar du dem kontrollere livet ditt da, og det har de ingen til. Dessuten, skal du leve resten av livet ditt med å være redd for dem, være på vakt, aldri være deg selv igjen da?”

“Hvis det kan beskytte både de jeg er glad i og meg selv, så kanskje jeg må det da?.”

Det knyter seg i magen til Even. Isak kan da ikke mene det? Han kan seriøst ikke mene det.

“Det er veldig trist. Og nå blir jeg veldig trist.”

“Unnskyld.” Isak puster ordet ut, og Even får dårlig samvittighet. Det er i allefall ikke Isak som skal si unnskyld.

“Du trenger ikke å si unnskyld, Isak. Det er jeg som bør si det. Jeg burde holde meg litt unna. Ikke mase, ikke.....” Han prøver å sette seg opp, men Isak tar tak i t-skjorten hans og drar ham tilbake.

“Nei, ikke…..” Isak bråstopper. “Ikke hold deg unna. Jeg…” Isaks hånd glir nedover brystet til Even og fingrene sender deilige støt gjennom den tynne t-skjorten og inn i huden hans, direkte til magen igjen, og hjertet banker hardt. Han er sikker på at Isak må kjenne det. Det sitrer i hele kroppen, og han klemmer armen sin tettere rundt Isak.

Isak snakker inn mot halsen hans igjen. “Jeg har så lyst til å prøve å ikke være redd, prøve å være modig, stå opp, ikke la dem ha makten. Det er bare så vanskelig. Men du.... du kan kanskje hjelpe meg?” Han kikker opp og Even møter blikket hans.

Even klarer ikke annet enn nikke, for klumpen i halsen er alt for stor til at han kan prate. 

 

Isak legger hodet sitt tungt ned på skulderen hans igjen.

“For jeg vil egentlig det. Være modig.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Som vanlig tusen takk til Ane_Rikke som passer på meg, passer på at ting ikke flyter avgårde, at kommaene kommer der de skal, og at historien henger sammen. ❤❤
> 
> Og kjære alle dere som leser. Tusen takk for alle kommentarene på forrige kapittel. Det betydde utrolig mye!❤❤
> 
> Setter stor pris på en kommentar på dette kapittelet også.❤


	22. Snart?

Even våkner av at armen verker. Han kjenner nesten ikke fingrene og blir et kort øyeblikk engstelig for at det er noe galt, før hjernen kobler inn og han kjenner tyngden av Isak mot brystet sitt.

De må ha sovnet sammen. Even ligger i hjørnet av sofaen, og Isak sitt hode ligger mellom brystet og skulderen hans. Håret hans kiler litt på kjeven og haken, men nå, når han vet hva det er, er det bare deilig. Han snur litt på hodet, legger nesen ned i håret til Isak og lukter shampo og Isak. Even stryker forsiktig over armen og ryggen så langt han rekker med den dovne armen. Tvinger armen opp og ned, og kjenner at det prikker ubehagelig i den, men ignorerer det og fortsetter. Stryker langsomt over den sovende mannen som ligger tett inntil ham.

Isak rører litt på seg, men Even tror ikke han våkner. Han legger seg enda tettere inntil Even og legger et ben over låret hans, beveger litt på armen som ligger over magen. Even kjenner at han rører litt på fingrene, klemmer litt, før han griper rundt t-skjorten hans. Stønner, ikke et godt stønn, et vondt et. Som noen slår luften ut av ham.

Even klemmer rundt skulderen hans og hvisker ned mot øret, “Isak, det går bra. Jeg har deg.” Ordene har nok en effekt på Isak i drømmen, for taket rundt t-skjorten blir mindre, og Even kjenner at fingrene strekkes ut, og hele hånden til Isak flater ut mot magen hans. Even legger hodet bakover og puster ut.

Lukker øynene.

 

***

 

Han må ha sovnet, for når han åpner øynene igjen, er tyngden av Isak borte. Han setter seg raskt opp og lytter etter lyder i leiligheten, det er ingen. Han reiser seg og går inn på kjøkkenet og kikker etter Isak, kikker inn på badet, åpner til og med døra til gjesterommet, men ingen Isak. Pulsen rekker å stige kraftig på vei tilbake til  stuen, før han ser arket som ligger på bordet. Et A4 ark, revet ut fra en skriveblokk.

Even leser kjapt.

_“Må stikke bort på kaia og fortsette med analysene jeg ikke fikk gjort ferdig i går. Skal sendes inn før 1600 i ettermiddag. Takk for at du var der for meg i natt. Setter stor pris på det. Og deg._

_Isak.”_

_❤_

Et hjerte.

Pulsen blir ikke noe roligere av det.

 

***

 

De hadde pratet en stund før de hadde sovnet på sofaen i natt. Isak hadde klart å fortelle hvor redd han var for å vise følelser og for å knytte seg til andre, både på grunn av det som hadde skjedd siste året, men også på grunn av det som skjedde på videregående. Hendelsene  med facebookbildene og alt i kjølvannet av det, hadde på en måte kommet tilbake etter overfallene, følelsen av at det ikke var meningen at Isak skulle være sammen med noen, for da kom det bare til å skje vonde ting.

“Det kjennes som at det er bestemt, at hvis jeg på en eller annen måte får det for bra, så skjer det noe vondt. Hvis jeg slipper ned guarden, og er uforsiktig, så smeller det.” Isak hadde satt seg opp og tatt de siste slurkene med kamille te med en grimase.

“Men i årene imellom da, mellom videregående og i fjor høst, skjedde det noe da også?”

“Nei. Ikke sånn. Men da var det alt styret med mamma og pappa da. Jeg bodde jo sammen med Eskild i noen år. Det var mye greier hjemme etter videregående. Pappa var sliten, mamma var veldig dårlig, hun var innlagt i flere lange periode noen år og jeg taklet ikke så godt alt hun sa om meg.  Eller ikke om meg da, men om homofile. Så jeg bodde hos Eskild.” Isak hadde lent seg bakover og så i taket. “Det var jo ikke noen løsning egentlig, jeg visste jo at mamma var syk, men det ble bare litt mye da. Feigt av meg, men jeg rømte rett og slett.” Han hadde ledd kort. “Da også.” 

“Men altså, for tre - tre og et halvt år siden, så flyttet jeg hjem igjen, faktisk. Ikke tilbake på gutterommet da, men i kjellerleiligheten. Mamma hadde kommet hjem, og var forholdsvis stabil. Hadde mange, lange gode perioder, og da pappa fikk ny jobb som medførte mye reising, så spurte han om jeg var interessert i å bo der. Og jeg var jo det. Det var deilig. Jeg hadde mitt eget, frihet, jobb, venner. Jeg klarte etterhvert å begynne å slappe av.  Eller nå lyver jeg, det tok jo en god stund da, et par år faktisk.  Hadde mange lange samtaler med mamma om at jeg liker menn, snakket med resten av familien, begynte å få troen på at jeg også kunne få et bra liv. Og så kom i fjor høst. Og alt det vet du jo om nå.”

Isak hadde sett i taket hele tiden mens han fortalte. Så hadde han senket hodet og sett på Even. Even hadde egentlig ikke visst hva han skulle si, men prøvde seg.

“Det…. Isak, det….Det er ingenting med deg jeg oppfatter som feigt. Det som du forteller, det sier meg at du er både tøff og sterk. Ikke si at du er feig, Isak, ikke se på deg selv som det.”

Isak hadde fortsatt sett på ham. Nikket. “Takk, men det føles sånn. At jeg er feig altså.”

“Fordi?”

“Fordi jeg bare stikker av, fordi jeg ikke står opp for meg selv, fordi jeg ikke tør å slippe noen inn, fordi jeg bare holder folk på avstand. Jeg har aldri hatt noen liksom.....noen da.” Isak hadde gløttet opp på ham da han sa det, før han så ned i fanget sitt.  

“Men det er jo en grunn til at du ikke har gjort det da. At du ikke har turt? Og du holder vel ikke alle på avstand?”

“Nei, og jeg holder jo ikke Jonas og Eskild på avstand.  Men de har jo liksom alltid vært der, og alltid backa meg, også har jo de sine. Jonas har Eva og Eskild har Kristoffer.”

“Men du har jo andre?”

“Joa, mamma og pappa er der jo. Men de vet ikke alt om den gjengen. De vet egentlig nesten ingenting. Jeg var redd, eller jeg er redd, for at hvis jeg sier det til mamma så, ja du vet. Og Jonas og Eskild vet alt om overfallene, men de vet ikke alt om mamma liksom. Så jeg har ingen som jeg kan prate med om alt”

“Ja, jeg skjønner det. Men du?”

Even hadde vært i tvil om dette var noe han burde si nesten halv fire på natta, etter at Isak hadde hatt mareritt, men han gjorde det allikevel, fordi han kjente det i magen igjen, den deilige kriblingen og boblingen, og når Isak så på ham sa forsiktig. “Ja?” Hadde han bare en ting å si.

“Du har jo faktisk fortalt meg alt nå. Jeg vil gjerne være der for deg. Hele tiden. Så da er du kanskje litt modig da?”

Isak hadde bare sett på ham, lenge. Før han hadde lent seg inn mot ham og lagt hodet på skulderen hans og hvisket. “Takk.” Even hadde lagt armene rundt ham, og holdt ham, og de hadde bare sunket ned i sofaen og sovnet uten å si noe mer.

 

***

 

Even legger lappen med hjertet ned på bordet, for så å ta den opp igjen, bretter den forsiktig sammen og tar den med seg på soverommet når han skal hente klær. Han legger lappen pent fra seg på nattbordet og går på badet for å ta en dusj.

I dusjen klarer han å sortere tankene sine og skyver bort skuffelsen over at Isak har gått uten å vekke ham. Han skjønner at dette er vanskelig for Isak. Han er vant til å klare seg alene, skyve folk bort, beskytte seg selv for enhver pris. Så at han bare har gått på jobb, uten å si fra, er ikke noe rart. Og han hadde skrevet en lapp da, den fineste lappen Even noen gang har fått tror han, det gjør at magen hans er i fullt opprør, og at hjertet banker. Forelskelsen strømmer gjennom kroppen hans i flere hundre kilometer i timen, og han klarer ikke å stoppe å smile.

 

***

 

Litt før halv ett natt til fredag låser Even seg inn i leiligheten sin. Han er sliten, men allikevel spent på om Isak er våken. Han skjønner med en gang han kommer inn i gangen at han ikke er det, for det er mørkt og stille. Han sukker lett, går stille inn på kjøkkenet, henter ned medisinene, skyller pillene ned, går på badet og pusser tennene.

Det hjelper jo selvfølgelig at han vet at Isak er i leiligheten hans. Bilen står utenfor, skoene hans står pent på hylla i gangen, pc’n ligger over hans egen på skrivebordet, klærne henger på krokene på badet, så Even vet at han er her. Han lar den ene hånden gli kjapt over Isaks klær på badet, men løfter dem ikke opp for å kjenne lukten av ham. Ikke i dag. Ikke nå.

Even går inn på rommet sitt, kryper under dyna og lukker øynene. Det tar ikke lang tid før han kjenner at søvnen er på vei. Han er egentlig glad, veldig glad, men kunne tenkt seg en ting til.

Isak i sengen hans, for eksempel, så han kunne holde rundt ham.

Klemme han.

Kysse han.

Snart, tenker han. Snart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ane_Rikke har som vanlig vært til stor hjelp med både ord, setninger og små kommentarer! Tusen takk! ❤
> 
> Og til dere lesere igjen; tusen takk for alle kommentarer dere legger inn! Det er så gøy å lese hva dere tenker og syns! 
> 
> Og jeg blir hoppende glad for kommentarer på dette kapittelet også! ❤❤


	23. Ring meg asap

_Hendene til Isak glir over brystet hans, ned til hoftene og opp igjen. Det er lette berøringer, nesten bare med fingertupper, som gjør at han må lukke øynene og bare nyte. Isak bøyer hodet mot ham og kysser ham, på kragebeinet, inn mot halsen og fortsetter nedover. Fjærlette kyss, leppene er så vidt nær huden hans, men likevel setter de spor som brennmerker på kroppen hans._

_Isak ser opp på ham, smiler litt før han plasserer neste kyss litt lengre ned, like over navlen. Brystkassen til Isak presser seg mot skrittet han, mot den harde pikken som enda er dekket av stoffet i bokseren. Even kjenner at han gjerne skulle vært kvitt den bokseren. Men han har ikke tenkt å gjøre noe med det akkurat nå, for akkurat nå er munnen til Isak like over strikken, kysser huden der, slikker, og Even må gripe tak i lakenet for å holde seg fast. Han legger hodet bakover og slipper ut et halvkvalt  “Isak” mellom leppene sine._

_Isak løfter seg opp på armene og blikkene deres møtes når Even senker hodet og ser på ham. Han nikker prøver å få leppene til å bevege seg til et “ja”, mens han drukner i øynene til Isak. De grønne øynene er helt mørke, nesten svarte, han smiler og nikker før fingrene hans glir på innsiden av linningen på bokseren, fram og tilbake et par ganger før han drar forsiktig nedover. Even vrikker på hoftene, løfter litt på rumpa så Isak skal få dratt bokseren helt ned. Han svelger og kveler et gisp når han kjenner den kalde luften mot huden. Men det er ikke kaldt lenge, for Isak er rask. Bøyer seg ned, griper tak i pikken hans med hånden før han legger leppene rundt ham._

_Han kommer ikke til å vare. Han har ikke hatt sex med noen på flere år, kun seg selv til halvdårlige filmer. Han kommer til å…_

 

Even våkner av at han stønner høyt og at bokseren er våt og klissete. Han legger hendene over ansiktet og kjenner rødmen bre seg over ansiktet. Takk og lov at han er alene.

 

Men den drømmen…

 

Han snur seg brått når han hører lyder fra kjøkkenet.

Isak.

Fuck. Isak er oppe. Har han hørt noe? Hadde stønnet vært høyt? Navnet hans? Hadde han ropt det? Hadde Isak…

Even legger hendene over ansiktet igjen og gnir håndbaken hardt mot øynene. Rister tankene av seg og står opp. Drar av seg den klissete bokseren, tørker bort det verste og drar på seg en ny en. Han er usikker på om han skal ta bokseren med på badet eller om han skal la den ligge. Han ser seg kjapt rundt, plukker med seg noen andre klær og tar alt med seg før han går ut av rommet. Han ser ikke Isak, hører bare romstering på kjøkkenet, så han smetter kjapt inn på badet og slenger klærne i vaskemaskinen. Setter den på. Føler seg 15 år igjen, da han gjorde det samme hjemme hos mamma og pappa etter å ha fantasert om både den ene og andre på gutterommet.

 

 

Isak står foran komfyren når han kommer ut på kjøkkenet.

“God morgen.” Isak snur seg mot ham. “Jeg mekker litt frokost jeg. Håper det ikke gjør noe?”

“God morgen. Deilig med frokost. Hva lager du?”

Isak ser på ham, smiler forsiktig, “Eggerøre. Vil du smake?” Han tar opp en skje, rekker den mot ham. Even tar litt på den og smaker.

“Mmm, den var god.”

“Jeg veit.” Isak ler kort. Han skraper eggerøren i en bolle og nikker mot bordet, som er ferdig dekket. “Sett deg da. Jeg var på vei til å banke på døra di da jeg hørte du sto opp.” Han går bort til kaffemaskinen og tar koppen som står der og gir den til ham før han setter en ny en under og trykker på knappen.

Even kjenner en liten klump i magen og pulsen stiger. Isak hadde vært på vei til å banke på,  Men ingenting i ansiktet til Isak tyder på at han hadde hørt noe. Han er akkurat like avslappet og nydelig som han pleier. Og ingenting av engstelsen fra onsdag eller i natt er å spore akkurat nå.

“Digg.” Even setter seg ned og Isak kommer etter når kaffen er ferdig.

“Ja, jeg må jo bidra litt jeg også. Når du er så snill og lar meg bo her.”

Even ser på ham, møter blikket og rister på hodet. “Det skulle bare mangle, Isak. Kunne jo ikke la deg sove på gata når det ble som det ble.”

“Nei, det hadde i såfall blitt forferdelig vått og kaldt framover.” Han ler litt. “Men helt seriøst, Even. Tusen takk ass. Og i dag er det min tur til å handle, okey?. Jeg fikser matvarer.”

“Okey.” Even heiser skuldrene. Hvis det kan gjøre Isak glad, så er han glad. Så enkelt er det.

De spiser i stillhet en stund, ikke en ubehagelig en, bare god, komfortabel stillet. Even klarer ikke å la vær å kikke på ham. På hendene, på overkroppen, på kinnene, håret, øynene… Øynene deres møtes i noen sekunder innimellom, og smilet brer seg i ansiktet til Isak hver gang. Under bordet ligger bena deres mot hverandre. Even rører litt på det ene benet så det glir langs foten til Isak. Og Isak flytter ikke på seg.

“Eh, Even?” Isak ser på ham etter en stund.

“Ja?”

“Den, den roadtripen vi skulle hatt på onsdag, tror du kanskje at vi kunne tatt den i dag? Eller begynner du tidlig i dag? Hadde vært fett å få noe annet å tenke på enn… Ja, du skjønner.”

Even nikker. “Jeg begynner ikke før seks i dag, og roadtrip høres ut som en plan.”

“Ja, jeg har jo ikke sett så mye rundt her, det har bare vært veien fra E6 og hit, og E6 til Værnes da. Og den er ikke akkurat så spennende.”

“Det har du helt rett i.”

Isak ser på ham, holder blikket hans og smiler. “Er det noe spennende å se rundt her da?”

Even ler. “Det kommer an på hva du mener med spennende. Er ikke så mye spennende akkurat langs veiene, men om du har lyst, så er det jo noen turer vi kan gå på bena da. Altså parkere og ta en skogstur?”

“Ja?”

“Har du lyst? Vi kan ta med niste også, skogstur er vel aldri feil?”

“Du har bodd her for lenge ass. Skogstur for en Oslogutt som knapt har vært i marka en gang? Men jeg er med.” Isak ser på ham. “Så lenge du er med.”

Det kiler sånn ordentlig i magen igjen, og Even biter seg i underleppen. Isak er så fin der han sitter og ser usikkert på ham. Hva skal han svare til det da? Even strekker ut hånden sin, legger den forsiktig over Isaks, stryker over hånden hans. “Jeg er med.”

 

 

De rydder av bordet og blir enige om at Even skal smøre matpakker mens Isak stikker og handler. Det er ikke langt til butikken, så Even regner med at han er ganske kjapt tilbake.

Even klarer ikke å la være, men skjærer agurkskiver i hjerteform og legger på skinkeskivene til Isak. I tillegg legger han paprika formet som smil på osteskivene. Tenker at hadde det vært etter 15. september, kunne de fyrt bål og stekt ostesmørbrød, men det får de ha til gode. Even åpner en skuff for å hente ut kakaoposene han pleier å bruke på tur, sånn “Rett i koppen”-sak, men oppdager at det er tomt. Han banner stille inni seg, før han kommer på at han bare kan ringe Isak og få ham til å kjøpe.

Han leter fram Isak i kontaktene og hører at det ringer. Men han hører også ringelyden i stuen, går mot den, og ser telefonen til Isak ligge på pc’n hans på pulten. Går bort og ser sitt eget navn lyse mot han.

Da ble det ikke noe kakao.

Han trykker på avslutt samtale, og skal til å gå tilbake på kjøkkenet, når det ringer i telefonen til Isak igjen. Navnet Jonas lyser opp på skjermen. Even lar den ringe ut, og blir stående og se på telefonen. Han vet han ikke burde, men klarer ikke å la vær. Etter bare en kort stund kommer det inn en melding. Bare litt av meldingen kommer opp, men det er nok til at det knyter seg i magen til Even. _“Isak! Ring meg asap. De har..”_ mer ser han ikke, men pulsen stiger av de få ordene.

 

Det går i ytterdøren, og Even skvetter tilbake. Går raskt inn på kjøkkenet og prøver å trekke på seg en nøytral maske.

“Hei.” Isak kommer inn med en bærepose i hver hånd. “Visste ikke helt hva du trengte, så jeg kjøpte litt av alt. Litt mye kanskje, men who cares. Visste ikke om du hadde kakao, så kjøpte det også. Det er vel obligatorisk med kakao på tur?”

Even klare ikke å holde tilbake liten latter. “Jo, det er det. Jeg ringte deg faktisk, for jeg oppdaget at jeg var tom. Men det var jo lite hjelp i år ringe, når telefonen din ligger her.”

Isak setter fra seg posene og klapper seg på lommene. “Å faen. Ja. Men det ble jo kakao allikevel da.”

“Ja, kanskje du er synsk?”

“Haha, nei, det tror jeg ikke. Da måtte jeg vært som Sana da, hatt en magisk hijab, eller no sånt.”

Even kvepper. “Sana?”

Isak ser på ham mens han plukker varer ut av posen og setter dem på benken. “Jaass, ei jeg studerte til marinbiolog sammen med, ja vi gikk sammen på Nissen også. Kul dame altså. Litt scary innimellom, men vi er buds. Egentlig best buds, men det kommer hun aldri i verden til å innrømme.” Isak himler med øynene, og Even blir stående helt stille.

“Eh, Sana? Som i Sana Acar eller?”

“Ja?” Isak blir stående og se på ham. “Kjenner du henne?”

Even begynner å le, kjenner det bobler i magen, glemmer en kort stund meldingen fra Jonas. “Om jeg kjenner Sana? Ja. Hun er gift med en av kompisene mine fra Oslo. Yousef.”

“Er du kompis med Yousef?” Isak begynner å le han også. “Wow. Verden ass. Ikke stor.”

“Nei, det kan du si. Yousef og Sana var her i fjor faktisk. Hun var sykt opptatt av fjæra hun også. Akkurat som deg!”

Isak ler igjen. “Ja, vi er jo marinbiologer begge to da. Vi har jobbet sammen noen år nå. Og hun driver faktisk med det samme som meg i Oslofjorden. Det er derfor vi må levere prøver og sånn på tiden, som i går, for at de skal være tatt på samme tid, bare et annet sted.”

Even nikker. Tenker på hva Mikael og Yousef kommer til å si når han forteller at han crusher på kompisen til Sana. Eller hvis…. nei når... de blir sammen. At han er kjæresten til kompisen til Sana. Han ler for seg selv.

“Hva ler du av?” Isak ser på ham.

“Neiass, tenkte bare på hva Yousef og Mikael kommer til å si når jeg forteller at jeg er .. eh..at jeg… når jeg forteller at du kjenner Sana.”

Isak ser kjapt ned i gulvet, før han ser opp igjen. “Mikael kjenner Sana også?”

“Ja, vi var i samme gjeng i Oslo. Mikael, Yousef, Elias, broren til Sana, Mutta og Adam.”

“Du kjenner Elias også?” Isak blir ivrig.  “Kult. Han er en fin fyr. Mutta og Adam kjenner jeg ikke så godt, eller jeg vet egentlig bare at Adam gjør det bra som musiker. Sana har fortalt litt om ham. Har en del bra låter han ass.”

“Ja, det syns jeg og.”

 

De blir avbrutt av telefonen til Isak som ringer og Isak går bort og svarer.

“Jonas! Hei!” Isak ser på Even og nikker mot rommet sitt. “Var på butikken, glemte telefonen min of course…. Ja?”

Isak går inn på rommet sitt, så Even får ikke hørt mer av samtalen. Rydder bort varene mens han tenker på hva det kan være Jonas sier. Den delen av meldingen han hadde sett var litt, ja, urovekkende kanskje. Eller var den det? Han visste jo ikke noe om hvem _de_ var. Det kunne jo hende det var noen helt random.

Eller ikke.

Even legger ost og melk i kjøleskapet og setter på vannkokeren for å koke vann til kakaoen de skal ha med. Går ut i boden og henter tursekken sin, pakker ned det han har satt klart. Matpakker, termos med kaffe, kakao, sjokolade, sitteunderlag og vannflasker. Når han retter seg opp etter å ha puttet nedi to ekstra gensere, en til ham og en til Isak, skvetter han av at Isak plutselig står rett foran ham.

Han bare står der. Telefonen ligger i hånden hans som han holder foran magen, han har munnen litt åpen, brystkassen hans hever og senker seg raskt, øynene er blanke og vidåpne.

“Isak?” Even tar et skritt mot ham, legger hånden forsiktig på overarmen hans, stryker forsiktig. “Isak? Hva har skjedd?”

“Jonas…. det var Jonas… han.” Isak sier ordene raskt, stemmen hans skjelver.

“Ja?”

“Han… de….” Isak bare står der. Even hører at han puster raskt. Veldig raskt. Han er på nippet til å hyperventilere, så Even tar tak i armen hans og drar ham med seg inn i stuen, plasserer ham bestemt ned i sofaen, og setter seg ved siden av, helt inntil.

“Isak? Pust rolig.”

Det hjelper ikke.

Isaks pust er panisk. Han griper hånden til Even og klemmer den så knokene blir hvite. Even legger den andre hånden over skulderen til Isak, stryker over den. “Isak. Isak. Pust med meg. Hør på pusten min og pust med meg.” Han drar Isak inntil seg og puster rolig. Inn og ut, puster sammen med ham, teller til tre og fire. Etter en liten stund hører han at Isaks pust blir litt roligere, og det krampaktige grepet hans rundt hånden blir svakere.

Isak setter seg litt opp, selv om han fortsatt sitter tett inntil. Han snur hodet og ser på ham. “De tok Kristoffer.” Isaks øyne er fylt med tårer. “Faen ass. De har banket opp Kristoffer, på grunn av meg, Even.”

Even klemmer armen rundt ham. “Nei, Isak. De har ikke banket opp Kristoffer på grunn av deg. De gjør det fordi de er idioter.”

En tåre triller nedover kinnet til Isak. “Jammen, om det ikke hadde vært for meg, hadde de ikke tatt Kristoffer.”

“Det kan hende.” Even skjønner den skrudde logikken til Isak. “Men likevel, det er ikke din skyld. Det er de som har gjort det, og du kan ikke ta på deg skylden for deres handlinger. Og etter hva du har fortalt, så kommer ingen til å skylde på deg?”

Isak ser ned i fanget sitt. Hånden hans klemmer fortsatt hardt rundt Evens. Som i en skrustikke som er strammet alt for hardt, men Even driter i akkurat det. “De gjør vel ikke det?” Even klemmer tilbake, det lille som er mulig i Isaks faste grep.

 

“Jeg må ringe Eskild.” Isak slipper hånden og reiser seg brått opp av sofaen, før han dumper ned igjen. Ser på Even, øynene er fulle av tårer og stemmen er tykk og den skjelver. “Kan jeg sitte her? Kan du være her?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ane_Rikke, hva skulle jeg gjort uten deg? Tusen takk igjen. For at du ser der jeg ikke selv ser og for gode innspill!!
> 
> Tusen takk for alle gode kommentarer på forrige kapittel. ❤❤ Mange påpekte at Isak stadig tar små skritt i riktig retning. Så nå er jo spørsmålet om skrittene fortsetter i riktig retning etter dette. Gleder meg til - og er spent på - å høre hva dere tenker om dette kapittelet. ❤


	24. En ting av gangen.

Isak tar opp telefonen. Leter frem nummeret til Eskild og ringer. Han skjelver mens han venter på at Eskild skal svare. Griper etter hånden til Even igjen, og Even gir ham den.

 

Even hører at det svarer i andre enden, et _“Hei Isak!”_

“Eh.. Hei Eskild. Jeg har akkurat snakket med Jonas. Hvordan…. eh… hvordan går det med Kristoffer?”

Isak setter på høyttaler, selv om Even er der, og Even kjenner at det gjør ham rørt. At Isak stoler på ham, vil at han skal høre det som blir sagt.

 

_“Det går bra. Vi er på vei fra sykehuset nå, han har vært til observasjon i natt på grunn av hjernerystelse. Han har brukket håndledd og kommer til å være litt blå i ansiktet. Kommer sikkert til å se farlig sexy ut etter hvert. ”_

“Eskild. Ikke kødd nå, vær så snill.” Isaks stemme går opp en oktav, og Even kan ikke la vær å tenke at Eskild muligens er en kamerat uten filter.

_“Isak, vi er både forbanna og shaky her ass, jeg kødder ikke med det. Men det er helt sant. Han kommer jo til å bli litt sånn bad-boy-sexy med blått øye. ”_

“Serr!” Isak snøfter. “Men, Eskild. Si sorry til Kristoffer fra meg altså. Det var aldri meningen at mine greier…”

_“Isak! Isak! Er du serr nå? Du tror vel ikke at Kristoffer og jeg tenker at du har skylden for dette? Akkurat som du ikke har tatt imot nok dritt!”_

“Jo, men…”

_“Det er HELT uaktuelt at du skal gå rundt å tenke at du har skyld for dette. Det er DERES skyld, Isak. Det er DE som er drittsekker. Vi var på feil sted til feil tid, de kjente igjen meg og gikk etter Kristoffer. End of story.  Og dessuten; det skjedde på et ganske åpent sted. Mange vitner, og jeg tror til og med det er overvåkningskameraer der. Vi er på vei til politistasjonen for å anmelde. They’re going down, Isak!”_

Stemmen til Eskild er bestemt, ikke mer tull nå, og Even er glad for at Eskild sier det han sier. Han kjenner kroppen til Isak stivne som en påle. En påle som skjelver. “Er… Eskild….. dere….. er dere….”  Han klarer ikke å fullføre før Eskild avbryter.

 _“Jeg vet at_ **_du_ ** _ikke vil gjøre det, Isak. Og jeg skjønner det, og det er greit, Men Kristoffer og jeg gjør det. Vi er to. Og vi har snakket om det. Vi gjør det. De kan ikke holde på sånn. Og kanskje hvis vi gjør det, så lar de deg være i fred?”_

“Men Eskild… Dere kan ikke, det er bedre at de er etter meg, jeg…” Even klemmer hånden hans, og Eskild avbryter ham igjen.

_“Isak, shut it! De må stoppes. Vi gjør det. Ferdig.”_

Luften går ut av Isak og han synker sammen. “Okey, Eskild. Bare… bare vær forsiktig, please.”

_“Vi er det, Isak. Jeg lover. Jeg holder deg oppdatert, ok? Men du, vi er framme på politistasjonen nå. Må hjelpe den sexy badboyen min ut av bilen. Han har litt vondt her og der. Jeg skal stelle godt med ham når vi kommer hjem.”_

“Fuck altså. Men... Eskild. Hils Kristoffer god bedring fra meg.”

_“I will! Jeg ringer!”_

 

Isak legger seg bakover i sofaen, telefonen glir ut av hånden hans og Even slipper hånden til Isak for å fange den. Legger den på bordet.

“Faen ass.” Isak drar hendene over ansiktet og gjennom håret før han setter seg opp igjen.

Even ser på Isak, hører at han puster raskt, men ikke for raskt. Han hyperventilerer ikke som han gjorde for en stund siden.

“Helvetes idioter.” Isak gnir hendene i ansiktet igjen og blåser luft ut mellom nesten lukkede lepper. “Hvem faen tror de at de er? Hva har Kristoffer gjort liksom?”

“Ingenting.” Even klarer så vidt å svare, før han legger hånden på skulderen til Isak, stryker forsiktig over den. “Kristoffer har ikke gjort noen ting. Akkurat som deg. Du har heller ikke gjort noen ting. Og ingenting av det som har skjedd er din skyld, Isak.”

Isak ser på ham, øynene hans er mørke. Munnen beveger først på seg uten at det kommer noen ord. Så kommer de. “Det er jo det. Min skyld. Det er jo på grunn av meg at de har tatt Kristoffer. Sikkert fordi jeg ikke trakk anmeldelsen kjapt nok. Eller fordi jeg kom på dag to av det dykkerkurset, eller, nei, fordi jeg har stukket av hit. De tar kompisene mine fordi de ikke får tak i meg, nå..….”

“Isak!” Even tar tak i skulderen hans, klemmer litt hardt. “Stopp. Slutt.”

Isak ser på ham, ansiktet forandrer seg, øyne blir store, som på et skremt dyr. “Hva?”

“Dette er ikke din skyld, Isak. Ingenting av dette er din skyld. Jeg vet at de har fått deg til å tenke det, at de vil få deg til å tro det, men det er ikke din skyld, Isak. Ingenting av det du har gjort, eller gjør, er årsaken til at noen idioter går rundt og banker folk. Om det er som Eskild sier, at de kjente igjen ham, og derfor tok Kristoffer, eller om det er tilfeldig, det spiller ingen rolle. Det er DE som har ansvaret, IKKE du.”

“Men…”

“Det er ikke noe _men_ , Isak. Du må slutte å tenke det.”

“Det er ikke så lett da.” Isak ser på ham. “Jeg klarer ikke tenke annet enn at det er min skyld, at det jeg gjør - eller ikke gjør - får konsekvenser for andre, for meg, som ikke fører til noe godt.”

“Men det er jo ikke sånn.” Even setter seg litt nærmere, vrir seg mot Isak og legger kneet opp i sofaen. Han dulter borti Isaks ben før han lar hånden gli nedover armene hans, over albuen, tar tak i hånden hans og klemmer den igjen. Isak klemmer tilbake og ser opp på ham.

“Men det er jo sånn det har vært. Det jeg har gjort, det har jo hele tiden ført til at det har skjedd vanskelige ting. Helt fra Nissen og de bildene på Face.” Han blunker. “Det jeg gjorde da, selv om det var helt uskyldig, førte til at livet var jævlig en stund. Det jeg har gjort det siste året, førte til at livet har vært og nå er helt forjævlig. Og at jeg….” han sukker. “Det at jeg er meg, har gjort at livet mitt er så vanskelig.”

“Hva mener du egentlig nå, Isak?” Even ser på ham, holder hånden hans fast i sin. Kjenner at Isaks hånd er klam og varm. “Du har vel ikke gjort så mye vel?”

“Nei, ikke gjort sånn da. Men det at jeg er meg da, at det gjør livet mitt så fucka.”

“Men det er jo ikke det da, Isak. Fucka altså, er det det? Du har foreldre som støtter deg, du har kompiser som tar vare på deg, du har en jobb du elsker, du har kolleger som er topp, du….” Even vet ikke hva mer han skal si. Bare ser på Isak.

Det tar litt tid før Isak svarer, men til slutt sukker han litt. “Joda.” han smiler så vidt. “Du har kanskje rett. Det er bare litt vanskelig å ta inn at Kristoffer ble banket på grunn av meg.”

“Isak, Slutt å si det, vær så snill.” Even kjenner han får klump i halsen og magen knyter seg av de ordene til Isak. “Du lager det til en sannhet for deg, at det er din feil at Kristoffer ble banka, men det er ikke det. Det ER ikke din feil Isak.”

“Jo, men… Nei.. .ikke min feil da.” Isak bøyer hodet og ser ned i fanget sitt. Even stryker med lette fingertupper over håndbaken til Isak med den ledige hånden når Isak fortsetter. “Eller kanskje, hvis jeg ikke hadde trukket anmeldelsen allikevel da. Da kanskje…”

“Nå må du faktisk stoppe Isak. Du går i ring. Du gjorde det du mente var riktig og jeg skjønner det. Alle skjønner det. Så du må la det gå. Legg skylden der den hører hjemme. Og det er ikke hos deg.”

Isak ser opp på ham. Klemmer hånden hans mens Even fortsatt tegner sirkler over håndbaken hans med fingrene. “Okey. Skal prøve, det er bare så jævlig.”

“Helt enig. Det er jævlig.”

Isak lener seg tilbake i sofaen. Legger hodet helt bakover og ser opp i taket. Trekker pusten før han ser bort på Even. “Du? Går det greit om vi dropper den turen? Har liksom ikke sånn kjempelyst til å gå ut akkurat nå jeg.”

Even nikker. “Det går kjempefint.” Han klemmer hånden til Isak og Isak puster ut, før han reiser seg brått og går inn på rommet sitt.

Even ser etter ham, før han reiser seg og går på kjøkkenet. Han pakker ut av sekken og setter den ved kjøkkenbordet. Det kan jo hende de får dratt på tur senere en dag.

 

Når han kikker på telefonen som ligger på kjøkkenbenken, ser han ubesvarte anrop fra pappa og meldinger fra Mikael. Meldingene er angående forsikring og håndverkere. Han svarer kjapt på det han vet. Rapporten fra takstmannen kommer i løpet av neste uke, og håndverkerne begynner allerede på mandag.

Han ringer pappa, vet godt at om han ikke gjør det, kommer pappa bare til å ringe igjen. .

_“Hei Even. Hvordan går det?”_

“Jo, det går fint, skulle det ikke det?” Ikke helt sant, men pappa trenger ikke vite om dette.

_“Joda, jeg tenkte bare på om det ble mye å styre med, etter lekkasjene og sånt jeg da.”_

“Joda, mye ekstraarbeid har det jo blitt, men det ordner seg det. Håndverkerne begynner på mandag.”

_“Så bra. Og leieboeren, han trives?”_

Even hører tonen i stemmen til pappa. Er ganske sikker på at pappa skjønner tegninga. Han har alltid gjort det, helt fra den første gangen Even var forelsket, da han var 10 eller noe, og var dødsforelsket i Catrine i klassen.

“Jada, pappa. Han trives.” Even er usikker på om han burde si noe mer. Velger å ikke gjøre det.

_“Men, Even. Det hadde vært veldig hyggelig om dere kom bort og spiste middag med oss på søndag?”_

“Vi?” Even setter ordet i halsen, må hoste litt.

_“Ja? Hvorfor ikke? Du og Mikael har vel spist middag med oss flere ganger enn det er spiker i veggene her, hvorfor kan ikke han som bor hos deg nå bli med?”_

“Han heter Isak.” Even ler av pappa. Alt er så lett for ham. Alltid liksom. “Og jeg kan spørre ham, ellers må dere ta til takke  med bare meg.”

_“Fint, Even! Og du? Om du trenger at jeg jobber litt framover, så er jeg stort sett ledig. Både i kveld og i morgen. Til uka også, forresten. Sånn med tanke på greiene med forsikring, reperasjoner og sånn altså.”_

“Takkass, pappa! Setter pris på det!”

_“Bare hyggelig det. Men nå må jeg gå, mora di maser.”_

“Hils mamma da! Ha det!”

_“Skal gjøre det! Hils Isak du også!”_

 

 

Even blir stående og se på telefonen mens han rister litt på hodet. Pappa fornekter seg ikke. Kanskje han er litt preget av å ha jobbet i utelivsbransjen i alle år, mistet noen filter? Nei, Even tror han bare er sånn. Kan ikke huske at pappa har vært på noen annen måte. Aldri flau. Alt er greit å snakke om, alltid åpen og spørrende, noen ganger litt for mye kanskje. Han må jo nesten spørre Isak da, om han vil bli med bort til mamma og pappa for å spise. Regner med at Isak kommer til å synes at det er litt too much…

 

Even går bort til døren til Isak og banker på.

“Bare kom inn, Even.” Isak sin stemme kommer innenfra. Even åpner døra, men blir stående i døråpningen. Isak sitter i sengen med pc’n på fanget.

“Går det bra?”

Isak ser på ham og nikker. “Jeg leser gjennom nyhetene, ser om det står noe om overfallet. Det gjør det. En liten artikkel i VG og en i Dagbladet. ‘ _Hatvold på grunn av seksuell legning.’_ Og den avsluttes med “politiet etterforsker saken.”

“Hva tenker du?”

Isak klapper igjen pc’n og aker seg fram så han sitter på kanten av sengen. “Jeg vet ikke. Det er litt skummelt, men når det har sunket litt inn, så er det litt godt at Eskild og Kristoffer anmelder også. Kanskje politiet får tatt dem nå da?”

“Ja, vi får iallefall håpe.” Even lener seg mot dørkarmen.

“Men jeg… jeg....” Isak reiser seg opp, men blir stående. “Jeg er fortsatt redd da, for at de skal komme hit. De kan det.”

 

Even tar noen skritt inn i rommet, strekker ut hånden mot Isak, og han tar den. Klemmer den. Even drar ham til seg, kjenner armene til Isak som smyger seg rundt livet, Isak legger hodet mot skulderen hans, puster mot halsen og Even sier lavt. “De kan det, men jeg tror fortsatt ikke at de gjør det. Dessuten, du er ikke alene her da.”

Isak sukker inn mot ham. “Men jeg er jo det, når du drar på jobb etterpå, når jeg skal jobbe borte på kaia, når…”

“En ting av gangen, Isak. Dessuten, du kan jo jobbe mye herfra, kan du ikke?”

“Joda. Trenger ikke bort dit å ta prøver før til uka nå. Tirsdag eller onsdag må jeg dit.”

“Fint. Kanskje jeg kan bli med deg bort? Og du kan bli med bort på Vivo etterpå. Om du vil, kan du sitte på kontoret mitt, eller så kan du henge i baren.”

Isak skyver seg litt fra ham. “Henge i baren?” Han smiler forsiktig. “Det høres fristende ut. Kjøpeplikt?”

“Tja… en øl, så går nok det bra.”

“Tror jeg vil ha en burger og ass.”

 

Isak ser opp på ham. Even løfter den ene hånden og stryker Isak langsomt over kinnet, langs kjeven, lar tommelen stoppe så vidt ved kløften han har i haken, før han legger hånden i nakken hans og stryker over kinnet hans med tommelen. Isaks armer rundt ham beveger seg oppover ryggen, håndflatene presser mot skulderbladene. Han blir dratt mot Isak. Leppene deres møtes. Raskt først, og Isak slipper ut en liten lyd, men smiler i kysset, og drar ham inntil seg igjen.

 

Kysset er deilig. Om de første var det, så er dette enda bedre. For det er ikke så nølende som de første var. Isak presser leppene sine mot hans, åpner munnen og Even kjenner tungen hans gli over underleppen, før den møter hans. Han kjenner kaffesmaken fra frokosten i de bløte, myke leppene, i tillegg til alle de mannlige luktene fra Isak som bombarderer sansene hans. Bare gode lukter. Shampo, hud, parfyme eller deodorant. Even klarer ikke å skille alt fra hverandre, men ville gjerne konservert den lukten og tatt den fram på dårlige dager.

“Du lukter så godt.” mumler Isak, i det han trekker pusten.

Even må smile, både av egne tanker og av Isaks ord “Du også.” får han presset ut før leppene deres møtes igjen til nok et kyss.

Sikrere denne gangen. Hendene beveger seg over den andres kropp, stryker, klemmer, holder. Isak drar hånden sin opp i håret til Even, og Even slipper ut et lite stønn. Han har alltid vært svak for å bli strøket i håret, men når Isaks hender finner veien dit, grer fingrene sine gjennom håret hans og holder fast, da er det nesten så det koker over i hele kroppen.

Isaks avslutter kysset langsomt, og Even savner munnen hans med en gang. Men Isak trekker seg ikke bort, han klemmer hodet sitt ned i halsgropen hans. Hånden ligger fortsatt i håret til Even og han klemmer seg tett inntil. Even strammer armene rundt ham og holder ham fast. Legger nesen ned i håret hans, stryker ham over nakken, over håret som krøller seg i bakhodet. Kjenner de myke krøllene til Isak gli mellom fingrene, klemmer dem inn i hånden og stryker fingertuppene langs hodebunnen.

“Er dette greit?” Even må bare spørre, men han hvisker ordene ut.

Isak nikker inn mot halsen hans, klemmer armene litt hardere rundt ham og hvisker lavt. “Ja.” Han løfter hodet, og slipper det harde grepet og smiler, litt skjevt, rød i kinnene, og helt nydelig. Han kremter. “Jeg blir med deg på Vivo når du går. Jeg tror ikke jeg klarer å være alene.”

“Du trenger ikke det.” Even stryker ham over kinnet, bøyer seg litt fram, gir Isak et langsomt, men lett kyss. “Du trenger ikke å klare dette alene, Isak.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk til Ane_Rikke som igjen har lest, kommentert, pirket og flikket! ❤
> 
> Til dere som leser og kommenterer: Det er så fint, rørende og godt å lese alle kommentarene dere skriver. Jeg blir utrolig glad for at dere er så engasjerte og viser det! Det betyr så mye!❤❤
> 
> Håper dere har lyst til å legge igjen en kommentar om hva dere tenker om dette kapittelet også! Og tusen takk for at dere leser! ❤


	25. Beklager avbrytelsen

“Sender du osten?” Isak ser på ham over frokostbordet, og Even sender over boksen med Norvegia sammen med ostehøvelen.

Klokka er litt over ni og de spiser frokost sammen. Even skal på Vivo og jobbe fra tolv. Han vet ikke hvilke planer Isak har, og har dårlig samvittighet for at han skal på jobb. Isak har ikke sagt noe enda, så Even vet ikke hvordan han egentlig har det.

 

**

 

Isak hadde blitt med på Vivo sammen med Even da han jobbet i går kveld. Han hadde holdt seg mest ved bardisken, men hadde også vært litt på kjøkkenet sammen med Mikael. Hjulpet til med opprydding og vasking etter at matserveringen hadde stengt. Even hadde sett at Isak så mot døren stort sett hele kvelden. De gangene Isak ikke var forberedt, fordi han gjorde noe annet enn å vokte døren, rykket han til, da nye mennesker kom inn i lokalet.

Even kjente igjen uttrykket av redsel i ansiktet til Isak hver gang, og det gjorde vondt å se, og det var sikkert vondt for Isak også.

Da kvelden var over, det vil si rundt halv tolv, ba Mikael dem pelle seg avgårde, og de gikk hånd i hånd hjem til Even.

Det bare skjedde.

De gikk ved siden av hverandre, og Even ante ikke om det var han som hadde grepet Isaks hånd eller om det var Isak som hadde grepet hans, men det spilte ingen rolle. Det var deilig å gå sånn, og Even bremset kanskje tempoet litt, bare for å drøye den korte turen, få den til å vare lengst mulig. Bare for å kunne kjenne litt ekstra på den følelsen av å holde Isaks hånd i sin.

De hadde sagt godnatt i stuen, med en klem, og gått til hvert sitt rom. Even hadde, tross alt som hadde skjedd den dagen, sovnet med en klokkertro på at dette skulle gå bra.

 

**

 

“Hva tenker du om i dag?” Even ser på Isak, smyger foten bort under bordet og lar den hvile mot ankelen hans.

“Hva mener du?” Isak ser opp på ham i det han tar en bit av gulostskiven. Paprikaen som ligger på toppen detter ned, og han plukker den opp og putter den i munnen.

“Nei, det er jo lørdag. Jeg skal jobbe fra 12.” Even ser alvorlig på ham, og han ser at ansiktet til Isak skifter farge. Han blir grå, og øynene blir store, virrer litt, før han ser ned.

“Åå….” Han tygger og svelger, trekker pusten. “....nei, det må jo gå bra det….” Han griper kaffekoppen og tar en liten slurk. “Jeg kan jo ikke bli avhengig av å ha støttekontakt heller.” Han prøver å le, men det kommer litt halvhjertet ut.

“Støttekontakt…. pfft…” Even fnyser, strekker hånden sin ut, legger den over Isaks og stryker forsiktig over den. “Det er vel ikke akkurat det jeg tenker at jeg vil.…..” Han stryker over Isaks hånd før han griper osten og drar den til seg. “Men jeg kan høre med pappa om han kan jobbe i dag. Han sa noe om det da jeg snakket med ham i går. At han godt kunne jobbe om jeg trengte det.”

“Å?”

“Ja, han tenker vel på vannskadene og ekstrajobben det har medført. Du vet, mamma og pappa blir fort litt bekymret for meg, om det er mye å gjøre, når det blir mye stress.”

“På grunn av sykdommen din?”

Even nikker. “Så da kan jeg jo bare spørre om han kan jobbe i dag. Han trenger jo ikke å vite noe om at det er for å passe på deg.” Even legger trykk på  _passe på_ , for å understreke at det er en spøk, men blir plutselig usikker på om den faller i god jord.

“Barnevakt?” Isak dytter tærne i leggen hans, og himler med øynene.

“Ja, du kan se på meg som profesjonell barnevakt for Isak Valtersen.” Han prøver å holde seg alvorlig, men klarer det ikke, begynner å le. Og Isak smiler heldigvis.

“Dust.” Isak putter siste biten av skiven i munnen, samtidig som han smiler og blåser ut. “Barnevakt.”

 

***

 

En liten klump av dårlig samvittighet samler seg i magen når Even avslutter samtalen med pappa. Han ville selvfølgelig mer enn gjerne ville jobbe for ham hele dagen. Even hadde jo ikke direkte løyet, bare sagt at han trengte en dag fri for å koble litt av fra puben. Og ta med Isak på en roadtrip. Pappa skjønte nok tegningen, men sa ikke mer enn at han synes det var en god ide at Even fant på noe helt annet. Med Isak. Og han gjentok middagsinvitasjonen fra i går. De måtte gjerne komme begge to, rundt klokka fire.  

 

Even tenker lenge på det, før han manner seg opp og spør om middagen når de sitter i bilen, på vei nordover mot den indre delen av Trøndelag. Ettersom Isak er en mann med sans for havet og fjæra, tenker Even at det er mer spennende og nytt med innlandet. Den delen av Trøndelag han faktisk kjenner best, etter å ha vært med på utallige fjellturer sammen med foreldrene sine etter de flyttet hit.

“Eh, du Isak. Eh… pappa vet du… Altså da jeg snakket med ham i sted. Han inviterte på middag i morgen. Du måtte gjerne være med.Hvis du vil da?” Even gløtter kjapt bort på Isak når han har stilt spørsmålet. Isak ser rett frem, og det blir helt stille i bilen. Even angrer med en gang at han spurte, men nå var det gjort, så han fikk ta det som eventuelt kom.

Isak trekker pusten, snur seg mot ham. “Middag? Hos foreldrene dine? Du syns ikke… det er ikke…. ja, du tenker ikke at…”

Even fullfører setningen hans. “Det er litt…..rart?”

Isak ler kort. “Ja, noe sånt.”

“Pappa spurte da, så jeg måtte jo spørre deg. Han vet jo at du bor på gjesterommet, og ja, mamma og pappa er sånne rause, inkluderende folk da, som inviterer alle hjem. Ja, ikke alle da. Men ja… du skjønner?”

Isak ser på ham og nikker. “Ja, jeg skjønner. Og det er jo tydelig at du har arvet en del etter dem.”

“Jaaa, kanskje jeg har det.”

“Ikke alle som hadde invitert inn en random leietaker til å bo på gjesterommet på grunn av en lekkasje.”

Even rister på hodet. “Nei, men så er ikke alle leietakerne jeg har hatt som deg heller. Du er slett ikke random.”

Isak ser på ham, og Even rekker å få med seg et lite smil som brer seg over ansiktet hans og han puster ut.

 

 

 

De kjører nordover, forbi Steinkjer, langs Snåsavatnet, og Even peker og forteller om hvor han og foreldrene har gått ulike turer. Hvor det finnes severdigheter, fine turstier, gode fiskesteder og badeplasser. De passerer skogkledte lier, åkrer og bondegårder. E6 snor seg svingete nordover, og Isak betrakter landskapet og kommenterer det innimellom. At det er annerledes enn både hva det er ved kysten og lenger sørover.

Når de kommer til Grong foreslår Even at de tar en pause, noe Isak er enig i. Even tar av fra E6, kjører inn på en grusvei og parkerer på en liten åpen plass helt i enden av veien. Det ligger en del byggematerialer der, men de blir enige om at det sikkert ikke gjør noe om de parkerer der en liten stund. Fra bilen går de noen meter ned en liten skråning og finner seg et fint sted ved Namsen, elven som renner gjennom Grong. Ved elvebredden finner de en stein stor nok til at begge kan sitte på den. Elven er bred og flyter stille og langsomt forbi og rundt dem, og på den andre siden av elven, er vegetasjonen tett helt ned til elven. Det er stille rundt dem, bortsett fra suset fra trafikken et lite stykke unna og fuglekvitter. Og de er alene.

 

Even drar fram både termos og nistepakker fra sekken. Gir en matpakke til Isak, som smiler når han åpner den, og ser skinkeskiven med hjerteagurk på. Stryker Even over armen og kikker ut over elven.

“Her finner de meg i garantert ikke.” Isak sukker når han tar imot kaffekoppen Even sender ham.

“Du er fortsatt bekymret?” Even strekker ut hånden og stryker ham over ryggen, før han tar en bit av sin egen skive.

De sitter ganske tett, så tett at Even kjenner armene til Isak bevege seg når han tar en bit av brødskiven han har i hånden. Han tygger langsomt før han svarer, “Ja,” mens han ser utover vannet som flyter sakte forbi dem. “Det sitter liksom i. Har vært på vakt så lenge at jeg tror kanskje at det kommer til å sitte i en stund også. Akkurat nå er jeg faktisk usikker på om det noensinne kommer til å slippe.”

Even nikker. “Skjønner det, og jeg så det på deg. I går, på Vivo. Du fulgte med på alle som kom inn.”

“Ja, jeg gjorde det. Klarte liksom ikke å la være. Men du.… jeg har tenkt litt.” Isak ser bort på ham. “Ettersom Kristoffer og Eskild anmelder nå… eh…” Even merker at Isak er usikker, så han stryker ham over ryggen igjen, klemmer fingrene rundt skulderen hans. “Kanskje… jeg burde kanskje trekke tilbake at jeg trakk tilbake anmeldelsen? Det heter kanskje ikke det, men whatever. Og… anmelde det som skjedde når jeg var i Oslo nå.” Ryggen til Isak blir stiv når han sier det. “Men jeg vet ikke om jeg tør.” Isak ser på ham

“Jeg syns du er tøff som tenker den tanken. Og den er kanskje ikke så dum?” Even lar hånden gli over ryggen hans igjen. Langsomt opp og ned. “Men du trenger ikke å gjøre det om du ikke vil.”

“Nei, men det styrker jo sikkert hele saken da. Om de får anmeldelse fra to hold. Da må vel politiet gjøre noe?”

“Skulle tro det.” Even trekker Isak tettere inntil seg, og Isak lener seg mot ham.

“Og om jeg gjør det, så kanskje det gjør noe for meg og. Det at jeg tar tak i det og gjør noe for min egen del, for at jeg skal få det bedre?”

“Det høres logisk ut. Men hvis du skal gjøre det, så er det viktig at det er det du tenker. At du gjør det for din egen del, ikke for noen andre.”

Isak nikker. “Ja. Men…. hvis….. hvis jeg bestemmer meg for det, kan du hjelpe meg?” Isak legger hodet på skulderen hans.

“Selvfølgelig kan jeg hjelpe deg, Isak.”

 

Isak tar den siste biten av brødskiven i munnen, tygger mens han krøller matpapiret og slipper det opp i sekken til Even. Han setter seg tilbake, og Even kjenner hånden til Isak smyge seg under jakken. Den glir over ryggen og blir liggende over hoften hans, fingrene beveger seg sakte akkurat over kanten på jeansen. “Tusen takk, Even.”

Isak hviler hodet sitt mot skulderen hans, og Even ser ned på ham. Krøller sitt eget matpapir med den ene hånden og lar fingrene sine gli gjennom de lyse lokkene i nakken med den andre. “Det er ditt valg, Isak. Men jeg kan være med deg, hvis du bestemmer deg for å anmelde og eller åpne en av de gamle anmeldelsene.” Isak ser opp på ham og smiler. Even legger den ledige hånden sin på kinnet hans, lar pekefingeren sin gli over kjeven, legger hånden mot kinnet hans, bøyer seg fram og kysser ham.

Hånden til Isak legger seg rundt nakken hans og han blir dratt bestemt mot Isaks munn. Isaks lepper åpner seg og omslutter hans egne, og Even blir litt overrasket, men ikke mer enn at han trekker Isak tettere inntil seg. Møter Isaks lepper og tunge med sine egne og lar tid og sted bare forsvinne.

Isak flytter litt på seg, så han blir sittende med ett ben på hver sin side av Evens, skyver seg så tett inntil som det er mulig på den store, flate steinen de sitter på. Isak bøyer seg litt fram og legger pannen sin mot Evens. Smiler litt forsiktig. Hendene til Isak ligger på skuldrene til hans, og tomlene stryker langsomt over halsen og kjeven hans. Even legger armene sine rundt Isak og holder ham. Smiler mot ham og skal til å kysse ham igjen, men Isak kommer han i forkjøpet. Kysser ham lett og mykt, før han løfter hodet litt og ser på ham.

 

“Vet du? Jeg hadde glemt hvor deilig det er å kysse noen.” Isak gnir nesen sin mot Evens.

“Å.” Even blir litt tatt på senga, begynner å tenke, men Isak avbryter tankene hans når han fortsetter.

“Ja, jeg har ikke vært sammen med noen, eller kysset noen, siden jeg bodde sammen med Eskild. Og jeg tror ikke jeg har blitt holdt sånn som du holder meg noen gang.”

“Ikke?” Even klarer ikke å la vær å smile, varmen sprer seg gjennom hele kroppen, det kjennes som magen tar salto, men han kjenner også et lite stikk av sjalusi med tanke på Eskild, og må bare spørre. Snakker kanskje før han tenker, men det ramler bare ut. “Var du og Eskild sammen?”

Isak rykker til, lener seg bakover og begynner å le. “Eskild? Nei.” Isak ler enda mer. “Nei, nei. Har aldri, aldri, tenkt på Eskild i de baner.”

“Nei, sorry.” Even må smile av uttrykket i ansiktet til Isak, han himler med øynene samtidig som det er noe varmt og ømt i hele ansiktet hans.

“Neida, kanskje ikke så rart du spør. Men Eskild er en av mine beste venner, og jeg bodde sammen med ham lenge, men det har aldri, aldri, vært noe mellom oss.”

Even lener seg inn mot Isak og legger kinnet sitt mot hans. Skjeggstubbene rasper litt mot hans eget kinn, pusten fra Isak høres, kjenner varmen fra han. “Han virker som en god venn da.”

“Han er det. Han har alltid stilt opp for meg. Han og Jonas. Og jeg hadde ikke vært der jeg er i dag hadde det ikke vært for dem.” Isak svarer lavt inn mot øret hans.

“Hadde vært hyggelig å møte dem da.”

“Ja?” Isak retter seg opp igjen. “Syns du?”

“Ja? Er det så rart?”

“Kanskje ikke. Jonas vil gjerne komme oppover og se hvordan det er her. Og møte deg.”

“Meg?”

Isak blir litt rosa i kinnene og ser ned. Smiler skjevt. “Ja, altså, jeg har fortalt at jeg… ja, har møtt noen da…”

Even klarer ikke å la være. Må erte litt. “Noen? Hvem da?”

Isak ser på ham “Dust.” Bøyer seg fram og kysser ham.

Even trekker seg litt tilbake. Leker fornærmet. “Dust? Det er jo du som sitter og sier at du har møtt noen. Jeg blir jo sjalu.”

 

Isak smiler, det vanvittig nydelige smilet som går helt opp til hårfestet og drar med seg øynene i samme slengen. Som gjør at han stråler og Even tenker at han må være den vakreste mannen han noen gang har sett. Isak løfter hånden og legger noen hårstrå bak øret hans. Lar hånden gli over halsen, opp igjen langs kjeven, hele tiden mens han ser han inn i øynene.

Even kjenner at han dirrer. Å ha Isak så nære, at Isaks fingre stryker over kinnet hans, å sitte tett inntil ham, holde ham. Even ønsker så sterkt at dette skal vare. Ha ønsker så å ha Isak hos seg for bestandig. Det brenner nesten i sporene etter fingrene hans på kinnet. “Sjalu? Jaja, du får bare bli det da.” Isak tar tak i nakken hans og drar ham inntil seg i enda et kyss som Even besvarer. Han klemmer armene tett rundt ryggen til Isak og drar ham så nærme han bare klarer. Åpner munnen,  suger litt på underleppen til Isak, før tungene deres møtes og kysset blir dypere og varmere. Tenker at han bare må få dette til å vare. Må ha Isak hos seg.

 

 

“Ehem”

 

 

De skvetter fra hverandre og ser opp. En stor, kraftig mann med nesten svart skjegg og langt hår står på kanten over dem. Even kjenner at Isak kryper sammen i armene hans.

“Ja?” Even holder Isak, som for å beskytte ham.

“Ja, unnskyld. Er ikke meningen å forstyrre dere midt i….....ja, men er det dere som har parkert her oppe?”

Even ser opp på mannen og får klemt ut et “Ja”.

“Da må dere nesten flytte bilen. Jeg skal laste av noen materialer her.”

Even samler seg selv og tankene og ser på Isak. Han har glidd bort fra fanget hans og det ser faktisk ut som han skal begynne å i le. Even ser opp på mannen. “Eh jada. Vi kommer. Skal bare samle sammen sakene her.” Snur seg mot Isak, “Sender du meg koppen din, Isak?”

 

Isak beveger seg videre bortover og Even kjenner at han savner den varme kroppen til Isak inntil sin egen. Isak strekker seg etter koppen og gir den til Even. Han tar i mot og putter den i sekken sammen med de andre sakene før han reiser seg og strekker hånden mot Isak. Han griper tak, klemmer rund den og smiler forsiktig.

“Sorry for at vi sperrer for deg.” Even henvender seg til mannen.

“Du det går bra. Dere kunne jo ikke vite at jeg skulle laste av her i dag. Dere er ikke herfra dere?”

“Nei, ikke akkurat.”

“Nettopp. Ìkke tenk på det. Det ordnet seg jo.”

“Ja.” Even vet ikke hva han skal si, men går mot bilen med Isaks hånd i sin. Ser kjapt på ham. Han ser avslappet ut nå. Ingenting tyder på at han er stresset for at mannen ser dem holde hender, at han så dem kysse.

“Kos dere videre, og beklager virkelig avbrytelsen.”

Isak himler med øynene mens han smiler, og Even klemmer hånden hans. “Takk for det, det skal vi!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ane_Rikke fortjener som vanlig en stor takk for tekst-pirk, kommaflytting og gode forslag! ❤❤
> 
> Og dere som leser og kommenterer fortjener også en megatakk for alle fine ord!❤❤ Mye engasjement rundt Eskild og Kristoffers anmeldelse i forrige kapittel. Og nå har de kanskje inspirert Isak til å gjøre det samme igjen. Om han tør!?
> 
> Gleder meg til å høre hva dere syns om roadtripen og lunsjen ved Namsen. ❤❤


	26. Øl?

I bilen på vei sørover fra Grong blir de enige om å stoppe på Steinkjer for å spise middag. Isak har lyst til å se litt av Steinkjer, samtidig som Even har lyst til å tilbringe enda mer tid sammen med Isak, alene, utenfor leiligheten. Og uten at hele bygda skal stoppe dem, eller komme bort og prate.

“Er det noen fine steder å spise i Steinkjer da?” Isak lener seg mot nakkestøtten og ser på ham, smiler og blunker.

“Faktisk.” Even ler litt. “McDonalds? Også heter det på Steinkjer, og ikke i Steinkjer.”

“Jaja, på eller i, samme det. Men McDonalds? Er du serr?”

Even ler, kjenner den gode følelsen i magen av ansiktsuttrykket til Isak, og at de kan sitte å tulle sånn i bilen sammen. Det er så godt å se Isak avslappet, at han ikke trakk seg tilbake inn i skallet sitt etter at den store, skjeggete mannen overrasket dem midt i et kyss.

 

Og det kysset. Det kribler i hele ham. De kysset, Isak kysset ham, de hadde vært så nære, så varmt og godt. Og nå sitter Isak like ved ham, han kan bare strekke hånden til siden og legge den på låret hans. Så han gjør det, legger hånden på låret til Isak og stryker langsomt over det, ned til kneet og litt opp igjen. Men ikke for langt, ikke enda. “Nei, jeg tullet. Jeg tenkte Ox Steakhouse. De har blant annet veldig gode burgere der.”

Isak ser på ham, og legger sin hånd over hans, stryker forsiktig med fingertuppene over hånden og fingrene hans før han legger den flatt ned og stryker forsiktig mellom hans fingre med sine, klemmer fingrene sine mellom hans. “Høres digg ut.”

 

Even finner en parkeringsplass i en av sidegatene til Kongensgata, og de går en liten runde rundt i lille Steinkjer sentrum før de går inn på Ox Steakhouse. I det de kommer inn, hilser mannen som står midt i lokalet.

“Næmmen, Even! Halla. Hvem har skremt deg hit til bondebyen?”

Mannen som står foran dem gliser, og Even kjenner han smiler tilbake. Anders og han gikk på videregående sammen og var ganske gode kompiser. “Hei Anders!” Even går mot ham, tar hånden hans og blir fanget i en klem. “Det var lenge siden. Går det bra her?”

“Jøss da. Det gjør det. Bra med kunder, og de fleste er fornøyde også.”

“Hørte du hadde fått noen klager på biffene på tripadvisor?” Even dulter til ham med albuen og Anders ler kort.

“Ja, litt dumt det der, men vi har skjerpet oss på det ass....” Anders ser på Isak for så å se på Even igjen. “Skal dere ha et bord eller?”

“Ja.” Even kikker kjapt på Isak, lurer på hva han skal si. Hva gjør de her egentlig? Søker blikket til Isak som bare ser på ham med glimt i øyet, akkurat som han blir utfordret til noe. Men Even er usikker, så han velger den safe veien. “Vi er på...” han gløtter kjapt på Isak igjen, “...roadtrip og må ha litt mat. Har du et bord? Og noe digg og spise?”

Anders nikker til dem begge, virker ikke helt som han kjøper roadtrip-forklaringen. “Har både bord og digg mat. Hva med bordet over her?”

Anders går bort til et tomannsbord litt lenger inn i restauranten, Isak følger etter ham. Even går bak Isak, legger armen på skulderen hans og hvisker forsiktig. “Går det greit?”

Isak ser på ham og smiler, nikker og Even kjenner hånden hans på ryggen sin under jakken i det Anders går ut av rommet.Tommelen til Isak beveger seg sakte opp og ned over hoftebenet hans og Even drar han inntil seg og kysser ham raskt i tinningen før de glir fra hverandre og setter seg på hver sin side av bordet.

“Fint her da.” Isak smiler til ham og ser seg rundt.

“Ja, det er ikke så lenge siden de åpnet, et halvt år kanskje. De har hatt litt startproblemer, men har de kjørt seg inn nå. Har spist her ett par ganger med Mikael. Det er digg mat her, spesielt burgerne.”

“Like gode som de på Vivo?” Isak ser på ham og blunker.

“Nei.” Even hvisker til ham, og Isak begynner å le.

 

Anders kommer tilbake med menyene og de bestiller burger begge to. Anders går igjen, og Even ser på Isak, må bare spørre.

“Jeg skulle til å si at vi var på date, men jeg bytta til roadtrip i siste sekund. Hadde det gjort noe? Om jeg hadde sagt date?”

Isak ser på ham og rister på hodet. “Nei, vi er jo det? Er vi ikke?”

“Jo?  Jeg visste bare ikke om det var greit at jeg sa det liksom.” Even strekker hånden sin ut og griper Isak sin, håndflaten til Isak møter hans. Den er varm, myk og Isak klemmer fingrene sine rundt hans.

“Det er det.” Isak ser på ham. “Selv om det er skummelt. Selv om jeg ser meg over skulderen nesten annethvert minutt. Selv om jeg egentlig ikke tør, så tør jeg. Med deg.”

 

Even tar inn ordene til Isak. De gjør ham varm, og den varme følelsen sprer seg i hele ham, sammen med en deilig kribling som også sprer seg, fra magen og ut i hele han. Han kjenner en trang til å le, men gjør det ikke. Må strekke ut bena og de møter Isak sine. Kjenner Isak presse det ene kneet sitt mot hans, og han smiler.

“Det er jeg veldig glad for.” Even klarer bare å hviske det ut, for stemmen bærer ikke helt, det er for mange ting som beveger seg inn i ham til å klare å bruke stemmen ordentlig. Even trekker pusten inn og holder hånden til Isak mens han stryker over håndbaken med tommelen.

“Det er en ting til jeg vet at jeg tør også. Nå.” Isak ser ned i bordet før han ser opp igjen. Fingrene hans klemmer hardere rundt hånden til Even.

“Å?”

“Jeg har bestemt meg.” Blikket hans fryser. “Jeg skal skrive en ny anmeldelse. Og høre om det går an å åpne de jeg har trukket, eller om jeg må skrive nye.”

Even må svelge. Kjenner at han blir rørt av det Isak sier nå. “Så bra. Du, det er tøft syns jeg.”

Isak ser ned. “Syns du det? Jeg er dritredd. Nesten så jeg pisser på meg bare når jeg sier det.” Han himler med øynene og rister litt på hodet.

“Veldig tøff.” Even stryker forsiktig over hånden hans med tommelen.

Midt i stillheten som oppstår mellom dem, kommer Anders med maten, så Even slipper hånden og lener seg tilbake.

“Her gutter, burgere!”  Han klapper Even på ryggen, lar hånden hvile litt på skulderen hans før han fortsetter. “Noe mer?”

“Neitakk, det er bra, Anders. Vi skal spise og kjøre hjem. Har vært på veien i nesten hele dag.”

“Okey. Kos dere.”

De spiser mens de småprater, dropper dessert og takker for seg. Er ganske snart i bilen igjen, på vei hjem.

“Så, hva syns du om indre Trøndelag så langt?” Even stryker Isak langsomt over armen.

Isak snur seg raskt og smiler. “Syns det var fint. Mange fine steder her, og han fyren i Grong var jo litt festlig da. Selv om jeg skvatt innmari, og ble livredd, da han plutselig bare sto der og kikket ned på oss.”

“Jeg merket det.” Even griper hånden til Isak. “Du ble helt stiv i hele kroppen. Var redd du skulle hoppe i elven et lite øyeblikk.”

“Tanken slo meg faktisk.” Isak fletter fingrene sine inn i Evens. “Var et lite øyeblikk redd han skulle ta oss begge.”

“Også var han bare en veldig hyggelig transportarbeider eller noe.”

“Ikke sant. Men det er som jeg sa, det er bare noe som sitter i kroppen. Frykten for ukjente, frykten for det man ikke vet hva er. Må jobbe litt med det.”

Even smiler og nikker til Isak. Løfter hånden hans og kysser den raskt før han legger hendene deres ned i fanget til Isak igjen. “Du klarer det. Du kommer til å klare det.”

 

 

Vel hjemme parkerer Even bilen og de går inn. Isak låser døra bak dem med en gang de kommer inn i gangen og han ser på Even og trekker på skuldrene. “Sorry, du pleier kanskje ikke å låse før du legger deg om kvelden?”

“Det går fint, Isak. Ikke tenk på det, det er helt greit at døra er låst.”

Isak tar av seg jakke og sko, før han går inn i stuen. Finner fram PC’n og setter seg i sofaen.

De hadde snakket om det i bilen. Om å gå inn på politiet.no og sjekke hva de kan få gjort hjemmefra eller om de må reise til Steinkjer politikammer for å anmelde der. Even vet at Isak håper de kan gjøre det hjemmefra.

Hanser på Isak som har satt seg ned i sofaen. “Øl?” Han  nikker mot kjøkkenet, og Isak ser på ham.

“Jatakk, det hadde vært digg.”

 

Even går og henter en øl til dem hver og går tilbake til stuen. Setter seg ned i sofaen ved siden av Isak, rekker han ølen. Han hever flasken som i en skål, og setter den til munnen. Tar en stor slurk. Even gjør det samme, smiler når han senker flasken. Ser at Isak nyter ølen.

“Det var godt.” Isak setter flasken på bordet. “Tusen takk.”

“Bare hyggelig, dessuten, det var du som kjøpte ølen i går.”

Isak ler. “Stemmer det. Hadde glemt det jeg.”

Han kikker på skjermen, trykker og leser. Even setter seg nærmere, legger armen rundt skuldrene hans og lener seg mot ham, kikker på skjermen. “Finner du ut av det?”

“Nja… jeg finner liksom ikke noe sted jeg kan levere en voldsanmeldelse da. Det er liksom bare tyveri og sånn.”

Even stryker over skulderen og overarmen til Isak, legger nesen sin inn mot kinnet hans og ser sammen med ham. “Der da.” Even peker på skjermen der det står _“Anmelde skadeverk, hærverk, tagging på privat eiendom, bil eller båt.”_

Isak rister på hodet, tar flasken for en ny slurk øl. “Nei, har sett der. Og det står jo øverst her at det er bare noe du kan anmelde på nett, resten må man på politikammeret for å melde.” Han klapper igjen pc’n. “Så da må jeg vel det da.” Han sukker og legger pc’n på bordet foran seg. Legger seg bakover, inn mot Even. Even legger armen rundt ham, klemmer han inntil seg og kysser ham varsomt i tinningen. Isak snur ansiktet mot ham og smiler. “Har du mulighet til å bli med? Hvis ikke reiser jeg alene altså, men hvis du kan…”

“Isak.” Even avbryter ham. Legger begge armene rundt overkroppen hans, klemmer til. “ Jeg blir med deg. Okey. Du trenger ikke å spørre en gang. Jeg blir med.”

“Fint.” Isak puster det ut og lener seg tungt mot ham.

 

“Har du lyst til å se en film eller noe?” Even spør inn i håret hans. Kan ikke bare sitte så nærme Isak uten å tenke på annet enn den varme kroppen som er tett inntil, noe annet enn den deilige lukten av Isak som pirrer i neseborene og sender deilige sitrende strømmer gjennom ham, og samler seg på midten.

“Kan vi godt. Alt for meg er nytt, så du må velge. Om du ikke vil se en Steve Irwin-film da?”

“Med mest mulig krokodiller og slanger da eller?” Even dulter i ham og Isak ler.

“Selvfølgelig.” Isak legger hodet ned på skulderen hans og ser på ham. “Neida, velg en film du. Men du?”

“Mmm?” Even har nesen inn i håret til Isak og nyter nærheten de har akkurat nå.

“Kan vi gjøre sånn som natt til i går? Pysjparty på sofaen?”

Ordene slår nesten luften ut av Even. Om han vil ligge på sofaen med Isak, under dyne og se på film? Ingenting kunne fått ham til å si nei. “Vi kan det.”

Isaks ansikt lyser opp mot ham. Smilet er ikke sånn kjempestort, men sammen med skinnet i øynene hans er det som han sier til Even at det er ingenting i verden han heller vil enn akkurat det. “Det var…. det var bare så godt å ligge sånn som… som vi gjorde da... Når du var der… og… ja. Holdt meg da.”

Rosafargen som brer seg i kinnene til Isak bryr ikke Even seg noe om. Han klemmer heller armene tettere rundt ham.“Isak. Det.. jeg blir veldig glad når du sier det. Og ja,  vi henter dynene og ser film på sofaen.”

Isak skyver seg litt opp i sofaen, og gir ham et langt mykt kyss. “Takk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk Ane_Rikke, som igjen har plukket på teksten min og gjort den bedre. 
> 
> Tusen takk for alle fine kommentarer på forrige kapittel også. Koseschmose - som det sto i en kommentar jeg fikk - og gode følelser, er det alltid hyggelig å få tilbakemelding på om at det treffer. ❤
> 
> Setter, som alltid, veldig stor pris på en kommentar på dette kapittelet også!! ❤❤


	27. National Treasure

De rigger seg til på sofaen, med dyner, øl og potetgull. Begge har skiftet til joggebukse og t-skjorte, og Even blar kjapt gjennom Netflix og Canal digital-utvalget. Han lander på en film han har sett noen ganger før, og egentlig ikke er så veldig begeistret for. Samtidig tenker han at den sikkert er noe for Isak. _National Treasure_ , med Nicolas Cage.

Isak setter seg tett inntil ham, og løfter armen til Even over skuldrene sine, legger seg godt til rette med hodet ned på skulderen hans. “Er det okey om jeg ligger sånn?” Han gløtter opp på Even.

“Selvfølgelig.” Even trekker pusten. “Det er ikke mye annet jeg heller vil, enn å ha deg her sånn, Isak.”

“Ikke?” Isak holder øyekontakten og blunker.

“Jo.” Even klemmer rundt ham. “Men… men kanskje ikke enda?”

“Kanskje ikke?” Isak ligger helt inntil ham og legger armen over magen hans og krøller beina opp i sofaen bak seg. “Sett på filmen da.” Han legger seg enda bedre til rette, dytter seg selv inntil, og Even holder armen rundt ham og trykker på play. Smiler for seg selv.

 

 _“Kanskje ikke?”_ Hva mener Isak med det svaret. Mener han at det kanskje ikke er lurt å gå noe videre enda, eller mener han “kanskje ikke” til Evens kanskje ikke. Han kan jo ikke akkurat spørre heller, tenker at han nok må ta det med ro. Gi Isak tid. Det viktigste er at Isak er trygg og avslappet her hos ham. Så finner de veien videre sammen. Even legger bena på bordet foran seg og lener seg enda lengre bakover i sofaen, drar Isak med seg. Isak følger kroppen hans, hodet ligger fortsatt godt på skulderen hans, nesten nede på brystet og armen over magen. Even kjenner varmen fra hånden og fingrene til Isak gjennom t-skjorten. Isak beveger på fingrene, bare litt forsiktig, mens introen til filmen går.

 

Even klarer ikke å få med seg noe av filmen. Han har sett den før, så det gjør ingenting. Er ikke spesielt begeistret for Nicolas Cage heller, så han ser ikke på det som et tap at han ikke klarer å konsentrere seg. Men morsom vri er det på filmen da. En litt nyere Indiana Jones liksom, bare uten alt det for overdrevne. Selv om Nicolas Cage i seg selv er en overdrivelse.

Men det er fingrene som stryker over magen hans som distraherer alt for mye. Han må virkelig konsentrere seg for ikke å bevege på hoftene. De bitte små bevegelsene Isak gjør med fingrene sine sender støt gjennom hele ham, han blir varm, hjertet dunker hardere og han må virkelig konsentrere seg for ikke å puste for fort.

Hånden blir plutselig borte fra magen, og Even registrerer ikke med en gang at det er fordi Isak heiser seg opp og strekker seg etter ølen som står på bordet. Han tar en  slurk før han legger seg ned igjen.

“Halvveis vitenskapsfilm jo. Men bare halvveis altså.” Isak kommenterer når hodet igjen ligger litt nedenfor skulderen og hånden er tilbake på magen. Hånden ligger helt flatt og rolig nå. Like ovenfor linningen i joggebuksen. Hadde Isak lagt armen sin litt lengre ned, hadde han sikker kjent Even gjennom bomullstoffet i buksen. Jeansene kunne skjult bulen, men joggebukser er særdeles dårlig på akkurat det.

“Ja, tenkte jo på deg når jeg valgte film da.” Even stryker ham langsomt over ryggen. Helt ned til der han kjenner glippen mellom t-skjorten og buksen til Isak. Nøler et sekund før han stryker forsiktig over den bare huden med pekefinger og langfinger.

Isak trekker pusten raskt og puster ut igjen, før han svarer. “Godt du ikke valgte _Free Willy_  eller _Finding Nemo.._. Dessuten, de har jeg faktisk sett..”

“Oooo, marinbiologinerden har faktisk sett vanlige filmer.” Even må bare erte litt, blir litt modigere og lirker hele hånden sin under t-skjorten til Isak og stryker i lange, langsomme strøk over korsryggen hans og oppover, før han lar hånden gli ned mot hoften hans.

 

Pusten til Isak hakker litt, Even hører det. Og fingrene og hånden til Isak beveger seg igjen. Ikke så forsiktig nå, hånden hans glir helt bort til hoften hans og tilbake. Isak finner glippen mellom t-skjorten og buksa til Even og han kjenner  hånden til Isak gli forsiktig under.

Even strammer magemusklene med det samme. Holder pusten et sekund før han puster ut igjen og lukker øynene. Nyter den varme hånden til Isak som glir sakte over magen, bevegelsene er rolige, myke og ømme. Det er nesten som om Isak legger alt han har i det å stryke ham over magen akkurat nå. Even klarer ikke å holde igjen en liten “mmm” lyd når hånden til Isak glir sakte fram og tilbake over magen.

“Deilig?” Isaks stemme er myk. Han snakker ut i luften før han ser opp på Even. Han er mørk i øynene og smilet på leppene hans er lurt.

“Du aner ikke.” Even klarer ikke å si noe annet. Trekker t-skjorten til Isak oppover så han får strøket mer over den varme huden på hele ryggen. Prøver å stryke sånn som Isak stryker på ham, for å vise at han vil det samme som Isak vil, hva nå det egentlig er.     

“Det er okey?” Isak spør igjen og strekker seg opp mot ham, Even bøyer seg litt ned, og leppene deres treffes i et kyss. Even får mumlet frem et “Mer enn okey.”

 

Film får bli film, tenker Even og klemmer Isak inntil seg mens han kysser ham dypere. Hånden til Isak glir oppover magen, oppover brystkassen, er så vidt nære den ene brystvorten før han stryker nedover igjen. Even stønner lavt og lar hånden sin gli ned over ryggen til Isak, helt til den treffer linningen i buksen hans. Fingrene glir under linningen og videre ned over rumpeballen hans. Det kommer et lite stønn fra Isak, og han kryper tettere inntil, før han løfter hodet og ser på Even.

“Mente du det med kanskje ikke enda?”

Even kjenner at munnen hans glir over i et stort glis. Og han rister på hodet. “Nei. Jeg bare tenkte at…. at du kanskje….”

“At jeg kanskje? Hva da?”

“Nei, jeg vet ikke.” Even legger den ledige hånden sin på kinnet hans. Stryker forsiktig over kjeven med fingrene sine. “Du er så deilig, Isak. Jeg har så lyst….”

“Lyst?”

“På deg.”

Isak ser på ham, og det gnistrer i øynene hans. “Så fint da.” Også setter han seg opp, bøyer seg fram og kysser Even mens han holder begge hendene på hver sin side av ansiktet til Even. “For jeg har lyst på deg.”

 

Even slår armene rundt livet på Isak og presser ham bakover i sofaen. Isak flytter litt på bena så Even kan legge seg mellom dem. Even tenker at Isak er nødt til å kjenne hvor stor lysten faktisk er, når han ligger så tett mot ham. Og når han kjenner bevegelsene Isak gjør med hoftene, så skjønner han at Isak gjør det. At Isak kjenner ham. Og Even kjenner Isak også.

Even tar tak i linningen på t-skjorten til Isak og skyver den opp. Isak ser på ham og løfter overkroppen og armene så han kan dra den av. Even slenger den på gulvet mens han ser på overkroppen til Isak. Ser at brystkassen hans hever og senker seg raskt, legger hendene sine på magen hans og lar dem gli langsomt oppover kroppen hans. Vil kjenne på hele ham, men starter gjerne med bryst og mage. Han er nydelig, veltrent, stram, men likevel så myk og varm.

Isak griper tak i Evens t-skjorte og løfter den opp, men rekker ikke så langt at han kan dra den helt av, så Even drar den kjapt over hodet selv. Isak ser på ham, mens et stort smil brer seg i ansiktet og han stryker ham over  magen og brystet. Even bøyer seg fram, kysser ham på halsen,  på skulderen, på kjeven og armene til Isak er rundt ham. Hendene hans hviler en kort stund i korsryggen før han skyver dem ned og legger dem på rumpeballene. Trekker Even mot seg.

 

De kysser. Vått, mer hektisk og opphisset. Even stryker Isak over kinnet, over håret, ned over halsen mens han kysser ham. Alt koker i ham. Å kysse Isak, å ligge her så tett inntil ham, kjenne varmen fra ham, kjenne armene hans rundt seg, kjenne at Isak presser dem sammen. Ingenting annet er viktig akkurat nå.

Han kysser nedover kjeven hans igjen, nedover halsen, skuldrene. Legger alle følelsene han kan klare inn i hvert enkelt kyss, for at Isak skal skjønne hvor mye han vil dette. Hvor mye han tør dette. Hvor sikker han er på at dette er det riktige å gjøre.

 

Even ser opp på ansiktet til Isak når han tungespissen hans forsiktig berører brystvorten hans. Pusten til Isak hakker, før han slipper den ut i et langt jevnt pust og han lukker øynene et lite øyeblikk. Isak legger hendene sine i håret til Even, grer fingrene gjennom det og holder seg til slutt fast. Det får det til å prikke deilig i hodebunnen og han fortsetter videre nedover magen til Isak. Trekker pusten og smaker på huden hans, den er salt og  myk, i tillegg fanger nesen opp alle de deilige luktene fra Isak, hud, litt svette, mann, såpe. Even vil fange alle luktene av Isak på veien nedover brystkassen hans. Ta ham inn med alle sansene han har..

Han stopper ved linningen, kysser den tynne huden fra hoftekammen og inn mot midten. Kjenner Isak vri på seg under ham. Isak er minst like påvirket som han er selv, og kan se den tydelige bulen i joggebuksen hans. Even ser opp på Isak og spør forsiktig. “Kan jeg?”

“Du kan jo bare våge å la vær.” Isak ler kort. Og Even må bare kysse ham litt til. Flytter seg oppover og leppene møtes igjen i et hektisk, slurvete, vått kyss.

 

Det sitrer i hele kroppen hans nå. Han er definitivt på bristepunktet på grunn av denne fine, sexy mannen som ligger under ham. Den sårbare og redde, men samtidig utrolig sterke, modige og flotte mannen som har sparket grunnen bort under ham med et eneste spark. Even føler at han nesten er i en drøm, men han er ikke det. Isak er her sammen med ham, på sofaen, og han har akkurat bedt ham, med ganske så klar tale, om å fortsette. Og Even er ikke tung å be.

Leppene forlater Isaks og han kysser seg nedover brystkassen og magen. Raskere nå. Tar tak i linningen på buksen og bokseren i ett tak og drar nedover. Isak hjelper til med å løfte på hoftene og klærne forsvinner ned på gulvet. Even stryker oppover lårene hans, ser på ham. Naken mann i sofaen, naken Isak i sofaen. For et fantastisk syn. Han kysser sakte oppover Isaks lår, legger hånden rundt ham og Isak stønner og skyver hoftene mot Evens hånd. Stønnet er som en katalysator for Evens egne følelser, det vibrere i ham og det kjennes ut som han skal eksplodere. Han tenker i et hastig øyeblikk på drømmen han hadde og at han ikke må komme i bokseren, men skyver den tanken bort.

Isak setter seg litt opp, ser på ham med halvåpne, mørke øyne, mens han stryker Even over magen og lar hendene gli ned til linningen på buksen, tar tak med tommel og pekefinger. “Du har for mye klær på.” Isak puster mot skulderen hans, og skyver bukse og bokser nedover. Even slipper Isak og reiser seg opp, sånn at Isak kan skyve klærne ordentlig ned, få dem av, kaste dem på gulvet i haugen med resten av klærne deres.

 

Øynene til Isak møter hans før han senker blikket og lar det gli over kroppen hans, han smiler litt før han drar Even inntil seg. De setter seg mot hverandre, Isak med bena sine over Evens, ansikt mot ansikt, bryst mot bryst, mage mot mage. Hendene deres møtes i det de griper om hverandre og i langsom takt glir hendene over den andre. Leppene møtes i oppjagede kyss, en arm rundt den andres skuldre og rygg, som for å holde seg fast og Even vet at dette kommer til å gå fort.

Hoftene til Isak jobber i takt med Evens hånd og etter lydene som kommer fra Isak å dømme, er det ikke mye som tyder på at han kommer til å vare heller. Isak bruker hånden til Even, støter inn i den, og Even vrir litt på hånden over det harde skaftet, lar tommelen gli over hodet og drar med seg fuktigheten nedover.

Det gnistrer i hodet hans når han kommer i og over hånden til Isak. Han klamrer seg rundt Isaks rygg med den ene armen og presser hodet ned i skulderen hans mens orgasmen flyr gjennom ham. Even er litt usikker på om han klarer å holde grepet rundt Isak, men når han kjenner den åpne munnen til Isak mot sin egen halsgrop, det lette presset fra tennene hans og hører stønnet hans i øret, har han nok gjort det. Isak synker mot ham og hikster. Pusten hans er rask og han legger begge armene rundt skuldrene hans.

De sitter tett sammen og bare puster. Even nyter følelsen han har akkurat nå. Dette forsiktig prøvende, nydelige, og fantastisk deilige han akkurat har delt med Isak, fyller ham med et ønske og håp om at dette bare må vare. Det må det. Han må ha Isak her, hele tiden. Hodet til Isak legger seg inn i halsgropen hans, han puster litt langsommere nå og Even kjenner leppene hans som så vidt berører huden på halsen. “Faen du er deilig.” Ordene til Isak gjør at han smiler.

“Du er deilig, Isak.” Even må bare klemme han enda litt hardere.

Det blir litt kaldt etter hvert, og Even lener seg litt tilbake, ser på Isak, legger hånden på kinnet hans og kysser ham. “Blir du med i dusjen?”

Isak smiler og nikker. “Også kan vi kanskje legge oss?”

Even kjenner at smilet nesten tar hele ansiktet, og han må bare spørre, selv om han er ganske sikker på hva Isak mener. “Sammen?”

Isak nikker. “Sammen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Igjen en stor takk til Ane_Rikke, som har hjulpet meg til å holde styr på armer og bein...og for tekstflikking og gode forslag! ❤❤
> 
> Og alle dere fine folk som kommenterer; Hundre ❤❤❤ til dere. Setter umåtelig pris på hver eneste en!
> 
> Om dere har lyst til å slenge inn en kommentar her også, så gjør mer enn gjerne det.


	28. Døren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ane_Rikke har vært igjennom dette kapittelet også, tusen tusen takk! ❤❤
> 
> Tusen takk alle fine leser for fantastiske kommentarer på forrige kapittel! Ble så glad av å lese dem. Dere er helt nydelige!❤❤

_ Du står og kikker på døren.  _

 

_ Det er den døren som er litt skremmende. Den som du alltid har holdt stengt. Den som aldri har har blitt åpnet, ikke så lenge du kan huske.  _

_ Men du bare vet at det går an å lukke den opp.  _

_ Og nå er tanken om å gjøre det der. Du kan ikke huske å ha tenkt den tanken før.  _

 

_ Å åpne den har alltid vært synonymt med å utsette deg selv for fare. Derfor har du alltid prøvd å holde deg unna den. Du har som regel gått langt unna, lange omveier, for å slippe å forholde deg til den. For å slippe å ta stilling til om det er verdt å ta den risikoen. For måtte du ta stilling til det, så hadde du allerede kommet for langt. For skummelt. For risikabelt. For farlig.  _

 

_ For deg. _

 

_ Så det var enklere å bare holde seg unna. Stenge ute. Unngå.  _

_ Men nå, nå står du og kikker på døren igjen, og nå virker det ikke så farlig lenger.  _

_ Døren skinner nesten i lyset som kommer utenfra. Døren fremstår ikke som den har gjort før. Den har ikke samme virkning på deg lenger.  _

_ Du er ikke redd for den.  _

_ Du er faktisk ikke så redd for å åpne den heller. _

_ Du vet at det kan gå bra, selv om det er veldig skremmende å tenke den tanken. _

 

_ For når du har trykket ned dørklinken, skjøvet den opp, da er det ingen vei tilbake. Det går ikke an å snu. Åpner du døren, slipper du både noe ut og noe inn, og det vil ikke la seg gjøre å verken lukke eller langt mindre låse den igjen. Det er noe endelig med det å lukke opp. _

 

_ Du tar et skritt frem.  _

 

_ Det kommer lyder fra den andre siden. Det er musikk, det er hverdagslyder som kaffetrakter og skrangling i service og butikklyder, det er bilmotor og støvsuger, det er bølgeskvulp og bjeffing, vann som renner og steiner som dunker mot skosålen når du tråkker på dem. Og det er stemmer. Stemmer du kjenner, men også stemmer du ikke kjenner.  _

_ De få gangene, for lenge siden, da du hadde kommet i nærheten av døren, var lydene på den andre siden annerledes. Både svakere og ikke så beroligende som de er nå. Det var stemmer tidligere også, men ikke stemmer som fylte deg med det samme som stemmene som er der nå gjør.  _

_ For de stemmene som er der nå, de gir deg ikke klump i magen eller svette på ryggen. De får ikke pulsen til å bli ubehagelig høy. De får ikke kroppen til å skjelve. De får ikke hendene til å legge seg over ørene. _

 

_ Enda ett skritt fram.  _

 

_ Du kan rekke fram til dørklinken nå, om du strekker hånden ut. Men du gjør det ikke. Usikkerheten tar deg plutselig med en enorm kraft. Hva hvis, hva om, hva skjer dersom, tenk om, tenk hvis…  _

_ Du står helt rolig. Tenker gjennom alt.  _

_ Hvordan ting var, er og kan bli. Hvordan det kan bli om du åpner døren, hvordan det kan bli om du snur deg og går. Hva får du hvis du går tilbake? Hva får du hvis du tar et skritt fram og trykker dørklinken ned og skyver døren opp?  _

 

_ Du tar steget fram. Legger hånden på dørklinken.  _

 

_ Stemmene og lydene fra den andre siden er tydeligere.  _

_ Musikken høres godt, men ikke så godt at du ikke hører stemmene. Det er ingen tydelige ord, men tonen i dem er behagelig å høre på. Like behagelig som den velkjente musikken. Stemmene er også gjenkjennelige. Varme og gode. Den ene er både varmere, mer behagelig og mer kjent enn de andre.  _

_ Dypere også.  _

 

_ Du lukker øynene. Tar hånden bort fra dørklinken, tørker den svette håndflaten på buksen.  _

_ Tenker igjennom alt en gang til, før du åpner øynene. Ser på døren, snur deg og ser bakover, inn i det som er litt mørkere nå, når døren er så lys. Og selv om det mørke bak deg er trygt, så virker det lyse også både forlokkende og trygt.   _

 

_ Du løfter begge armene. Legger den ene hånden på dørklinken,  den andre på døren. Legger pannen din mot døren og lytter til alle lydene en gang til. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legg gjerne igjen en kommentar om hva dere tenker nå. ❤


	29. Når det som ikke er skummelt er skremmende.

Even skvetter til av en ukjent lyd.

 

Den kommer fra Isak.

Han ligger med hodet på brystet hans, armen over magen og låret over hans lår. Tett inntil. Den lange kroppen til Isak er som limt til hans egen. Even kjenner pusten hans. Kjenner Isaks brystkasse heve og senke seg inn mot kroppen sin, kjenner at hjertet til Isak banker mot ribbeina sine og varmen fra låret hans over sitt eget.

 

Even har vært våken en stund, bare ligget og kjent på følelsen av kroppen til Isak mot sin egen. Strøket varsomt over ryggen hans. Tenkt at akkurat nå er nok han, Even Bech Næsheim, verdens lykkeligste mann.

De andre varme tankene sniker seg fram. De som innebærer minnene fra i går kveld. Det de gjorde på sofaen. Det som var helt fantastisk deilig. Og i dusjen etterpå. Nakne kropper mot hverandre, myke berøringer, varme kyss som ble delt, varsomme hender som strøk og følte, kropper som bevegde seg mot hverandre under dusjstrålen, kriblingene og stormene av følelser når utløsningen kom, igjen.

 

Men Isak sover, og skal få lov å sove om han vil. Eller er han kanskje våken? Var den lyden en sånn “nå-våkner-Isak-lyd”? Even aner jo ikke hvordan Isak er når han våkner. Kanskje han trenger stillhet og ro, kanskje han er en sånn som våkner og prater med en gang? Morgengretten? Morgenfrisk?

 

“Sa du noe?” Even hvisker prøvende ned mot Isak, stemmen så lav at Isak ikke kommer til å våkne av den om han sover, men så høy at han kan høre den om han er våken.

Isak løfter hodet og grønne, søvnige øyne ser på ham. “Hva?”

“Du lagde akkurat en lyd, eller det hørtes ut som du kanskje sa noe...” Even kysser ham i pannen og Isak legger ansiktet sitt ned i brystkassen hans. Armen rundt livet klemmer ham. Han blir liggende sånn, helt rolig, før han spør;

“Gjorde jeg?”

Even nikker, men kommer på at Isak ikke ser på ham, så han svarer med et forsiktig, spørrende. “Ja?”

Isak ser opp på ham et lite øyeblikk før han lukker øynene og presser hodet ned mot ham igjen. Han trekker pusten og Even hører at den er ujevn.

“Drømte du?” Even spør forsiktig mens hånden fortsatt glir langsomt opp og ned over ryggen hans.

Isak nikker forsiktig. Snur seg rundt, trekker hele kroppen sin langsomt bort fra Evens og legger seg på ryggen. Hendene over ansiktet og han blir liggende helt stille.

“Du trenger ikke fortelle om du ikke vil.” Even snur seg på siden og ser på ham. Usikker på om det er greit å ta på ham, det virker som det kanskje var en vanskelig drøm Isak har hatt. Som om det er noe han strever med å ta inn eller få ut. Han håper bare at det ikke er som sist Isak drømte, men det virker ikke sånn. Even strekker den ene hånden bort og stryker med en finger nedover armen til Isak. Isak trekker ikke armen bort, beveger ikke på seg i det hele tatt. Bare ligger helt rolig.

“Det…” Stemmen hans er svak, og med hendene over ansiktet blir den enda svakere. Isak legger hendene bak hodet, åpner øynene og stirrer opp i taket. “Det er en drøm jeg har hatt før. Flere ganger. Om en dør som alltid har vært lukket. Det har alltid vært skummelt å lukke den opp.” Isak snur hodet og ser på ham i et lite sekund før han ser opp i taket igjen.

Brystkassen hans hever og senker seg, Even ser at musklene i overarmen beveger seg når han ligger med hodet i hendene, ser at kjeven hans jobber, han biter tennene sammen, strammer alle musklene der, før han fortsetter. “Det er lenge siden jeg drømte den sist.” Isak snakker lavt. “Men nå, nå var det ikke noe skummelt med den døren lenger. Og det var, og er, skremmende.”

“Okey?” Even skjønner ikke helt. At det som ikke er skummelt er skremmende. “Hvorfor er det det?”

“Hva da?” Isak snur hodet mot ham og ser på ham.

“Hvorfor er det skremmende når det ikke er skummelt?” Even legger hånden sin forsiktig på Isaks arm, stryker over den med fingertuppene. Isak tar den ned, griper rundt hånden hans, klemmer den.

“Fordi det gjør meg så sårbar.” Isak trekker pusten. “Igjen.”

Even nikker. “Da skjønner jeg at det er skremmende. Den døren… var det…  var det på en måte å åpne til noe som du ikke har gjort før?”

Isak nikker og puster ut et svakt. “Ja.” Det blir litt stille før han fortsetter. “Og de gangene jeg har drømt den drømmen før, har vært når jeg har møtt noen. Jeg har aldri åpnet den døren.” Han lukker øynene igjen. “Jeg har bare stukket av.”

 

Even kjenner at det brått knyter seg en kjempestor vond klump i magen. Kaldsvetten pipler fram i nakken og i pannen av ordene til Isak og hjertet hans banker så hardt at det gjør vondt i brystet. Han blir kvalm, det kjennes ut som han må kaste opp. Men han kan ikke det. Han svelger, flere ganger. Puster dypt, helt ned i magen. En-to-tre-fire og ut. Åpner munnen, men det kommer ingen ord ut.

Isaks snur seg på siden og hånden hans beveger seg og stryker ham over kinnet. Isak legger seg litt nærmere, kysser leppene hans forsiktig. “Jeg åpnet døren, Even. I drømmen. Det er det som er så innmari skummelt.”

Even får presset begge armene sine rundt Isak og drar ham inntil seg. Kjenner en intens prikking av tårer bak øyelokkene, men kan ikke gråte, ikke nå. Svelger hardt og hvisker. “Jeg er veldig glad for at du åpnet den døren, Isak. Og det trenger ikke å være skummelt.”

“Jeg vet egentlig det. Men det er det allikevel. Fordi det alltid har vært det før.” Isak legger pannen sin mot hans. “Og nå… det jeg føler nå…” Han trekker pusten, holder den, før han sier alt i en pust. “Jeg har aldri følt det sånn før, og nå er jeg livredd for at det skal bli ødelagt. At jeg skal ødelegge det selv.”

“Hvordan…” Even stopper, prøver å tenke seg litt om, uten at det kommer noe fornuftig inn i hodet hans. Hjertet hans banker fortsatt veldig hardt etter ordene som Isak sa for litt siden, så han fortsetter på det han hadde tenkt. “Hvordan ødelagt da?”

Isak ser på ham, legger hånden på kinnet hans og stryker forsiktig over det med fingrene. “At noe skal skje og jeg blir redd. Og at jeg da føkker opp med å stikke av.”

Even svelger hardt. Han åpner munnen og skal til å si noe, men klarer det ikke med en gang. Må svelge en gang til, før han får ut ordene. “Du må ikke stikke fordi om du blir redd. Du må bare si det til noen.” Even svelger igjen. Klumpen er der fortsatt, det gjør vond å svelge rundt den, den går ikke bort. Ikke opp og ikke ned. “Til meg.”

Isak lukker øynene og han nikker. “Og jeg vil det, Even. Men dersom ting skjer, så er det ikke alltid så lett å tenke klart.”

“Jeg skjønner det.” Even trekker ham godt inntil seg. “Men jeg vil gjerne hjelpe deg. Kan jeg det?”

“Du kan det.” Isak kryper tettere inntil ham, og de ligger tett omslynget på siden og bare holder hverandre en lang stund.

 

 

Isak bryter stillheten etter en stund. “Sorry for alle drama-greiene altså.”

“Så lenge du ikke stikker av så tåler jeg litt drama. Jeg ble skikkelig redd da du sa det i sted, at du har stukket av tidligere.”

“Unnskyld.” Isak ligger helt inntil ham, Even kan kjenne pusten hans mot øret sitt. “Jeg har ikke tenkt å stikke av altså. Det er bare det som har vært letteste før.”

“Jeg skjønner deg på en måte.” Even må kjempe litt med den klumpen igjen. Halsen er tykk. “Men jeg håper virkelig at du ikke kommer til å gjøre det. Jeg vil gjerne…..” Even vet ikke om han skal fortsette, vet ikke om det kommer til å skremme Isak, at det han gjerne vil si, kommer til å være skremmende for Isak.

“Ja?” Isak løfter hodet og ser på ham. “Vil hva da?”

“Lover du å ikke sprette ut av sengen og løpe ut døren?”

Isak ler kort, stryker ham langsomt over kinnet. “Naken?”

“Det hadde vært et syn” Even må le kort før han trekker pusten.

“Men jeg skal ikke stikke av, Even.”

“Fint. Jeg vil gjerne… altså… Jeg liker deg så godt, Isak. Jeg trenger ikke at du sier det nå, men jeg vil gjerne ha deg. Her hos meg.”

“Ja?” Isaks øyne blir store.

“Som…  kjæresten min? Helt barneskole å spørre, men jeg må bare.”

 

Isak trekker pusten. Legger hodet litt bakover og ser på Even lenge. Han er helt stille en stund, før han sier lavt. “Kjæreste?”

Even nikker. Kjenner hjerte hamre i brystet, pulsen dundrer i ørene og han prøver å studere ansiktet til Isak, hvilke uttrykk som kommer ut.

“Meg?” Ordet kommer ut som et lavt pust.

“Ja.”

“Hvorfor?” Isak ser på ham.

 

Hvorfor han vil ha Isak som kjæreste? Er ikke det helt selvsagt? Men kanskje det ikke er det for Isak. Even kjenner han har masse han vil si til Isak. Vet ikke hvor han skal starte, men bare gjør det.

“For det første er du den hotteste, kjekkeste mannen jeg har sett, ever, tror jeg.” Isak lukker øynene og fnyser. Even smiler bare av fnyset og gir ham et raskt kyss før han fortsetter.

“Du er det. For det andre liker jeg å være med deg, du får meg til å føle noe jeg aldri har følt før. Jeg føler meg hjemme sammen med deg. Den dagen med lekkasjen på Vivo, da du flyttet inn på gjesterommet og jeg kom tilbake etter å ha handlet. Det føltes så riktig at du satt der i sofaen og jobbet på PC’n din, det var så godt å komme hjem til deg, det var så fint å være med deg, så trygt og nesten som det var bestemt at sånn skulle det være.”

Isaks øyne stirrer på ham. Munnen hans er litt åpen, han fukter leppene som om han skal si noe, men Even lar ham ikke. Legger hånden sin på kinnet hans, lar tommelen stryke over leppene hans, kysser ham igjen, mykt, forsiktig. “Og for det tredje er jeg innmari forelsket i deg. Hele kroppen min skjelver når du ser på meg, hjertet mitt banker trippel fart hver gang jeg ser på deg, eller lukter deg, jeg blir helt mo i knærne og det eneste jeg vil er å være sammen med deg. Hele tiden.”

“Å.” Isak stirrer fortsatt.

“Det ER helt sant. Men det er en fjerde ting også.”

“Du kan ikke ha fire grunner.” Isak rister på hodet.

“Joda. Det kan jeg.” Ëven har fortsatt hånden på kinnet til Isak, og tommelen stryker over kinnet hans. “Jeg vil rett og slett ha deg i livet mitt, Isak. Hele deg, med alt du har med deg, med alt du er redd for, med alt du er glad i, med alt som kan være vanskelig.” Han ser inn i de grønne øynene til Isak, de som er blanke av tårer, men som allikevel kikker på ham som om han skulle fortalt at han var fra en annen planet, eller noe annet Isak egentlig ikke tror på. “Vil du det? Være kjæresten min?” Even fullfører.

Pulsen til Even dundrer i ørene så det nesten gjør vondt. Det kjennes nesten ut som han har revet hjertet sitt ut og lagt det foran Isak. Og nå er han livredd for at Isak skal ta det og knuse det. Si at han ikke er klar for dette. At han skal si at han ikke tør. At han stikker av, som han har gjort før.

Isak rører litt på seg. Han løfter hånden og legger den på brystet til Even. Stryker med tommelen over brystkassen. “Er du redd for at jeg skal beine avgårde?”

Even nikker.

Øynene til Isak slipper en tåre som triller nedover kinnet hans. Han presser hånden mot brystet til Even så han tipper over på ryggen og Isak kryper etter. Legger hodet helt opp under haken hans, kryper tett inntil ham, legger armen over brystkassen, hånden på kinnet hans. “Du trenger ikke å være det. Jeg skal ikke stikke. Jeg vil gjerne være her hos deg. Jeg vil gjerne prøve å være kjæresten din. Jeg tror.. jeg... trenger deg, Even.”

Klumpen i magen smuldrer opp og blir til sommerfugler som flyr rundt der nede. Hjertet slutter ikke å banke hardt, men det banker ikke vondt lenger, det er bare godt.  Han legger armene tett rundt Isaks rygg og klemmer ham inntil seg.

“Kjæresten min” Even hvisker i håret til Isak og puster ut. Tårene brenner bak øyelokkene og nå klarer han ikke å holde dem igjen, og slipper dem langsomt ut.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ane_Rikke har som vanlig vært pirke-og flikkemasteren på dette kapittelet også! Tusen, tusen takk! ❤❤
> 
> Og alle dere som la igjen kommentar på forrige kapittel. ❤❤❤ Det betydde utrolig mye å få sånne tilbakemeldinger på det kapittelet!
> 
>  
> 
> Og nå i dette ble det jo en del kliss og klass i blandet en liten følelsesmessig loop kanskje, eller no'... Gleder meg til å lese hva dere tenker om dette! ❤❤


	30. Velkommen

Even ser på Isak som sitter i sofaen med pc'n i fanget. Følelsene fra i går og morgenen i dag veller opp i han, og han kan nesten ikke tro at det er sant. At Isak sa ja når Even spurte om han ville være kjæresten hans. Kjærester. Even smaker på ordet, ser på Isak, og kjenner det bobler i hele kroppen av forelskelse og glede.  

Klokka nærmer seg fire, og de har sløvet siden de sto opp. De spiste en lang frokost sammen, eller lunsj da, ettersom klokka ble halv tolv før de klarte å komme seg ut av sengen, og inn i dusjen, før de dekket bordet sammen. Det er egentlig bare flaks at han husker at han har lovet at de skal komme på middag hos mamma og pappa i dag.

«Skal vi gå bort?»

Isak lukker pc’n og ser på ham. “Ja, det er vel ikke så langt?”

“Det tar 10 minutter.”

“Da går vi.” Isak reiser seg og kommer mot ham. Legger hendene sine i nakken hans og kiler ham i hårfestet med fingrene.

“Nervøs?” Even dulter borti nesa hans med sin når han legger armene sine rundt Isak og holder ham.

Isak rister på hodet. “Egentlig ikke. Jeg har jo møtt faren din før, og han virker veldig ålreit. Og moren din kan vel ikke være så skummel?”

“Ikke skummel i det hele tatt. Mye roligere enn pappa. Og ikke så lite filter som han heller, selv om  det jammen ikke er langt unna.”

Isak ler kort, løfter hodet opp mot ham og kysser ham lett. “Høres bra ut.”

“Skal vi gå?” Even kysser Isak en gang til før han slipper ham og de går ut i gangen.

 

Et kvarter senere står de foran det hvite huset til mamma og pappa. Even ser på Isak som ser mot huset. Han ville gjerne holdt hånden til Isak hele veien bort, men de slapp taket etter bare en liten stund. Og Even tenker det er greit at mamma og pappa ikke får servert alt med en gang liksom, og i all fall ikke få det servert fra naboen eller noe. Even kunne likevel godt tenkt seg et kyss før de går inn, men når han ser pappa vinke fra kjøkkenvinduet, rister han den tanken bort. De får ta det igjen i kveld.

De går opp trappen, og Even ringer på i det han åpner døren og går inn. Isak kommer like bak.

“Hallo!” Han roper innover i den store gangen. Henger opp jakka som han pleier og sparker av seg skoene, også som han pleier.

Isak går ¨med nølende skritt inn i gangen, lukker døren etter seg og ser seg rundt. Even nikker mot jakkene som henger langs veggen. “Du kan henge jakken din der.”

Even blir helt varm inni seg når han ser på Isak ta av seg jakken, henge den opp og sette skoene pent inntil veggen. Han har så lyst til å fortelle mamma og pappa om dem, men skal klare å holde seg. De snakket om det på morgenen, at de vil bruke litt tid på det. Offisielt bor Isak kun på gjesterommet på grunn av lekkasjene på Vivo, og de er venner. At de delte seng i natt, det er deres sak.

 

Døren til gangen går opp og mamma kommer ut til dem.

“Hei! Den bortkomne sønn vender tilbake!” Hun går mot Even og gir ham en klem.

“Serr mamma, det er ikke så lenge siden jeg var hjemme da.”

“Neida, men sist du var her snudde du jo omtrent i døren for å kjøre til Værnes. Det er fjorten dager siden, og jeg har ikke sett deg siden.” Mamma ser bort på Isak og smiler. “Hei, Ragnhild heter jeg.” Hun strekker hånden ut mot Isak som tar den.

“Hei, Isak. Valtersen. Hyggelig å treffe deg, og tusen takk for invitasjonen.”

“Bare hyggelig.” Mamma drar selvfølgelig Isak inn i en klem. Isak klemmer henne tilbake, men Even ser at han er litt stiv og han tenker at dette er litt kleint. Og når det er litt kleint for ham, er det sikkert dobbelt så kleint for Isak.

Pappa kommer smilende opp bak henne. “Der er dere jo! Velkommen! Du kjenner deg igjen, Even?”

Even rister på hodet og ler. “Hva er dette? Konkurranse i å få meg til å få dårlig samvittighet for at jeg ikke har vært innom de siste ukene?”

“Men du pleier jo å komme innom litt oftere enn hver fjortende dag, ikke bare hvis du får middagsinvitasjon.” Pappa ser på ham og blunker.

“Det er ikke bestandig det. Dere trenger ikke å overdrive så innmari. Dessuten har det vært litt mye i det siste.” Even føler han ror VM-finale for å komme seg unna flere spørsmål, og han aner at Isak står ved siden av ham og ler innvendig i takt med pappa, som sikkert har skjønt alt. Pappa skjønte det sikkert før Even selv skjønte det, den kvelden på Vivo. Da de kom tilbake fra Værnes.

“Jada, jada. Litt mye, Even.” Pappa snur seg mot Isak og rekker fram hånden. “Hei igjen, Isak! Du ser mye bedre ut i dag enn sist jeg så deg. Regner med at Even tar godt vare på deg?”

Isak blir lett rosa i kinnene og kremter før han tar hånden til pappa. “Jo, takk. Veldig snilt av Even å la meg bo hos ham når det ikke går an å bo på Vivo.” Han nikker og slipper hånden til pappa. “Veldig snilt.”

“Han er snill han altså. Har det etter meg!” Pappa ler, og Even tenker at han er glad han er tredve, for hadde han vært 17 eller noe, hadde han sikkert blitt så flau av pappa at han hadde gått igjen. Godt den tiden er over, selv om det kjennes ut som om kinnene er litt varmere enn vanlig.

“Men, skal vi gå inn kanskje?” Even avbryter det som kan utvikle seg til noe enda verre, og mamma snur seg rundt og går inn.

“Maten er klar. Dere kan bare sette dere.” Pappa går etter mamma inn på kjøkkenet og peker mot spisestuebordet lengre inn i stuen.

“Takk.” Isak nikker og følger etter Even inn i stuen.

 

De setter seg på den ene siden av bordet. Even sniker seg til å la hånden gli over ryggen til Isak mens mamma og pappa er på kjøkkenet. “Pappa er født uten filter, sorry for det.” Even hvisker mot Isak og Isak smiler tilbake.

“Det går fint. Men skulle tro de visste noe, sånn som de smilte og hintet til at det var lenge siden du hadde vært her, og at jeg bor hos deg.”

“Jeg vet.” Even bøyer seg litt mot Isak. “Jeg mistenker dem for å ha en magisk hijab.”

Isak begynner å le og dulter ham i siden. “Magisk hijab du.”

“Ja, ett eller annet er det med dem i all fall. Spesielt pappa. Han skjønner ting omtrent før jeg skjønner det selv.”

Isak ser på ham, hever øyenbrynene og smiler litt usikkert. “Og dette lurer du meg inn i?”

Even drister seg til å stryke ham over låret under bordet. “Jeg lurer deg ikke da. Du er med helt frivillig. Dessuten, vi trenger jo ikke bekrefte noen ting?”

Isak rister på hodet idet stemmen til pappa når ørene hans.

“Bekrefte hva da?”

 

Even snur seg og drar hånden til seg, håper pappa ikke legger merke til bevegelsen. “Nei, bare noe med forsikringsselskapet. Jeg måtte, eller jeg fikk mail om at jeg må bekrefte noe greier, men jeg tar det etterpå.” Han kjenner han er svett i håndflaten når han klapper på lommen, akkurat som han har sjekket mobilen. Hjertet banker litt og han ser Isak smile skjevt i sidesynet.

“Syns du sa ‘ _ikke bekrefte_ ’ jeg.” Pappa ser på ham, hever øyenbrynene og Even ser at han gjør det akkurat på samme måte som han selv gjør det. Rister bestemt på hodet og finner fram den mest seriøse stemmen han har.

“Neida, jeg sa bekrefte noen ting.”

“Okey.” Pappa ser på både ham og på Isak, før han setter fra seg potetfatet og går ut på kjøkkenet igjen.

“Ikke bare magisk hijab, men lange ører også.” Even hvisker mot Isak som begynner å le.

“Du får passe på hva du sier da vet du.” Isak blunker til ham, og stryker ham kjapt over hånden som ligger på låret. Det kiler i magen når han gjør det og Even har egentlig bare lyst til å rope ut til mamma og pappa at de er kjærester, så han kan kysse Isak her og nå, men han gjør det ikke. Håper bare på at dette ikke blir et langvarig middagsbesøk. Han skal ha med seg Isak hjem, bort fra nysgjerrige Nils og kompanjongen hans, så fort som mulig.

 

Pappa kommer inn i stuen igjen med mamma like bak, og de setter saus, grønnsaker og stek på bordet.

“Værsågod, bare forsyn deg, Isak.” Mamma sender ham fatet med kjøttet og Isak tar imot. Forsyner seg og sender videre.

“Lukter veldig godt, hva slags stek er det?” Isak ser på mamma mens han forsyner seg med poteter.

“Det er reinsdyr. Vi fikk en del kjøtt fra et vennepar av oss som bor på Snåsa. Deilig kjøtt. Smaker ordentlig vilt. Ikke som den elgen som går og beiter på innmarken her i lavlandet.”

“Den er god den og da.” Even avbryter henne.

“Jada, elgen er god den, men rein er bedre.” Hun forsyner seg selv og fortsetter. “Jeg har forresten litt kjøtt til deg, Even. Om du vil ha litt da. Litt grytekjøtt og noe kjøttdeig. Også kan det hende jeg kan ofre en stek til deg om du gidder å invitere dine gamle foreldre på middag en dag.”

“Pfft. Gamle. Særlig. Men jada, jeg tar gjerne imot bestikkelser jeg.” Han kjenner blikket til pappa på seg, og klarer ikke la være. “Også er det jo fullt mulig å komme på Vivo og spise da. Så får dere se den fortapte sønn litt mer.”

“Haha, og måtte betale for maten?” Pappa gliser.

“Du kan få rabatt.” Even prøver å holde seg alvorlig. 

“Du er virkelig raus, Even!” Pappa ler og ser på Isak. “Jeg regner med at du får fratrekk i den opprinnelige leien din ettersom du må bo på gjesterommet hos han der?” Pappa nikker mot ham, og ler mer.

Isak stopper brått bevegelsen sin og slutter å tygge. Han ser raskt bort på Even, før han tygger videre, signaliserer at han må tygge ferdig før han kan snakke. Even tenker så det knaker. Hva kommer Isak til å si, de har jo ikke akkurat snakket om leie, og for Even er det helt utenkelig å skulle kreve noe som helst fra Isak.

Isak legger kniv og gaffel fra seg og svelger, tar en slurk vann og trekker pusten. “Altså, det er jo arbeidsgiveren min som betaler, så jeg regner med at den kontrakten som ble satt opp da jeg flyttet inn på Vivo fortsatt går som avtalt. Jeg har ikke peil faktisk.” Isak ler, og Even kjenner at han blir lettet.

“Å.” Pappa ser fra Isak til Even, og Even må ta seg sammen for ikke å smile for bredt av Isaks fantastiske svar.

“Ja, altså. Jeg er jo her på et toårig prosjekt, da er det arbeidsgiveren min sitt ansvar å skaffe meg bolig. Og ettersom det huset jeg skulle bo i var fullt av muggsopp, må de bare betale det det kreves for at jeg skal ha tak over hodet.”

“Prosjekt?” Mamma ser på Isak og lener seg fram over bordet. “Hvilket prosjekt da? Har ikke hørt om at det skal skje noe her?”

 

Even ser at Isak slapper av. Nå kan han snakke om ufarlige ting, om seg selv og fjæra. Så han gjør det. Forteller ivrig om forskningsprosjektet, husbilen, prøvetaking og marinbiologi, mens de spiser videre. Mamma smetter inn et par spørsmål og mange 'ja' og 'mhm' innimellom, mens pappa og han selv blir sittende å høre på. Eller Even er mest opptatt av å se på Isak egentlig, ja ikke sånn helt tydelig, men blikket hans hviler lengre på Isak enn på mamma i løpet av samtalen. Fascinert av alle ansiktsuttrykkene hans når han forteller om tang og alger, forurensningspartiklenes påvirkning på de minste bestanddelene i havet og hvordan det forplanter seg oppover i næringskjeden og faktisk har en innvirkning på det menneskene spiser også.

Han kjemper stadig mot lysten til å stryke Isak over armen, låret eller gripe hånden hans og bare holde ham litt. Det flagrer vilt i magen og hjertet dunker. Han klarer ikke å la være å sitte der å smile som en, ja, forelsket tenåring da. Pappa ser på ham innimellom, han merker det. Men velger å overse det akkurat nå.

 

Mamma er tydelig imponert over Isak, og etter en lang stund kommer det som Even har ventet på helt siden Isak fortalte at han var marinbiolog.

“Jeg er naturfagslærer på ungdomsskolen, Isak. Tror du kanskje at jeg kunne kommet bort med elevene en dag? Ja, i løpet av høsten en gang kanskje, for å få sett på hvordan en ekte forsker jobber?”

Isak nikker og legger kniv og gaffel ned på den tomme tallerkenen. “Ekte forsker faktisk. Men jada, det må vi prøve å få til.”

“Så flott. Det hadde elevene virkelig satt pris på, og jeg også. Er jo så mye spennende i fjæra og havet.”

“Ikke sant!” Isak nikker og er helt enig.

“Eh, men er dere forsynt?” Pappa avbryter etter å ha vært stille lenge, sikkert alt for lenge i følge ham selv.

Even nikker, “Ja, tusen takk, det var kjempegodt.”

Isak stemmer i. “Veldig godt. Tusen takk, jeg er stappmett.”

“Even? Kan ikke du hjelpe meg å bære ut på kjøkkenet?”

Even nikker og reiser seg. Isak skal til å reise seg han også, men pappa ber ham sette seg. Gjesten skal ikke rydde bordet. De samler sammen og går ut på kjøkkenet. Even begynner å skylle oppvasken og sette den i maskinen, mens pappa henter resten. Idet pappa kommer inn på kjøkkenet igjen og setter fra seg potetfat og sausenebb på benken, kommer spørsmålet som Even egentlig har ventet på. Han har forberedt seg på at det kommer.

 

“Så, er det noe på gang eller?” Pappa ser på ham med det blikket som betyr at han værer et eller annet.

“På gang?” Even konsentrerer seg om å skylle tallerkenen ordentlig, før han setter den i maskinen, tar sausenebbet og fyller det med vann.

“Ja, mellom deg og Isak? Hadde det vært mørkt i rommet hadde vi sikkert kunne se gnistregnet mellom dere når dere ser på hverandre.” Even hører latteren i stemmen hans, men fokuserer hardt på den stivnede sausen på kanten av sausenebbet. Den flekken som sakte men sikkert blir borte, men som Even fortsetter å skrubbe iherdig på allikevel.

“Hva?” Han prøver å høres så uskyldig ut som det er mulig, men vet at stemmen sikkert bedrar ham litt. “Det er ikke **_noe_ ** mellom Isak og meg, pappa.” Stemmen bærer ikke helt, og Even kan høre at pappa står og trommer med fingrene mot benkeplaten, kjenner blikket hans i nakken og han bare vet at pappa smiler.

“Neivel.” En liten latter kommer sammen med ordet før pappa fortsetter. “Men han er hyggelig da.”

“Ja, veldig hyggelig.” Even nikker i det han erklærer sausenebbet klart for oppvaskmaskinen og setter det inn. Vet ikke hva mer han skal si. Han kan jo ikke akkurat si at Isak er mer enn hyggelig, at han er varm, god, kjærlig, redd, engstelig, øm, vakker og hot.

Pappa går ut av kjøkkenet og inn i stuen igjen. Even hører at de prater og ler mens han selv gjør ferdig ryddingen på kjøkkenet.

Når han kommer ut i stuen igjen, fester blikket seg med en gang på Isak, som har satt seg i sofaen. Pappa sitter i lenestolen sin og ser opp på ham og Even drar blikket fra Isak og mot pappa som gir ham et smil og nikk som sier at; J _eg vet det nok, men jeg kan kanskje vente til du sier det selv._

Even setter seg i sofaen ved siden av Isak. Ikke så nærme som han skulle ønsket, men nærme nok. “Plager de livet av deg?” Han smiler og griper tak i kaffekoppen som mamma har satt klar til ham.

“Neida. Vi snakket akkurat om roadtripen vi var på i går. Fortalte at vi hadde vært innom og spist PÅ Steinkjer.”  Isak vektlegger ‘på’, og ler kort.

“Ja, jeg må jo gi Isak lynkurs i trøndersk terminologi når han er her. I Steinkjer er jo helt håpløst å si. Samme er det med å kalle fjæra for stranda.” Even smiler til mamma som nikker og begynner å le.

“Ja, det er mye rart med den trønderske dialekten, men det er fint her da. Du trives, Isak?” Mamma gestikulerer rundt seg.

“Ja, jeg gjør det. Det var litt skummelt da, å flytte opp hit helt alene og ikke kjenne en sjel, men det hjelper nå. Kjenner jo Even og begynner å bli kjent med Mikael også. Og nå dere. Så det blir nok et par fine år tenker jeg.” Han gløtter så vidt bort på Even, og Even tenker at han håper virkelig at det blir mer enn et par år.

“Kanskje du ender opp som oss?” Skyter pappa inn med et smil.. “Og ikke flytter sørover igjen?”

Isak flytter litt på seg i sofaen, og Even har lyst til å sparke pappa på leggen, men han er alt for langt unna. Isak kremter. “Ja, vi får se da. Foreløpig er det to år som er planen da. Får ta de årene først.”

“Lurt.” Mamma reiser seg. “Men nå må vi ha litt dessert.” Hun går mot kjøkkenet. “Hjelper du meg, Vidar?”

Pappa reiser seg og de går ut på kjøkkenet.

 

Even flytter seg litt nærmere Isak og legger hånden sin over Isaks, stryker over den med fingrene. “Sorry for pappa altså.”

“Det går fint, men det virker som han… vet....”

Even nikker. “Jeg veit. Han har en sånn slags radar eller noe. Han spurte meg på kjøkkenet i sted også, om det var noe.”

En blass rødfarge brer seg i kinnene til Isaks. “Gjorde han? Hvordan…?”

“Aner ikke.” Even rister på hodet mens han klemmer hånden til Isak inn i sin. “Han bare er sånn. Sorry.”

“Du trenger ikke si du er sorry da, Even. Det er jo ikke som om det er din feil.”

“Neida, men…” Klirring fra skåler kommer nærmere og Even trekker til seg hånden, og setter seg bakover i det pappa kommer ut fra kjøkkenet med skåler og skjeer. Han reiser seg og tar imot skålene fra pappa og setter dem utover bordet, mens pappa går tilbake på kjøkkenet. Even dumper ned ved siden av Isak igjen.

“Det var jo liksom jeg som dro deg med hit da.”

“Og jeg ville bli med, Even. Det går fint.” Isak legger hånden sin på armen til Even og stryker over den. “Og jeg liker foreldrene dine. Så......”

Stemmene fra kjøkkenet kommer nærmere og Isak drar til seg hånden og ser mot mamma og pappa som kommer inn. Even lurer på hva han skulle til å si. Det var fint å høre Isak si at han liker mamma og pappa. Og det virker som de liker ham også.

 

Skravla går om løst og fast mens de spiser dessert, og Vidar lurer på om de blir litt utover for å se fotballkamp. Isak trekker på skuldrene og sier at det er samme for ham.

Even sukker lett. “Fotball? Du har ikke noe mer interessant å by på da, pappa?”

Pappa ler og rister på hodet. “Sier han som har dratt i gang fotballpub med stor suksess.”

“Ja, men altså, det er jo jobb. Og jeg følger ikke spesielt mye med på de kampene for å si det sånn.”

“Isak? Fotballinteressert?”

“Nja. Jeg følger med, men er ikke noe krise om jeg ikke får sett kamper altså. Har ikke sett så mye siste året.” Even registrerer en liten sårhet i stemmen til Isak, men tror ikke mamma og pappa registrerer den.

“Det er Rosenborg - Lillestrøm i kveld da, om du har lyst til å se.”

Isak ser på Even som ikke klarer å la være, han må bare himle litt med øynene.

“Ja, hvorfor ikke?” Isak smiler skjevt til ham. “Hadde jo vært moro og se om fotballkunnskapen til Even er like dårlig som jeg tror den er.”

Even gir ham et dytt i skulderen. “What? Jeg kan jo litt da, det interesserer meg bare ikke så innmari.”

“Da blir det fotball.” Pappa reiser seg. “Øl?”

Isak nikker, og Even skal hvert fall ikke la sjansen til en øl gå fra seg, så han svarer ja takk han også.

 

Isak er både interessert og engasjert, og har tydelig greie på fotball. Han kommenterer både spillere, spill, dommere og kommentatorene på samme måte som pappa alltid har gjort. Even lener seg bakover i sofaen med ølen i den ene hånden og ser vekselvis på skjermen og Isak. Isak sitter framoverlent med albuene på knærne og følger med. Even ser på musklene i underarmene hans som beveger på seg når han vugger fram og tilbake,  på musklene i overarmene når han beveger seg bakover for å ta en slurk øl. Ser på ryggtavlen hans som er vekselvis buet framover og rak, ser glipen mellom t-skjorten og linningen på buksen. Glipen er ikke stor, men akkurat så stor at han ser huden hans, og kan nesten kjenne hvordan det vil være å ta på den. Bare stryke litt forsiktig over huden der. Legge hånden inn mot den varme, myke ryggen hans og la hånden gli over den.

Even må stoppe seg selv. Kjenner at ting skjer, vrir seg i sofaen og setter seg opp. Drar det ene benet under seg selv og ser på skjermen. Rosenborg leder 2-1, og Isak er ikke spesielt fornøyd med det.

“Er det mulig?” Bryter Isak ut når dommeren blåser til pause. “Det er jo den hjemmedommeren jo! Rosenborg får jo frispark for ingenting, de får fordel dersom retningen på grasstustene ligger feil vei og for ikke å snakke om innkast og cornere. Dette er jo helt håpløst.” Isak snur seg mot pappa og ser på ham, som for å få støtte, men pappa bare ler.  

“Du må huske det, Isak. Rosenborg på hjemmebane er ikke lett, verken for motstander eller for dommer. Jeg kan vel tidvis være enig, selv om Lillestrøm ikke akkurat spiller bra fotball i denne kampen.” Isaks rynker på pannen og rister på hodet mens pappa fortsetter.  “Men du? Kanskje du vil bli med på kamp på Lerkendal en gang? Han der vil jo aldri bli med meg.” Pappa nikker mot Even “Og Ragnhild er litt lunken til fotball hun også.” Pappa nikker mot kjøkkenet, der mamma har søkt tilflukt.

Isak ser på pappa og nikker. “Det, det hadde vært fett. Kanskje jeg kan lure Even til å bli med også?”

“Ja, om det er noen som kan klare det, så er det vel deg?” Pappa ser på Isak, og Even ser det rykke til i ryggen til Isak, før han setter seg bakover i sofaen.

“Eh.. jaha…..” Isak gløtter raskt bort på Even og Even sitter der helt stille, tør nesten ikke røre på et øyelokk en gang. Sa pappa virkelig det? Til Isak?

“Altså, gutter.” Pappa setter seg opp i stolen, bøyer seg fram og ser fra Even til Isak og tilbake til Even igjen. “Jeg er ikke født i går og jeg er ikke blind. Jeg har jobbet på pub i flere år og sett flere nyforelskede par enn dere antagelig har hår på hodet.”

“Pappa….” Even prøver seg, men uten nytte, løfter heller ølen for å ta seg en sluk.

“Det synes på lang vei, alle blikkene dere sender hverandre, de små bevegelsene som blir avbrutte fordi dere ikke tør, eller fordi vi kommer inn i rommet, alle de små smilene. Dere har, hva er det de kaller det på fint? Funnet tonen? Jeg ville sagt pult, men det er ikke lov å si.”

Isak begynner å le, og Even setter ølen han skulle til å svelge i halsen, hoster og det spruter øldråper ned i teppet når han lener seg framover. Setter fra seg ølen på bordet mens hostekulen river i brystet hans. Han kjenner hånden til Isak på ryggen. Den stryker opp til nakken og ned igjen, og den varme, fine stemmen til Isak høres lattermild gjennom hans egen host. “Går det bra?”

Even trekker pusten, hoster litt til før han ser opp. Først på pappa, også på Isak, som smiler til ham. “Jada, det går bra. Fikk bare en øldråpe i halsen.”

“Du må svelge vet du. Ikke inhalere ølen.” Latteren i stemmen til Isak er der fortsatt, det samme er hånden på ryggen.

“Pappa, du kan ikke si sånn!” Even ser oppgitt bort på pappa som ler.

Pappa ler fortsatt. “Så jeg har rett?”

Isak ser på ham, armen glir sakte opp og ned over ryggen hans enda. Øynene hans smiler  og Even kan se at det er greit. Even nikker forsiktig. “Men, vi skulle liksom ikke… det er litt nytt da, pappa. Det var liksom ikke meningen at….”

“Samme det. Jeg skal ikke si noe jeg. Men veldig hyggelig altså. Og nå kan du jo se andre omgang uten å ligge der i sofaen og sende lange blikk etter Isak i smug.”

“Hæ?”

“Du er lettere å lese enn en barnebok med blokkbokstaver i størrelse 52, Even.”

Isak begynner å le igjen, og setter seg enda nærmere, legger armen sin over skulderen hans og gir ham en kort klem. Even legger den ene armen sin rundt Isak og klemmer ham. “Jeg er så jævla dårlig skuespiller altså.”

“Jepp. Det er du.” Pappa ler. “Og det er jeg veldig glad for.”

“Jeg og.” Isak hvisker mot ham og nå klarer ikke Even å la være lenger, for når Isak sitter så nærme, smiler sånn skjevt mens øynene hans stråler, så bare må ham. Drar han inntil seg og kysser ham.

 

Akkurat da kommer mamma inn i stuen, og Even kan høre henne trekke pusten fra den andre enden av rommet. “Vidar? Du hadde rett jo!”

Isak begynner å le igjen, og nå kan ikke Even annet enn le han heller. “Jada, allvitende pappa hadde rett. Mamma? pappa? Jeg vil gjerne at dere skal hilse på kjæresten min, Isak Valtersen.” Isak fniser og gjemmer ansiktet sitt ned i skulderen hans.

“Du er god altså, Vidar.” Mamma dytter han i skulderen i det hun går forbi og setter seg i stolen, tvers ovenfor Isak og han.

“Og Isak, dette var veldig hyggelig. Jeg ble veldig glad nå. Velkommen til galskapen!”

“Tusen takk.” Isak rødmer litt, og er om mulig enda finere enn han noen gang har vært, Even bare ser på ham, stryker ham lett i nakken og kysser ham på kinnet.

 

Andreomgangen begynner, og istedenfor å lene seg framover på albuene, setter Isak seg nå tett inntil Even og Even legger armen rundt ham. Even ser bort på mamma og pappa som smiler sine private smil til hverandre. De smilene som Even vet betyr at dette har de ventet på, og at de syns det er veldig fint.

Det er ti minutter igjen av omgangen når Even kjenner det dirre mot låret sitt. Det er ikke hans telefon, det er Isaks. Isak fomler litt for å få den opp, men klarer det til slutt. Låser den opp med pekefingeren og åpner meldingen som har kommet inn. Even ser meldingen i sidesynet først, det er et bilde der og noe tekst. Når han hører pusten til Isak stoppe helt opp, og han kjenner kroppen hans stivne i armkroken hans, ser han ned på skjermen til Isak.

Det er et bilde.

Av en dame. Og teksten under er ikke til å ta feil av.

_“Homsevennen din må trekke anmeldelsen. Ellers er hun her nestemann i køen.”_

“Isak?” Even stryker ham over armen. “Hvem er det på bildet?”

Isak trekker pusten raskt og svarer i et kort utpust. “Det er Eva.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ane_Rikke fortjener som vanlig bøttevis med takk for flikking, pirking og gode kommentarer på kapittelet! Hadde ikke blitt sånn uten deg!❤❤❤
> 
> Så glad og takknemlig for alle fine kommentarer på forrige kapittel. Dere er bare helt fantastiske! ❤❤
> 
>  
> 
> Nå ble det kanskje en litt brå stopp i dette kapittelet, men jeg er sikker på at dere tåler det. Setter som alltid utrolig pris på å høre hva dere tenker både om slutten, men også om foreldrene til Even...


	31. TLC

Isak reiser seg brått opp, før han setter seg like brått ned igjen.

“Jeg må…. Eh, jeg må ringe Jonas.”

Pappa og mamma ser forvirret på Isak, før pappa vender blikket mot Even. “Hva er det?”

Even ser på Isak som stirrer på telefonen sin. Kjeven er sammenbitt og øynene fastlåste på bildet som lyser opp skjermen. Jenta, som Isak sa er Eva, smiler mot ham. Det er tydelig at bildet er zoomet inn fra avstand, hun står ved noe som kan ligne et buss-skur, og en arm ligger over skulderen hennes. Even er rådvill og vet ikke helt hva han skal gjøre eller si.

Isak ser mot ham, “Jeg må ringe Jonas, Even. Nå.”

Even nikke, klarer så vidt å koble på hjernen og legger hånden sin på skulderen til Isak. “Skal jeg bli med deg?”

Han rister på hodet. “Jeg bare går ut i gangen.”

Even nikker når Isak reiser seg igjen,  er usikker på om han skal følge etter eller bli sittende. Når han ser på mamma og pappa, føler han seg nesten låst fast i sofaen av blikkene deres og han blir sittende å stirre foran seg. Er det nå Isak blir så redd at han stikker av? Er det nå det skjer? Er det nå det skumle de snakket om på morgenen kommer, og Isak rømmer? Nei, Even kan egentlig ikke tro det. Han vil ikke tro det. Han må tro at Isak bare går i gangen og ringer. Han lytter etter lyden som betyr at utgangsdøren blir åpnet, men hører den ikke. Ikke enda. Det går et lite grøss gjennom ham av egne tanker.

 

“Even? Hva er det som skjer? Isak var hvit som et laken da han gikk ut. Hva er galt?” Stemmen til mamma drar Even tilbake til stuen og han ser opp på henne.

“Neiass, det er…” Even svelger hardt. Det er Isak som må bestemme hva han vil fortelle. “Han.... eh... han måtte bare ringe en kompis i Oslo.”

Pappa ser på ham. “Har dette noe å gjøre med den Osloturen Isak hadde å gjøre?” .

Even kan ikke annet enn å nikke. “Men det er Isak som må fortelle om han vil. Okey.”

“Okey, fair nok det.” Pappa ser på ham og nikker forsiktig.

 

Det blir helt stille i stuen, bortsett fra lydene fra TV’n.  Rosenborg hadde vært på vei til å hale i land seieren mot Lillestrøm, men glapp i de siste minuttene, Lillestrøm utlignet til 2-2. Even klarer ikke å se på skjermen en gang, hører bare lyden derfra som ubehagelig støy. Han stirrer mot døren til gangen og har problemer med å sitte stille. Tenker på hvordan det må være for Isak, at han igjen får denne skyldfølelsen kastet på seg, at det er hans ansvar å beskytte sine venner mot de som er ute etter han. Det knyter seg i magen og Even krøker seg litt sammen i sofaen. Kvalmen veller opp i han på grunn av tanken på hvordan Isak har det. Og med alt som har skjedd og kan skje, føles som han må kaste opp. Han må bare gå ut i gangen og se etter Isak.

Han reiser seg brått og går over stuegulvet, føler blikkene til mamma og pappa på seg når han tar tak i dørklinken, ser seg kjapt tilbake. “Må bare se hvordan det går.” Mamma nikker.

Stemmen til Isak er det første han hører når han åpner døre. Isak står med ryggen mot ham, og merker ikke at han går over gulvet.

 “Men ikke la Eva gå alene ute da, Jonas. Vær så snill. Jeg skal se hva jeg kan gjøre. …... Jo, Jonas, jeg må det. Jeg klarer ikke tanken på at de skal ta Eva også. …. ...Jeg må ringe Eskild. Jeg må det. … ….Men Jonas, tenk om…..”

Even tar de få skrittene bort til Isak og legger hånden forsiktig på skulderen hans. Isak skvetter rundt, ser på ham med vidåpne, mørke øyne , fulle av sinne og fortvilelse. Det ser ut som han bruker litt tid på å skjønne at det faktisk er han, Even, som står her, men i det det går opp for ham, lener han seg inntil og Even legger armen rundt ham.

“Jonas…” Isak trekker pusten. “Unnskyld.”

Even kan høre stemmen i telefonen, den som tilhører Jonas. Hører den sier at Isak ikke trenger å si unnskyld, at det ikke er hans feil og at han lover å passe på Eva. “Okey.” Isak sukker tungt. “Vi snakkes. Men lov meg at du ikke lar Eva gå ute alene.” Even hører Jonas svare bekreftende på det, og Isak legger på og stapper telefonen i lommen. Han sukker tungt, mens Even drar ham tett inn til seg og holder ham.

“Det er ikke ditt ansvar, Isak.” Even legger nesen inn i håret hans og stryker ham over ryggen.

“Jammen, jeg må jo gjøre noe.” Isaks armer legger seg rundt ham og klemmer hardt.

“Ja!” Even finner øynene til Isak og ser inn i dem. De er åpne og flakker litt, det ser ut som det er vondt for ham å holde øyekontakten, så Even legger kinnet sitt mot Isaks i stedet og sier lavt. “Vi må reise og anmelde i morgen. Sånn som du har tenkt. Og da må vi vise denne meldingen også.”

Isak sukker tungt. “Men tenk om de tar Eva?”

“Var Eva hjemme nå?”

“Ja.”

“Skulle de ut?” Even prøver å holde stemmen så rolig han bare klarer når han spør.

Isak rister på hodet. “Men hun skal jo på jobb i morgen da. Jonas skulle kjøre henne. Og hente henne.”

“Og hvor jobber hun?”

“Hun er sykepleier på A-hus.”

“Og tror du det kommer noen inn der og tar henne?”

“Nei.”

“Da gjør vi som vi tenkte? Sant? Vi reiser på Steinkjer i morgen, snakker med noen der og forklarer situasjonen. Og da er det de som har ansvaret, okey.”

“Okey.” Isak nikker, løfter hodet igjen og ser på ham. “Jeg blir bare så redd, Even. For at de skal ta Eva. Hva har hun gjort liksom?”

“Akkurat det samme som deg og Kristoffer. Ingenting.” Even slipper taket rundt Isak og legger håndflatene på hver sin side av hodet hans, stryker varsomt over kinnene med tomlene og sier bestemt. “Ingenting.”

Isak ser på ham en stund, før han støtter hodet sitt mot pannen til Even og sukker. “Okey.” Isak lukker øynene, puster langsomt ut og inn et par ganger før han åpner øynene igjen. “Foreldrene dine? De lurer sikkert på hva… eller hvorfor.”

“Ja. Jeg sa det var din historie å fortelle. Men ja, de lurer.”

“Syns du jeg skal fortelle dem det?”

“Hvis du vil, men det er opp til deg.”

Isak nikker svakt og retter seg opp. Tar hånden hans og går mot stuen. Åpner døren og går inn.

 

 

Øynene til mamma og pappa er på dem med en gang de kommer inn i stuen, og spesielt på Isak.

“Hva… Hva har skjedd, Isak?” Mamma reiser seg, men setter seg igjen når Isak går mot sofaen og setter seg ned og Even setter seg inntil ham.

“Det….. Det er en lang historie, om dere orker å høre på meg og har tid.”

Mamma og pappa nikker.

Og Isak forteller, med hånden sin godt gjemt i Evens.

Han tar hele historien, helt fra det første overfallet for rundt ett år siden, til den siste meldingen som han akkurat mottok. Om anmeldelser og tilbaketrukne anmeldelser, om overfall og trusler, om frykt for represalier og frykt for at de skal ta vennene hans. Mamma og pappa stirrer. Pappa reiser seg et par ganger og setter seg igjen. Kommenterer innimellom i form av “Åh”, “Fy faen” og “Neei.” i diverse varianter. Til slutt kommer Isak med sin egen konklusjon, som Even jubler innvendig av.

“Så jeg tror kanskje jeg bare må klare å stå i det og dra og levere den anmeldelsen i morgen, selv om jeg egentlig er livredd for hva de kan gjøre med Eva.”

Mamma kremter og ser på Isak. “Selvfølgelig må du det, Isak. Eller, selvfølgelig.... Jeg skjønner det er vanskelig, tøft, skummelt og alt det der, men sånne folk kan da ikke gå fri. Og jeg skjønner jo at du er redd for represalier eller at de skal ta vennene dine, men....”

“Det er det som har skremt meg da. Men nå, nå prøver jeg å skjønne at jeg ikke kan la de gjøre det lengre. Dessuten, jeg trakk jo anmeldelsene sist, allikevel tok de Kristoffer. Derfor må jeg reise på Steinkjer i morgen.”

“Og jeg skal være med.” Even kremter. Han blir fortsatt berørt av historien til Isak. Den er vond å høre selv om han har hørt den før. Det er vondt å se Isak fortelle den.

Pappa kremter og Even ser på ham. “Da jobber jeg for deg i morgen, Even.”. “Og det er ikke noe spørsmål om det. Jeg gjør det. Og når dere kommer på politistasjonen, skal dere spørre etter Trygve. Stødigste politimannen på Steinkjer. Han vet hva han skal gjøre, og gjør det!”

“Trygve?” Even ser på pappa. “Noen du kjenner eller?”

“Ja, jeg hadde ganske mye å gjøre med ham for fem-seks år siden da det var mye tull på puben. Husker du de folka som om fra Stjørdal og Trondheim? De som trakasserte Armand, Zhaid og Kerim, familiene deres og alle de andre unge folka som  var mye på Vivo den tiden, spesielt damene.”

“Ja…” Even drar på det. “Ja, nå husker jeg den gjengen.”

“Stemmer.» Pappa nikker. «Og Trygve er ekspert på hatvold, trakassering og trusler i alle former. Både på grunn av kjønn, rase og sexualitet. Han vet hvilke tråder han skal trekke i og hvilke folk som er dugende for at ting skal skje.”

“Okey. Trygve.” Isak ser på pappa som om han memorerer navnet. “Og han jobber på Steinkjer?”

“Jepp. Beste purken i denne landsdelen, garantert.”

“Takk.” Isak ser på pappa og Even kjenner at kroppen hans slapper litt av.

“Takk til deg, Isak, for at du forteller.”

 

Det blir et lite øyeblikk stille, og Isak stryker Even langsomt over låret. “Du? Jeg tror kanskje jeg har lyst til å stikke hjem.”

Even nikker, blir varm av at Isak sier hjem. Selv om det er logisk, det er jo hans hjem nå når Vivo er under renovering, men det er noe med å høre det. Det kiler i magen av det. “Ja, jeg også.”

“Jeg skal kjøre dere bort.” Mamma reiser seg med en gang. “Jeg har ikke drukket øl, og kjører dere bort. Ikke noe spørsmål om det!”

“Takk, mamma!” Even reiser seg, drar med seg Isak opp av sofaen og de går ut i gangen.

 

 

De sier hadet til mamma i bilen, og går inn i leiligheten. Isak låser døren med en gang han kommer inn, og går inn og setter seg i sofaen etter å ha tatt av seg yttertøyet. Han drar opp telefonen taster litt på den før han ser opp på Even. “Må ringe Eskild.”

Even nikker og blir stående litt. Usikker om han skal gå på kjøkkenet og la Isak være i fred, eller ikke.

“Du kan godt være her, om du vil. Jeg vil gjerne at du blir her.”

Even nikker og setter seg i sofaen.

 

 _“Isak! Hei!”_ Stemmen i telefonen høres glad ut, og Even må smile. Han kunne veldig gjerne tenkt seg å møte Eskild.

“Hei Eskild. Hvordan går det med Kristoffer?”

_“Fint! Eller bra da. Han har litt vondt enda, men det går bra. Knasker smertestillende og får mye TLC fra meg!”_

Isak smiler. “Det er bra, Eskild!”

_“Og vi snakker MYE. TLC altså. Så mye han orker, eller vil da. Og jeg orker mye, ja du vet…”_

“Eskild! Stopp! Jeg trenger ikke vite hva dere gjør, eller hvordan eller noe….” Isak himler med øynene før han ser bort på Even som ikke klarer å holde seg alvorlig, må bare smile av Isak og ikke minst av Eskild.

_“Isak, du er så kjedelig.”_

“Sorry, Eskild, men det har skjedd noe.”

 _“Å?”_ Even hører at stemmen til Eskild blir alvorlig. _“Isak? Hva da?”_

Ansiktet blir alvorlig igjen. “Eh.. jeg har… jeg fikk en melding i dag. Fra en av **_dem_ **. De truet med å ta Eva om dere ikke trekker anmeldelsen.”

 _“WHAT??”_ Even hører stemmen til Eskild forandre seg igjen. Nå er den i området sinnastemme. _“Isak? Du forventer ikke at vi skal det?”_

“Eskild, nei. Nei, nei. Jeg ringer ikke for å spørre om det. Jeg ringer for å si at jeg reiser til politiet og anmelder. I morgen.”

_“Åååå, Isak….”_

“Ja ass… Du Eskild.... du vet for fjorten dager siden, da jeg var i Oslo?”

_“Nei?”_

“Nei, du vet jo ikke det, for jeg har ikke fortalt det. Men jeg var i Oslo, hjemme hos mamma og pappa en tur. Og da.. ja, jeg var på apoteket for mamma, og da jeg gikk derfra, så tok de meg igjen.”

_“Å, Isak. Hvorfor har du ikke fortalt det?”_

“Nei, jeg vet ikke helt, det bare…. neiass…”

_“Du må jo fortelle sånt, Isak.”_

“Ja, jeg vet det, men det ble bare ikke sånn. Men uansett. Jeg anmelder både overfallet i Oslo og den meldingen i morgen. Og åpner de gamle anmeldelsene om det går.”

_“Du, Isak. Det er skikkelig tøft av deg!”_

“Takk, Eskild. Jeg er egentlig dritredd, men jeg har bestemt meg. Jeg skal gjør det.”

_“Har du noen som kan være med deg?”_

Isak gløtter bort på Even som nikker. “Ja. Even skal være med meg.”

_“Even?”_

“Ja, han jeg bor hos nå. Han som eier puben jeg bodde på før det ble lekkasje der.”

_“Han kjekke?”_

Isak blir rød i ansiktet og smiler skjevt mot Even. “Ja, han kjekke.” Smilet til Isak kryper enda litt lengre opp. “Veldig kjekke, faktisk.” Even flytter seg mot ham og legger en hånd på ryggen hans, stryker ham over ryggen og klemmer skulderen hans.

_“Men så bra Isak. Jeg er stolt av deg!”_

“Takk, Eskild. Det er Kristoffer og din fortjeneste at jeg anmelder. Dere var tøffe først.”

_“Jaja. Selvfølgelig er vi tøffe! Men det er du og,så Isak!”_

“Kjempetøff.” Even hører den ironiske snerten i stemmen hans. Vet at Isak ikke føler seg mye tøff. Men han er jo det.  “Jeg ringer deg senere, Eskild. Ville bare fortelle det.”

_“Takk, Isak! Ring i morgen da!”_

“Jada. Hils Kristoffer!”

_“Jepp. Skulle hilse tilbake, forresten! Hadet!”_

“Hadet!”

 

Isak legger telefonen ned i sofaen og ser bort på Even.

“Han kjekke?” Even legger hodet på skakke og ser på Isak, stryker ham over kinnet og legger hånden i nakken hans.

“Veldig kjekke, faktisk!” Isak ser på ham, og Even ser at øynene hans glitrer igjen, smilet er litt skjevt, litt lurt, og Isak drar Even mot seg og kysser ham.

Et varmt, mykt og ømt kyss som sender Evens puls til værs og hjertet galopperer avgårde i rasende fart. Even legger den ene hånden på kinnet til Isak, kysser han dypere før han slipper leppene hans og sier. “I dag skal jeg spørre, sånn som du gjorde i går.”

“Hva da? “ Isak ser på ham, øynene vider seg ut.

Even stryker over kinnet hans med tommelen, kysser ham lett. “Kan vi gjøre som i går? At du sover i sengen min, sammen med meg?”

Isak hever øyenbrynene, smiler og kysser ham en gang til. “Hvor ellers skulle jeg sove?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk, Ane_Rikke. Du holder meg på beina, plukker bort og legger til, gjør teksten bedre, selv om vi er uenige i om det heter på eller i Steinkjer. Men det heter PÅ Steinkjer, man reiser PÅ Steinkjer, og man er PÅ Steinkjer. (Om ikke andre steder, så i vertfall i den delen av Trøndelag vi befinner oss i nå.)
> 
> Er så utrolig glad for alle kommentarer på forrige kapittel. Så gøy at så mange likte Vidar og Ragnhild. Tusen, tusen takk! ❤
> 
> Dere har sikkert noen tanker om dette kapittelet også, og jeg setter stor pris på å høre om dem!


	32. Trygve

“Even?”

“Even?”

Even blunker et par ganger mens hjernen skrur seg på. Det er Isak som sier navnet hans. Isak som faktisk ligger her i sengen sammen med ham. Helt inntil ham. Han kjenner fingrene til Isak som stryker fjærlett over pannen og kinnet hans. Det kiler ikke, det er bare veldig deilig. Pekefingeren til Isak stopper på underleppen hans og lar den hvile litt der før Even kjenner leppene til Isak mot sine, helt forsiktig, mykt og utrolig deilig.

“Mmm?”

Even strekker ut armene sine og legger dem rundt Isak.

“Du, vi må nesten stå opp nå. Vi skal liksom prøve å være på Politikammeret til klokka ni.”

“Mmmm… bare vent litt. Jeg må bare varme deg litt først.”

Isak begynner å le. “Varme meg? Jeg er god og varm jeg ass.”

“Varme meg selv da.”

“Du er rimelig varm du og, så jeg tror ikke det er nødvendig.” Isak heiser seg opp på albuen og ser ned på ham. Even har klart å åpne øynene helt og ser opp på grønne øyne som har en rufsete pannelugg over seg, øynene smiler, litt ertende og munnvikene beveger seg oppover i et smil.

Even løfter hånden og stryker gjennom håret hans, fra pannen og helt ned i nakken. Lar hånden hvile litt der før han drar Isak mot seg, kysser ham. “Det er du som gjør meg varm.”

“Det er gjensidig.” Isak kysser ham tilbake. “Men du, jeg er litt stresset. Sorry. Jeg går i dusjen.” Isak blunker til ham, kaster av seg dynen og går mot soveromsdøren, lukker den opp og forsvinner ut av rommet.

 

Even ser på klokka. Den er sju. Faen, han har ikke vært oppe så tidlig på det han vet. Heldigvis la de seg tidlig i går, så han har faktisk fått nok søvn, selv om de ikke akkurat sovnet med en gang de la seg.  

Han hører dusjen bli skrudd på, hører vannet tromme mot dusjveggene. Smiler for seg selv når han tenker på Isak som står naken i dusjen, slenger dynen til siden og skynder seg inn på badet.

Han ser konturene av kroppen til Isak gjennom de duggbelagte dusjveggene. Ser hendene hans gli over hodet som er bøyd litt bakover, så dusjstrålen treffer ansiktet hans. Hendene glir over nakken og brystet, opp til ansiktet og ned igjen.

Even tar et skritt fram og banker forsiktig på dusjveggen. “Er det plass til meg og?”

Han ser at Isak skvetter, døren blir dratt til side og ansiktet til Isak kommer til syne. Vanndråper renner nedover kinnene hans, håret ligger klistret inn til skallen og han blunker med øynene.

“Faen, nå skvatt jeg.”

“Sorry.” Even klarer ikke annet enn le. “Mente ikke å skremme deg altså.”

“Det går fint. Kom inn da!”

Even tråkker inn i dusjen og lukker døren bak seg. Armene til Isak smyger seg rundt livet hans med en gang samtidig som han lener seg inntil, vipper haka litt opp og Even legger hendene sine på hver side av ansiktet hans og kysser ham.

“Klarte bare ikke å la være å følge etter når jeg tenkte på at du sto her, naken, uten meg.”

Isak ler kort. “Jeg håpet jo du skulle følge etter da. Det var ikke akkurat sånn at jeg hadde lyst til å stå opp. Men jeg er litt stressa da, for at vi skal komme oss på Politistasjonen. Og snakke med Torgeir.”

“Trygve.” Even kysser ham nedover halsen. “Han heter Trygve.”

“Ja, Trygve var det ja.”

“Men du, drit i Trygve akkurat nå da.” Even rister på hodet og kysser kragebeinet til Isak, legger hendene sine på hoftene hans og drar ham mot seg, lar hendene sine gli over hoftene, over korsryggen og ned mot rumpeballene. Tar tak og klemmer dem og presser Isak mot seg.

“Du, det er ikke pent å si, men akkurat nå er det greit.” Isak ler kort før leppene hans er på Evens og verden er bare de to.

 

 

De bruker litt for lang tid, og vannet blir litt for kaldt, før de går ut av dusjen. De kaster i seg en rask frokost før de setter seg i bilen og kjører.

Isak trommer vekselvis med fingrene og hele hånden mot låret sitt. Han ser ut av frontruta, ut av sidevinduet, ned på hendene sine, ut av vinduet. Even legger hånden sin over Isaks hånd og klemmer den.

“Hei du, det går fint.”

“Jada, det gjør sikkert det, men jeg er litt nervøs da. Jeg har liksom gjort dette før og bare blitt flyttet nedover i bunken.”

“Det kommer ikke til å skje nå. Ikke hvis pappa har rett, og Trygve er på jobb.”

“Trygve ja. Lurer på hva slags fyr han er. Har du møtt ham?” Isak klemmer rundt fingrene hans.

“Nei. Jeg jobbet jo ikke på Vivo da den dritten skjedde for noen år siden. Var mer opptatt med mitt også. Men hvis pappa sier at han er bra, så er han nok det. Pappa pleier ikke å legge noe mellom når det gjelder offentlige tjenestemenn.”

“Å?”

“Neiass, det var….” Even nøler. Usikker på om han skal fortelle Isak noe om sin egne greier nå, når Isak er så nervøs for det som skal skje.

“Ja?”

“Nei, vi kan ta det siden. Ikke nå. Du må tenke på deg selv nå.”

Isak snur seg i setet, setter øynene i ham. “Even. Hva skulle du si?”

“Neiass, du husker jeg fortalte at jeg har vært stabil de siste to og et halvt årene?”

“Ja?”

“Ja, ass.” Even trekker pusten, tenker at det sikkert går bra å fortelle Isak litt om seg selv. Isak har tross alt fortalt mye om seg. Mye mer enn Even har delt. Han ser kjapt bort på Isak før han retter blikket på veien og fortsetter. “Den episoden jeg hadde da, for to og et halvt år siden, den var litt tøff. Jeg… jeg….” Even svelger tungt, Isak klemmer hånden hans.

“Du trenger ikke, Even. Vi tar det seinere.”

“Neida, det går fint." Han svelger raskt før han fortsetter. "Jeg var litt langt ute å kjøre da, for å si det sånn. Også kom en patrulje og plukket meg opp. Kastet meg på glattcella. De trodde jeg var dritings. Pappa eksploderte på _uvitende politifolk som ikke skjønte noen ting_ , som han sa. Han lekset kraftig opp kan du si.”

Even kjenner at Isak ser på ham, tommelen hans stryker over håndbaken til Even og han kremter. “Fy faen, det må ha vært forferdelig.”

“Ja, det var det. Men det gikk bra da. Jeg kom ut, pappa skjelte og smelte, og jeg fikk den hjelpen jeg skulle, på sykehuset i steden for på glattcella.”

“Hva… hvorfor… plukket de deg opp?”

Even hører usikkerheten i stemmen til Isak, og Even vet ikke helt om han ville fortelle det. Samtidig, det er Isak. Mannen han har falt pladask for. Mannen som sitter her og vil høre. Mannen som har delt det meste med ham de siste fjorten dagene. Mannen han ønsker å fortsette å dele alt med... resten av… livet?

“Jeg…… altså…. jeg var manisk. Og fikk en fantastisk ide om at jeg skulle være sånn stasjonsmester på togstasjonen. Det hadde vært mye forsinkelser og dritt med NSB i lang tid, og jeg hadde kommet for seint til en del forelesninger jeg tok i Trondheim da. Så jeg fant ut at jeg skulle ordne opp litt. Rappa en uniform og sto på togsporet og veiva med grønt flagg og blåste i fløyte.” Even ser rett fram, øynene er limt på veibanen når han forteller. Kan nesten kjenne Isaks blikk på seg. Han hører at Isak trekker pusten før han svarer.

“Å. Det….” Isak stopper, sier ikke mer. Even gløtter raskt bort på ham.

“Det var ikke så lurt. Jeg ble plukket opp ganske kjapt kan du si.”

“Uff, jeg vet ikke helt hva jeg skal si jeg.”

“Det er ikke så mye å si. Det skjedde. Og det gikk bra.”

“Det er jeg veldig glad for.” Isak klemmer hånden hans før han slipper den og stryker ham over kjeven og kinnet. “Takk for at du fortalte det.”

Even gløtter bort på Isak som smiler mot ham. “Takk for at du hørte på.”

Isak nikker, og hånden hans glir nedover armen så den finner Evens hånd igjen, klemmer den hardt. “Det er fint for meg at du kan fortelle meg noe og, at det ikke er bare mine greier vi skal snakke om.”

“Jeg har mer enn nok greier å snakke om. Mer enn nok. Men det trenger vi ikke ta nå. Dessuten, nå er vi snart framme.”

 

 

Even kjører inn i den første rundkjøringen før de kommer inn til sentrum. Isak trekker til seg hånden og Even ser at han klemmer den inn den andre hånden. Når han gløtter opp og ser på ansiktet hans, har det stivnet og han biter seg i underleppen. De kjører ned i en undergang og like etter de kommer ut, blinker Even inn på parkeringen foran politistasjonen. Han finner en ledig plass og parkerer.

“Sånn, da er vi her. Går det bra?” Even snur seg mot Isak og legger en hånd på skulderen til Isak. Han stryker forsiktig med tommelen over halsen hans. Kjenner at det banker i halspulsåren hans.

“Egentlig ikke. Men jeg skal klare det.” Isak ser mot ham, og Even ser at han er litt blekere enn i sted, stemmen hans dirrer litt.

“Du gjør det. Kom igjen. Vi går inn og finner Trygve.”

“Ja.” Isak nikker kort, løsner setebeltet, går ut av bilen og lukker døren. Even ser at han blir stående, og skynder seg ut og rundt bilen. Isak står og ser mot den store røde mursteinsbygningen med alle vinduene. Inngangspartiet er kranset med treverk og POLITI-logoen går ovenfra og ned på høyre side av inngangsdøren.

 

Isak kikker opp på ham når Even kommer rundt bilen og strekker ut hånden mot ham. Isak nøler litt før han griper den, og de går mot døren. Hånden til Isak er klam og kald, og Even klemmer den varsomt før han slipper den og legger armen rundt skulderen hans og drar ham inntil seg. “Det går bra.”

Isak nikker kort, men ser fortsatt stivt framover.

Like innenfor døren blir de stående og kikke seg litt rundt. En tavle med skilt viser dem hvor de skal gå, og de finner fram til en skranke med en forholdsvis ung mann bak. Isak ser seg rundt i rommet, det er ingen andre der akkurat nå, og han puster ut. Han går fram til skranken og kremter.

“Hei. Jeg skulle, altså, jeg vil gjerne snakke med en som heter Trygve.”

Mannen i skranken ser opp på ham. “Trygve?”

“Ja, jeg fikk tips om å spørre etter Trygve. Jeg skal… altså…” Isak kremter, stemmen hans skjelver litt og Even går fram ved siden av ham og legger en hånd på ryggen hans. Isak ser på ham og gir ham et lite smil. “Jeg skal anmelde et overfall, eller flere egentlig, og trusselmeldinger.”

Mannen ser opp på dem begge, øynene hans blir store før han begynner å taste på pc’n. “Ja. TT ja. Du vil snakke med Trygve Tormodsen, det er lurt. Et øyeblikk skal jeg se hvor han er nå.” Han taster videre før hun blir helt stille.  Han begynner plutselig å prate, og Even skvetter litt, men skjønner fort at han snakker i headsettet. “ _TT? Ja, det står en mann her og ønsker å snakke med deg. Han skal anmelde et, nei flere overfall var det og trusselmeldinger. Kan du komme ned?... Fint. Jeg ber ham om å vente.”_

Mannen som Even nå ser har et skilt festet til skjorten som det står _Odd Ivar,_ ser opp på Isak og smiler. “Bare sett dere ned, han kommer snart ned og henter deg, eller dere.”

 

Isak nikker og ser seg bakover der det står noen stoler. Han går de få skrittene over og setter seg ned. Sitter helt på kanten og kneet hans begynner å sprette opp og ned. Even går bort og setter seg ved siden av ham. Han legger hånden på kneet og stopper det. Isak ser opp på ham og smiler så vidt. “Takk.”

Isak kremter, setter seg bakover på stolen. “Jeg skjønner ikke hvorfor jeg er så nervøs egentlig, det er jo ikke noe å være nervøs for dette liksom.”

“Nei, men det er ikke noe feil i å være nervøs da.”

“Neida, men..”

 

Isak kommer ikke lenger før en dør går opp og en stor kraftig mann kommer ut av den. Han har skjegg og mørkt hår i hestehale, og han snur seg mot Odd Ivar.  Even kjenner at haka glir litt ned, og når han ser på Isak, ser han at Isak sitter og stirrer på mannen.

Det er mannen fra Grong.

 

Odd Ivar  reiser seg og snur seg mot mannen. “TT, hei!”

“Det var noen som ville snakke med meg?”

Isaks hake faller ned og Even ser at han svelger. Selv vet han ikke hva han skal tro. Den mannen de møtte på lørdag, på en øde plass i Grong, og politimannen pappa anbefalte, er den samme.

“Ja, det er den mannen som sitter der.” Odd Ivar peker på Isak, og Isak reiser seg.

“Jøss, er dere her også! Jaja, Trygve Tormodsen, eller TT da, som de kaller meg her. Dere ville snakke med meg.”

Trygve rekker hånden fram mot Isak og Isak tar den. “Ja, Isak Valtersen. Jeg… eh… jeg skal anmelde noen voldsepisoder og noen trakasserende meldinger.” Isak kremter. “På grunn av at jeg er homofil da. Fikk tips om å spørre etter deg.”

Even ser imponert på Isak som plutselig virker mye tryggere. Trygve nikker. “Hm. Det må vi få ordna opp i. Bli med meg.”

“Eh, kan jeg ha med meg Even inn? Ja, han er kjæresten min.”

Even kjenner kriblingen i magen av ordene, han blir varm i kinnene og må bare smile.

“Selvfølgelig. Du kan ha med så mange du vil, men det er litt upraktisk med for mange da. Blir trangt på kontoret, men han der tar vel ikke stor plass.” Trygve ler og rekker hånden ut mot Even. “Trygve Tormodsen.”

“Even Bech Næsheim.” Even tar hånden hans og nikker.

“Bech Næsheim? Er du i familie med Vidar?”

“Ja, han er faren min.” Even nikker. “Det var han som anbefalte Isak å snakke med deg, du hjalp visst pappa mye for noen år siden.”

“Jada. Husker det. Folk har så mye ubrukelig for seg her i verden altså. Er det mulig, liksom. Men altså, vi går på kontoret mitt. Denne veien!”

 

 

Trygve snur 180 grader og går mot døren han kom ut av. Isak går etter ham, og Even følger etter der igjen.

“Dere kom dere vel hjem fra Grong?” Trygve snur seg mot dem når de går gjennom en gang med dører inn til hver side. Det sitter folk på nesten alle kontorene. Noen i uniform, noen i sivil. Even legger merke til at Trygve ikke har på uniform. Han har olabukse, t-skjorte med en hettejakke utenpå, det står KISS på den og Even himler usynlig med øynene. KISS liksom..

“Eh, ja.” Isak ser på Even.

“Så bra, og du?” Trygve ser på Even. “Det er du som sitter ved roret på Vivo nå? Ja, Vidar og jeg har hatt mange og lange samtaler på Vivo vi altså. Det som skjedde da var jo bare helt for jævlig. Men vi fikk rydda opp i det. Makan til folk altså. Godt vi fikk tatt dem og lært dem litt folkeskikk!”

“Ja, jeg tok over driften for et par år siden. Pappa er pensjonist og vikar.”

Trygve ler. “Ja, det tenker jeg han er fornøyd med. Mye jobb å drive pub, men du store min tid så hyggelig da.”

“Jada, det er det.” Even legger hånden på ryggen til Isak. Det virker som det går veldig greit nå. Han virker på en måte litt avslappet. “Mye jobb, men veldig artig også.”

“Det tror jeg på.” Trygve går mot en åpen dør og strekker ut hånden mot den. “Her holder jeg til. Værsågod, sett dere ned. Vil dere ha en kopp kaffe?”

Isak ser på Even og nikker. “Jatakk.”

Even nikker han også. “Det hadde smakt!”

 

Trygve går ut av rommet igjen. Isak setter seg ned og Even setter seg ned ved siden av ham.

“Hvordan er det mulig?” Isak ser på ham. “Han fyren fra Grong er politimann liksom.”

“Verden er ikke stor, men han virker veldig ålreit da.”

“Veldig.” Isak nikker og Even ser at han ser seg rundt i rommet. Det er vinduer som vender utover, og vinduer som vender inn mot korridoren. Den ene veggen er dekket av bokhyller. Pulten til Trygve er dekket av stabler med papirer og dokumentmapper, en PC og tre rimelig brune kaffekrus. Hadde det vært for tjue år siden, er Even sikker på at det hadde stått et askebeger overfylt med sneiper der også.

 

Trygve kommer inn igjen med tre kaffekrus i hendene. “Faen, disse var varme. Helvete. Burde gått to turer.” Han setter koppene kjapt ned på pulten sin, tørker den ene hånden på buksebaken før han ser på dem. “Sorry for språkbruken altså.”

Isak ler kort. “Det går fint. Har hørt verre.”

“Puh, godt å høre.” Trygve setter seg ned bak pulten. “Men hva kan jeg hjelpe deg med Isak?

“Ja.” Isak tar kaffekoppen i begge hender, blåser lett på kaffen og tar en slurk. “Altså, jeg vet ikke hvor jeg skal begynne, men jeg vil anmelde noen folk fra Oslo da. Som både har … ja, de har rett og slett banket meg. Flere ganger. Og de har sendt trusselmeldinger til meg, om at dersom jeg anmelder så skal de banke vennene mine.” Isak trekker pusten, og Trygve bryter inn.

“Okey, og når banket de deg opp?”

“Altså, ordentlig banket meg, det har de gjort to ganger. Eller jeg vet ikke hvor grensen mellom å bli slått ned og bli banket går jeg. Men siste gang var for fjorten dager siden. Da ble jeg slått og sparket.”

Trygve bøyer seg framover. “Og du har ikke anmeldt før?” Det er ingen anklage i stemmen hans, bare nysgjerrighet, og Even er han evig takknemlig for det. Hadde det kommet en anklagende tone i stemmen til Trygve, er han redd for at Isak hadde satt ut piggene.

“Jo.” Isak ser ned, stryker hånden som ikke lenger holder kaffekoppen, over låret sitt. “Men jeg trakk dem igjen, på grunn av truslene om at de skulle banke vennene mine om jeg ikke gjorde det.”

“Ooookey.” Trygve lener seg litt tilbake. “Kjenner til de typene der.” Han bøyer seg fram igjen. Legger albuene på pulten sin. “Har du tatt vare på disse meldingene?”

Isak nikker. “Noen av dem. Det er trusler både mot meg selv og vennene mine, og nå for litt over en uke siden mot Even også.”

“Ah. Kan jeg se meldingene?”

Isak nikker og tar fram mobilen, scroller fram til noen av meldingene og gir Trygve telefonen.

“BRA Isak!”  Trygve nikker fornøyd og leser meldingene. En dyp fure kommer til syne i pannen hans, nesten så dyp at øyenbrynene hans blir til ett stort bryn, og øynene hans blir smale. Han noterer mens han leser, og kikker opp på Isak etter en stund. Isak griper raskt tak i hånden til Even. “Har du anmeldt dette?” Trygve strekker seg fram og gir telefonen tilbake. Isak tar den og rister på hodet.

“Jeg vurderte det, men det ble bare ikke sånn. Jeg blokkerte numrene. Og så kom det meldinger fra nye numre, og da blokkerte jeg dem også.” Even ser at Isak svelger. “Jeg var for redd.”

“Skjønner. Jeg noterte forresten ned numrene nå. Men du har ikke svart på noen av meldingene?"

Isak rister på hodet.

“Bra!”

“Men så på torsdag, forrige uke, eller kanskje det var onsdag, samme det. Da banket de kjæresten til en av kameratene mine. Han endte på sykehuset med hjernerystelse og brukket håndledd.” Isak trekker pusten. “Og så i går, så fikk jeg enda en melding.” Isak leter fram meldingen og rekker telefonen til Trygve.

Trygve leser på den og ser opp på Isak. “Faens folk ass.” Han rekker telefonen til Isak tilbake og rister på hodet. “Sorry språkbruken, jeg blir bare så eitrande forbanna. At ikke folk kan la andre elske den de vil.”

Even kjenner at han smiler inni seg. Trygve er definitivt rett mann.

 

“Men hva kan jeg gjøre?” Isak ser på Trygve.

“Du har anmeldt før, og trukket anmeldelsene?”

Isak nikker.

“Husker du når du anmeldte?”

“I fjor høst i allefall. Og i vår. Husker ikke datoen.”

“Men det var i Oslo?”

Isak nikker.

“Usikker på om jeg kommer inn på Oslopolitiets sider, et øyeblikk.”

Trygve taster kjapt inn på pc’n og ser på skjermen. “Isak Valtersen?”

“Ja.”

“Jøss.” Trygve ser på ham. “Visste du at det bare er en Isak Valtersen i Norge?”

Isak ser opp på Trygve og rister på hodet. “Nei.”

“Er fødselsdagen din 21. juni?”

“Ja?”

"Og  personnummeret ditt 12121?"

Isak nikker.

“Jepp, bare en Isak Valtersen.” Trygve ser på skjermen, tydelig at han leser. Brynene hever seg og senker seg og furen mellom dem kommer fram igjen. “Jeg skal ta kontakt med Oslopolitiet jeg, se om det går an å bare åpne disse anmeldelsene som du har trukket. Men kan jeg få høre hva du vil anmelde nå?”

 

Isak forteller om overfallet like før han flyttet oppover til Trøndelag, og overfallet da han var hjemme på besøk. Og om meldingen han fikk etter at de hadde vært på øya. Trygve ser på ham hele tiden, og nikker, skriver og nikker igjen. Even legger hånden forsiktig på ryggen hans og Isak gløtter bort på ham og smiler det som Even synes ser ut som et takknemlig smil.

“Vet du navnene på disse mennene?”

Isak rister på hodet. “Nei, jeg vet ikke det. Har aldri følt for å hilse på dem.” Isak fnyser og Trygve smiler. “Men iallfall en av dem var på samme dykkerkurs som meg i april, jeg vet ikke om det er mulig å få navn derfra. Og Kristoffer, altså kameraten min, som ble overfalt forrige uke, har også anmeldt. Det var visst både vitner og overvåkningskameraer der han var. Også har jeg jo meldingene, men jeg vet ikke om numrene kan spores.”

Even ser på Isak. Det virker som det har kommet en liten glød over ham av Trygves rolige og imøtekommende vesen.

“Det virker som det skal være godt mulig å finne ut hvem disse er, Isak. Og etter all sannsynlighet har Oslopolitiet allerede navnene deres. Overlat dette til politiet nå.”

 

Isak slipper ut et sukk.

Trygve ser på ham, skal til å si noe, men Isak avbryter ham.

“Ja, sorry. Men første gang jeg anmeldte så gav ikke politiet i Oslo meg det beste inntrykket. De gjorde liksom ingenting.”

“Isak.” Trygve setter øynene i ham, men han smiler fortsatt. “Jeg lover deg. Jeg skal ta kontakt med Oslopolitiet og få tak i de folka jeg vet er gode på dette. Vi skal klare å få tak på de som har gjort dette. Okey?”

Isak nikker. “Okey. Og hva… hva skjer nå?”

“Ingenting går med lynets hastighet akkurat, men dette er en alvorlig sak, Isak. Du har gått med disse truslene i over et år, så jeg skal snakke med sjefen min, og få dette opp som **_min_ ** høyeste prioritet. Vi vil ikke ha disse folkene opp hit, du skal kunne føle deg trygg her. Jeg ser på deg at det er noe du ikke er akkurat nå. Jeg skal snakke med de rette folkene og få ilagt dem det gjelder besøksforbud. Det betyr at de ikke kan nærme seg deg, og gjør de det allikevel, blir de satt inn.” Isak nikker med et lite smil  og Trygve fortsetter. “Så skal jeg snakke med Oslo, få den informasjonen jeg kan av dem, og se hvor veien går videre.”

Isak nikker igjen og griper etter hånden til Even, klemmer den. “Takk.”

Trygve nikker. “Jeg tar kontakt så snart jeg vet mer, Isak.” Han reiser seg og rekker ut hånden. “Det er mange som ikke gjør det du gjør akkurat nå, Isak. Det er mange som bare gjemmer seg og ikke orker å ta kampen. Det er veldig bra at du gjør dette, for da får vi markert at dette ikke er greit.”

Isak reiser seg og strekker ut hånden mot Trygve. “Jeg har vel for så vidt gjemt meg lenge nok. Takk.”

Trygve rekker ut hånden mot Even også. “Og du må hilse Vidar så mye! Jeg har tenkt lenge på å ta meg en tur innover og besøke Vivo, og når jeg vet at du er ved roret der, så skal du se at jeg kommer om ikke så lenge!”

“Det hadde vært hyggelig!” Even smiler mot den store mannen som har det bredeste gliset Even har sett på lenge.

“Vi snakkes!”

Trygve går mot døren og åpner den.

 

De går ut og bortover gangen, ut av døren og forbi skranken der Odd Ivar fortsatt sitter. Det sitter to damer og en mann på stolene de selv satt på for en liten stund siden. Even griper hånden til Isak i det de går forbi dem og ut døren. Isak ser på ham og smiler forsiktig i det de går videre ut av politistasjonen.

"Hjem?" Even ser på Isak. 

Isak smiler mot ham, klemmer hånden hans og nikker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk til Ane_Rikke som igjen har kommet med gode innspill, herjet i teksten og gjort den bedre. 
> 
> Om besøket på politistasjonen er som det er i virkeligheten, det må andre ta stilling til. Jeg har googlet og undersøkt det jeg har klart, men aldri anmeldt annet enn simpelt tyveri selv - pr. telefon. Men det er jo et AU, og da tenker jeg at det kan være sånn akkurat her, og PÅ Steinkjer, med Trygve i kontorstolen. 
> 
> Tusen takk til alle dere som la igjen flotte kommentarer på forrige kapittel. Mange av dere nevnte hvordan de som får høre historien til Isak, støtter ham. Og kanskje er det sånn det er, at bare man tør å åpne seg og fortelle om det som er vanskelig, så får man støtte i de aller fleste mennesker. ❤
> 
> Er som vanlig spent på hva dere tenker om dette kapittelet!


	33. Med deg

Even ser på Isak i det han parkerer bilen utenfor hos seg selv etter den drøye halvtimen de har brukt på å kjøre fra Steinkjer. Øynene hans er smale, han blunker hyppig og hodet hviler  mot nakkestøtten. Pusten hans er langsom. Hadde de kjørt litt lengre, er Even sikker på at han hadde sovnet.

“Sliten?”

Isak snur hodet langsomt, blunker, ser på ham og nikker. “Mmm. Jeg tror….. jeg lurer på om jeg bare må sove litt. Og så ringe Eskild etterpå. Og Jonas.”

Even legger fingrene inn i krøllene i nakken hans, pjusker i håret og nikker. “Det skjønner jeg. Men du? Er det okey om jeg stikker bort på Vivo en tur, om du har lyst til å sove? Så kan jeg være med deg når du skal ringe etterpå. Jeg blir her om du heller vil det altså. Det var bare pappa som meldte meg og lurte på om jeg kunne komme bort en tur? Det var visst noe greier med forsikringsselskapet.”

Isak nikker igjen, ser på ham. “Neida, det går fint. Jeg bare låser etter meg.” Han trekker pusten, ser ned et øyeblikk før han ser opp igjen.  “Men du, kan du…. kan du kjøre bort? Vær så snill, så du ikke… så det ikke er noen som kan... ” Isak ser ut av vinduet og sukker. “Jeg vet det sikkert høres helt teit ut, men jeg er redd for at noen skal komme, Even.”

Even nikker. Legger en hårlokk bak øret hans og finner blikket hans. “Det går fint, Isak. Jeg kan kjøre bort. Helt til trappa.” Even er ikke det minste overrasket over at Isak spør om det, og han skjønner ham faktisk. Etter alt som har skjedd, så er det ikke noe rart at Isak er engstelig. Even er faktisk ganske overrasket over at Isak syns det er greit at han stikker bort på Vivo en tur i det hele tatt. Men kanskje det er fordi han ikke vil si nei?

“Du er helt sikker på at det er greit?”

Isak nikker. “Men, gidder du å vente til jeg har gått inn?”

Even stryker hånden gjennom håret hans, over skulderen og nedover armen. Tar tak i hånden hans og klemmer den. “Selvfølgelig.”

De går ut av bilen og Even følger Isak helt opp til døren. Isak snur seg i døråpningen og lener seg inntil dørkarmen. Øyelokkene hans blunker langsomt og tungt. “Takk.”

“Det går fint, Isak. Ring om det er noe, så er jeg her i løpet av fem minutter. Okey?”

Isak nikker og smiler svakt. Even legger hånden på kinnet hans og kysser ham mykt. Isak legger kinnet inntil hans og puster ut, før han tar ett skritt tilbake og nikker.

Even lukker døren og venter til han hører låsen blir vridd om, før han går ned trappen, setter seg i bilen og kjører.

 

 

Even tar et par kaffekopper og en lang prat med pappa og Mikael, før han ringer forsikringen og snakker med dem. Det har faktisk gått et par timer før Even går opp trappen til leiligheten sin igjen. Han har sendt noen meldinger til Isak, for å høre om alt er bra. De første fikk han svar på, de siste er ubesvarte, så Even antar at han sover. Han sendte allikevel en melding til Isak om at han var på vei tilbake, i tilfelle han var våken. Sånn at Isak ikke skulle bli engstelig når det kom noen inn døren. Even har ikke fått svar på den meldingen heller.

Nesten lydløst setter han nøkkelen i låsen og og vrir om. Trykker dørklinken ned, åpner døren forsiktig og går stille inn i gangen. Han vil ikke vekke Isak. Han trenger å sove, han var helt utslitt etter timene på Politistasjonen.

Even henger av seg jakken og tar av seg skoene. Smiler for seg selv når han ser jakken til Isak som ligger oppe på kommoden og skoene som står nesten midt på gulvet. Isak som alltid henger opp og setter pent fra seg. Han må ha vært dødssliten når han gikk inn og Even kjenner at han angrer litt på at han dro på Vivo i steden for å bli med Isak inn. Men det var litt viktig å få snakket med forsikringsselskapet. Og Isak hadde sagt det var greit, så han håper han var ærlig på det.

Even forventer egentlig å finne Isak på sofaen, men den er tom. Even ser mot døren til gjesterommet, den står på gløtt. Han går bort og skyver den langsomt opp. “Isak?” Han sier det lavt inn i rommet, men får ikke svar og ser at Isak ikke er der. Hjertet hopper over et par slag, men plutselig kommer han på at Isak sikkert har lagt seg i hans seng.

Han er raskt ut av gjesterommet og foran egen soveromsdør, skyver den opp og ser krøllene til Isak stikke ut fra under dynen. Han ser også at Isak ligger på hans pute, i hans halvdel av sengen. Even blir litt rørt av det, svelger et par ganger, før han går inn i rommet og lukker døren etter seg Han tråkker ut av buksene, lirker av seg sokker og drar av seg genser og t-skjorte. Han smiler for seg selv når han ser Isak sitt bustete hår som stikker opp under dynen, løfter forsiktig på den og kryper opp i sengen. Inn til den varme, myke mannen som ligger under hans dyne. Even legger seg bak ham, legger den ene armen på puten over hodet hans, mens den andre hånden stryker langsomt over armen hans.

Isak skvetter ikke, heldigvis. Even tenkte på det litt for sent, at dette kunne kanskje føre til hjertestopp for Isak. Men det er myke, dovne bevegelser i kroppen hans. Even kjenner at han legger seg bakover mot ham, så Even kan legge den ene armen under nakken hans, og den andre rundt livet. Han holder rundt Isak med begge armene.

 

“Halla.”  Even hvisker det inn i øret hans.

“Hei.” Isak presser ansiktet sitt ned mot armen til Even og kysser den lett. “Jeg så meldingen din. Orket bare ikke å svare. Også lå jeg og lyttet etter deg når du kom. Du trodde vel ikke jeg hadde lagt meg på gjesterommet?”

“Nja, jeg visste jo ikke da.” Even vet ikke helt selv hvorfor han sjekket gjesterommet først.

“Jeg kunne jo ikke det. Det er din seng som er digg.”

Even begraver nesen sin inn i nakken til Isak, presser armene rundt ham og klemmer ham. Han er så glad for at Isak hadde valgt sengen hans.“Går det bra med deg?” 

“Det går mye bedre nå, når du er her og holder meg.” Isak snur hodet rundt og Even får et kyss. “Men jeg har faktisk sovet godt, det luktet deg av puten, og da sovnet jeg. ”

Even trekker pusten litt raskere enn normalt. Magen slår salto av ordene til Isak, og han klarer så vidt å klemme ut et “så bra.”  

“Det var veldig deilig. Også snakket jeg litt med Jonas før jeg sovnet.”

“Oi, så bra. Hvordan går det med dem? Med Eva?”

“Neiass, Eva er litt shaky da, men det går bra. Hun holder seg tett på andre folk, sa Jonas, går ikke ut alene.”

“Høres lurt ut.” Even nikker inn mot nakken hans.

“Mmmm. Veldig. Jeg burde egentlig ringt Eskild også, men jeg tror at det kan vente litt nå.” Isak beveger hoftene mot skrittet hans og drar armene til Even tettere rundt seg. “Det er så deilig å ligge sånn inntil deg.”

“Det synes jeg er en god ide. Å vente litt altså.” Even klemmer Isak hardt, lar hånden gli over magen hans, litt oppover, over brystkassen og ned igjen. Kysser ham under øret, på halsen og Isak vrir på hodet så han kommer bedre til. Even tar øreflippen til Isak i munnen og suger litt på den, før han kysser ham nedover halsen igjen, til kragebeinet og opp igjen.

 

 

Isak lager noen nydelige koselyder som setter fart på pulsen til Even. Han vrikker rumpa si mot Even, løfter den ene armen og tar tak bak knehasen til Even og drar beinet hans mot seg og over sin egen hofte. Hånden glir enda lengre bak, så langt han rekker, griper rumpeballen til Even og trekker ham enda tettere mot seg, enda det egentlig ikke er mulig å komme nærmere.

Even slipper ut et lite stønn, lar hånden sin gli nedover magen til Isak, helt ned til linningen i bokseren. Han hører pusten til Isak, og Even kjenner brystkassen hans heve og senke seg raskere. Det er allerede varmt under dynen og Even presser nesen sin inn i nakken til Isak. Snuser inn i håret hans. Blandingen av shampo, parfyme og den helt særegne lukten av Isak setter ytterligere fart påpulsen og blodomløpet.  Alt med Isak påvirker ham. Lukt, bevegelser, lyder, berøringer, alt. Gjør at han bare vil ha mer av ham. Even smyger to fingre under strikken i bokseren og stryker under den fra midten ned til hoften og tilbake igjen, mens han kysser Isak på halsen. Isak slipper taket i armene hans og snur seg rundt. Kinnene til Isak er rosafarget og han smiler. Øynene er halvåpne men mørke, og det glitrer i det grønne.

Isak fukter leppene sine og legger hånden sin i nakken hans, drar ham inn i et kyss. Et varmt, vått og lidenskapelig kyss. Hjertet banker hardt, og Isaks hender som stryker over ryggen hans brenner nesten i huden  og han kjenner strålene fra dem gjennom hele seg. Det er så deilig å ligge sånn, så Even slipper ut et lite “Isak” mellom kyssene.

“Mmmm.” Isak svarer, slipper leppene hans og smiler før de møtes i et nytt kyss og Isak dytter ham bakover og legger seg over ham. Holder seg selv oppe på strake armer og ser på Even. Ser nedover brystkassen hans og opp til ansiktet igjen. Bøyer albuene og senker seg ned over ham. Leppene til Isak legger igjen våte spor fra halsen og nedover brystet.

Even legger hodet bakover og klarer ikke holde øynene åpne. Det kribler i hele han, det sprer seg varme i hele kroppen, lysten bruser, blodet strømmer og hjertet banker hardt, når Isak kysser videre nedover kroppen hans. Han tar seg god tid, kyssene er langsomme og hendene til Isak stryker over ham. Over armene, brystkassen, han lar fingrene gli sakte nedover ribbeina og oppover igjen, helt til armhulene, og ned igjen. Lander til slutt på hoftene, før fingrene stryker videre over hoftebeina og magen hans. Alt i rolig, egentlig litt uutholdelig tempo.

Isak borer nesen sin ned i bokseren, og fingrene glir innenfor strikken i linningen. Den varme pusten til Isak trenger gjennom stoffet i bokseren og Even klarer ikke å stoppe bevegelsen i hoftene, må bare presse seg litt mot Isaks munn som er på ham, bare med bomullen imellom.

Isak ser opp på ham. “Ivrig?”

Even slipper ut et stønn. “Du er faen så deilig, Isak. Er det noe rart?”

Isak fniser og setter seg opp på knærne mellom bena hans og ser på ham. Hendene hans glir oppover lårene, opp under bokseren så den blir dratt oppover og teltet i bomusllstoffet blir enda mer enn tydelig. “Det er du som stikker av med førsteplassen i å være deilig altså.” Isak drar hendene ut av bokseren og tar tak i strikken, drar den nedover mens han holder øyekontakten med Even, og Even klarer å puste ut et hakkete: “Vi kan diskutere hvem som er deiligst en annen gang.” Han rister smilende på hodet mens han drar bokseren helt av ham.

 

 

Det svimler litt for Even når Isak bøyer seg fram og blåser halv-varm luft på ham før tungen glir langsomt oppover og leppene hans til slutt er rundt ham. Even må lukke øynene igjen. Legger hånden i håret til Isak, og klemmer til. Ikke hardt, men bare for å ha noe å jorde seg med. Munnen til Isak er varm og våt. Pulsen til Even er oppe på maksnivå og vel så det. Han klarer ikke å la være å stønne høyt,  slipper håret til Isak og griper tak i lakenet i steden. Beveger litt på hoftene, men blir stoppet av Isaks arm  som legger seg over hofteleddet og holder ham fast.

Hendene og fingrene til Isak er overalt. De stryker, leker seg over kroppen hans, og sender støt igjennom Even hvor enn berøringen treffer. Even lukker øynene og prøver å puste litt roligere. Han kan egentlig ikke helt fatte det, selv om han ligger på rygg i sengen med Isak mellom beina, rundt seg, så kan han ikke forstå at han har ham her. Den mannen som kom inn i puben bare for noen uker siden, ligger her med ham nå. Det sprenger i brystet hans av følelsene han har for Isak, elsker det Isak gjør med ham, elsker det Isak har gjort, elsker å ha ham hos seg.

“Isak.” Even stønner navnet hans lavt. “Isak, vil du, kan vi…”

Isak slipper ut en “Mmmm-lyd”, mens munnen hans glir oppover, og Isak ser opp på ham med de mørke øynene, de er blanke og munnen er rød. “Hva vil du?” Stemmen til Isak er hes og han kysser oppover magen og brystet helt til munnen hans treffer Evens.

“Alt. Med deg, vil jeg alt. Men hva vil du?” Even legger den ene hånden i håret til Isak og drar ham ned mot munnen sin igjen. Isak smiler inn i kysset. Han flytter seg oppover, setter ett kne på hver side av Evens hofter, og plasserer en albue på hver side av hodet hans, bøyer seg over ham og leppene deres treffer hverandre igjen. Even kjenner at Isak presser seg litt bakover, nedover. Evens stryker over ryggen hans, over rumpeballene, ned mellom dem og Isak presser seg litt mot hendene hans. Isak svarer et «awlwt» inn i munnen hans.

 

 

 

 

 

“Å fy faen.”

Det føles som Even blir sendt ut av seg selv. Som om hele sanseapparatet står på max og alt tas inn på en gang. Det blinker i hvitt og gult foran øynene, alle musklene skjelver, Isak er helt ned mot hoftene hans, og han kjenner rykningene i det Isak kommer over hånden hans. Isak synker ned over ham, legger hodet under haka hans, og Even hører og føler pusten til Isak mot den øverste delen av brystet sitt. Hendene hans glir over ryggen til Isak, legger armene tett rundt kroppen hans og klemmer ham ned mot seg.

De er svette og klamme begge to, men ligger helt rolig helt til åndedretten deres er synkronisert til rolige inn- og utpust. Isak har flyttet armene sine oppover og hendene hans ligger under hodet hans. Fingrene kiler ham i håret og Even nyter hver eneste berøring. Selv stryker han langsomt over ryggen til Isak. Han begynner å bli litt kald ettersom svetten på kroppen hans begynner å tørke og det er kaldt i rommet. Even tar tak i dynen som ligger ved siden av dem og drar den over dem.

“Mmm, deilig.” Isak rører så vidt på seg, kysser forsiktig på ham, før han legger bedre til rette inn i halsgropen hans.

“Deilig?” Even kjenner han nesten ler. “Fantastisk vil jeg si.”

“Å ha sex?”

Even trekker pusten. “Ja, med deg.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ane_Rikke må ha dobbelt tusen takk denne gangen, for 2 x lesing, fiksing og pirking. Du er bare gull! ❤❤
> 
> Og tusen takk for alle fine kommentarer på Trygve og besøket på Steinkjer fra forrige kapittel. Det er skikkelig fint å lese hva dere tenker og syns. ❤
> 
> Vil veldig gjerne høre hva dere tenker om dette kapittelet også! ❤


	34. Fuck

Even har hånden på dørklinken og ser på Isak som knyter skoene sine. Han reiser seg opp, tar jakken og bilnøklene og smiler. “Skal jeg svippe deg bort på Vivo eller?”

“Neida, jeg går. Det går fint.” Even stryker Isak over kinnet, kysser ham lett før han går ut av døren og Isak følger etter. “Du kommer til Vivo når du er ferdig for dagen?”

Isak nikker. “Jeg tenkte kanskje jeg kunne sitte litt på kontoret ditt og jobbe i kveld? Har en del rapporter og skrive før helga.” De går ned trappen og bort til bilen til Isak.

“Det går fint. Kontoret er alltid ledig for deg!”

Isak legger hånden på kinnet hans og kysser ham en siste gang før han setter seg inn i bilen. “Ha en fin dag da!”

“Du og!” Isak lukker døren, starter bilen og kjører avgårde.

 

 

Even drar jakken tettere rundt seg og vipper opp hetten når han går mot Vivo. Selv om det er surt fordi vinden blåser og duskregnet biter i kinnene, så smiler han. De siste ukene har vært så fine. De har kommet inn i en slags rutine. Isak begynner nesten alltid sent på jobb. Da får de lange, late formiddager sammen. Noen ganger sitter Isak og jobber hjemme mens Even suser med sitt. Noen ganger finner de på ting. Isak prøver å jobbe så mye som mulig når Even jobber, slik at de kan ha mest mulig fri sammen.

To og en halv uke har det gått siden de var på Steinkjer og anmeldte, og Isak klarer nå å slappe litt av igjen. Besøksforbudet kom i løpet av et par dager etter de hadde vært hos Trygve. Det gjaldt både for dem og de i Oslo. Og selv om det har tatt tid, så ser ikke Isak seg over skulderen for hvert annet minutt når de er ute lenger, og han har vært på kaia og jobbet mange dager allerede. Alene. Ikke på kvelden da, når det er mørkt, det vil han ikke. Vil helst ikke være hjemme alene en gang. Men på dagtid går det greit.

Det er torsdag i dag, og Even jobber fra 12 til stengetid. Resten av uken har han fri. Pappa skal jobbe, og Isak og han skal til Trondheim på konsert i morgen. De har leid seg rom på hotell helt fram til søndag, og Even gleder seg mer til dette enn han noen gang har gledet seg til noe annet før. Mikael skal også være med på konserten, og Jonas og Eva kommer opp til Trondheim for å møte dem.

En helg i Trondheim med Isak kommer til å bli helt fantastisk. Rusle rundt i byen, ta en kaffe, spise god mat, ta noen øl, gå på konsert, slappe av og kose seg. Og selvfølgelig ser han fram mot å møte Jonas og Eva. Isak har snakket daglig med Jonas siden trusselmeldingen kom. Om Eva har det bra, om det har skjedd noe. Hver gang får han samme bekreftelsen, den han trenger. Det går bra, ingenting har skjedd, Eva klarer seg fint og er ikke så engstelig lenger hun heller, selv om hun ikke er glad i å gå ut alene. Og Jonas lar henne dessuten sjelden gjøre det.

Even ser at det gjør noe med Isak, den stadige bekreftelsen på at det går bra i Oslo, i tillegg til at alt går bra med dem. Isak er mindre stresset når han ringer Jonas eller Eskild nå, og han skvetter ikke lengre opp i luften hver gang telefonen hans ringer. Det virker også som Isak klarer å tenke litt framover i tid, de har planlagt turen til Trondheim helt siden mandag. Det var en spontan idé fra Even. Isak hadde tenkt litt før han sa ja, og etterpå kommet med forslaget om å spørre Jonas og Eva også, om de hadde mulighet til å ta turen opp. Og flaksen var på deres side, de hadde både mulighet og lyst til det.

 

Even sjekker postkassen på vei inn på Vivo. Det er en del brev der, de fleste reklamebrev, men midt inne i bunken av konvolutter og reklame er det et brev som lyser mot ham.

 

Adressert til Isak Valtersen, og med avsender Oslo Politidistrikt.

 

Det går kaldt nedover ryggen til Even. Han blir stående og stirre på brevet i hånden ganske lenge før han fraværende åpner døren til Vivo og går inn. Han skvetter når han hører håndverkerne som jobber oppe i andre etasje, puster ut og ler oppgitt av seg selv før han går videre. I døra møter han Wenche, kjenner at det ikke passer helt med smalltalk med Wenche akkurat nå.

“Hei Even!”

“Hei Wenche.” Han svarer nok litt åndsfraværende, for hun stopper opp og ser på ham.

“Noe galt?”

“Eh hæ? Neida, neida. Ikke noe galt. Bare mye å tenke på.”

“Okey.” Wenche ser på ham. “Går det bra?”

“Eh, jada. Alt bra.” Even tar seg sammen. “Med deg og, Wenche?”

“Jada. Det blir jo veldig mye støv og dritt etter disse håndverkerne, men det går da bra. Litt mer jobb blir det jo selvfølgelig…”

Even ser på henne, vet hva hun fisker etter, men har ikke tenkt å gi henne noe.  “Men du slipper jo i all fall å vaske utleiedelen da, så det går kanskje opp-i-opp?”

Hun rødmer. “Joda, det er sant.”

“Ja, jeg får nesten komme igang jeg. Kontordag i dag vet du!” Even går forbi henne og skal til å gå opp trappen.

“Ja, sant det.” Wenche snur seg og ser på ham.

“Var det noe mer, Wenche?”

“Eh, ikke det at jeg har noe med det, men er… altså, han leieboeren din, Isak. Og du, er det, altså eh, er dere, er det..…”

“Du har helt rett, Wenche. Du har ikke noe med det.” Even bare ser på henne og Wenche rødmer enda mer. “Ha en fin dag videre!

Even går opp trappen og forlater en rødmende Wenche nede i første etasje. Han klarer ikke å bli irritert på henne en gang. Har hatt nok fighter med henne til at han gidder det. Må bare si alt akkurat som det er til henne, hun har ikke noe med det. Punktum.

 

 

Han slenger bunken med konvolutter på pulten sin og ser igjen den med navnet til Isak på. Lurer på hva det inneholder. Dersom det er melding om henleggelse vet han ikke hva han skal gjøre. Men, kanskje det ikke er det, kanskje det er innkalling til forklaring eller avhør eller noe? Hvordan kommer Isak til å takle det? Eller kanskje det bare er informasjon om videre saksgang? Even kjenner at han er på utrygg grunn nå. Akkurat nå er han mest redd for hvordan Isak kommer til å ta imot beskjeden om at det har kommet et brev, fra politiet. Så får han ta alt etter det når det kommer. Even puster ut og dumper ned på kontorstolen.

De første dagene etter besøket på politistasjonen hadde vært tøffe. Isak turte nesten ikke gå utenfor døren. Alene var det helt uaktuelt, og det var under sterk tvil han turte når de begge to gikk ut også. Men det verste var egentlig at Isak ikke likte at han gikk ut alene de første dagene. Isak var skikkelig engstelig for at noen skulle komme å ta ham. Nå er Even redd for at denne frykten skal komme tilbake. Selvfølgelig avhenger det av hva som står i brevet.

Even skjønner jo redselen til Isak. Samtidig har han gjentatt gang på gang at de ikke bør, og at i alle fall han ikke vil, la andre styre hvordan han skal leve. Even har sikkert sagt hundre ganger at han ikke har noen tro på at de kommer til å reise over 70 mil for å banke verken Isak eller ham. Etter de fikk beskjed om at besøksforbudet var iverksatt, ble det gradvis bedre. Isak har klart å slappe av mer og mer for hver dag. Til slutt hadde Isak nikket og sagt at han skulle prøve å ikke sitte med hjertet i halsen når Even ikke var hjemme. Løsningen med at Isak kom på Vivo etter jobb hadde vært det beste, for da var de i alle fall sammen. Dersom Isak ikke hadde noe å jobbe med selv, hjalp han til enten i baren eller på kjøkkenet med Mikael. Eller han satt ved bardisken og pratet. Even kunne jo ikke si noe annet enn at han likte det, likte å ha Isak rundt seg hele tiden. Så på en måte var det fint også. Det var bare grunnen til at det var sånn som ikke var bra.

 

Even rister av seg tankene og tar fram telefonen. Finner fram Isak i kontaktene og smiler for seg selv når han ser at han fortsatt står oppført som _Isak rom <3\. _Han endrer det kjapt til ❤ISAK❤ og drar fingeren over nummeret og setter på høyttaler. Isak svarer kjapt.

_“Hei? Savner du meg så mye?”_

“Hei. Savner deg alltid når du ikke er her. Går det bra?”

_“Jada. Har akkurat satt noen prøver til dyrking. Det var dritkaldt i vannet i dag.”_

“Det tror jeg på.” Even ler. Høsten har kommet brått, med både vind og regn, og temperaturen ligger på rundt 7 grader. Hva temperaturen i vannet er, aner han ikke, men det er sikkert dritkaldt. “Men du?”

_“Mhm?”_

“Det har kommet et brev til deg.”

Det blir stille fra Isak, før Even hører et lavt _“Å?”_

“Ja.” Even svelger. “Fra Oslo Politidistrikt.”

_“Fuck.”_

Even hører Isak romsterer rundt. “Isak?”

_“Ja? Jeg kommer bort. Faen, de har sikkert henlagt. Even, jeg tør ikke være her. Faen.”_

“Isak? Isak?”

_“Ja?”_

“Det er jo ikke sikkert det er det. Men du må gjerne komme altså, men…”

_“Even, jeg bare vet det. Nå kommer de. Jeg kommer til deg nå, må bare låse.”_

 

Stemmen til Isak er borte og forbindelsen brutt. Even blir sittende og stirre på telefonen. Det knyter seg i magen. Han hørte hvor redd Isak ble, tenker at han har fått et sånt brev før, og da var det beskjed om henleggelse. Han burde jo egentlig kjørt bort til Isak med brevet i stedet for å ringe ham. Han ser for seg Isak som stresser rundt i husbilen, finner jakke og nøkler, skrur av noen apparater og setter andre på riktig temperatur.

Han reiser seg og går ut av kontoret, ned trappen og ut i bakgården. Vil være der når Isak kommer. Det tar jo bare knappe fem minutter å kjøre fra kaia til Vivo.

 

Even hører bilen til Isak før han ser den svinge inn i bakgården. Han ser at Isak er stresset når han slenger av seg bilbeltet, åpner døren og kommer mot ham. Ansiktet hans er grått og øynene store. Even ser at leppene hans skjelver når han kommer nærmere og lar seg fange i armene hans. Isak klamrer seg til ham. Han puster raskt, pusten hans er rett ved øret til Even, og Even stryker ham langsomt over ryggen.

“Isak. Isak? Pust rolig, hva det enn er, så er vi to. Vi fikser det. Okey?”

“Ikke alt går an å fikses, Even.” De desperate ordene til Isak sender grøsninger nedover ryggen til Even. De kommer så spontant fra Isak at Even bare vet at han mener det. Tror på det selv. Hvordan skal han klare å overbevise Isak om at det går an? Og går det egentlig an? Hva om det faktisk er henleggelse det brevet dreier seg om? Even har ingen anelse om hvordan Isak kommer til å reagere. Og hva kan han gjøre selv? At han skal være der for Isak, er jo helt klart. Men kan han gjøre noe mer?

Even klemmer armene sine tettere rundt den skjelvende kroppen til Isak. “Om det ikke går an å fikse, så rømmer vi. Til et øde sted. Bare du og jeg.” Even angrer på ordene med det samme de er sagt.

Isaks pust stopper opp en stund før han puster ut igjen. “Rømme? Det er jo det jeg har gjort hele tiden jo. Rømt.” Ordene er harde, men Isak trekker seg ikke bort, bare presser armene sine tettere rundt skuldrene hans.

Even skjønner at spøken han prøvde seg på var skikkelig dårlig. “Jeg vet. Unnskyld. Det var dumt sagt av meg. Men vi klarer dette.”

“Jeg vet ikke om jeg gjør det Even. Hvis det er henleggelse, så vet jeg faktisk ikke om jeg klarer det.” Stemmen til Isak knekker. De siste ordene kommer som om han allerede har gitt opp.

Even legger leppene sine mot tinningen til Isak, kysser ham så vidt før han trekker pusten. “Vi gjør det Isak. Selv om jeg skjønner at du er dritredd nå, så kommer vi til å klare det. Men du? Skal vi åpne det brevet først, også ser vi hva som står, før vi finner ut hva vi skal gjøre?”

Isaks kropp spenner seg igjen. “Egentlig har jeg bare lyst til å brenne det brevet, late som det ikke eksisterer.” Han sukker. “Men det funker jo ikke.”

“Nei, det funker nok ikke.” Even smiler. Det er en liten snev av spøk i ordene til Isak, selv om stemmen ikke viser det i det hele tatt.

Isak trekker pusten dypt ned i magen, presser seg enda tettere inntil Even. “Okey. Vi går inn og åpner brevet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ane_Rikke har som vanlig hatt en runde på tekst, ord og setninger, fikset og trikset. Tusen tusen takk for at du alltid stiller opp for meg! ❤❤
> 
> Og tusen takk til dere fine som tar dere tid til å skrive i kommentarfeltet! Blir veldig glad for alle sammen. Gøy å lese hva dere tenkte under veis i kapittelet. ❤❤
> 
> Håper dere har tid til å legge igjen en kommentar her også, selv om det er bare fire dager igjen til jul! ❤


	35. Kan du bare være her litt med meg, akkurat nå?

De går opp trappen til kontoret. Even går først, og Isak kommer etter med tunge, langsomme  skritt. Wenche møter dem i trappen. Hun er på vei ned og hever øyenbrynene mot Even, men han bare rister på hodet og går forbi henne. Han hører Isak si et lavt “hei” til henne, og hun sier “hei” tilbake når hun går videre nedover.

 

Inne på kontoret finner Even frem brevet og gir det til Isak. Han tar i mot og ser på det. Holder det i hånden som om han veier det og finner ut hvor tungt innholdet egentlig er. Etter en liten stund ser han opp på Even og rekker brevet tilbake.

“Kan du åpne det og lese det?”

Even ser på ham, nøler litt, før han tar imot brevet. “Er du sikker?”

Isak nikker, snur seg og går bort til vinduet. Ser ut. “Jeg orker ikke å lese det tror jeg. Kan ikke du bare lese det også forteller du meg om det er henleggelse eller ikke. Så skal jeg lese det selv etterpå. Når jeg vet..”

Even går bort til Isak, ser på ham og spør forsiktig. “Klar?”

“Nei.” Isak rister på hodet mens han fortsatt ser ut gjennom vinduet. “Men det kommer jeg aldri til å bli, så det er bare å få det overstått. Jeg har puls i to hundre og åtti nå, tror jeg.” Isak tar hånden til Even og legger den over hjertet sitt. “Kjenn her.”

Even kjenner hjertet til Isak gjennom genseren hans. Han har rett, det banker usannsynlig fort. Han får lyst til å pakke seg rundt Isak, gjemme han bort, bare holde ham skjult for resten av verden for alltid. Men det er jo ikke mulig. Even trekker pusten og legger armen tett rundt skulderen hans. “Du, det kommer til å gå bra altså. Uansett.”

Isak rister på hodet. “Bare åpne det, vær så snill.”

 

Even  slipper taket han har rundt Isak og nikker. Han åpner brevet med pekefingeren, følger med på ansiktet til Isak. Selv om han bare ser profilen hans, kan han se at Isak lukker øynene og han knytter hendene sammen så knokene blir hvite. Skuldrene er stramme og Even kan høre at pusten til Isak går raskt. Han puster bare med brystet, ikke de lange åndedragene som går helt ned i magen, sånn som han burde.

Han drar brevet ut av konvolutten og åpner det. Ser øverst på arket, på Politidistrikt-logoen før han flytter øynene nedover arket.

Navn og dato.

Overskrift.

 

Det er ikke henleggelse, det er ønske om ytterligere forklaring fra Isak. Han blir bedt om å komme til Oslo.  

“Isak?” Even hvisker navnet hans.

Isak snur seg brått og åpner øynene. Munnen er bare en strek, og Even kan se at han biter tennene sammen, som for å ta imot beskjeden han frykter aller mest.

Even rekker ham brevet. “Du må lese. De vil ha deg til Oslo for å forklare mer.”

Skuldrene til Isak detter ned, han lener seg mot vinduskarmen og puster høyt ut. Ansiktet hans forandrer seg fra det sammenbitte til det avslappede, men allikevel alvorlige. Han strekker ut en hånd som skjelver, tar i mot brevet og leser. Han gløtter opp på Even og leser videre. Pusten hans er roligere nå, men ikke så rolig som Even skulle ønsket.

“Må jeg reise til Oslo?” Isak ser opp på ham, øynene hans er store og han ser redd ut.

“Det vet jeg ikke. Det står et nummer der, de ber deg om å ringe og avtale tid.”

Isak nikker. Senker armene og slipper brevet. Det seiler litt i luften før det lander på gulvet ved pulten. Isak tar et skritt fram og legger hodet på skulderen til Even, armene hans henger rett ned. “Jeg har ikke lyst til å reise til Oslo.”

Even legger armene rundt ham og holder ham. “Det skjønner jeg. Men du må vel ringe? Kanskje du kan spørre om du kan få forklare deg for Trygve? Eller kanskje de kan komme på Steinkjer og ta forklaringen din der?”

“Tror du det?” Isak ser opp på ham.

“Jeg vet ikke, men hvis du spør, så får du sikkert svar.” Even stryker over ryggen hans, og armene til Isak legger seg rundt livet hans. Isak legger nesen inn i halsgropen til Even og sukker tungt.

“Jeg har bare så innmari lite lyst til å reise til Oslo. Samtidig så vil jeg jo gjerne forklare meg mer da.”

“Mmm. Skjønner det. Men om de sier du må reise til Oslo, gjør du det?”

 

Kroppen til Isak spenner seg i et lite øyeblikk, armene hans strammer seg rundt livet hans og han trekker pusten. “Jeg må vel det. Jeg vil jo at de jævlene skal bli bura inne.”

“Mmm.” Even nikker, legger leppene inntil tinningen hans, lukter i håret hans. “Hvis du bestemmer deg for å reise, så blir jeg med.”

Isak løfter hodet og ser på ham. “Du kan ikke ta mer fri fra jobben din, Even. Du driver en pub.”

“Isak. DET bestemmer jeg selv. Hvis jeg vil bli med deg, så gjør jeg det.” Even legger trykk på hvert ord, som for å fremheve det han sier. Han skal bli med Isak, støtte han gjennom dette uansett hva Isak sier. Uansett hvor politiet i Oslo sier denne forklaringen skal avlegges. Dette skal ikke Isak være alene om. Han har vært alene om dette alt for lenge som det er.

“Okey.” Isak kikker ned, før han igjen legger hodet på skulderen hans, og Even er litt overrasket over at han gav seg så fort, men også glad for det. For at Isak kanskje endelig innser at han ikke trenger å gå gjennom dette alene. At Even vil være der. Han kjenner at pusten til Isak er roligere, at brystet hans som er tett inntil hans eget hever og senker seg langsommere enn før, og at hele kroppen er mindre anspent enn den var.

 

Isak trekker seg ut av armene hans, går bort til pulten og plukker opp brevet som ligger på gulvet. Han leser det en gang til, ser opp på Even. Ansiktet er nesten uttrykksløst, men øynene er klare. “Jeg ringer.” Han sier det brått, går mot kontorpulten og lener seg tungt mot den og drar fram telefonen sin.

“Skal jeg gå?” Even ser på Isak som taster telefonnummeret som står på brevet. Isak rister på hodet, ser på han og legger fingeren over ringesymbolet. Even nikker og går bort til vinduet og kikker ut. Han ser utover sjøen som går hvit der ute, krysser fingrene, og alt annet som er mulig å krysse, for at Isak skal kunne slippe å reise til Oslo når han ikke vil det.

 

Stemmen til Isak i bakgrunnen høres godt, han presenterer seg selv, forklarer at han har fått brev og spør om hvem han skal snakke med. Han blir tydelig satt over til et annet menneske, for det blir helt stille. Det flyr en måke over parkeringen. Even ser den glir forbi, det er nesten som i sakte film. Den setter seg på taket på nabohuset, og han syns det ser ut som den ser på ham. Nikker med hodet og flyr avgårde igjen, til neste hus.

Even prøver å følge måken med blikket, men blir forstyrret av stemmen til Isak som igjen prater i telefonen. Han har tydeligvis fått tak i rett person, for han forklarer saken nøye og omstendelig, slik at det ikke skal være rom for misforståelser. Og til slutt spør han om det er mulig å få avlegge forklaring i Trøndelag, helst på Steinkjer politistasjon.

Even snur seg og går mot pulten, ser på Isak som har lent seg litt bakover, sitter nesten på pulten nå. Han har lagt den ene hånden sin i nakken og masserer seg selv mens han holder telefonen med den andre hånden. Even går bak ham og legger hånden sin over Isaks, stryker forsiktig over den før han skyver den bort og gnir tommelen inn i musklene i skulderen. Legger den andre hånden på den andre skulderen og lar hendene sine gli fram og tilbake over skuldrene hans.

Isak retter seg opp, bøyer seg litt framover og Even skyver tomlene nedover og oppover mellom ryggsøylen og skulderbladene til Isak. Hodet til Isak nikker forsiktig mens han fortsetter å prate.

Even fokuserer på ryggen til Isak. Beveger tomlene i små sirkler oppover ryggen hans, helt opp i nakken. Bruker pekefinger og langefinger på hver side av nakken hans, beveger dem sånn som han tror er passe hardt, i små sirkler oppover og nedover. Even kjenner at det er små knuter i musklene. Han prøver å løsne litt på dem. Legger fingrene sine inn under halsåpningen på genseren til Isak så hud møter hud. Kunne tenkt seg å fått bort hettegenseren som ligger som et tykt sperrelag mellom Isaks hud og fingrene hans over resten av ryggen, men masserer så godt han kan der han kommer til..

“Okey, takk. Men da ringer dere?”

Stemmen til Isak drar ham ut av tankene om massasje og hud.

“Hadet.”

Isak sitter foroverlent og ser på telefonen sin som etter en liten stund blir svart. Even fortsetter å massere, men nå oppover nakken og opp i hodebunnen hans. Vil la Isak fortelle når han er klar.

Han kremter. “De kunne ikke svare nå. De ringer på mandag.”

Even lar hendene sine gli ned over skuldrene hans, over brystet, bøyer seg ned og klemmer armene rundt ham mens han kysser ham på halsen.

“Går det bra?”

 

Isak reiser seg og Even må slippe taket rundt ham. Han går over gulvet, plukker på noen permer som står i en bokhylle, plukker på et bilde som henger på veggen. “Jada. Det går bra. Men hvorfor kan de ikke bare si med en gang om det går eller ikke?” Isak snur seg mot ham og sukker.

Even går bort til ham, legger hendene på hver side av ansiktet hans og stryker over kinnene med tomlene. “Jeg vet ikke Isak.”

Isak ser opp på ham, smiler forsiktig. “Skulle ønske vi kunne dra hjem og legge oss. Nå liksom. Sove bort alt. Kanskje dette bare er en drøm.”

“Mmm. Jeg også, men dessverre, hvor mye jeg enn kunne tenkt meg det, så går ikke det. Ikke i dag.”

“Jeg vet jo det da. Og jeg kan ikke jeg heller. Har ting jeg må gjøre ferdig. Men kan du bare være her litt med meg akkurat nå? Holde meg litt?”

Even legger armene tett rundt ham og holder ham tett inntil seg. Det er jo helt umulig å si nei til et sånt spørsmål.

Isak legger kinnet sitt mot kinnet hans. “Takk. For at du er her, og er med meg. Hele tiden.” Han stryker kinnet sitt nedover så han snakker inn mot halsen hans, leppene hans er så nære at det dirrer mot huden hans, det kiler litt, men bare sånn deilig.

“Jeg har ingen andre steder å være enn med deg, Isak.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen tusen takk for alle nydelige kommentarer på forrige kapittel, og sorry for at dere ble hengende der så lenge. ❤❤ 
> 
> Tusenvis av takk til Ane_Rikke som ser ting jeg ikke ser og fikser og ordner i teksten min. ❤❤
> 
> Setter stor pris på en kommentar om dere har lyst! Det er så moro å lese hva dere tenker og føler. ❤❤


	36. Trist liv, ikke sant?

Trondheim viser seg fra sin beste side i strålende høstvær.Sola skinner fra skyfri himmel og det er friskt i luften. De trærne som er plassert rundt i byen har fått høstfarger, og bladene  som har ligget på bakken i solen, er som knasende sprø potetgullflak, mens de som har ligget i skyggen er vasstrukne og mørke.

Even ser bort på Isak som går ved siden av ham nedover Munkegata i retning Fjordgata. De har akkurat forlatt hotellet og skal ned på jernbanestasjonen for å møte Jonas og Eva som kommer med toget fra Værnes. De sjekket inn på Prinsen, hotellet som ligger ganske midt i byen, med en gang de kom til byen, og har allerede testet hotellsengen. Den funket.  

Hansmiler for seg selv når han strekker ut hånden og griper Isaks, klemmer den. Isak smiler mot ham og klemmer hånden hans tilbake.

“Når kommer toget?”

“16.32.” Isak ser på ham. “Hvis de klarte å komme seg på det toget de skulle da. Ellers blir det 17.32.” Han himler med øynene.

“Det går jo fint uansett. Konserten begynner ikke før 2100, og vi rekker fint å ta en øl før konserten begynner, selv om de kommer seinere.”

“Ja, det hadde vært fett. Og litt mat..,,”

Even  nikker og ser hvordan Isaks øyne har et deilig glimt i seg igjen. Det hadde gradvis kommet tilbake i løpet av kvelden i går også, men nå er det der hele tiden. De nydelige glimtet i øynene hans, som gjør at han nesten glitrer. De hadde snakket lenge i går kveld. Isak hadde bestemt seg for bare å nyte helgen nå, og ta mandagen når den kommer. Even slipper hånden hans og legger armen rundt skuldrene hans, drar ham inntil seg og kysser ham lett i tinningen. “Det går greit med deg nå eller?”

Isak nikker, ser på ham. “Det gjør det. Jeg gleder meg veldig til å se Jonas og Eva igjen. Og ikke minst til konserten da. Hvordan klarte du å få billetter liksom?”

Even ler kort. “Har jo litt kontakter i utelivsbransjen...”  Dulter litt til Isak. “Neida, jeg sendte melding og spurte om å få billetter og da fikk jeg det.”

“Kult.” Isak nikker.

“Ja, Adam er kul sånn. Jeg visste ikke en gang at han skulle til Trondheim og spille. Bare flaks at jeg så det når jeg sjekka om det var noen konserter vi kunne gå på. Det er visst ‘noen’ som har tatt oppmerksomheten min den siste tiden.” Even klemmer armen rundt Isak og Isak snur seg brått mot ham og gliser.

“Sier du det?”

“Mm.” Even kysser ham. “Tror nesten han har tatt all oppmerksomheten også.”

Isak stopper, ser på ham. Legger hendene på kinnene hans, stryker over dem og kysser ham. Isak ser seg kjapt rundt og kysser ham igjen. “For bare to måneder siden hadde jeg aldri trodd jeg skulle stå på åpen gate i Trondheim, eller noen annen gate i verden, og kysse en annen.” Han trekker pusten. “Jeg er veldig glad for at den jeg kan gjøre det med er deg.”

Even smiler, stryker over ryggen til Isak, legger pannen sin mot hans og nikker. “Og jeg er veldig glad det er deg.”

 

*

 

“Jonas! Eva!” Isak roper og vinker mot et par som kommer bortover perrongen. De vinker tilbake. Han har mørkt krøllete hår, et stort smil, mørke øyne og en bag over skulderen. Hun har langt mørkebrunt, litt rødlig  hår i hestehale, et stort smil og glade øyne. Hun holder Jonas i hånden, men slipper taket og setter opp tempoet mot dem.

Isak tar et skritt fram og fanger Jonas i en klem. “Faen, det er godt å se deg igjen, Jonas!” Isak ler mens han prater. Klemmer Jonas hardt, før han slipper og gir Eva en tilsvarende klem. “Hvordan går det med dere? Og deg?”

“Det går fint, Isak. Jonas passer på meg som en hauk.”

Isak trekker seg tilbake og ser på Even, som ser gleden stråle ut av øynene hans. “Dette er Even, kjæresten min. Even, dette er Jonas og Eva. Mine beste og eldste venner.”

Even hilser på begge to, prøver seg med hånden først, men ender opp med å få en klem av begge. “Så bra dere kunne komme. Jeg har gledet meg til å hilse på dere, Isak har fortalt masse om dere.”

“Jasså?” Eva ser på ham. “Ikke alt, håper jeg?” Hun vender blikket mot Isak som smiler og rister på hodet.

“Nei, ikke alt, da hadde han vel ikke hatt lyst til å møte dere.”

“Dust.” Eva dytter Isak i skulderen og ler.

“Skal vi stikke? Så rekker dere å sjekke inn og vi kan finne et sted å spise før konserten begynner.”

“Yes. Høres ut som en plan!” Jonas heiser bagen opp på skulderen og tar hånden til Eva igjen. “Går det greit med deg da, Isak?”

“Jada. Så lenge jeg har han her med meg,” han griper hånden til Even. “så er alt bra.”

Jonas ser opp på Even og Even kjenner at han føler seg litt målt, litt bedømt, men når Jonas smiler og nikker, går sklir den følelsen over, og spesielt når Jonas nikker og sier. “Det er bra. Du fortjener det, Isak.”

“Takkass.” Isak ser ned. “Det er litt nytt enda, men vi har det veldig fint.” Isak gløtter opp på Even som nikker. Han blir så glad over hva Isak sier, det kiler i magen og hjertet gjør noen små hopp.

“Det ser jeg på deg, Isak. Det synes lang vei.” Jonas nikker mot dem begge.

Isak rødmer og Even ler litt. Tenker at han må finne ut akkurat hvordan han kan få Isak til å rødme sånn jevnlig for resten av livet, for det er så utrolig sjarmerende når han gjør det.

 

*

 

De bestemmer seg for å spise på Peppes før konserten. Alle er sultne og trenger mat før øl og musikk. Even og Eva blir gående bak Jonas og Isak bortover Kongens gate i retning Kjøpmannsgata og Peppes.

“Dere har kjent Isak lenge?” Even ser på Eva som nikker mot ham.

“Ja, vi gikk på skole sammen. Både ungdomsskole og videregående. Jonas har gått sammen med han siden barneskolen da, men jeg flyttet til Oslo fra Bergen i løpet av ungdomsskolen.” Eva ser mot ham, “Har han fortalt… eh, noe fra.. eh... videregående?”

Even nikker alvorlig og Eva nikker tilbake. “Drittunger altså. Det var tøft, men mest tøft for ham selvfølgelig, fordi han stengte oss ute.”

“Han sa det. Godt dere ikke gav ham opp da.” Even ser fram mot Isak som ler og prater med Jonas. Smilet hans er stort og øynene skinner. Isak gløtter bakover mot Even og det blikket sender kriblinger gjennom hele ham, spesielt når han slenger på et lite smil også..

“Ja, eller det var Jonas mest da, som ikke gav opp. Han er ganske sta om han vil, Isak altså, så Jonas måtte være like sta han også.”

“Jah, det har jeg allerede merket.” Even ler kort. “at Isak er sta altså.”

Eva ler også. “Men han er annerledes nå, enn han var i Oslo. Han virker lettere og mye mer avslappet. Det er i alle fall helt tydelig at han er forelsket.” Eva gløtter bort på ham og Even kjenner at det hun sier gjør ham veldig glad. Han har jo skjønt det. Men det å høre noen andre si det, og spesielt noen som har kjent Isak lenge, mye lengre enn han har, det er faktisk helt fantastisk deilig.

“Jeg håper jo det. Jeg er det i alle fall.” Even kjenner at han er varm i ansiktet. Å si det til Eva, som han aldri har møtt før, er spesielt, men fint på en måte.

“Det er lett å se. På dere begge.”

 

De svinger ned Kjøpmannsgata og inn på Peppes. En kelner kommer og viser dem til et bord, og de får ganske raskt bestilt både pizza og drikke. Even tekster med MIkael og forteller ham at det er på tide at han joiner dem nå, før konserten.

Mikael melder omsider fra om at han er på vei til dem, og Even putter telefonen i lommen. Han ser på Isak som sitter ved siden av ham, og merker at det er noe. Det virker som det er noe han forbereder seg på å si. Han tvinner fingrene inn i hverandre når de ikke holder rundt ølglasset, og han kikker opp på Jonas med ujevne mellomrom mens Jonas og Eva prater. Even legger hånden på låret til Isak under bordet, stryker langsomt over det og hvisker lavt, “Hva er det?”

“Nei, det er…” Han ser på Even først, før han ser på de to andre og kremter. “Eh… jeg... “ Han svelger. “Jeg fikk brev fra politiet i går.”

En skygge glir raskt over ansiktet til både Jonas og Eva, og Even kjenner at Isak spenner musklene i låret. “Ja, altså det er ikke noe galt altså. Men jeg skal inn til avhør, eller inn å forklare  meg igjen da.” Han trekker pusten. “Og jeg må kanskje til Oslo.”

“Å.” Lettelsen i ansiktet til Jonas er tydelig, “Nå ble jeg litt nervøs her.” Han ser kjapt på Eva før han fortsetter. “Ja, altså nervøs for at du skulle si at saken var henlagt. Enda en gang.  Jeg skjønner jo at det ikke er så kult å skulle inn og avgi enda en forklaring.”

“Nei, og det hadde ikke vært så ille om jeg kunne gjort det her i Trøndelag da, på Steinkjer liksom, men hvis jeg må til Oslo….”

“Ja?” Eva ser på ham. “Du vil ikke det?”

“Nei.” Isak rister på hodet.

“Fordi?” Jonas ser på ham og rister på hodet selv. “Nei, jeg skjønner jo hvorfor. De sitter jo ikke akkurat inne nå.”

“Nei, det er det. Jeg vet jo det er besøksforbud og greier, men jeg vet ikke hvordan jeg kommer til å reagere om jeg ser dem, og om de kommer til å overholde et sånt forbud da. Eller jeg vetta faen hva jeg tenker. Har bare ikke lyst til å reise til Oslo, punktum.”

“Skjønner.” Jonas nikker.

“Også, er det det at… hvis jeg må dit så…. altså, leiligheten hos mamma og pappa er utleid, og jeg har ikke så lyst til å bo hos dem. De vet liksom ikke om alt som har skjedd. Og jeg vet ikke helt om jeg orker å begynne å fortelle dem det, samtidig som jeg skal til politiet liksom, det… ”

“Hæ?” Eva ser på ham. “Har du ikke fortalt Marianne og Terje om hva som har skjedd?”

“Nei.” Isak svarer kjapt. “Ja, du vet mamma, hun… ja, jeg vet ikke helt om hun hadde taklet det så bra.”

“Men Isak…” Eva fortsetter.

“Eva. Det er Isaks greie.” Jonas legger hånden på skulderen hennes og nikker mot Isak. “Men da trenger du kanskje et sted å være? Du kan bo hos oss Isak, ikke no stress.”

Even kjenner hele kroppen ved siden av seg slappe av igjen, og Isak retter seg opp. “Helt sikkert? Even skal være med også…” Isak gløtter bort på ham og Even nikker.

“Helt sikkert, Isak. Vi har plass.”

 

*

 

De snubler ut av heisen og bortover hotellgangen. Isak fniser og ler mens han hysjer på Even som også ler. Det bobler i hele Even. Han må støtte seg på veggen mens latterhikstene gjør at han får vondt i magen og vondt for å puste. Han klarer ikke å stoppe, vakler bortover gangen mot hotellrommet mens Isak fortsatt hysjer på ham, full av trillende, dårlig dempet latter.

Konserten hadde vært fantastisk. Stemningen i Borggården var topp, og det var skikkelig gøy å få se Adam på scenen, selv om rammene rundt konserten var litt spesielle med Nidarosdomen tronende over dem, de gamle bygningene rundt dem og en svær svart scenerigg midt i alt det. Og med Adam som rappet og sang  på scenen, en salig blanding av hylende tenåringer, unge folk som dem selv og mange mennesker på alder med foreldrene hans, så hadde det vært en nesten magisk opplevelse.

Etter konserten hadde alle fem blitt invitert backstage med Adam. Jonas hadde vært helt starstruck de første minuttene, før praten og ølene hadde gått unna. Mikael, Adam og Even hadde mimret litt tilbake til Oslotiden, og Isak hadde fulgt med på ALT de to andre hadde fortalt. Latteren hadde sittet løst, og det virket som Isak slappet skikkelig av. Klokka var over fire da de over middels fulle, og helt retningsville, hadde ruslet ut fra hotellet til Adam og prøvd å finne ut hvor hotel Prinsen var. De hadde ledd seg omtrent skakke da en blid trønder hadde pekt bak dem og sagt at hotellet lå i samme gaten, bare noen hundre meter lengre bort.

Det er derfor de fortsatt ler, selv om de prøver å være så stille som de klarer, når de går mot rommet sitt. Even fisker frem nøkkelkortet og prøver å puste normalt, noe han ikke lykkes spesielt godt med. Døren glir opp og de ramler inn på rommet begge to, smeller først inn i badedøren, så i skapdøren på andre siden av den trange passasjen, før de slenger seg på sengen sammen. Even snur seg mot Isak som fortsatt fniser, han trekker pusten dypt og stryker ham lett over brystkassen, kjenner hjertet hans banke hardt gjennom genseren han har på seg.

“Hatt det fint?”

Isak snur seg mot ham, ansiktet er fortsatt fullt av latter og øynene er blanke både av alkohol og sikkert tårer etter å ha ledd så lenge. “Veldig. Jeg visste ikke det kunne være sånn.”

“Hvordan da?”

“Å gå på konsert med kjæresten sin. Å drikke seg full med kjæresten sin. Å være på hotell med kjæresten sin. Jeg har aldri hatt det sånn før jeg, Even. Det har vært en helt fantastisk dag.”

Even ser på ham. “Har du aldri gjort det?”

“Nope.” Isak rister på hodet. “Trist liv, ikke sant?”

“Det er vel ikke det jeg tenker er det tristeste, det er vel alt det andre du har opplevd.” Even legger seg tettere inntil Isak. Det oser varme ut fra ham, han er litt svett, klam av den rå natteluften, av hopping, dansing og skråling, men enda så er han bare deilig. Det lukter Isak, parfyme, litt svette, røyk og øl, men alle de luktene blandet sammen,  gjør egentlig Even enda mer beruset enn han er av ølen de har drukket. “Jeg er så glad for at jeg fikk til denne dagen med deg, for oss.”

Isak snur seg rundt og legger seg på siden. “Jeg og, Even. Jeg vil gjerne gjøre det mange flere ganger, med deg. Kan vi det?”

“Vi kan det.” Even legger hånden bak nakken hans og drar han mot seg. Kysser ham, først varsomt ytterst på leppene før han drar Isak mot seg og gjør kysset dypere. Isak aker seg enda nærmere, hånden hans glir over brystet hans, ned rundt livet og lander på ryggen hans, klemmer seg tett inntil. “Og vi skal det, Isak. Mange ganger.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ane_Rikke har hatt rett til både kommentarer, korrigering og korrektur på dette kapittelet også. Og benyttet den, heldigvis! Digger at du gjør det, tusen takk! ❤
> 
> Og til alle dere som kommenterer: en kjempestort Tusen takk til dere også! Det gjør historien lett å skrive videre på ❤❤ selv om det akkurat nå i jula så har kommet litt forstyrrende inspirasjon inn og fått akkurat denne til å gå litt treigere, til fordel for noen andre historier... 😉
> 
> Blir veldig glad om dere har lyst til å legge igjen en kommentar på Trondheimsdagen!❤
> 
> (Og om noe er geografisk, eller på annen måte, feil fra Trondheim, så skyld på GoogleMaps og internettet, ikke på meg... neida, joda... ❤)


	37. Bilder

Det er tomt i sengen når Even våkner mandag morgen. Han strekker seg mot der Isak skulle vært, men det er bare et kaldt laken og dyne i en krøll der. Han drar hånden over ansiktet og snur seg rundt, lytter etter om han hører noen lyder i leiligheten, men kan ikke høre noe. Telefonen han tar fra nattbordet sier at klokka er litt over åtte, og han strekker seg, før han står opp og går ut av soverommet.

Isak sitter i sofaen med PC-en på fanget, han leser noe. Even ser at han er konsentrert, rynken i pannen, den mellom øyenbrynene, er tydelig helt bort til soveroms døren og øynene er smale. Even går over gulvet mens han ser på Isak. Ansiktet hans er steinhardt, han må lese noe veldig viktig eller alvorlig.

Det er et helt annet ansikt en det smilende, glade ansiktet Isak hadde hatt hele helgen i Trondheim. De hadde hatt to kjempefine dager sammen med Jonas og Eva. Tiden hadde selvfølgelig gått alt for fort, men de hadde kost seg skikkelig. De hadde besøkt både Nidarosdomen og Stiftsgården, gått over Lykkens Portal, drukket kaffe på Dromedar og gått gatelangs på Bakklandet. Bare tatt livet med ro og gjort akkurat det de hadde lyst til. Isak hadde smisket seg til en tur til Lerkendal, bare for å ha vært der liksom, selv om Jonas stønnet høyt over akkurat det besøket. Mye god mat, øl og lange samtaler bare de fire hadde vært det beste. Jonas og Eva var fine folk som Even likte veldig godt allerede og han hadde sett hvor mye det betydde for Isak å ha dem rundt seg, hvor avslappet han ble av å være med dem igjen.

 

Nå derimot, så ikke Isak spesielt avslappet ut lenger. Even går stille bort til sofaen.  

“Hei, kjæresten.”

Isak skvetter til, ser på ham med store øyne. “Hei. Sorry hvis jeg vekket deg.”

Even rister på hodet, setter seg ned ved side av ham i sofaen. “Du vekket meg ikke. Men hvorfor er du oppe så tidlig?”

Isak setter PC-en på bordet, snur seg mot ham og stryker ham lett over låret med en pekefinger og langfinger. Det er deilig, og gir Even en blanding av frysninger og kribling i magen. “Våknet og fikk ikke sove mer. De kommer jo sikkert til å ringe snart.”

“Mm.” Even strekker ut armen og stryker ham over ryggen. “Spent? Nervøs?”

Isak nikker. “Begge deler. Men ikke så ille som det var på torsdag. Ikke etter jeg fikk snakket med Jonas og Eva og de sa jeg kan bo der hvis jeg må reise til Oslo.”

“Vi, Isak. Vi reiser til Oslo.”

Isak ser på ham og smiler forsiktig. “Ja, vi.”

“Bli med og legg deg litt i sengen igjen da. Du hører om telefonen ringer derifra. Jeg kan få deg til å slappe av.” Even kysser ham på kinnet, på kjeven, ned på halsen.

“Du kan det?” Isak smiler mot ham, søker mot leppene hans og kysser ham når Even nikker. “Det er faktisk noe jeg tror helt fullt og fast på at du kan.”

Even tar tak i hånden hans og reiser seg, drar ham opp til seg og slår armene rundt ham. “Dessuten må du varme meg, for jeg ble plutselig så sinnsykt kald av å sitte her i bare bokseren.”

“Så jeg skal varme deg og du skal få meg til å slappe av. Hmm, hvordan skal vi få til det da? Det er jo to ting på en gang jo…” Han legger hendene bak på ryggen til Even, lar dem gli ned over bokseren og klemmer rundt rumpeballene hans.

“Nei, vi får prøve da.” Even kysser ham på halsen, lar tungen leke litt med øreflippen hans før han tar den i munnen og suger på den.

Isak ler og trekker seg litt bort. “Du, det der kiler.”

“Jeg vet det. Men du er så sykt fin når du ler, så da må jeg bare gjøre det. Må bare få deg til å le.”

Isak setter fingrene i sidene hans, litt under armhulene og kiler tilbake. Even knekker sammen og begynner å le.

“Det er du og, så da må jeg få deg til å le også.” Isak sine fingre borer seg inn mot ribbeina og Even klarer ikke å stoppe å le.

“Vær så snill, stopp, Isak.”

Isak legger hendene flatt ned mot kroppen hans i stedet og stryker opp til under armene, lar henden gli bak på ryggen hans, over skulderbladene og trekker ham inntil seg. “Okey, hvis du slutter med å spise på øret mitt.”

“Lover.” Even kysser ham varsomt på leppene, drar ham inntil seg og begynner å gå mot soverommet. Han holder ham fast og de beveger seg langsomt mot døren mens kyssene blir dypere. Even dytter Isak ned på sengen når de endelig er framme, ser på ham et øyeblikk før han setter seg over knærne hans, lar henden gli oppover lårene, magen og brystkassen hans, under t-skjorten. Isak smiler mot ham, tar tak rundt skuldrene hans og drar ham ned over seg.

 

*

 

Lyden av telefonen som ringer og drar ham ut av døsen han ligger i. Hodet til Isak lå tungt på brystet hans, men nå er det plutselig borte og Isak spretter opp. Han gløtter raskt ned på ham, før han går med raske skritt ut av soverommet og inn i stuen. Even skjønner hva det er, og følger etter. Han hører Isak svarer og blir stående og se på ham, litt på avstand. Isak nikker og svarer ‘ja’ og ‘nei’, før han går ut på kjøkkenet og tar en penn og skriver ned noe på baksiden av en konvolutt som ligger der. Han sier kort hadet og legger telefonen ned, men blir stående med hendene på kjøkkenbenken og hodet bøyd fremover.

Even går bort til ham og legger hendene på skuldrene hans, lar dem gli ned over overarmene før han sirkler dem rundt magen hans og kysser ham lett i nakken. “Hva sa de?”

Isak rister litt på hodet og sukker. “Jeg må til Oslo. De vil ha meg ned dit for forklaring og en bilde-lineup, eller hva det var han kalte det. Sånn at jeg skal se på mange forskjellige bilder og peke ut dem som var med. Og det kan jeg visst ikke gjøre her i Trøndelag.”

Even klemmer armene tettere rundt ham. “Okey. Det går bra Isak.”

Isak sukker enda en gang og legger hendene sine over hans. Klemmer dem. “Joda, det gjør nok det. Men jeg hadde jo håpet å slippe da.” Han legger hodet bakover mot skulderen hans.

“Det vet jeg. Men jeg er med deg. Når skal du ned?”

“Fredag. Klokka 11.00.”

“Okey.” Even legger hodet ned på skulderen hans, stryker langsomt med tomlene over magen, ettersom Isak holder fast resten av fingrene hans. “Jeg ringer pappa og får han til å jobbe torsdag, fredag og lørdag. Også bestiller vi flybilletter. Okey?”

Isak snur seg rundt i armene hans, ser på ham et kort øyeblikk før han slår blikket ned.. “Du er sikker på at Vidar er okey med å jobbe så mye? Jeg føler liksom at jeg… at det blir litt mye da, at alt med meg er litt mye… at....”

“Isak. Hysj.” Even løfter haken hans med en pekefinger og kysser ham. “Ikke tenk de tankene ferdig en gang! Pappa har sagt han vil jobbe hvis du må reise ned. Sånn at jeg kan bli med deg. Du vil ikke påføre deg selv pappas oppgitthet og motargumenter med å prøve å motsi det. Tro meg! Han er 20 ganger mer sta enn vi to er til sammen, Isak!”

Isak ser på ham igjen. “Helt sikker?”

“Helt sikker, Isak.”

“Okey.” Isak nikker og skuldrene senker seg noen centimeter. Han sukker lett, og legger kinnet sitt inntil kinnet til Even. “Okey.”

 

 

Even ringer med en gang, og pappa kan selvfølgelig jobbe. Even hadde jo aldri vært i tvil om det, men greit å få det bekreftet. Han forteller pappa at Isak syns det blir mye jobb på ham, og får beskjed om at han ikke er oldis fordi om han har pensjonert seg fra å være pubdriver. Og at han hadde blitt omtrent dødelig fornærmet om Isak hadde reist uten Even. Det må Even selvfølgelig fortelle til Isak, som rødmer og rister på hodet. Oppgitt over at Even har “sladret”, men han ser at Isak blir glad av å høre det. Han tenker det er fint at Isak får følelsen av at pappa  - og mamma selvfølgelig -  backer ham. Han trenger det.

 

Flybillettene blir bestilt. De får et ettermiddagsfly torsdag og kommer til å lande på Gardermoen i halv-femtiden. Isak ser på Even i det han trykker bekreft og Even klarer ikke helt å tolke hva han tenker, men ser tydelig at det er noe.

“Hva tenker du?” Even skyver PC-en inn på kjøkkenbordet og ser på ham.

“Mange ting egentlig. Hva de kommer til å spørre om. Om jeg kommer til å kjenne dem igjen på bildene. Hvordan det blir å bo hos Jonas og Eva. Hvordan Oslo blir. Oslo. Det er byen min liksom, men nå har jeg ikke lyst til å dra dit.” Isak setter albuene i bordet og legger hodet i hendene. “Kanskje vi skal bestille rom på et hotell, så slipper i alle fall Jonas og Eva å ha meg stressende og skjelvende rundt seg.”

“Mmm.” Even ser på ansiktet hans. Det er midt mellom oppgitt og trist. “Å bo hos Jonas og Eva tror jeg det er lurt at vi gjør, Isak. Da kan vi prate litt med dem, du kan prate med Jonas hvis du trenger det. Få tankene over på litt andre ting. Tror det er veldig lurt og at det blir bare bra.” Even ser på Isak og han nikker så vidt.

“Ja, du har sikkert rett. Bare jeg ikke får helt noia så.”

“Du gjør ikke det vet du. Vi gjør dette sammen, Isak. Okey?”

“Okey.” Isak nikker.

Even tar sats og ser på ham. “Men spørsmålet ditt om hvordan Oslo blir, det er jeg skikkelig dårlig på å svare på.”

“Jeg skjønner jo det. Jeg blir bare litt trist av det, at det kjennes vanskelig og feil å skulle reise tilbake til Oslo. Byen er litt fjern for meg. Det er ikke sånn at jeg har vært her kjempelenge liksom, enda så er Oslo nesten litt fremmed.”

“Du har vært her i to måneder da, og det har jo skjedd en del her siden du kom, kanskje det er det som gjør at Oslo føles så fjernt?”

“Det er det sikkert. Også er det det at….” Isak ser på ham. “Oslo er det stedet all dritten har skjedd. Og selv om det har skjedd ting mens jeg har vært her, så har det jo skjedd i Oslo.” Øynene til Isak smiler mot ham, og munnvikene beveger seg oppover og former seg til et lite smil. “Det er her alt det fine har skjedd.” Han trekker pusten. “Det er vel derfor jeg ikke har lyst til å reise også. Fordi at jeg er litt redd for at det fine skal bli borte når jeg reiser til Oslo.”

Even skvetter litt av det Isak sier. Må samle seg litt før han svarer, kjenner at han faktisk får litt puls av det. “Men det blir jo ikke borte selv om vi tar en tur til Oslo. Vi skal jo tilbake hit, skal vi ikke?”

“Joda.” Smilet i ansiktet til Isak er borte, men han nikker. “Det er bare alle de dumme tankene i hodet mitt igjen da. Om at det kommer til å skje noe når jeg reiser nedover nå. At fordi at det er så bra å være her, så kommer noe til å skje i Oslo.”

Even trekker pusten. “Det er ikke sånn det funker, Isak. Det at du har det bra nå betyr ikke at det må skje noe. Dessuten, du skal ikke reise alene. Jeg skal være med deg. Jeg skal passe på deg. Være bodyguarden din.”

Et lite smil kommer over leppene hans og det fine glimtet i øynene hans kommer såvidt fram. “Bodyguarden min?”

“Ja? Tror du ikke jeg kommer til å klare det.” Even retter seg opp og prøver å gjøre seg større.

“Jo.” Isak ler kort, og han puster ut. “Jo, selvfølgelig tror jeg det.”

“Men?” Even ser på ham, det er noe der som Isak tenker på.

Isak ser ned på fingrene sine før han ser opp på Even igjen. “Tenk om jeg tar feil på de bildene da? Tenk om jeg ikke klarer å huske hvem det var, og jeg sier at det er feil person. Da kommer de jo ikke til å tro noe på meg mer. Politiet kommer til å tro at jeg bare lyver og at alt bare er oppspinn?”

Even rister på hodet. “Jeg tror nok ikke de bildene er det som hele saken står og faller på. Du har jo alle meldingene, ikke sant?  Eskild og Kristoffer har sikkert vært inne og avgitt forklaring også, eller de skal det sikker om de ikke allerede har vært inne. Dessuten tror jeg ikke at du kommer til å ta feil. Du kan sikkert se dem for deg hvis du lukker øynene, kan du ikke?”

Isak lukker øynene, og en liten skjelving går gjennom kroppen hans før han nikker. “Jo.” Svaret kommer lavt ut.

“Ikke sant.” Even strekker seg over bordet og tar tak i hånden hans, klemmer den hardt. “Det kommer til å gå fint.”

Isak ser på ham og nikker. “Joda. Det kommer sikkert til å gå fint.” Han høres ikke helt overbevist ut, men Even tenker at det får være godt nok.

Akkurat nå.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ane_Rikke har som vanlig fiksa og kommentert på ting som har vært uklart i dette kapittelet også. Tusen tusen takk! ❤❤
> 
> Og jeg blir fortsatt nesten målløs over alle de fine kommentarene dere legger igjen. Dere skulle bare visst hvor mye det betyr for meg alt det fine dere skriver - og ikke minst, alle tanker rundt og spekulasjoner om hva som kommer til å skje osv. Tusen tusen takk! 
> 
> Som dere ser, er det antydet en slutt snart. Om det lander på 43 kapitler, eller om det blir ett eller to til, er litt uklart, men det nærmer seg en avslutning. 
> 
> Setter som vanlig veldig stor pris på tanker om dette kapittelet også! ❤❤


	38. Pakke ham inn i en klem

Even går ut gjennom de store dørene på Politihuset på Grønland. Isak har akkurat blitt hentet inn av to menn. Den ene en stram førstebetjent i uniform, den andre en litt stor røslig kar med mørkt skjegg, håret i hestehale og for dagen en hettejakke uten skrift.

Trygve.

Lettelsen i ansiktet til Isak da Trygve plutselig sto foran dem var stor. Og Even kjente godt på den følelsen selv også, og håpet det kom til å bli litt enklere for Isak med Trygve tilstede.

“Jeg bare tar en runde rundt i området. Tekst eller ring når du er ferdig, så kommer jeg og møter deg.” Even hadde klemt Isak hardt før han hadde gått, kysset ham. Trygve hadde smilt til dem og pratet med den andre betjenten mens de holdt rundt hverandre. Even visste at Isak var nervøs. Veldig nervøs. Ikke for forklaringen, egentlig, den tenkte han skulle gå greit. Men for bildene han skulle se på. Tenk om han ikke husket riktig. Tenk om han husket feil og plukket ut feil mennesker på bildene.

 

De hadde ligget lenge og pratet om akkurat forklaringen og det å kjenne igjen folk på bilder natten før, på gjesterommet hos Jonas og Eva. Isak hadde problematisert og Even hadde argumentert for at han kom til å kjenne igjen de han skulle kjenne igjen. De hadde hvisket, ligget tett, tett sammen, ettersom sengen der var en del smalere enn den de hadde hjemme.. Det var en forholdsvis gammel gjesteseng, så hver bevegelse lagde knirkelyder som sikkert hørtes helt ned til første etasje av bygården Jonas og Eva bodde i, så det var ikke mye annet enn prat som var mulig uten å vekke alle i hele bygningen. Isak hadde til slutt sukket tungt, lagt seg godt til rette inntil Even og mumlet. “Det går nok bra.”

Det var bare det at det hadde ikke hørtes ut som han mente det.  

 

Even går ned veien fra politihuset og bestemmer seg for å gå mot Akerselva. Jonas hadde sagt de kunne henge mens Isak var inne, men Even hadde høflig avslått. Han hadde egentlig ikke lyst til å prate med noen akkurat nå, ikke lyst til å være med noen egentlig, bortsett fra Isak da, men det gikk jo ikke. Da ville han heller være for seg selv med tankene sine og prøve å få tiden til å gå fort, så Isak skulle bli ferdig og han kunne pakke ham inn i en klem og bare holde ham. Egentlig helt ulogisk å ville være alene for å få tiden til å gå fortere, men for Even var det det riktige nå.

De hadde bestemt seg for å bli i Oslo helt til søndag, selv om de strengt tatt kunne tatt flyet hjem i kveld. Jonas hadde blitt veldig glad over å få så langvarig besøk, og det gav dem nok tid til å møte Eskild og Kristoffer. Even så fram til å hilse på dem, og Isak gledet seg til å prate med dem, og spesielt Eskild.

Også skulle Even møte Marianne og Terje. I morgen ettermiddag. De skulle spise middag der i femtiden. Isak hadde fortsatt ikke fortalt Marianne og Terje hvorfor han var i Oslo, og Even hadde fått streng beskjed om å ikke si noe om det. Isak skulle og ville fortelle dem det, han hadde lovet det. Han orket bare ikke tenke på det enda.

 

Even går bortover Grønlandsleiret, stopper på KB og kjøper med seg en kaffe, før han fortsetter ned mot Akerselva, passerer Under brua bar og går videre langs elven. Det er en del mennesker ute nå på fredag formiddag. Familier med barnevogner, kjærestepar som leier hverandre, et par joggere, og han blir nesten løpt overende av en unge som ikke ser fremover når han springer i full fart. Even rekker å ta et skritt til siden før ungen fyker forbi. Han hører støyen fra trafikken, men her nede ved elva blir den litt mutet, av både trærne og sikkert også av at elva ligger lavere enn gatene.

Ettersom det er sol og forholdsvis varmt, setter han seg ned i gresset og ser ned på elven. Den flyter ganske rolig forbi akkurat her, og Even vet at det er andre deler av elven som har striere vannføring. Det er godt å se på det langsomme vannet. Gir ham litt følelsen av ro.

Tankene går raskt til Isak som sitter inne sammen med Trygve og førstebetjent Grande på politikammeret. Han tenker på hvordan det må ha vært for Isak å gå rundt her i Oslo og aldri føle seg trygg. Aldri være sikker på hva som kunne dukke opp bak neste sving, gatehjørne, bygård eller port. Selv har han aldri følt seg utrygg, verken i Oslo eller i Trøndelag.

Og hvorfor Isak liksom? Hvorfor valgte de å ta Isak? Bare fordi han pratet litt med han ene ved en bardisk for over et år siden. Hva var det som var så provoserende med å ta en prat med en annen, selv om den ene er homofil og den andre ikke. Eller var det noe med Isak som folk fant provoserende? Hva kunne det være liksom? Sånn som Even så det, var jo Isak var jo bare god.

Even skjønner det ikke, og forstår at han heller aldri kommer til å skjønne det. Det er heller ikke saken her. Saken er at det har skjedd og de må prøve å gjøre alt de kan for at det ikke skal skje igjen. Ingen skal være nødt til å gå gjennom det som Isak har vært igjennom.

 

 

“Hei du!”

 

 

Even skvetter av den dype stemmen som buldrer gjennom luften. Han snur seg raskt og ser på to høye menn og en litt lavere dame som står på gangstien overfor ham.

Tusen tanker farer gjennom hodet på Even. Er det dem? Har de funnet ut at Isak og han er i Oslo, og nå er det han som skal få unngjelde. Even reiser seg raskt og tar to skritt bakover, han kjenner hjertet banke som besatt og han skjelver litt, men bestemmer seg for å svare. Stemmen dirrer når han får kreket utav seg et “Eh… ja?”

Den høyeste og kraftigste av mennene går mot ham, ned fra stien. Even vurderer et øyeblikk om han skal løpe. Eller kanskje han skal slenge kaffekoppen i ansiktet hans? Han lirker tommelen under lokket og gjør seg klar til å sprette det av og kaste den varme kaffen på ham.

Mannen nærmer seg og løfter hånden og Even forbereder seg på et slag, men ser plutselig at mannen peker oppover mot stien. “Du har ikke sett en liten terrier løpe forbi her? Han har halsbånd og lenke, han stakk av, bare for noen minutter siden.”

Even står helt rolig og tar inn det mannen akkurat sa. Vet ikke helt om han skjønte alt. Og får såvidt sagt nei.

“Går det bra med deg eller? Du er jo helt hvit.”

“Jada.” Even svelger. “Jada, det går bra med meg.”

Mannen kommer helt bort til ham, legger hånden på skulderen hans. “Sikker?”

Even rister på hodet, kommer seg tilbake til virkeligheten. Det er bare tre mennesker som har mistet bikkja si. Ikke noe annet. Tre vanlige, mest sannsynlig, oppegående mennesker som lurer på om han har sett bikkja deres her, langs Akerselva. “Det går fint. Er bare litt skvetten, tror jeg.”

“Sorry for at jeg skremte deg.” Den store mannen smiler.

“Neiass, det er bare meg. Er litt nervøs i dag..”

Mannen ser på ham. Nikker. Venter nesten at han skal fortelle mer, men Even har ikke tenkt å gjøre det.

“Håper dere finner bikkja da!” Even ser rundt seg, “Men jeg har ikke sett noen.”

“Ja, vi finner den nok.” Mannen nikker, snur seg og går opp til de andre.

 Even ser at de tre går bortover gangstien og han puster. Tenker igjen på hvor jævlig det må ha vært for Isak, når han selv ble så redd bare av det der, liksom. Pulsen synker etterhvert ned til  normalnivå igjen og Even går opp til gangstien,  tilbake i retning av Politihuset og tenker at Isak snart må være ferdig.

 

 

Det tar nesten time før meldingen fra Isak kommer, Even sitter på en benk utenfor politihuset og leser den.

_“Er ferdig. Venter inne.”_

Han går raskt opp bakken og inn døren. Ser Isak med en gang. Han sitter på en stol med hodet lent bak mot veggen, øynene er lukket og han ser helt ferdig ut. Ansiktet er litt gråaktig, hele kroppen hans ser ut som den er i ferd med å synke sammen og Even kan se at han er mørk under øynene. Even går helt bort og setter seg på huk foran ham, tar hendene hans i sine. Klemmer dem.

“Hei.”

Isak lukker langsomt opp øynene og løfter hodet. “Hei.”

“Sliten?”

Han nikker.

“Skal vi stikke hjem til Jonas?”

Isak nikker igjen. Even reiser seg og drar Isak opp på beina. Tar hånden hans og de går stille ut av politihuset. Isak bråstopper rett utenfor døren, snur seg mot Even. “Kan du bare holde meg litt, før vi går videre?”

Even legger armene rundt ham og Isak synker inn mot kroppen hans. Han skjelver litt, og sukker inn mot halsen hans.  

“Det gikk bra eller?” Even stryker langsomt over ryggen hans med den ene hånden mens den andre ligger tett rundt livet hans.

Isak nikker inn mot halsen hans og svarer et lavt “Ja.”

“Så bra. Skal vi ta en taxi?”

“Neida.” Isak snakker fortsatt inn mot halsen hans.

“Sikker?”

“Ja.” Isak trekker pusten dypt og retter seg opp. Even ser at han prøver å smile, men det blir bare en grimase. Han tar hånden til Even og ser nedover bakken. “Kan vi bare gå?”

 

 

De går bortover Grønlandsleiret, motsatt av veien Even gikk alene for snart to timer siden. Jonas bor ikke langt unna, så det tar dem knappe kvarteret å gå. Døren er låst når de kommer fram, og Even finner fram nøklene de har fått låne og låser dem inn. Isak har fortsatt ikke sagt et eneste ord siden de gikk fra Politihuset. Han har gått med et tomt uttrykk i ansiktet hele veien, bare holdt hardt i hånden hans. Nå sparker han av seg skoene, slipper jakken sin rett på gulvet og går innover i leilighetene til Jonas. Even hører at han går inn på rommet de sover på, og hører dumpet og knirket i sengen.

Det knyter seg i magen hans. Even aner ikke hva han skal gjøre nå, hva han skal si, hvordan han skal kunne hjelpe Isak, for han vet ikke hva Isak trenger, ettersom Isak ikke sier noe. Han ser seg rundt i leiligheten når han går inn fra entreen til stuen, ser mot kjøkkenet og så mot rommet deres. Han går raskt inn på kjøkkenet, tar med et glass vann og en flaske Fanta, går med lange skritt gjennom stuen og inn på rommet.

Isak ligger på magen i sengen. Han har boret hodet ned i puten og Even hører at han puster. Ikke fort, men høyt. Han setter seg på sengekanten så hele sengen knaker under vekten av begge to.

“Isak?” Han stryker langsomt over ryggen hans. “Isak, snakk med meg, vær så snill.”

Han hører Isak trekker pusten, langsomt, som i et sukk, bare på innoverpust. Han løfter hodet sakte fra puta og setter albuene ned i madrassen og rufser sitt eget hår med hendene.

“Jeg…” han stopper med en gang. Reiser seg videre opp og snur seg rundt. Setter seg med ryggen mot veggen, drar knærne opp til magen og holder rundt leggene sine. “Det var helt jævlig, Even.”

“Hvordan da?” Even setter seg opp i sengen ved siden av ham, helt inntil. Smyger armen rundt ham og drar han inntil seg. Isak føyer seg etter, snur seg litt, legger hodet ned på skulderen hans og puster ut.

“Jeg måtte fortelle alt. En gang til. Alt. Og han Grande-duden spurte hele tiden om jeg hadde provosert dem på noen måte. Han fikk det til å virke som at det var min skyld, at jeg hadde lagt opp til det på noen måte. Trygve prøvde å stoppe ham da, men han Grande, han var skikkelig dritt.”

“Hæ?” Even kjenner han blir sint på Isaks vegne. “Fyfaen, det virker som en skikkelig drittsekk. Så bra at Trygve var der da.”

“Ja.” Isak flytter litt på seg, strekker ut beina og setter seg seg med ryggen mot Even mage og bryst, og Even legger begge armene rundt ham. Han legger kinnet sitt inntil Isaks,  kjenner varmen og skjeggstubbene  mot sitt eget kinn. Isak tar tak i den ene hånden hans og fletter fingrene deres, klemmer forsiktig. “Men det føltes så kjipt, så vondt, så urettferdig. At jeg skulle sitte og forsvare meg selv, forklare at jeg ikke hadde sagt noe til dem, for jeg hadde jo ikke det. Jeg har ikke det. Jeg har ikke gjort noe som kunne tolkes provoserende heller, selv om jeg hadde hatt lyst til å både vise dem finger’n og neven, men jeg gjorde det jo selvfølgelig ikke. Jeg gikk jo faen meg bare på gaten et par av gangene.” Isak trekker pusten. “Også spurte han sikkert fem ganger hvorfor jeg hadde trukket anmeldelsene tidligere, og hvorfor jeg ikke hadde anmeldt det i sommer før nå. Og hvorfor, og hvorfor..” Isak snur seg og ser opp på Even. “Til slutt ba Trygve ham om å holde kjeft faktisk. Sånn skikkelig hardt. Og da gjorde han det. Men allikevel, det føltes nesten som han la all skylden på meg.”

“Go Trygve!” Even klemmer hånden til Isak. “Det høres som Grande er en type som ikke skulle hatt akkurat den jobben. Eller kanskje det er sånn det foregår, hva veit jeg?” Isak nikker, men sier ingenting. “Gikk det greit å plukke dem ut på bildene da? ?”

Isak nikker, hodet hans har blitt tyngre mot brystet til Even. Isak ser opp på ham, kveler en gjesp. “Det gikk faktisk greit. Jeg kjente dem igjen med en gang.” Han smiler det smilet som egentlig bare er en liten krøll i munnviken. Og akkurat nå er det noe av det fineste Even kan se.

Even stryker ham langsomt gjennom håret med den ledige armen sin. “Så bra. Trøtt?”

“Mm.” Isak ligger tungt mot brystet til hans. Pusten er jevn og langsom. “Tror kanskje jeg må sove litt.”

“Bare sov du, Isak. Jeg sitter her jeg.”

Isak klemmer hånden hans igjen, pusten går enda saktere og kroppen blir tyngre mot Evens bryst. Han stryker over håret til Isak, nedover skulderen og armen og opp igjen. Vrikker seg selv litt bedre til rette i sengen, og tenker at han kan klare å sitte sånn til Isak har sovnet ordentlig.

Han sitter med Isak i armene sine en god stund før han drister seg til å skyve ham forsiktig ned i sengen. Even klarer å lirke seg løs og kryper ut av sengen uten å vekke ham. Isak sover tungt, og han trenger det, for Even vet at han sov dårlig natten før.  Han ser på ham der han ligger og sover. Han ser så fredelig ut. Ansiktet er helt avslappet nå og det gir Even klump i halsen av å se ham sånn. Så mye han har vært igjennom det siste året. Så mye urettferdig, vondt og grusomt tøft. Og det meste har han gått gjennom nesten helt alene.

 

Det knyter seg i magen til Even bare av å tenke de tankene. Han setter seg på knærne ved siden av sengen, drar dynen over ham, legger nesen sin helt inntil kinnet til Isak og hvisker lavt til ham. Noen forsiktige ord om at han er veldig glad i ham. Ikke så høyt at noen, sikkert ikke en gang Isak, hører dem. Men det er noe med å si det litt høyere enn bare å ha ordene inne i hodet. Det gir en skikkelig god følelse i kroppen, så han gjør det enda en gang. Hvisker flere av de ordene som han egentlig ønsker å si høyt. Det roer ned pulsen og jevner ut hjerteslagene.

For han mener det så inderlig.

 

Isak rører seg ikke, så Even reiser seg igjen og går stille ut av rommet. Han går inn på kjøkkenet og lager seg en kopp kaffe, setter seg ned og tenker. Det er så vanskelig å vite hva han skal gjøre, han føler seg så fortvilet, så maktesløs. Skulle for sikkert hundrede gang ønske han kunne vifte bort alt det vonde Isak går igjennom. Det er jo ikke bare denne forklaringen, men også redselen for Oslo, de vanskelige følelsene rundt det at han ikke har fortalt foreldrene sine hva som har skjedd og ikke minst angsten for at noe skal skje med vennene og kjæresten hans.

Even sukker og tømmer kaffekoppen, skal til å reise seg i det han hører nøkkelen i utgangsdøren. Han lener seg bakover igjen og lytter til lydene fra gangen. Han hører to kjente stemmer, og skal til å rope hei, men kommer på at det kanskje kommer til å vekke Isak, så han gjør det ikke. Reiser seg i stedet og går ut for å møte dem.

“Hei.” Han sier det når han runder dørkarmen til entreen, og Eva skvetter, stirrer på ham med store, redde øyne.. “Ååå, sorry, Eva. Mente ikke å skremme deg.”

“Nei, det går… det går bra.” Hun ser på ham prøver seg på et smil, men Even ser at han skremte henne ordentlig. “Er bare ikke vant til at det er noen her.”

“Å, sorry. Vi burde kanskje sendt melding om at vi var hjemme. Det var bare det at Isak… ja, han…”

“Går det bra med ham?” Jonas ser brått på Even, og Even ser at han er bekymret.

“Jeg tror det. Han sover.” Even nikker mot døren til rommet deres, den står på gløtt. “Kan vi prate på kjøkkenet? Jeg…  han trenger å sove.”

 

Jonas og Eva nikker og de går på kjøkkenet, Jonas fikser mer kaffe, og de setter seg ned. “Går det bra med deg, Even?” Jonas ser på ham.

Even rykker til, ser på Jonas, så på Eva. Han nikker. “Jada, det går…. bra. Det er bare det at, jeg vet liksom ikke hva jeg skal gjøre. Hvordan jeg kan få vært der nok for Isak akkurat nå. Han hadde det så vondt i sted, den forklaringen hadde vært skikkelig tøff. Han ene politibetjenten hadde kjørt ham skikkelig hardt, nesten anklaget han for å ha framprovosert noe av det han ble utsatt for….” Even rekker ikke å snakke ferdig før Eva avbryter ham.

“Du kødder?”

Even rister på hodet. “Nei. Han andre, det er han vi snakket med på Steinkjer, hadde bedt han første holde kjeft til slutt. Men det gjorde noe med Isak da. All skyldfølelsen han allerede sitter med i forhold til Kristoffer og deg, Eva….. Det virket nesten som det kom opp igjen, at han nesten tror at han er skyld i det selv.”

“Men det er jo helt sjukt.” Jonas rister på hodet.

“Jeg vet, men du kjenner jo Isak du også?”

Jonas nikker. “Joda, jeg skjønner hva du mener. Men det er jo ikke sant.”

“Jævla purk altså.” Eva fnyser ut før hun tar en slurk kaffe. “Men han andre, han var grei altså?”

“Ja.” Even nikker. “Han heter Trygve, og jobber på Steinkjer. Han er kjempeålreit, og hadde det ikke vært for at han hadde vært der, er jeg ikke sikker på hvordan det hadde gått med Isak.”

“Det er for jævlig at det skal være sånn.” Jonas er mørk i øynene. “Jeg håper at Isak slipper å forklare seg mer. Vet du noe om en eventuell rettssak?”

Even rister på hodet igjen. “Vi har ikke snakket om det. Han sovnet før vi kom så langt.”

De to andre nikker. “Godt for ham det.” Eva smiler.

“Ja, men vi må jo snakke om det. Eller Isak må. Hvis han ikke allerede har snakket med Trygve om det da. Jeg skal spørre ham når han våkner. Men jeg har ikke tenkt å vekke ham.”

“Nei, ikke gjør det.” Jonas nikker og ser på ham. Øynene til Jonas er milde og varme. Han smiler litt skjevt, men det er et godt smil. “La ham sove. Og Even, jeg tror akkurat det du gjør er det Isak trenger aller mest. At du er her, at du er hos ham, prater med ham, holder ham, du gjør alt du kan. Jeg tror det er mer enn bra nok.”

Even ser på Jonas og nikker. Tar inn hva han sier, våger å tro på det men klarer ikke å si noe.

“Vet dere hva vi gjør nå?” Eva bryter stillheten som la seg et øyeblikk.  “Nå bestiller vi pizza, vi finner noe kult å se på, også holder vi oss her i kveld. Bare koser oss.” Hun ser først på Even så på Jonas.

“Film og pizza?” Even ser på henne og smiler. Liker tankene på en rolig kveld foran TV’n.

Eva nikker.

Even kjenner at han er skikkelig glad for at de valgte å bo hos Jonas og Eva i steden for å ta inn på et hotell. Tenk om han hadde sittet alene på et lite hotellrom med en sovende Isak ved siden av seg nå. Det hadde vært utrolig vanskelig. I stedet sitter han sammen med to fantastisk gode mennesker som gjør hva det skal være for Isak. De er heldige.

Både Isak og han.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ane_Rikke har denne gangen redda kapittelet fra en liten flause... Tusen takk - i tillegg til gode innspill, retting, setningsomrokering osv.... ❤❤
> 
> Mange bekymrede, men nydelige kommentarer på forrige kapittel. Tusen takk for det. Dere er bare gode altså! ❤❤
> 
> Hører gjerne fra dere om hva dere tenker etter dette kapittelet. 
> 
> (Og for ordens skyld; Mulig jeg har tatt meg store friheter ifht hvordan en forklaring hos politiet foregår, men det er min historie, og da ble det sånn...)


	39. Bare litt til

_Du er pakket inn._

_Pakket inn i en tåke._

_En tett og mørkegrå tåke, der du ikke egentlig kan se noenting._

 

_Det gjør ikke vondt å være her, det er ikke ubehagelig, det er bare tomt og stille._

_Ikke kaldt, ikke varmt. Helt midt i mellom._

_Det er ingenting farlig her, du kjenner ikke noen redsel, ingen angst. Men det er ikke noe annet heller._

_Det er stille, det er tomt, det er helt likegyldig._

_Og akkurat nå er det helt greit._

 

 

_Det er helt greit å være likegyldig, og bare eksistere i denne tåken, for du er så sliten. Så innmari sliten av å hele tiden være på vakt. Av å forsvare hva du har gjort og hva du ikke har gjort. Hvor du har gått og hvor du ikke har gått. Hva du har sagt og hva du ikke har sagt. Av å forsvare valg du har tatt og ting du har valgt bort._

_Også er du så sliten av å være redd._

_Så sliten av å passe på._

 

 

_Så du lar deg bare synke inn i den._

_Inn i tåken._

_Den svever bare rundt deg._

_Du ser den ikke, for du har lukket øynene dine. Du kan bare kjenne den. Du kjenner den som et svakt blaff mot kinnet ditt, kjenner den som en lett berøring langs armen, kjenner den som en slags tyngde mot kroppen din, den tynger deg ikke, men ligger som et teppe lagt over deg, uten at du egentlig har bedt om det._

_Du lar deg pakke inn i tåken. Akkurat nå er dette det mest behagelige stedet å være._

_For inne i den slipper du å tenke._

 

_Du slipper å ta stilling til._

_Du slipper å velge._

_Du slipper å frykte._

 

_Du slipper å føle alt for mye._

 

 

 

_Et litt sterkere blaff treffer kinnet ditt._

 

_Du kjenner det, og det er varmere enn det lille pustet fra tåken for litt siden. Det er noe med det blaffet som får huden din til å reagere, det får huden på kinnet ditt til å prikke litt, før det blir borte igjen._

 

_Tilbake til stillheten._

_Til tomheten._

_Til likegyldigheten._

 

_Men du vil egentlig ikke tilbake dit nå, selv om det var deilig å være der. Deilig å bare være der uten å føle, uten å........_

 

 

 

_Det kommer tilbake igjen. Det lille blaffet. Det er sterkere nå, og du kjenner prikkingen som en sitring, en sitring som brer seg videre. Fra kinnet og nedover halsen, bak i nakken og opp i hodebunnen din._

 

 

_Så hører du ordene._

_De ordene som egentlig er veldig skremmende._

_De ordene som tidligere har fått deg til å tenke at du må flykte._

_Men nå vil du ikke det._

_Du vil ta imot de ordene, du vil høre dem mer._

 

 

_“Jeg er så glad i deg.”_

 

 

 _Ordene gir gjenklang i hele deg. De kjennes som paukeslag i kroppen. Og vibreringene går inn i og gjennom hver_ _eneste celle. Alt i kroppen din står i spenn og tar imot ordene, prøver å gripe dem, favne dem, og klarer det nesten._

_Det glipper litt._

_For kan det egentlig gjelde? Er ordene gyldige for deg? Kan du våge å tro på at de ordene angår deg, du som bare for litt siden ville gjemme deg i den likegyldige tåken?_

 

_Du må det._

_Du må våge å tro på det. Du kjenner det, fortsatt inne i tåken, kjenner du det. Du må våge å tro på det ordene sier._

 

 

_Du prøver å kjempe deg ut av tåken._

_For den likegyldigheten og tomheten som var der akkurat, som for litt siden virket som det trygge, det du søkte, det du ville være i, det vil du ikke ha lenger._

_Du vil ut av det._

_Det som virket som det mest behagelige av alt er ikke det nå. Du vil ikke ha det, for nå er det ubehagelig. Skremmende. Vondt._

_Du vil ha det andre._

 

 

_“Jeg er så innmari glad i deg, jeg tror jeg elsker deg.”_

 

 

_Nye ord, nye vibreringer, paukene spiller på alle fibrene du har i kroppen. Det gjør vondt, men allikevel er det så utrolig deilig._

 

_Elsker._

 

_Tåken ligger der fortsatt. Men den er ikke så tett lenger._

_Ikke er den tung heller._

 

 

_Elsker._

 

 

 

_Det forandrer seg rundt deg. Det som har vært rundt deg smuldrer bort. Forvitrer, detter ned som murpuss fra en sliten murvegg, som maling fra en gammel knusktørr uthusvegg._

 

_Alt forsvinner med det siste, varme pustet mot kinnet ditt. Det som sender stråler av godhet og trygghet gjennom hele kroppen din. Det som gjør deg varm og trygg, ikke lenger likegyldig, tom og redd._

_Det fyller deg med en visshet om at tåkens beskyttende lag ikke var det du trengte allikevel._

 

_Det var det andre du trengte._

 

_Varmen._

_Hengivenheten._

_Ordene._

_Akkurat de ordene._

 

 _Varmen pakker deg inn, du synker inn i den og du kjenner at du må bli der litt til._ _I den deilige varme følelsen, det myke, det gode._

 

_Du klarer ikke å forlate det akkurat nå, men allikevel så er du klar for det. Du må bare vente litt. Må bare ligge litt i varmen først, før du kan komme deg ut av den og være klar for å ta med deg den varmen og dele den._

 

_Du må bare hvile litt  først. Ta ordene inn. Kjenne på dem. Være i dem._

 

_Og gi dem tilbake._

 

 

_Bare litt til,  også er du klar._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg måtte bare la dere få et innblikk i Isaks drøm. Dette var utenfor opprinnelig plan... Noen ganger bare skjer det. 
> 
> Ane_Rikke har som vanlig kommet med tilbakemeldinger og pirket for meg på dette kapittelet også. Takk for det, og ❤❤❤ til deg, for at du alltid stiller opp og hjelper meg med mine spontane ideer, langt utenfor det som er den egentlige planen....
> 
> Mange engasjertre kommentarer på forrige kapittel. Tusen tusen takk!! ❤❤
> 
> Har dere lyst til å legge igjen en kommentar på dette kapittelet, blir jeg som vanlig veldig glad! ❤


	40. Soveskills

“Hei.”

 

 

Han snur seg brått rundt. Det er Isak som står i døråpningen.

 

Even slenger fra seg pizzaesken på benken og går mot ham. Legger hendene på kinnene hans, stryker med tomlene over dem og kysser ham varsomt. Hvisker lavt.

“Hei kjæresten min. Hvordan går det?”

 

Isak ser på ham, øynene hans rommer noe nytt. Ikke noe galt, nei, noe fint, varmt og like vakkert som alltid.

“Bra.” Isak legger pannen sin mot leppene hans og puster. “Det går bra. Det var deilig å sove.”

“Du sovnet så fort. Og jeg burde sikkert sittet der sammen med deg. Var det dumt at jeg gikk?”

Isak rister på hodet. “Nei, nei. Det, det går veldig bra.” Han ser opp på ham, et lite smil lurer i munnviken hans og han løfter hånden, stryker noen hårstrå bak øret til Even, legger hånden i nakken hans og kysser ham lett igjen.

“Hva?” Even ser at det er noe, noe bra, i øynene til Isak. Det kribler litt i magen av å se ham sånn.

Isak legger kinnet sitt mot hans og lar hånden gli lenger bak i nakken hans, krøller fingrene inn i håret og hvisker. “Jeg tror jeg hørte noe du sa til meg da jeg sov. I alle fall drømte jeg om at du sa noe, og jeg håper egentlig veldig at det ikke var en drøm. Selv om det hadde vært en fin drøm, om det var en drøm.”

 

Even trekker hodet bakover, ser på Isak som smiler det lille, men pene, forsiktige smilet. Øynene hans er klare og skinner, de ser rett inn i hans egne. Pulsen øker litt, han kjenner at det er en blanding mellom en god knute og deilig kribling i magen.

 

“Du hørte hva jeg sa?”

 

Isak smiler enda bredere. “Du sa det? Det var ikke bare en drøm?”

Even rister på hodet, nå er det fullt kaos i magen, og hjertet hans banker. Det var jo egentlig ikke meningen at Isak skulle høre det han sa, men allikevel så er det fint at han hørte det. For han mener det jo, det er ikke det.  “Jeg sa det. Og det kan hende du syns det er litt tidlig å si det, jeg mener vi har jo ikke vært sammen så lenge, selv om det føles sån. Og det er sant. Helt fra innerst i hjertet mitt Isak, så er det sant. Jeg har aldri følt noe sånt, noe så sterkt for noen andre før i hele mitt liv. Det sprenger nesten i hele meg. Jeg…”

“Even.” Isak legger leppene sine over Evens, så han ikke får pratet mer. Et mykt, langsomt kyss før Isak legger pannen sin mot hans og trekker pusten.. “Jeg har ikke det jeg heller, aldri. Følt sånn for noen, som du får meg til å føle. Og dessuten; hvem bestemmer over følelsene til folk da?”

“Ingen.”

 “Nettopp.” Isak kysser ham igjen, før han fortsetter. “ Og de ordene, fra drømmen.... de som jeg hørte du sa, de var langt borte..... Men de dro meg tilbake fra et skikkelig ubehagelig sted. Eller det var vel egentlig en tilstand jeg følte jeg var i. Den var egentlig ikke ubehagelig i utgangspunktet heller, den var bare mørk og tom. Og den var god å være i, helt til jeg hørte stemmen din i det fjerne, stemmen som sa at du var veldig glad i meg.” Isak ser inn i øynene hans og smiler. “Da måtte jeg bare bort fra den drømmen, da måtte jeg finne et varmere og lysere sted å være for å slappe av. Også hørte jeg det andre du sa, og da bare pæsa jeg ut. I drømmen altså, kanskje i virkeligheten også. Totalt avslappet og det var så deilig. Jeg føler meg bra nå, uthvilt på en måte, trygg, så....”

Even står bare og ser på Isak, kjenner at alle forskjellige følelsene bare spinner rundt i kroppen hans av det Isak sier. Han er så glad for å stå her sammen med ham, for at Isak prater med ham, for at han klarer å være der for ham, være den som hjelper ham.

“Elsket?”

Isak nikker forsiktig, ser ned.

Even stryker over kinnet hans, legger en pekefinger under haken hans og løfter den, ser på ham, bøyer seg litt fram og lar leppene sine streife hans forsiktig. “Jeg gjør det, Isak. Jeg elsker deg.”

Isak trekker pusten, raskt, smilet kryper over ansiktet hans. “Men det var ikke bare det jeg følte. Når du sa det. Jeg tror…. “ han trekker pusten igjen. “Jeg tror jeg gjør det også. Men…. jeg…”

“Isak,” Even ser på ham. “Du trenger ikke si det tilbake selv om jeg sier det. Jeg mener det ikke noe mindre selv om du ikke sier det. Jeg kan på en måte føle det.”

Isak nikker og smiler, før han legger hodet sitt inn i halsgropen hans, puster ut, og Even klemmer ham inntil seg.

 

 

 

Lyden av ytterdøren som åpner seg gjør at Isak retter seg opp igjen og mot stuen. Han hører stemmene til Jonas og Eva i gangen, de kommer innover i leiligheten og inn på kjøkkenet.

“Yo! Isak! Våken jo. Går det bra med deg?” Jonas sin stemme bryter igjennom lyden av flasker som klirrer i posene deres..

“Hei Jonas. Ja, det går bra.” Isak kikker fra Jonas og til Even. Hånden til Isak fanger hans og han klemmer den hardt. “Det var digg å sove litt. Hva skjer?”

“Vi tenkte pizza, øl, sofa og film.” Jonas holder opp Kiwiposen der det klirrer i ølflasker.

“Digg.” Isak nikker, Even ser på ham, og det ser virkelig ut som han mener det.

“Vi må nesten spise pizzaene før de blir kalde.” Even peker på pizzaeskene som står på benken.

 

 

Even åpner eskene og bærer dem ut i stuen og de andre følger etter. Isak setter seg ned i den ene sofaen og Even setter seg ved siden av. Jonas og Eva dumper ned i den andre.

“Isak?” Jonas tygger pizza og snakker på en gang. “Det blir rettssak?”

Isak snur seg brått mot Jonas, tygger pizza fort og svelger. Even ser at han heiser skuldrene et par centimeter. “Skulle det ikke bli det?”

“Neiass, jeg vet ikke hvordan det funker jeg”

“Jeg glemte visst å spørre om det.” Isak ser på Even. “Jeg orket ikke tenke mer etter… eller, det kan godt hende Trygve sa noe om det. Jeg husker ikke.”

“Det går bra, Isak.” Even stryker ham over ryggen. “Ikke tenk på det. Vi finner ut av det etterhvert.”

Isak nikker, tar et pizzastykke til og spretter en øl.

“Sorry, Isak. Ikke meningen å mase.” Jonas holder opp den ene hånden.

“Det går bra.” Isak tar en bit pizza og en slurk øl. Venter litt før han fortsetter å prate. Tygger langsomt. “Det ble bare litt mye før i dag. Han ene var ikke så god på dette med å ta forklaringer.”

“Jeg skjønte det, Even fortalte litt i sted.” Jonas ser fra Even til Isak til Even igjen.

 

Isak snur seg mot Even som nikker forsiktig. Han blir plutselig usikker på om han gjorde noe galt da han fortalte litt, men Isak gir ham et lite smil. “Så bra. Jeg…” han snur seg mot Jonas igjen. “Jeg tror ikke jeg orker å prate om det akkurat nå jeg, Jonas. Kan vi ikke bare se film i stedet?”

“Seff.” Jonas nikker. “Hva skal vi se?”

“Noe morsomt, helst. Crazy, ett eller annet så jeg kan le.” Isak setter seg litt nærmere Even, legger den ene hånden på låret hans, i den andre hånden har han ølboksen. Even putter den siste pizzabiten inn i munnen og setter seg inntil Isak, legger armen rundt skuldrene hans og drar ham inn til seg. 

“Jeg kan spise på øreflippen din, så begynner du å le.” Even hvisker inn i øret hans så Eva og Jonas ikke skal høre.

Isak snur seg brått mot ham. “Du burde ikke.” Ansiktet hans glir over i et smil som rekker helt opp til øynene..

“Ikke innafor nå?” Even kjenner at det gjør godt å få det store smilet til Isak, og han legger kinnet sitt mot hans.

“Det er ikke innafor nå.” Isak ler lavt når han hvisker tilbake til Even, samtidig som han stryker oppover låret hans.

“Og det er det der?”

“Det er bare forsvarshandling dersom du skulle finne på å spise på meg.” Isak ler fortsatt lavt mot ham.

“Om dere er klare, så snurrer vi film nå?” Jonas ser på dem, himler lett med øynene og Even nikker.

“Vi er klare vi.”

 

 

Isak griper et teppe og pakker seg inn i det legger seg inn mot Even igjen og Even legger armene sine tett rundt ham igjen. Legger nesen inn i håret hans og kysser ham lett i hodebunnen. Eva ser på ham og Even hever øyenbrynene mot henne. “Hva?”

“Ingenting.” Eva smiler og krøller seg inn i armkroken til Jonas. “Det er bare fint å… ja, å se da. At Isak har det bra, at dere har det fint.”

“Jeg har det.” Isak klemmer låret til Even under teppet, “Vi har det.” Han stryker hånden oppover, litt for langt opp og Even kjenner at han smiler mens magen suges innover, helt bak til ryggsøylen.

“Vi har det.” Even hvisker det nesten, kanskje det er bare Isak som hører det, men det gjør ikke noe. Eva ser at de har det fint, og de selv vet det. Han stopper hånden til Isak med sin ledige, klemmer den, og Isak ser på ham med et blikk som rommer alt han kan ønske seg, og kanskje enda litt mer.

 

 

**

 

 

Hodet til Isak ligger på skulderen hans. Han sover. Hvordan det er mulig å sovne omtrent før flyet letter, det skjønner ikke Even, men pusten til Isak avslører at han har gjort det, og Even smiler for seg selv mens fingrene stryker langsomt over armen hans. Han har ikke tenkt å vekke ham, han skal bare sitte her med armen rundt ham helt til flyet lander på Værnes og de må reise seg for å gå av.

 

_“Takk for besøket. Det var veldig hyggelig å møte deg Even. Håper vi ses snart igjen.”_

 

Ordene til Marianne spinner i hodet hans på repeat. De hadde pratet og spist deilig middag i går hjemme hos Marianne og Terje. Isak hadde fortalt litt om hvordan de hadde møttes, men ikke alt. Isak var fortsatt ikke klar for å fortelle Marianne om alt det vonde som hadde skjedd. Terje derimot, hadde skjønt at det var noe, og han hadde spurt. I bilen da han kjørte dem tilbake til Jonas litt seinere på kvelden.

 

*

 

_“Isak? Hva er det egentlig som har skjedd?”_

_“Hæ? Hva mener du?”_

_Even så fra plassen sin i baksetet at skuldrene til Isak hevet seg, Isak så bort på Terje og plukket på jakkeermet._

_“Nei, altså. Jeg har ikke sagt noe til mamma, men jeg traff Eskild på Oslo City i går. Og han fortalte at Kristoffer hadde blitt banket opp, også sa han noe om deg, men avbrøt seg selv midt i setningen. Men det var ett eller annet om noe som skulle skje i går.”_

_Isak så bakover, fant blikket til Even og Even nikket. Isak så på Terje igjen, og trakk pusten._

_“Eh, pappa? Har du tid til å bli med opp til Jonas og Eva en tur når vi kommer fram. Jeg tror kanskje… jeg tror kanskje ikke jeg vil fortelle det når du kjører bil.”_

_“Å?” Terje snudde hodet brått mot Isak, sakket farten litt, men måtte se fremover og kjøre videre da bilen bak begynte å tute._

_“Ja. Har du tid?”_

_“Selvfølgelig har jeg tid, Isak.”_

_“Fint.” Isak nikket og sukket._

 

 

_Oppe i leiligheten var det stille og mørkt. Jonas og Eva var hos foreldrene til Jonas på middag, Even visste ikke når de kom hjem men antok at de hadde litt tid. Isak tok med seg Terje på kjøkkenet og de satte seg ved kjøkkenbordet. Even sto og så på dem et øyeblikk, før Isak snudde seg mot ham._

_“Jeg vil veldig gjerne at du blir her, Even.” Strakte hånden ut mot ham og Even tok den. Han satte seg ned ved siden av Isak, fortsatt med hånden hans i sin._

_“Nå blir jeg litt engstelig her, Isak. Hva er det som har skjedd egentlig?”_

_“Nei..….  Du pappa, det… Du må ikke bli lei deg eller sint eller noe, for… Altså, jeg burde sikkert fortalt dette før, men jeg har vært så redd for at mamma skulle bli dårlig av det. At… Men jeg burde jo sagt det til deg for det, jeg skjønner det nå. Men det har ikke vært så lett...… Ikke før nå, når Even….. altså….”_

_“Isak? Nå skjønner jeg ingenting.” Terje så på Isak med store, bekymrede øyne. “Hva er det som har skjedd? Kan du ta det fra starten?”_

_“Ja.” Isak så på Terje, så på Even. Klemte hånden hans hardt og trakk pusten._

_Og Isak fortalte. Alt. Helt fra det første møte på puben den høstdagen, om de gangene han hadde blitt banket, om Kristoffer, om alle meldingene, inkludert den siste meldingen, der Eva ble truet, til møtet med Trygve og anmeldelsen._

_Terje satt og så på dem. Mest på Isak, men han gløttet av og til bort på Even som for å få bekreftelse på at det han hørte var riktig. Even nikket forsiktig til ham og Terje ble mer og mer grå i ansiktet, med en rynke i pannen, akkurat maken til den  Isak av og til har. Terje satt urolig på stolen, tydelig preget av hva Isak fortalte._

_“Så i går var jeg inne på Politihuset og avga forklaring.” Isak pustet ut, og sank litt sammen med det samme han var ferdig å fortelle._

_Munnen til Terje åpnet og lukket seg flere ganger før han endelig kremtet og sa stille. “Isak. Jeg vet ikke helt hva jeg skal si, men jeg må bare spørre. Hvorfor i all verden har du ikke fortalt dette før? Du sa det jo i sta, men dette… det er jo bare… jeg vet ikke hva jeg skal si, jeg. At du har gått igjennom alt dette alene, det er jo… Jeg skjønner at dette er helt forferdelig å ha opplevd, at det har vært vondt for deg.”_

_Isak trakk pusten. “Jeg har ikke gått igjennom det alene da, pappa. Jonas og Eskild har visst om det hele tiden. Og Even har vært helt fantastisk og hjulpet meg masse sånn at jeg har turt å gjøre det. Anmelde igjen, altså..” Isak så på ham og smilte kort før han fortsatte, veldig alvorlig. “Og som jeg sa i sted, jeg har vært så redd for at mamma skulle bli dårlig av det… også…. også har jeg hele tiden tenkt at dersom dere fikk vite det, så kom de sikkert til å gå etter dere også. Jeg vet det er helt ulogisk, men for meg har det vært logisk da. Unnskyld.”_

_“Isak.” Terje bøyde seg fram, la albuene på bordet og så på ham. “Er det noe du ikke trenger å si, så er det unnskyld. Du trenger absolutt ikke å si unnskyld for det, jeg skjønner at du har latt være å si det for å skåne mamma. Og meg også. Jeg er i tvil om jeg hadde klart å ikke fortelle noe til mamma om jeg hadde visst det. Men det er jævlig å høre.”_

_“Ja…”_

_“Helt for jævlig å høre hva du har vært igjennom.” Terje ser ned i bordet, han puster dypt og lenge. “Og Kristoffer også?”_

_Isak nikket._

_“Fy faen. Også truet de med å ta Eva?”_

_“De har truet med å ta alle rundt meg. Even også, fordi noen hadde tatt et bilde av oss da vi var på båttur, og det var det en eller flere av dem som fikk sett, på en eller annen måte.”_

_“Herregud, Isak. Jeg skjønner jo nå hvorfor du var så kjapp til å reise oppover i sommer, og hvorfor du ikke har vært nede mer enn en gang etter du flyttet. Også jeg som nesten tvang deg til å komme ned da.”_

_“Du tvang meg ikke da pappa.” Isak så på ham og ristet på hodet._

_“Nei ikke tvang da. Men det føles ikke godt for meg når jeg får vite at det skjedde igjen da.”_

_“Jeg skjønner det, men det førte jo faktisk til at jeg fikk guts nok til å anmelde igjen da. Det at det skjedde, og det at Even har vært der.”_

_Even våknet av akkurat de ordene. “Jeg skal ikke ha noe ære for dette, Isak. Det er du som har kjempet denne kampen.”_

_Isak snudde seg mot ham, satte øynene i ham. “Hadde ikke du vært der, Even, hadde jeg aldri turt.”_

_“Jeg er veldig glad for at du har gjort det, selv om det er helt ubegripelig at folk gjør sånne ting at man er nødt til å gå til det skrittet.” Terje så på ham. “Vet du hva som skjer nå?”_

_Isak ristet på hodet. “Nei. Eller, det blir vel rettssak. Men jeg vet ikke når. Saken blir vel oversendt politijuristene når alle er avhørte. Så da blir det bare å vente da.”_

_“Og de som har gjort dette? De er ute nå?”_

_Isak nikket og Terje reiste seg brått. “Fy faen, Isak. Jeg skjønner at du ikke vil være her i Oslo nå. Du kan jo risikere å møte dem på gaten jo.”_

_Isak nikket igjen. “De er ilagt besøksforbud da, det gjelder oss, Jonas og Eva, Kristoffer og Eskild.”_

_“Det er jo enda noe.” Terje hadde lent seg inn til kjøkkenbenken, han så på Isak og sukket. “Jeg får helt vondt jeg Isak, av å tenke på alt du har vært igjennom. Unnskyld for at jeg ikke har skjønt noe.”_

_“Pappa.” Isak reiste seg. “Det har vært mitt valg å ikke si noe til deg og mamma. Men jeg er glad for at jeg gjorde det nå.”_

_“Jeg også, Isak.”  Terje gikk mot Isak og fanget ham i en klem, og de holdt om hverandre lenge._

 

*

 

Stemmen i høyttaleren over dem sier at de må gjøre seg klare for landing på Værnes. Even stryker Isak lett over kinnet og hvisker i øret hans at han må våkne. Han rører langsomt på seg, strekker armene foran seg og snur ansiktet opp mot ham. “Allerede?”

“Jepp. Femti minutter er ikke så lenge. Men du har sovet hele veien da. Soveskillsa dine er imponerende.”

“Det er du som gjør det mulig, er ikke vanskelig å sove når jeg kan sove inntil en sånn sterk og tøff bodyguard, vet du.” Isak lener seg mot ham og kysser ham lett.

Even ler kort. “Sterk og tøff, ja, kan leve med det.”

“Ikke sant.” Isak gløtter opp og smiler.

“Det skal i alle fall bli sinnsykt godt å komme hjem, jeg gleder meg sykt til å legge meg i en litt bedre seng, som IKKE knirker bare vi tenker på å puste.”

Isak ler. “Det skal bli digg. Jeg skal sende melding til Jonas om at han ikke får besøk av oss flere ganger før de har skaffet seg ny gjesteseng.”

Even ser på ham, stryker ham lett over armen før hånden finner hans og han klemmer den. “Du har lyst til å reise til Oslo igjen?”

“På helgetur med deg? Ja!”

Even kjenner at gleden i han bobler. Både på egne og på Isaks vegne. Han kysser ham på kinnet, legger armene rundt ham og klemmer til. “Fett.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk til Ane_Rikke, for flikking og kommentarer, undrende spørsmål og lure omformuleringer. (Og om noen lurer - det går fint an å sove med hodet på en annens skulder med den andres arm rundt seg. Helt fint...) ❤❤
> 
> Takk for alle nydelige kommentarer på forrige kapittel, ble så glad for at mange syns det var fint å få et glimt inn hos Isak igjen. ❤❤
> 
>  
> 
> Blir som vanlig veldig glad om du har lyst til å legge igjen en kommentar her også. ❤❤


	41. Som et gammelt uthus i full storm

Det har allerede blitt mørkt når de parkerer utenfor leiligheten til Even søndag kveld. Det er nesten stjerneklart og den kjølige høstluften er deilig og frisk når de går ut av den varme bilen.

“Når begynner du på jobb i morgen?” Isak lukker bagasjelokket mens han heiser begge bagene opp på skulderen.

Even tenker seg litt om og trekker på skuldrene.. “Jeg husker faktisk ikke om jeg begynner tolv eller seks i morgen.”

“Serr?” Isak går opp mot ham og gir ham den ene bagen. “Du husker ikke?”

“Eh, nei.” Even ler litt av seg selv.. “Når begynte jeg forrige mandag da?”

“Det husker vel ikke jeg.” Isak dulter han i armen idet han går opp trappen.

“Nei, se der. Du er ikke noe bedre du.” Even dulter tilbake når de står foran døren og Isak låser opp.

“Jeg trenger jo ikke følge med. Jeg jobber når du jobber. Lett for meg.”

“Sant.”

 

De går inn i gangen, Isak lukker døren bak dem og låser. Ser kjapt på ham og trekker på skuldrene. Even skjønner ham godt, men bare nikker til ham og smiler. Han har ikke fortalt Isak om hva som skjedde ved Akerselva enda, og er usikker på når han skal fortelle det. Om det blir feil å si noe om det. Nå er i alle fall ikke tidspunktet, det er han helt sikker på.

Isak slenger bagen sin fra seg foran badedøren og går på kjøkkenet, tar to øl ut fra kjøleskapet og ser på ham. “Øl?”

“Å ja!” Even nikker, slenger sin bag fra seg sammen med Isak sin og tar imot ølen. De åpner hver sin boks og Isak ser på ham.

“Skål!”

“Skål, Isak!”

De klunker boksene mot hverandre og går mot sofaen. Even slenger seg ned og klapper lett på sofaputen ved siden av seg. Isak setter seg, tett inntil, legger hodet bakover på skulderen og puster ut. “Digg.”

Even legger armen rundt ham. “Enig.” Even snuser i håret hans, nyter stillheten i leiligheten, varmen fra Isak, lukten fra håret hans og nærheten. “Men du? Det gikk bra sånn alt i alt, eller? Med Oslo?”

Isak snur på hodet og ser på ham. “Ja.” Han trekker pusten. “Ja, det gjorde det. Nå, når jeg er her igjen, kjennes det faktisk veldig bra å ha vært der. Og alt gikk jo egentlig bra, selv om jeg var litt utafor på fredag.”

“Det er vel ikke noe rart at du var det?”

“Kanskje ikke?" Han blir stille litt, tar en slurk øl og trekker pusten. "Og det var faktisk veldig deilig å fortelle alt til pappa også. Jeg syns han tok det relativt bra.”

“Jeg syns han tok det dritbra jeg. Å få vite at sønnen har blitt banka og trua i over ett år, det var jo ikke akkurat lettfordøyelig.”

“Nei. Han tok det dritbra. Enig.”

 

Isak tar enda en slurk øl og legger hodet bakover igjen. Håret hans kiler Even på kinnet, og Even legger leppene sine mot kinnet hans. Kysser litt forsiktig mens han stryker ham over armen med den ene hånden.

“Vet du hva?” Isak snur hodet mot ham igjen og leppene hans streifer Evens.

“Mm? Nei?”

Isak setter seg litt opp, vender seg mot ham i sofaen. “Jeg kom akkurat på en ting. Du vet i formiddag, når vi var nede på Aker Brygge sammen med Eskild og Kristoffer? Og etterpå, når vi spiste på Peppes?”

“Ja?”

“Da tenkte jeg ikke noe på de folka i det hele tatt. Jeg kom på det nå. Det er litt rart.”

Even nikker mot ham, men skjønner egentlig ikke hva Isak vil fram til nå. “Ja?”

“Ja. Jeg burde jo egentlig gjort det, burde egentlig vært nervøs og redd. Spesielt ettersom vi var der med Kristoffer og Eskild. Vi var tre som de er ute etter liksom. Ja, fire med deg da. Men jeg tenkte faktisk ikke over det en gang.”

“Kanskje det er fordi du tror på det nå? Tror på at det kan være over, ettersom du har forklart deg, plukket dem ut, og på en måte gjort ditt?”

“Kanskje, men det burde jo egentlig gjøre meg enda mer redd. For nå er det jo ingen vei tilbake.”

“Nei.” Even tenker seg om. “Men det er kanskje en bra ting. At du vet at du ikke kan snu på en måte. Eller du kan jo det, men du vil vel ikke det?”

Isak rister på hodet.

“Og ettersom du har facet det, så kanskje det gjør deg litt tryggere på en måte da? Eller jeg vet ikke jeg.”

“Nei, ikke jeg heller. Men Eskild og Kristoffer hjelper jo på da. I alle fall Eskild. Han var liksom akkurat som før, selv om kjæresten hans ble banket for litt siden.”

“Jeg er glad jeg fikk møte dem.” Even tar en slurk øl. “Det var lett å se at du slappet av sammen med dem.”

“Mm.” Isak nikker. “Det var godt å prate med dem også, godt å prate med Kristoffer igjen, å virkelig se at han ikke er sur på meg eller noe.”

“Sur på deg?” Even legger hånden sin på underarmen til Isak, stryker sakte over den tynne huden på innsiden, opp til albuen og ned igjen

“Ja?” Isak ser på ham, før han ser ned på hånden hans som beveger seg langsomt over armen. “Eller ikke sur da, men at han faktisk ikke tenker at det er min skyld liksom.”

“Du tenker ikke fortsatt at det er det, Isak?” Even kjenner en liten klump i halsen. “For det er det jo ikke.”

“Neida, ikke skyld da. Men ja, jeg har jo tenkt på det og da..... Og..... og det var liksom viktigst, med Kristoffer akkurat nå. Være med ham, sånn helt som før…” Han nøler litt før han fortsetter. “Kan jeg si at det var godt at ikke noe var forandret mellom oss?”

“Det kan du få lov å si.” Even smiler for seg selv. “Du kan i grunnen si alt du vil du, bare ikke du sier at alt er din skyld mer.”

Isak bøyer seg fram og legger kinnet sitt inn mot Even sitt, legger hånden sin over hånden hans og klemmer.. “Jeg lover, jeg skal slutte å si det.” Han ler kort.

“Og du kan være helt trygg på at jeg kommer til å minne deg på det, om du glemmer det.” Even kysser ham langsomt på kinnet og kjeven, smaker på huden, kjenner skjeggstubbene hans raspe litt mot både leppene og sitt eget kinn. Drar inn lukten av ham. Isak flytter litt på beina sine, kommer nærmere ham, legger hånden bak i nakken hans.   

 

“Mm.” Leppene deres møtes i et langsomt, ømt kyss som varer lenge. Det føles i alle fall som det varer lenge. “Jeg tror egentlig det var fordi jeg hadde han der kjekke bodyguarden med meg, at det føltes så bra i dag. For han er dritfin.” Isak ser opp på ham og smiler.

“Ja!” Even kysser ham lett på kinnet “Det var det det var.” Han var akkurat innom tanken på å fortelle Isak om det som skjedde ved Akerselva, men dropper det. Velger en annen retning i stedet. “Han er sykt sterk altså, skikkelig sånn bodybuilder faktisk.”

Isak begynner å le, løfter hånden opp til ansiktet sitt og gnir seg over pannen med håndbaken før han tar fra ham ølen setter de fra seg på bordet. Han reiser seg og setter seg overskrevs på lårene hans. Klemmer knærne sine inntil hoftene hans. “Bodyguard? Sykt sterk?” Hendene til Isak glir over overarmene, skuldrene og ned over brystkassen hans. “Han er i hvertfall sykt kjekk. Og snill. Og god. Og sexy. Og deilig.” Isak bøyer seg fram og kysser ham. Even kjenner en hånd på kinnet sitt og en i nakken.

Isak presser seg ned mot lårene, og tungen hans glir over leppene. Even legger armene rundt ham, trekker ham inntil seg og åpner munnen for ham. Tungene møtes og Even kjenner varmen fra munnen hans, kjenner tungen leke over leppen,  smaken og lukten av  ham. Isaks hånd graver inn i håret hans, drar hodet hans mot seg, presser overkroppen sin mot hans, krever mer i kysset.

Even svarer kysset og bevegelsene, før han legger hendene sine under rumpa til Isak, tar sats og reiser seg opp fra sofaen. Han svaier litt, og setter det ene beinet ut i det Isak prøver å krysse beina sine rundt ham. Han får det ikke til, Even mister balansen og dumper rett ned i sofaen igjen, med Isak over seg. Det knaker faretruende i sofaen under vekten av begge to.

“Det var det jeg sa, sykt sterkt.” Even ler, kjenner bobler av latter i magen. Isak holder armene rundt skuldrene hans og ler. Han kaster hodet bakover og hele ansiktet stråler.

“Faen, jeg er heldig altså. Som har en så råsterk bodybuilder til kjæreste.” Latteren triller fortsatt ut av ham når han aker seg bakover, setter beina i gulvet og reiser seg. Han tar tak i hånden til Even og drar han opp til seg. Legger armene rundt nakken hans og kysser ham.

“Soverommet?” Even mumler inn i kysset.

Isak nikker. “I en seng som ikke knirker som et gammelt uthus i full storm.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ane_Rikkes første- og andrehjelp på dette kapittelet var uvurderlig!! (Selv om det er kort, tror jeg dette er et av de kapitlene som har blitt pirket og kommentert mest på...). Tusen takk, veldig takknemlig! ❤❤
> 
> Og til alle dere som leser og kommenterer; tusen takk for alle gode tilbakemeldinger på forrige kapittel, og spesielt på den "alternative" Terje. Det gjorde meg veldig glad at det var så mange av dere som likte ham! ❤❤
> 
>  
> 
> Blir veldig glad for å høre om hva dere tenker om hjemkomsten også! ❤


	42. En halvtime?

Mandag morgen, eller strengt tatt formiddag, går Even og Isak sammen bort på Vivo litt før halv elleve. Even vet fortsatt ikke om han begynner tolv eller seks, har ikke giddet å sjekke heller. Han vet bare at han har vært mye borte den siste tiden, og har en del kontorarbeid han må ta igjen denne uken. Så hvis det er hans tur å begynne seks i dag, får han mye tid til det. 

Når de går inn døren, slår det Even at det var noe som manglet ute. Og inne på puben er det en stillhet som er litt uvant. Det er liksom for stille i forhold til hva det har vært en lang stund nå, og han skjønner brått hva det er. 

Håndverkerne er ferdige. 

Han stivner litt, stopper så vidt innenfor døren, snur seg og ser på Isak som står like bak ham og bare ser tilbake med hevede øyenbryn. 

“Hva er det?” 

“Nei, det er bare så stille her. Deilig stille liksom. Høres ut som håndverkerne er ferdige.”

“Å, digg det da.” 

“Ja.”

 

 

Even er litt nølende, for er det egentlig det? Digg at de er ferdige? Han blir plutselig litt nervøs ved tanken på akkurat det at håndverkerne er ferdige, for da er jo rommene ferdige også. Tenker Isak at han skal flytte tilbake til Vivo nå, eller tenker Isak at han fortsatt kan bo sammen med ham? For det har faktisk ikke vært i Evens tanker i det hele tatt, at Isak kanskje tror han må flytte tilbake. Han har tenkt at Isak bare skal bli, men de har jo ikke snakket om det. 

“Du syns ikke det eller?” Isak dulter han lett i siden, før han legger hånden sin på ryggen hans og stryker lett over den. 

“Joda, det er digg at de er ferdige, men…”

Han rekker ikke å si mer før Wenche åpner døren og ser på dem. Even ser blikket hennes på armen til Isak som fortsatt beveger seg over ryggen hans. 

“Hei Even. Hei Isak. Nå er de ferdige oppe. De pakket sammen på fredag. Endelig!”

“Hei Wenche. Det er bra. Vi får ta en tur opp og se da.”

“Ja, jeg er ferdig med å vaske der. Fy faen, det byggestøvet er noe dritt altså, men det har blitt veldig bra. Alle rommene er klare, og badet der oppe ble jo superfint, nesten så jeg skulle ønske jeg hadde sånn bad selv.”

“Høres topp ut.”

“Du flytter vel hit igjen du da, Isak?” Wenche ser på Isak, og Even kjenner at hånden på ryggen stopper, fingrene til Isak griper tak i jakken hans, før den glir nedover igjen og blir borte. Han ser kjapt på Even før han ser på Wenche og nikker forsiktig til henne. Even kjenner ubehaget strømme gjennom kroppen. Hver eneste lille del av ham skriker et høyt “ _ nei _ ” ved tanken på at Isak skal flytte hit igjen. 

“Alt er i alle fall klart der oppe. Jeg er ferdig, så nå stikker jeg. Ha en fin dag!”  

“Takk det samme til deg, Wenche.” Even nikker mot henne og ser på Isak som ser ut i luften. 

Wenche går forbi dem og ut, lyden av døren som smeller igjen bak dem gjør at han skvetter litt, før han tar Isak i hånden og klemmer den lett. 

“Skal vi gå opp og se?” 

Isak nikker. 

  
  


 

Det lukter ferskt treverk og maling allerede utenfor døren inn til utleiedelen. Even er spent på hvordan det har blitt, håper håndverkerne har gjort en god jobb. Han åpner døren langsomt, og går inn i gangen. Det er helt strøkent der, alle flater, både nye og gamle, er nymalte, gulvet er glatt og skinner mot ham, dørene inn til hvert rom er nye og står på gløtt. 

Han dytter opp den ene, og ser at rommet er møblert sånn som det var før, sengene er nyoppredde, lukten av nytt blandes inn med lukten av såpe. Wenche har gjort en god jobb, han må huske å gi henne en liten bonus for jobben. For hun må ha stått på, virkelig. Og selv om han kan bli irritert på henne av og til, så kommer han aldri i verden til å finne en dyktigere renholder.  

“Så fint det har blitt.” Stemmen til Isak drar ham tilbake, og Even snur seg mot ham. 

“Veldig.” Even prøver å lete etter noe i ansiktet til Isak, han vet ikke helt hva han ser etter, men noe. Griper nesten desperat hånden hans og klemmer den. “Du? Du trenger vel ikke flytte tilbake hit? Du kan vel.. jeg mener, du kan jo bare fortsette å bo….. altså, vi kan bare fortsette å bo sammen?” Han svelger raskt. “Ja, om du ikke vil flytte tilbake hit da, for om du vil det er det helt greit, det er bare det at….. Jeg måtte bare si det.”

Isak ser på ham, rister på hodet. “Jeg har ikke lyst til å flytte tilbake hit.” Han ser opp, og Even ser skinnet i øynene hans. “Jeg vil gjerne bo sammen med deg.”

 

Han puster ut, kjenner den boblende følelsen i magen igjen, den gode kilende, kriblende følelsen, den som sender hjertet hans i full galopp, nesten ut av brystet. Smilet bare glir over ansiktet hans, han kjenner det. “Du vil det?”

Isak nikker, drar i hånden hans for å få ham nærmere og Even adlyder. “Selvfølgelig vil jeg det. Trodde du ikke det?” Fingrene til Isak glir opp langs halsen hans og krummer seg rundt øret, før de glir bak i nakken. 

Even sukker lett. “Jo, jo. Jeg trodde jo egentlig det, eller håpet. Men jeg kunne jo ikke vite sikkert da.” Even legger pannen sin mot pannen hans. 

“Men jeg vil det.” 

Isak vrir hodet sitt litt til siden og kysser ham. Langsomt, forsiktig først, før han presser leppene hardere og mer krevende mot hans. Even følger leppenes bevegelse, presser tilbake, vil bare ha mer av leppene, tungen, smaken av Isak, alt. Det er ingen finesse over kysset, overhodet ikke. Det er tunge og lepper, lyst og begjær. 

Isak dytter ham innover mot sengen som står nyoppredd bak ham, og med det ene beinet sparker han igjen døren til rommet. Hendene til Isak vandrer over kroppen hans, stryker, leter, klemmer. Holder ham fast litt, før han løsner grepet litt, ser inn i øynene hans og hvisker hest. 

“Vil ha deg.”

 

Even rekker ikke å svare før Isak tar tak i jakken hans og vrenger den over skuldrene hans der den stopper i albuen. Even drar av seg jakken, mens Isak drar av seg sin egen og røsker genseren over hodet sammen med t-skjorten. Even blir stående å se på ham et øyeblikk. “Fy faen, du er fin Isak.” 

Han legger hendene sine på brystkassen til Isak og stryker over den, kjenner den varme huden nuppe seg litt mot hans litt kalde hender og den kjølige luften i rommet. Even tar seg tid til å nyte følelsen av å stryke over den glatte, faste, men likevel myke og deilige brystkassen til Isak. Det sitrer i fingertuppene og håndflatene, og han kjenner lysten bruser i ham. Han blir varm helt ned i fotsålene av å tenke på det.  

Isak er tydelig utålmodig og skyver genseren til Even oppover, fingrene stryker over han og Even kjenner den gode følelsen bre seg utover i hele kroppen av berøringene. Isak bøyer seg fram og kysser ham på magen og videre oppover ettersom genseren glir samme vei.. Even tar tak i linningen og drar den over hodet selv, og Isaks lepper strør kyss oppover brystkassen og helt opp til halsen hans og nedover igjen. Han stopper ved den ene brystvorten, tungen glir over og rundt den, og de kjennes ut som alt blodet nå tenker å samle seg på ett sted, han slipper ut et lite stønn, iblandet med  _ Isak _ , og han kan nesten se Isak smile av det. Kan se for seg det lure, skjelmske smilet hans i det han kjenner tennene så vidt. 

Isak synker ned på knærne foran ham, hendene stryker over ryggen, brystet og magen før de møtes ved bukselinningen og åpner knappen i buksen hans. Isak gløtter opp på ham, smiler forsiktig mens han drar ned glidelåsen og langsomt lar hendene gli innenfor jeansen, skyver den ned over rumpa og ned på lårene.. Even må trekke pusten, og holder den litt, når han kjenner pusten til Isak gjennom bomullsstoffet i bokseren. 

 

 

Det smeller i en dør nede, og Even skvetter. Isak ser opp på ham.

“Faen?” 

Det er et spørsmål, ikke en konklusjon. Even må le litt av uttrykket i ansiktet til Isak. Skuffelsen og oppgittheten er så tydelig i øynene hans og Even er ikke uenig. Han stryker Isak over kinnet, drar ham opp til seg og kysser ham. 

“Det er sikkert bare Mikael. Da begynner jeg seks i dag.” Even stryker over ryggen til Isak, ned mot bukselinningen og presser fingrene sine under den og ned over rumpa, trekker Isak inntil seg. “Vi driter i han. Han vet ikke at vi er her.” Han kysser videre nedover halsen til Isak, holder ham inntil seg, prøver å skyve kneet sitt mellom beina på Isak, men det stoppes av buksene som er halvveis på lårene.. Han flytter litt på beina sine, legger armene rundt nakken hans og beveger hoftene sine i stedet. 

“Du har et sånt kink altså? Sex på utleierommene når Mikael er nede. Visste du måtte ha en litt mørkere side.” Isak smiler, et sånn litt djevelsk lurt smil som fanger øynene hans inn i det og det lyser litt av de. Eller mye. 

Even ler litt, tar tak i øret til Isak med leppene sine og suger. De begynner å le begge to og Even  drar seg litt tilbake og ser på ham. . 

“Om jeg har det kinket, så visste jeg ikke om den før nå. Men akkurat nå har jeg det. For jeg har sinnsykt lyst på deg.”

“Jeg og.” Isak puster tungt, plasserer leppene sine over hans og kysser han igjen. Dypt og krevende, presser seg mot ham og Even må ta et skritt tilbake for ikke å miste balansen. Ettersom buksa sitter fast over lårene, blir ikke skrittet så langt, og han mister balansen allikevel og ramler bakover, oppi sengen med Isak over seg. 

 

 

Isak ler kort og kysser videre mens han prater. “Selv om du har dette kinket, går det jo an å prøve å være litt stille da.”

Even klemmer armene rundt ham og vipper han over på ryggen. “Med deg? Stille? Helt umulig, Isak.” Han sparker av seg buksene og setter seg over beina til Isak. Ser på ham, beundrer ham, stryker over magen, brystkassen, overarmene. “Du er for deilig.” Even bøyer seg over ham og kysser den bare brystkassen, centimeter for centimeter legger han igjen små kyss og Isak stønner under ham. “Og du er ikke så god på å være stille selv.” 

“Som du sier, umulig!” Isaks hender glir over hoftene hans, ned under bokseren og griper tak i rumpeballene hans og klemmer til. “Sexy, deilig og sterk. Bodyguard, husker du?”

Even nikker og smiler opp til Isak når han beveger leppene videre nedover magen hans helt til bukselinningen. Åpner knappen i buksen hans og drar dem ned sammen med bokseren. 

 

 

*

 

 

Når de går inn døren til puben en times tid senere, etter et mislykket forsøk på å liste seg ned trappene, blir de møtt av en smilende Mikael som står bak bardisken.

“Heisann! Der er dere jo! Fint å se dere igjen!”

“Hei Mikael!” svarer de i kor. 

“Dere som var oppe?” Mikael ser på dem begge, og smiler lurt. 

“Ja.” Even må smile han også. “Vi var oppe og så hvordan det hadde blitt etter at håndverkerne var ferdig.”

“Fint ja?” Even hører latteren i stemmen til Mikael. “Wenche har gjort en bra jobb, hun holdt faktisk på i hele går for å få det klart til du kom hjem, Even. Redde til og med opp sengene, men det så dere kanskje?” Også begynner han å le. 

Even kikker på Isak som har fått en anelse rosafarge i ansiktet. “Ja, vi så det.”

Mikael ler ordentlig, hodet hans faller bakover før han bøyer seg over bardisken og setter øynene i dem etter tur. “Greit at dere gjorde dere ferdig før åpningstiden da. Det er ikke sååå lydisolert mellom etasjene her selv om det er nyoppusset der oppe.” 

Even bare rister på hodet og må le han også, og går bak bardisken, gir Mikael et dytt i skulderen på veien. “Nei, det er vel ikke det.”  Ler kort, før han går til kaffemaskinen for å fikse en kopp kaffe til Isak og seg selv

 

 

Mikael vender seg mot Isak, er alvorlig igjen. “Gikk det bra i Oslo, Isak?”

Isak nikker. “Jada, det gikk bra. Var tøft, men det gikk fint til slutt.”

“Bra! Håper de får bura dem inne en god stund nå da.”

“Det håper jeg også. Vet ikke om jeg orker å gå gjennom det der en gang til, liksom.”

“Nei, det skjønner jeg. Men det blir rettssak?”

“Det er til behandling hos politijuristnen nå, men da jeg snakket med Trygve, ja han på Steinkjer, på morgenen i dag, så trodde han det bare var en formalitet. At det blir rettssak på vårparten en gang.”

“Okey. Men det er bra.” Mikael ser på Even før han ser tilbake på Isak igjen. “Men du blir her du?”

Isak smiler, Even ser det store varme smilet i ansiktet hans, det som brer seg oppover til øyene og får dem til å glitre.”Har ikke noe annet sted i verden jeg vil være, så ja.” Øynene til Isak finner hans og Even kjenner hjertet dunke litt ekstra hardt. 

“Så bra da. Flytter du tilbake hit på Vivo nå eller?”

Isak rister på hodet. “Nei.”

“Nei?” Mikael ser på ham, ser på Even, og smiler. 

“Nei, hvorfor skal jeg det?” Isak går mot Even og tar imot kaffekoppen han rekker fram. “Evens leilighet er stor nok for oss to, det går fint.” Isak strekker seg opp og kysser ham. 

Mikael nikker. “Kult. Grattis som samboere da!” 

“Takk.” Even klarer ikke å la være å smile, det er så mange deilige følelser i ham, at han ikke kan gjøre noe annet. Legger den ledige hånden rundt Isak og drar ham inntil seg, og har aldri lyst til å slippe. Isak snur seg mot ham og smiler han også, nikker mot Mikael og sier takk. 

 

 

“Skal du jobbe nå?” Mikael ser på ham, og Even nikker. 

“Tenker det er nok å ta tak i nå, har jo ikke vært på kontoret på lenge. Sikkert 100 mail og et lass med oppgaver. Tar kontortid fram til i ettermiddag en gang.” 

“Du og eller?” Mikael nikker mot Isak. 

Han rister på hodet. “Neida, jeg skal bort i vogna mi jeg vettu. Har litt å pusle med der borte. Sana er sikkert superfrustrert over at jeg ikke har gjort jobben min siden onsdag.” 

“Men hun visste vel om det?”

Isak rister på hodet. “Nei, hun vet ikke så mye om det. Altså, hun visste jeg skulle av gårde, men ikke for hva.”

“Hæ?” Mikael ser på ham, hever øyenbrynene. “Hvorfor ikke?”

“Næsj, det har bare ikke blitt sånn. Det er ikke så mange i Oslo som vet hva som har skjedd. Pappa fikk vite det på lørdag liksom.” Isak ser på Even, og Even klemmer armen tettere rundt ham. “Det har vært litt vanskelig da, å fortelle det. Det føles så, nedverdigende, så stakkarslig liksom.”

“Stakkarslig? Å bli banket opp av kjeltringer?” 

“Ja, altså når du sier det sånn, så er kanskje stakkarslig feil ord.” Isak ler faktisk litt. “Men mer at det er min egen feil da.”

“Hva er dette for noe tull?” Mikael ser mot Even.  “Even, du må jo få litt vett inn i skallen på han her. Dette er jo bare bullshit. Det er jo akkurat som at det skal være Sanas skyld om hun hadde blitt banka fordi hun bruker hijab? Eller Elias’ feil om han ble banket fordi han er muslim.”

Isak bare ser på Mikael. “Har ikke tenkt på det sånn før faktisk.” Isak gløtter bort på Mikael. “Du har helt rett, jeg må snakke med Sana.” 

“Ja, det må du. Hun kommer sikkert til å kjefte deg opp og ned for at du ikke har sagt noe før, men hun er på din side. Alltid.”

Isak ler faktisk. “Jeg vet. Både at jeg kommer til å få kjeft og at Sana er på min side. Takk Mikael!”

  
  
  
  


Even gløtter opp når det går i døren senere på kvelden. Han kjenner han begynne å smile når han ser det er Isak. Han kommer bort til bardisken og lener seg over den og får et kyss. 

“Hei.” Isak smiler. 

“Hei. Går det bra?” 

“Jada. Stakk innom Vidar og Ragnhild på veien hjem. Jeg kjøpte en flaske cognac til Vidar som takk for at han jobbet for deg da vi var i Oslo, også spurte jeg om de ville spise burger med meg. Sånn at de fikk sett den fortapte sønnen sin.” Isak lener seg lengre over disken og hvisker. “Jeg tror de er mer glad i meg enn i deg nå. De sa det var godt  **_noen_ ** brydde seg i alle fall.” 

Even rister på hodet. “Det visste jeg kom til å skje. Du er veldig lett å bli glad i.” Han gir Isak et lite kyss til. “Har pappa spurt om du skal flytte tilbake hit?” 

Isak rister på hodet i det det går i døren og pappa og mamma kommer inn.

“Han kommer til å gjøre det. Snart. Vedder på at det ikke tar en halvtime en gang.” Even hvisker i øret hans og Isak begynner å le. 

 

 

Pappa kommer opp til bardisken. Ser på ham, og Isak trekker seg litt tilbake. 

“Hei. Vidar heter jeg.” Even ler når pappa strekker hånden over bardisken for å hilse på ham. “Dette er min kone Ragnhild,” han peker på mamma. “jeg vet ikke om du har hørt om oss?”

“Pappa. Serr. Jeg snakket med deg forrige uke da.” 

“Pappa?” Han snur seg mot mamma. “Ragnhild. Denne fyren her kaller meg pappa, vet du noe om det?” Vidar ler og tar tak i skulderen hans og drar ham inn for en klem. “Går det bra med dere?” 

“Jada, det går fint.” Even lener seg over bardisken og gir mamma en klem også.

“Også er de ferdige her også. Det må være deilig.” Pappa slår ut med armene og ser seg rundt i lokalet. 

“Veldig. Så håper jeg bare alt går i orden med forsikringa og betaling og sånn.”

“Skulle vel ikke være noe problem det vel?” 

“Neida, det skal jo ikke det. Men man vet jo aldri før alt er gjort opp. Men det går nok fint” Even smiler til pappa og ser bort på Isak. 

“Har du tid til å spise med oss eller?” Mamma ser seg rundt i lokalet. Det er ikke mange gjester i dag, og de som er her sitter allerede og spiser.  

“Det ser sånn ut. Hva skal vi ha?”

“Burger.” Isak ser bestemt på ham.. 

Pappa nikker. “Jeg tar en burger jeg også. Og en halvliter, om Ragnhild kjører?”

“Jeg kan kjøre, det går fint. Jeg vil også gjerne ha en burger.”

“Da blir det fire burgere. Jeg sier fra til Mikael, bare sett dere.”

  
  


Even går ut på kjøkkenet og bestiller fire burgere, sier at han setter seg for å spise med de andre. Mikael nikker og ber han om å kose seg. 

“Faen, hva skulle jeg gjort uten deg, Mikael? Du har vært helt fantastisk de siste ukene. Tusen takk.” Even går bort og gir ham en klem. 

“Du, Even. Det skulle bare mangle. Har aldri sett deg så glad som nå jeg, eller så knust som når det var ille med Isak. Det er godt å kunne hjelpe vet du!” 

“Joda, men det har jo blitt mye ekstra på deg da.” 

“Det går fint. Jeg kommer sikkert til å trenge hjelp en gang jeg og, og da vet jeg at du er der.”

Even nikker. “Selvfølgelig er jeg der da.” 

“Ikke sant! Ikke tenk på det en gang!” 

  
  


Even går ut i puben igjen, tapper en halvliter til pappa og tar med brus til resten. Han setter seg ned ved siden av Isak som stryker ham lett over ryggen, før han lener seg tilbake. 

“Så? Hva skjer nå da?” Pappa ser på dem over ølglasset i det han tar en slurk. 

“Hva da?” Even ser tilbake. 

“Flytter du tilbake hit Isak?”

Even begynner å le, hører et kvalt knis fra Isak og ser på klokka. “Jeg er imponert pappa, du klarte å holde deg i drøye kvarteret før du spurte.”

“Hæ?” Pappa ser spørrende på ham. “Insinuerer du at jeg er nysgjerrig?”

“Eh, pappa! Du ER nysgjerrig” Even ser på mamma som nikker. “Jeg gjetta på at du kom til å spørre innen en halvtime. Du brukte et kvarter.”

“Er ikke så nysgjerrig da, bare lurer litt. Men.. ja?”

“Jeg flytter ikke tilbake.” Isak rekker å svare først. “Jeg blir boende hos Even. Vi har det fint sammen, og ingen grunn til å styre med flytting nå.”

Mamma nikker og smiler. “Gratulerer. Det var hyggelig å høre.” Pappa stemmer i med gratulasjonene og hever glasset sitt i en skål.

“Takk. Det syns jo vi også.” Even legger armen rundt Isak, trekker ham inntil seg og kysser ham på kinnet. 

“De er så søte sammen at.” Mikaels kommentar kommer fra den andre siden av bardisken. Even ser på Mikael og er plutselig litt engstelig for at han skal si noe om det han hadde overhørt på formiddagen, men er ganske sikker på at Mikael ikke kommer til å nevne det. 

“Det er de virkelig.” Mamma og pappa nikker enstemmig, ser på Isak og så på ham, og Even kjenner de gode blikkene til  alle og tenker at det er dette som er det riktige. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk til Ane_Rikke som igjen har vært gjennom teksten og hevet den et par hakk, hindret flaue gjentakelser og andre feil. ❤ Er det noen igjen, er det min egne skyld. 
> 
> Tusen takk også for alle fine kommentarer på forrige kapittel! Dere er så gode!❤
> 
> Har dere noen tanker dere vil dele om dette - neste siste - kapittel, så fyr løs! Setter stor pris på å lese det dere har å si! ❤❤


	43. På høyttaler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da er vi ved veis ende i dette universet. Siste kapittel - eller epilog om du vil. ❤❤
> 
> Takk til alle dere som har lest og kommentert igjennom de 42 forrige kapitlene. Det har vært en stor glede, og det er veldig motiverende, å lese alle tankene deres om historien og karakterene! Ikke slutt å kommenter på fics, dere utgjør en stor forskjell for meg - og alle andre - som skriver! ❤❤
> 
> Historien hadde ikke blitt den samme uten all hjelp jeg har fått fra Ane_Rikke, som tålmodig har korrigert og pirket, dratt meg inn når det har gått litt over stokk og stein og heiet og applaudert når ting har vært bra! Tusen millioner takk til deg! ❤❤

Sollyset klemmer seg inn mellom gardinene og vekker ham altfor tidlig. Han vrir seg rundt i sengen så han slipper å få det skarpe lyset i øynene. Fester heller blikket på Isak som ligger ved siden av ham og sover. Han ser så fredelig ut der han ligger, men Even vet at det nok ikke er så fredelig inne i hodet hans, selv om det tilsynelatende ser sånn ut nå.

Det er torsdag, det er mai, og de ligger igjen i gjestesengen til Jonas og Eva. Den nye gjestesengen, vel og merke. Den gamle ble kastet ut helgen etter første gang de var på besøk, den gangen for en evighet og en halv siden, da Isak avga forklaring til Grande og Trygve.

De har hatt flere turer til Oslo etter den gangen, men da bare for hygge og kos, besøk hos venner og foreldrene til Isak, eller bare de to alene. Even tenker tilbake på den turen de hadde like før jul, da han endelig klarte å fortelle Isak om den ekle opplevelsen ved Akerselva.

 

* 

 

_Snøen hadde lagt seg over Oslo som et lysende mykt teppe, lyset fra gatelyktene gav hele stien langs elven et mykt skinn og de hadde vært på vei til hotellet de bodde på etter å ha spist lang lunsj sammen med Kristoffer og Eskild._

 

_Even stoppet opp ved det samme stedet som mannen hadde skremt ham._

_“Isak? Jeg må bare fortelle deg noe.”_

_Isak stoppet og så på ham. “Å?”_

_“Jeg burde sikkert fortalt dette før, men det har vært litt vanskelig å vite hvordan jeg skulle si det.”_

_“Hæ?” Isak la hodet på skakke og smilte forsiktig. “Du er ikke egentlig bodybuilder?”_

_Even lo. “Eh, nei. Faen, du har skjønt det du?”_

_“Det har ringt noen bjeller innimellom da. Jeg har liksom ikke blitt holdt opp etter veggen enda, eller blitt løftet opp og slengt ned i sengen.” Isak slo ut med armene, latet som han var litt skuffet. Even smilte av ham. Han var så søt når han sto sånn og lot som han var skikkelig lei seg._

_“Sorry for det ass. Det var egentlig ikke det jeg skulle si. Men jeg skjønner jo at du er skuffet.”_

_Isak tok et skritt nærmere og kysset ham forsiktig, la den hånden sin mot kinnet hans og strøk forsiktig over det med to fingre. “Tror aldri jeg kommer til å bli skuffet over deg ass. Men hva skulle du si?”_

_“Jo. Du vet når du var inne og avga forklaring i høst, og jeg ventet på deg?”_

_“Mm?” Isak nikket, så på ham._

_“Jeg gikk en tur hit, og satte meg ned på grasset, der nede." Even peker. "Og da var det en fyr som kom mot meg. Eller han ropte på meg. Ikke navnet mitt da, men høyt sånn_ **_hei du_ ** _og kom mot meg,...”_

_“Og du ble redd?”_

_Even så på Isak og nikket. Han klarte å klemme ut et lite “ja”, før han trakk pusten. “Jeg var helt sikker på at han skulle banke meg. Men han lette bare etter bikkja si.”_

_Isak så  på ham, la begge armene rundt ham og klemte han. “Hvorfor har du ikke sagt det før?”_

_“Jeg vet ikke. Jeg bare, jeg… jeg ville ikke at du skulle være nødt til å tenke på det også. Også ble det litt vanskelig å fortelle det da, for jeg ville jo ikke at du skulle føle at det var din skyld liksom, for det er jo ikke det.”_

_“Even... ” Isak la kinnet sitt inntil ham. “Jeg skjønner hva du mener, og jeg er glad du forteller det nå. Og jeg vet at det ikke er min skyld, det har jeg skjønt nå, etter at du har gjentatt det ganske mange ganger. Men det er jo på grunn av det som har skjedd at du ble det? Redd altså?”_

_“Ja…” Even nølte. “Det er det jo, men det er jo deres skyld. Det er de som har gjort det.”_

_“Nettopp.”_

_“Sorry for at jeg ikke har fortalt det før. Men det var veldig ubehagelig. Og jeg skjønte da.... i alle fall litt av hvordan det må ha vært for deg. Å gå rundt å være redd. For meg var det jo bare en bitte liten stund, men du hadde gått sånn i over et år. Det var skikkelig vondt å kjenne på at en jeg er så glad i, en jeg elsker, har hatt det så vondt.“_

_“Mm.” Isak så på ham. “Egentlig så ble det mer en tilstand, når jeg gikk rundt og var redd. En vane liksom.”_

_“Men du er ikke det nå?”_

_“Nei. Ikke nå. Nå har jeg jo bodybuilderen med meg.” Isak slår seg i pannen med den ene hånden. “Å nei, faen. Det er jo det du ikke er.”_

_Even må smile, ler litt. “Sorry for det ass.”_

_“Klarer meg fint uten. Litt slitsomt med bodybuildere også, jeg tror de er sykt selvopptatte. Og det er ikke du.”_

_“Nei, ikke så veldig. Mest Isakopptatt jeg.”_

 

 

_*_

 

 

Det er ikke en sånn hyggelig anledning for dette Oslobesøket.

 

Even stryker med en lett finger over pannen til Isak. Han er sliten, Even vet det. Det har vært tøft å vitne i rettssaken. Tøft å sitte der med de tiltalte på andre siden av salen. Tøft å svare på alle spørsmålene han har fått. Tøft å fortelle hva som skjedde, igjen og igjen, forklare hvorfor han trakk anmeldelser, hvorfor han ikke anmeldte og hvorfor han til slutt gjorde det. Tøft å få spørsmålene om igjen og om igjen, om han hadde provosert på noen måte.

Even er imponert over hvordan Isak var og hvordan han svarte. Hvor fjellstøtt han satt i vitneboksen. Hvordan han ikke en eneste gang sank sammen og viste at han var redd, nervøs, såret eller lei seg.

Men det kom jo etterpå.

Da de hadde kommet inn døren til Jonas og Eva, var det en helt annen Isak enn i rettssalen. Han som var fortvilet, frustrert og ikke minst såret og lei seg. Even hadde holdt rundt ham lenge den dagen, som var den verste i rettssaken. Den dagen Isak hadde sittet i vitneboksen i nesten tre timer. Even hadde bare holdt ham, strøket han på ryggen, kysset ham på pannen, hvisket i øret hans at det kom til å gå bra, og at han elsket ham.

I går var det pause i rettssaken, og i dag skal dommen falle.

Isak vil ikke være til stede når det skjer. Han orker ikke. De skal bare chille her i leiligheten hos Jonas og Eva og vente på beskjed fra advokaten. Eller Eskild. Alt ettersom hvem som ringer først. Begge to skal ringe, det har de sagt. Even tipper at dersom det blir domfellelse, kommer Eskild til å ringe først, blir det frikjennelse kommer advokaten til å ringe først.

 

Isak vrir på seg i sengen og glipper med øynene.

 

“Hei.” Han hvisker bare.

“Hei.” Even legger seg tettere inntil ham, legger den ene armen sånn at Isak kan legge seg på den, den andre hånden smyger han inn under dynen og stryker langsomt oppover ryggen hans helt opp til nakken der den lander i de myke krøllene. Lar fingrene leke litt i dem før han presser hånden lett mot nakken og drar Isak inntil seg og gir ham et kyss. “Har du sovet godt?”

“Sånn passe.” Isak smiler forsiktig, aker seg enda litt nærmere ham og klemmer seg inntil. Even kjenner varmen fra ham mot sin egne kropp. Hele den nakne kroppen til Isak klemmer seg inntil ham og gjør ham selv enda varmere.

De har våknet opp omtrent sånn hver dag siden den dagen på Vivo da Isak sa at han ville bo sammen med ham, ja egentlig før det også. Hver dag våkner han til  en varm og deilig Isak som han kan krype inntil, eller som kryper inntil han. Noen ganger, eller egentlig veldig ofte, våkner de helt inntil hverandre også, hvem som ligger over, under, bak eller foran, varierer, men like fullt er det deilig og trygt.

Even kan ikke tenke seg noen bedre måte å våkne opp på og han er ganske sikker på at Isak føler det akkurat det samme.

“Har du drømt om det?” Even hvisker mens hånden fortsatt glir over ryggen hans, over hoften, ned over rumpa og oppover igjen. Lange rolige bevegelser som gjør Isak helt myk og avslappet.

Isak rister på hodet. “Nei, ikke om rettssaken. Jeg drømte om hvordan det var før jeg møtte deg. Og om hvordan det hadde blitt dersom jeg ikke hadde møtt deg. Om jeg ikke hadde flyttet.”

“Uff, det var ikke bra”

Isak rister på hodet. “Nei, det var slett ikke bra.” Han legger kinnet sitt inntil Evens. “Men det var bare en drøm. Jeg er her nå, du holder rundt meg. Jeg elsker deg, du elsker meg. Dette er virkeligheten.”

“Det er det, og jeg elsker deg.” Even kysser leppene hans varsomt. Morgenånden spiller ingen rolle, det er et hint av tannkrem fra i går på leppene hans, også er det Isak. “Hva gjør vi nå?”

 

“Ingenting?” Isak legger seg bedre til rette på armen hans, fingrene til Isak glir over ryggen hans, tegner sirkler og hjerter over huden, puster inn i halsgropen hans. “Jeg vil egentlig bare ligge her og tenke at verden utenfor er borte. At det som skjer ikke skjer, det som har skjedd ikke har skjedd og at det som skal skje ikke skal skje likevel.  Bortsett fra alt med deg.”

“Jeg skjønner det. Og skulle ønske det var sånn jeg også.” Even graver fingrene sine inn i håret hans, kysser ham i pannen.

“Jeg vet liksom ikke hva jeg skal gjøre dersom retten frifinner dem. Hvis de kan gå ut av rettssalen i dag, ut på gaten og fortsette det livet de har hatt før liksom. De har jo ødelagt litt av mitt liv, av Kristoffers liv, og sikkert flere også, som ikke har turt å si fra.”

“Mm.” Even stryker over skuldrene hans, ryggen hans og opp igjen. “Har du tenkt mye på det?”

“Nei, jo, eller nei, ikke så mye tidligere liksom, men tenkte litt på det i går, og nå da. Det er så nært liksom. Bare noen timer til. De skal avsi dommen klokka 11, sa Eskild. Han og Kristoffer skal dit.”

“Du er helt sikker på at du ikke vil gå?” Even vet svaret, men må liksom spørre likevel.

“Helt sikker.” Isak nikker mot ham, lukker øynene og synker inntil ham.

“Men da blir vi bare her. Spiser frokost om en stund. Bare tar alt helt rolig. Jeg liker det.”

“Jeg elsker deg, Even.” Ordene kommer ut helt inntil huden, det kiler når han sier det. Og hjertet til Even gjør et lite hopp. Inderligheten i stemmen til Isak gjør at pulsen øker litt. Inderligheten og tristheten.

“Og jeg elsker deg, Isak. Vi fikser dette, uansett hva som skjer, så fikser vi det.”

“Ja.” Even hører han er tykk i halsen, hører at han svelger før han snakker videre “Vi gjør det, jeg vet det. Vi to fikser det. Men det er faen så vanskelig å tenke det..”

“Jeg vet.” Even sier ikke mer. Han vet at Isak skjønner hva han mener. Vet at Isak vet det.

  
  


Når de sitter og spiser frokost noen timer senere er Isak om mulig enda stillere. Even kan se at han både tenker og gruer seg. Maler bilder i hodet sitt på hva som kommer til å skje om litt, når telefonen ringer. Even kjenner han virkelig er engstelig for reaksjonen til Isak dersom han får beskjed om at de tiltalte har blitt frifunnet. Han vurderer en kjapp bønn til den guden han ikke egentlig tror på, men dropper det. Setter sin lit til at rettssystemet må fungere som det skal. Det kan da ikke være mulig at det blir frifinnelse?

“Fortell meg noe crazy du gjorde da du var under 20.” Even ser på Isak som hever blikket og ser på ham.

“Hæ?”

“Fortell meg noe crazy du gjorde da du var under 20? Du gjorde sikkert noe. Vi har vel alle det?”

“Hva da?” Isak rister på hodet.

“Noe? Helt random.” Even strekker hånden over bordet og tar forsiktig på nesen hans. “Jeg prøver bare å distrahere deg litt, få deg til å tenke på noe annet.”

Isak ser på ham, og et lite smil kommer over leppene hans. “Noe?”

“Ja, ett eller annet?”

“Jeg vet noe.” Isak smiler forsiktig

“Kom igjen da.” Even trommer med fingrene på bordet. “Jeg skal si noe etterpå.”

“Da jeg var seksten, eller kanskje jeg hadde blitt sytten, samme det, så røyka Jonas og jeg grønt på skolen. På kveldstid.”

“Du røyka grønt? Marinbiologen røyka grønt?” Even klarer ikke å holde tilbake latteren som bobler i ham, selv om stemningen er litt laber akkurat nå, så han ler.

“Jeg var jo ikke akkurat marinbiolog da. Dessuten, jeg syns vel det er verst at vi gjorde det på skolen, ikke det at jeg røyka grønt.”

“Sant nok.” Even nikker.

“Din tur.” Isak ser på ham, Even ser at han smiler med øynene nå. Han gleder seg til å få en avsløring fra Even.

“Da jeg var sytten tok jeg kredittkortet til pappa og kjøpte moped. Jeg måtte jo ha moped. Kom meg jo ingen vei i det jeg kalte fuckings Trøndelag.”

“What?” Isak ser på ham med store øyne. “Hva sa Vidar da?”

“Han ble skikkelig sinna, og jeg måtte pent jobbe for hele beløpet. Måtte vaske i puben i over et halvt år etterpå.”

“Verdt det?”

“Absolutt.” Even ler når han tenker tilbake på det. “Jeg skjønner egentlig ikke at jeg turte, men jeg var nok litt mer vågal da jeg var 17 enn jeg er nå.”

“Er ikke det ganske normalt da?”

“Joda, det er jo det. 17 åringer er vel ofte verdensmestere . Har du en ting til eller?”

“Jeg tror jeg har ganske mye egentlig. Men noe som er litt morsomt da. Ikke da jeg var 17, men for en stund siden, liksom. Husker du da jeg var på puben for første gang, den dagen i august?”

“Kommer aldri til å glemme den dagen, Isak. Du var så sykt fin, og at jeg fikk sagt det der teite,  om du betalte for blåveisen, jeg kunne slått meg selv i bakken etterpå altså.”

“I ettertid syns jeg den kommentaren var ganske morsom, men ikke akkurat da. Men uansett. Da jeg gikk ut av puben og tilbake til den rævva campinghytta, så googla jeg ansatte på puben for å finne ut hva du het, for å kunne søke deg opp. Men du var ikke noe sted. Jeg fant bare Mikael.”

“Hæ? Gjorde du?”

“Ja. Eller.. jeg fant deg jo på Insta, men den instakontoen din er jo så kjedelig at jeg heller kunne sett på maling som tørker. Så jeg var liksom litt lost. Jeg skulle jo stalke deg.”

“Jeg stalka deg.” Even ser på ham, og Isak hever øyenbrynene.

“Gjorde du? På Instaen min? Som er like kjedelig som din?” Isak smiler.

“Jeg fikk Mikael til å søke opp deg opp. På Face. Fant bildet av deg med prideflagget og sammen med Eskild. Jeg ble sykt sjalu forresten.”

“På Eskild?” Isak ler. For første gang i dag, så ler han. Den trillende fine latteren som Even elsker å høre.

“Ja? Er det så rart. Det ligger et bilde der med deg og Eskild, der du kysser ham på kinnet.”

“Det har jeg nesten glemt.” Isak ser på ham og smiler. “Jeg må ha nytt profilbilde på Face. Nå. Med deg. Kom igjen.”

 

Isak reiser seg brått og drar ham opp til seg. Retter kameraet mot dem. “Klar?”

Even nikker, legger leppene sine mot Isaks kinn og Isak tar bildet. Isak ser på skjermen og smiler. “Så fin du er, Even.”

“Du og, Isak. Jeg elsker deg.”

“Og jeg elsker deg!” Isak kysser ham en gang til før han med raske fingre legger bildet ut som profilbilde. Akkurat i det han trykker bekreft, lyser et navnet opp på skjermen, og Even kjenner at magen knyter seg til en steinhard ball.

 

 

Advokaten.

 

 

Isak ser på ham med store øyne.

“Faen.” Han banner med sammenbitte lepper. Fingrene hans skjelver og han skal til å stryke over skjermen i det det durer og blinker i Evens telefon som ligger på kjøkkenbordet.

 

Navnet til Eskild lyser opp på skjermen hans. Even ser på Isak som fortsatt ser på ham med store, engstelige øyne.

 

“Faen.” Even tar opp telefonen.

“På likt? På høyttaler?” Isak ser på ham, og Even tar telefonen i hånden, han skjelver like mye som Isak.

“En - to - tre”

De sveiper over hver sin telefon, holder hendene tett sammen så telefonene ligger ved siden av hverandre foran dem. 

 

De ser på hverandre og sier det i kor. “Hei det er Isak og Even.”

Isak fortsetter. “Vi står sammen, med både Eskild og deg på høyttaler.” Isak snakker til advokaten som ringer ham.  

“Hei.” Stemmene til advokaten og Eskild høres tydelig på kjøkkenet.

“Hva ble det?” Isaks stemme skjelver. “Bare si det høyt, begge to.” Even griper hånden hans og klemmer til, Isaks hånd er som en glovarm klo i hans hånd. Han klemmer hardt. Even er sikker på at knokene er hvite som snø. 

 

Det er helt stille i telefonene i det som føles som en evighet, men som sikkert bare er noen sekunder, før stemmen til Eskild høres først, og advokatens stemme nanosekundet etterpå.

 

Stemmene kommer usynkront ut fra fra hver sin telefon.

 

 

“ _SKYLDIG_!”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for at du leser ❤❤
> 
> Setter stor pris på en siste kommentar! ❤❤


End file.
